Sonic DxD
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I own neither series, just the story. More info inside) After an accident with the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic is transported to another dimension, in a world where Demons and Gods are common. Befriending the Occult Research Club, it's up to them to help Sonic recover the Emeralds and send him home... before power-hungry demons or a certain egg-man finds them first...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, Bakuganman here once again with a story that has not been done before... heard that one before right?

I'm serious this time, its not like **The Symbiote of Yokai **situation. I did my research and the website never had this combo of story before. And since these are 2 of my X-amount of favorite franchises, I got fanfic juices flowing and came up with this: a Sonic X/High School DxD combo! Now there have been similar stories in the Sonic the Hedgehog archive, but to be honest they... kinda stink. Not all, but a VERY large majority of them are.

This wont be just Sonic X nor a continuation of it; this story will also include game, comic, etc. canonicity. Here's a quick rundown:

1) Sonic and Eggman were fighting, but a freak accident with the Chaos Emeralds had occurred, sending them to the world of DxD. Some other popular characters from across the Sonic series may appear as well.

2) Sonic will NOT be getting a human form, which is so overused. He will remain a Hedgehog.

3) This story, as my other DxD one, will follow the anime. There will be references to light novels here and there.

4) Other Devils, Gods, etc., will also be after the Chaos Emeralds. To be nice to you all, Riser will be the first major threat, while Raynare will do her thing to start the plot. Eggman will of course, try to work with whomever is after the Emeralds at some intervals.

That's all I can really say without spoiling the rest of the plot. Hope everyone enjoys, so here's a teaser before the first chapter actually starts. Start the music!

* * *

_Go! Go, Go, Go, Go-Go-Go! __Gotta go fast!... Gotta go fast!_

(Clips of a blue hedgehog are shown spinning in a ball and running around. The next scene shows him carrying the nearly-unconscious body of a bloody teen boy, swerving between cars as a female with black wings is chasing them, while she is flinging spears of light that explode on contact.)

_Gotta go faster! Faster! Fast-Fast-Faster!_

(The scene changes and once again, the hedgehog avoids a barrage of attacks, this time they were blasts of fire. He kicks some guy with wings of fire in the face, which is then clipped 2 more times next to the first clip.)

_Running at speed of sound (make tracks), I'm the quickest hedgehog around..._

(The blue hedgehog is handed a HUGE stack of papers by a red-haired girl with a smirk on her face. These papers have a weird symbol on them. With an equal smirk; the blue hedgehog takes the papers, puts them in a bag, speeds across town in about 2 seconds and returns with an empty bag; "yawning" after that "hard work". The red-head and her fellow club members are gobsmacked.)

_Got myself a situation, stuck in a weird dimension!_

(An egg-shaped man manages to trap a yellow hedgehog in some kind of machine, whose color changes back to blue and 7 Emeralds spawn around him. However, something goes wrong with the gemstones as they crackle with power. In a flash of light, the next scene shows the blue hedgehog falling from the sky out of nowhere, landing in a fountain. He tried flapping his arms to stay airborne, but it didn't work.)

_While there is an ex-plan-atiooooooooon..._

(Clips of various Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Dragons of the main cast flip by. The last clip shows a black hedgehog charging energy, then releases it in a 360 degree radius, knocking all member's of the red-head girls club off their feet.)

_There's no time for relax-a-tion!_

(The blue hedgehog is shown eating a chili dog and relaxing under the sun by a pool while wearing sunglasses and drinking a soda with a lemon on the side of the cup... while the red-head and her club members are cleaning the pool itself.)

_Don't. Don't. Don't, don't, don't blink!_

(A certain Trio of perverts are being chased by a stampede of girls, which the blue hedgehog was watching while wearing an disguise to appear human. He facepalmed at the sight.)

_Don't think!_

(The blue hedgehog dashes to avoid a car that was thrown at him. Strangely, that car was surrounded by green energy...)

_Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

(A white-haired petite girl with cat ears was whaling hard and fast on a rock-human-thing, to which both the blue hedgehog and a boy with a red gauntlet cringed and gulped at. Actually, it was the same boy he saved from that Fallen Angel...)

_N-n-n-n-n-n-na_!

(Wondering what was taking the group so long after watching his watch-less arm and impatiently tapping foot, the blue hedgehog ran inside a building... only to run for dear life as a giant, half-naked centaur lady stomped after him and the red gauntlet boy! The centaur lady tries cutting both boys in half with long spears in her hands, but both boys evade in cartoonish and anime-like styles.)

_N-n-n-n-n-n-na!_

(The blue hedgehog is being swiped at by a man holding a sword and gun. The man was getting aggravated he couldn't hit the blue rodent. The hedgehog spun in a ball past the man, his pants ripping and showing his underwear, which the man covers with both hands while still looking angry.)

_SOOOONIC! He's on the run!_

(The boy who wields the red gauntlet is looking at attractive girls he "Dress Broke" lecherously. The blue hedgehog, Sonic; reaches up, and pulls the boys ear while having an unamused look on his face. Sonic then dashes off, dragging the boy by his ear as he yelped in pain and surprise.)

_SOOOONIC! He's number one!_

(Sonic is toying with 2 girls, both wielding swords but the different between them was their hair. One had short blue hair with a green bang, the other had chestnut hair and 2 long ponytails. He was evading the chestnut girls slashes, which annoyed her as the hedgehog darted out of the way and made faces. He did the same to the blue haired girl while also spanking his butt... and she was more easily annoyed. She even brought her large sword over her head to slice Sonic it two, to no avail.)

_SOOOONIC! The hero to you and me, watch out for Sonic DxD!_

(Sonic ran alongside a pretty blond boy, who outran him and tried blocking his path with a defensive stance while holding a sword. Sonic however, made a sonic boom and blew past him!)

_Gotta go fast (SONIC!), gotta go fast! (SONIC!)_

(Sonic, as Super Sonic, takes to the sky, looking quite serious. Additionally, all the main cast and members' of the red-heads club appear behind him. The gauntlet boy was in a thick suit of armour that looked like a red dragon, a girl with one bat-like wing and one black feathered wing, the cat-girl, the 2 swordswoman, the pretty blond boy, a blond girl dressed as a nun, a small boy in girls clothes and the red-head herself. They also appeared to be in their own versions of a Super Form, similar to Sonic's own!)

_Gotta go faster! FASTER! FAST-FAST-FASTER!_

(Sonic, with the dragon boy in his armor, fight a variety of opponents'. Each time "Fast" or "Faster" is said, a scene of them teaming up together flips by. First was a white dragon similar to the red dragon boy, second was a God, third was a black cat girl, fourth was a guy wielding a long spear and finally, a buff man whose punches caused wind to blow with each thrust.)

_GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GOOOO!_

(Sonic spin dashes in place as he's powered up by the dragon boy's gauntlet, the red-heads magic, and the bat/black feathered wing girls lightning. He's then launched into what looks like an ultra-tech military base, that had an egg-shaped symbol on it. Even after breaking down the wall, he causes explosions wherever he goes in that base!)

_So... (Sonic) nic... DXD!_ _Gotta go faster!_

(Sonic quick-steps to the left and right to dodge consecutive blasts of crimson fire magic. The scene changes to him now running towards something with his signature grin and spin dashing at it.)

_Gotta go fast!_

(Sonic seeing something, and runs quicker towards it. He leaps off a roof to catch someone...)

_Gotta go faster! Faster! Faster-Faster!  
_

(Someone watches Sonic on a screen, punching a gloved fist onto a desk. A blacked out, egg-shaped person points behind him and some egg-shaped robots scramble to get out and go after the hedgehog.)

_Sonic DXD!_

(Below the SONIC DXD logo, all members of the main cast look toward the reader, smile and pose if necessary. At the last possible second, Sonic dashes in front of them with his own smile and signature pose.)

_{Song End}_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya know what I wish for? A Like or Heart button next to an authors review section. I love the feedback a few have given me so far, and the last teaser got about 200 views in 24 hours alone. Thanks, that means allot to me! Also a thank you to Stardown (the genius behind **Chaos on Earth: A Sonic X Rewrite**), who finally gave me the push I needed. There are a few reviews I'm gonna answer, but be sure to tell more Sonic Fans about this story. Let's try and get this story to 300 views this time!

_From SuperGums:_

_SSSSOOOONNNNICCCCC GOTTA GO FAST_

**Bakuganman**: INSTANT LOVE! I'm hanging this on my wall!

_From Guest:_

_Finally someone has the right (at least the best) idea for a Sonic DxD Crossover fic.  
I don't get the people who want to do their best to ship Shadow and Ms. Ginger Tits.  
My only suggestion is NOT to make Sonic "somehow sell his soul to her" (besides, you can't sell something that's already been sold).  
The intro is a little discouraging since it's supposed to make me feel like I'm watching the Dub when we all know the Japanese Intro was much more different (it takes place in Japan anyway, much more logical to stick to the Japanese side of it instead of making it feel like a crappy 4Kids dub/conversion).  
I ain't no weaboo, just a kid who was unfortunate enough to grow up with these things (help me)..._

**Bakuganman**: Maybe I should've mentioned this earlier, but Sonic will NOT be transformed into a Devil either, which is another overused concept. And yes, like a large portion of the fanbase, most agree 4Kids gave us a "Way Past Safe" anime. The only reason I wrote the 4Kids version is because it became one of Sonic's signature slogans, so in a way, 4Kids gave us SOMETHING of value.

_From Guest-Questioner:_

_(**AN**: Long Review)_

**Bakuganman**: Haven't I seen you in another story of mine? Since your reviews kinda long, I'll just answer it with bullet points.

1) _Will Sonic get reincarnated?:_ Already answered that above. A big fat NO.

2) _Will the ORC Girls also fall for Sonic?_: _*Has 06 flashbacks, and throws up*_ NOOOOO! No. I also should have said this as well, so please forgive me. While the girls will have affection for Sonic, there will be nothing romantic about it. Close friendship will be as far as it goes... though once they find out about Amy, there WILL be much teasing involved.

3) _Did you know Akeno is half-Fallen? Will she use it on Riser?_: Yes for the first one, no for the second. Akeno admitting it and then accepting it is one of her defining character moments due to the trauma it caused her. To have her overcome it so quickly doesn't do her justice.

4) _Koneko's former master creating SuperDevils_: The Chaos Emeralds will have a role to play regarding that.

5) _Did you know Rias was desperate? Rias sympathizers_: She was, but saying she planned Issei to die is going a bit too far (I do see some points in your statement though). Her familiar was just doing her job and handing out those magic flyers, so she got to Issei purely by coincidence. Call me a Rias sympathizer if you want, but i'm just looking at it from all angles. Plus, she had no say in the matter regarding her marriage to Riser and no one in her family really voiced their support until Issei came along.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue:**

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

A familiar round man, in an equally familiar hovering craft, sped through a metal base as huge doors slammed behind him... hmmm, hadn't he been through this before?

"You know; if you would've found the Emeralds first, THEN lured him here, you wouldn't have this problem" said a red Orb-shaped robot that was on the round mans left side, in a calm and as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah boss! Or better yet, why not go after that bigger Emerald? The Echidna's barely there anyway. Or maybe hire that bat again to steal it for you?" Asked a yellow, Cube-shaped robot on the round mans right side.

"JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I REMOVE **BOTH** OF YOUR VOICE CHIPS!" Threatened the round man, clearly very scared about something. He continued to fly, getting away from something.

One door burst open. Then another. Then another...

BAM!

A form blasted through the latest door with seemingly no effort whatsoever.

"YOOOOOO-HOOOOOO! MISTER HUMPTY DUMPTYYYYYYYYY! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARRRRRRRRRE!" Called a yellow hedgehog, surrounded by an aura of powerful energy, with a hand cupped over his mouth as he flew around. Unbeknownst to him though, as he passed a corridor, a blue circle flashed into existence. It looked like a snowflake, but opened up like a Wild West Saloon door. From within it, appeared a man in a long white robe with long blue hair and a blue jewel on his forehead that split into three. He eyed the hedgehog as it flew down the corridor after the round man, looking interested in the hedgehogs intense aura.

The hedgehog approached the end of the corridor, with one final door blocking his path. He looked back towards your screen with red eyes, grins, raises his eyebrows a few times and points to the door with his thumb. He then faced the door again, starts spinning in midair and with a "ZWEEEEEEEE!" sound...

BLAM!

After blasting through the door with what he called a 'Spin Dash', the yellow hedgehog landed gracefully and began standing up straight.

"Ya know; if you weren't always building your military factories, I wouldn't need to destroy so many... huh?" He said, but then realized this room was practically empty. That was weird, he was pretty sure the round man went this way. After fighting him for such a long time, the hedgehog had built-in 'Eggman-Sense' at this point! The yellow hedgehog flew slowly forward, looking around the room for signs of foul play. It was also too quiet... way past too quiet.

"SONIC!" A voice suddenly screamed. A girls voice. Looking down, he saw Amy Rose tied to a some kind of operating table, struggling with the bindings, with a giant laser pointed right to her forehead! Hang on... that wasn't there before...

Without thinking, the yellow hedgehog (Sonic), flew down as quickly as possible to destroy the cannon...

_*Static*_

He went through the cannon? And was now standing IN the operating table holding the pink hedgehog hostage? "What the...?"

WHIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!

Suddenly, 8 arches arose from the floor. Surprised, Sonic went to Boost away, but they had some kind of magnetic pull and dragged him to the center. He was now trapped by an energy field! Amy, the table and all also vanished; having been a hologram.

"HOOOOOOOO-HOHOHOHOHOOOOOO! THAT'S JUST RICH, SONIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT AGAIN!" Crackled the laughter of the round man, who arose from the floor via a panel that opened and a second one raised him.

"GRRRRR! So, what's big plan now, Egg-Head? Gonna blow the planet up a third time?" Growled Sonic while struggling against the energy field, angry at the round man (Eggman) for tricking him, but also at himself for falling for it.

"Hey! That first one would've worked if you just blew up in space! Second of all, I was supposed to win that time, but YOOOOOOU had to survive reentering the Earth's atmosphere!" Argued Eggman, the platform he was one raising him to a console that lowered form above, then leaned forward on top of the console as if trying to get in Sonic's face.

"Would that be before your grandpa hijacked the colony, or AFTER the world was covered in darkness by a literal demon?" Sonic sassed, still angry but throwing in a jab to push Eggman's buttons. Which of course worked. Before Eggman could give Sonic an answer, the Orb-shaped robot floated to the right side of his head.

"Actually, I heard about that from the other robots; always wondered that too" it said.

"Yeah, if you were gonna take OVER the planet, why destroy it?... And did they ever do something about the moon? Cause one sides looking kinda..." added the Cube-shaped robot, on the left side of Eggmans head. Getting annoyed, Eggman knocked both of them away with his hands at the same time.

"REGARDLESS! My new Master Plan is flawless! Having you find the Chaos Emeralds first just made my job easier!" Stated Eggman. That's when the robots, whom were on the floor in a closed state, opened back up and the Orb one said: "Then you admit it would've made more sense to have gotten the Emeralds first, but now you have to repair all the damage Super Sonic caused, which is also a result of your hasty actions because you never think things through aside from escape plans?"

Eggman glared at the Orb-robot.

"... He's gotta there, Doc" said Sonic with a shrug.

"Grrrrrr... Just give me my Emeralds!" Eggman said, pushing a button on the console. This extracted the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, turning him blue... it was quite painful. While this was happening, the same blue circle from before phased into existence directly above and behind Eggman, but the doctor was so excited that his 'new master plan' would work this time, he didn't notice it and nor did the 2 robots who floated back to his side. From out of the circle, came the very same person who was spying on Sonic before!

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. Who's that guy? How did he do that? Was he an ally to Eggman? The new figure looked around, though he seemed to be eyeing the Chaos Emeralds in particular, the smirk he gave was creepy and full of evil intentions. Holding out his hand, a smaller circle appeared on it, crackling with power.

"NRRRRRRRGH!... EGGMAN!... BEHIND YOU!" Sonic tried to warn his nemesis between flashes of pain, deducing this WASN'T a friend of Eggman's.

"Yeah, nice try, Sonic. Do I LOOK that stupid?" Eggman said.

The man behind him pulled his hand back, and with a wave...

ZAP!

**Eggman**: WHOA!

The man somehow launched energy at Eggman's control panel, causing it to spark up and Eggman to back off in a comedic fashion. But that wasn't the only thing it did, some of the energy also hopped around the Chaos Emeralds...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"WARNING! CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE! REPEAT! CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE! SYSTEM OVERLOAD, IMMINENT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Said a female computer voice, before starting to repeat the same message again while the beeping continued.

"SYSTEM OVERLOAD?! But that's impossible! I designed this _specifically_ for the Emeralds!" Said Eggman, trying to work out what the heck was going on. The man behind him just smirked wider before vanishing back through the same way he arrived, with Eggman none the wiser. Sonic was now starting to get a little concerned. If that wasn't bad enough, the Emeralds themselves began glowing and crackling with more power than they usually do... and was becoming more erratic with each passing second.

Sonic's never seen someone with that kind of power... ok, maybe a few times, but not to this degree. Who or what was that guy? What exactly did he do? And where did he come from? Sonic had no answers to any of those questions, but now the Emeralds were _vibrating_ with power! They never did that before. Sparks of Chaos Energy began zapping all across the room in all sorts of directions, making Eggman and his 2 robot lackeys try to above being hit while Sonic was trapped in the energy field defenseless. One Chaos Energy zap fried the computer Eggman was just on... literally. Imagine if it hit one of them...

The sparking continued as more and more Chaos Energy began building up, the Emeralds now _SHAKING_ with power. The familiar hum that occurred whenever the Emeralds do something sounded, and...

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

* * *

That's pretty much it for now... can't get into the good stuff too quickly, right? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm thinking of setting up a Twitter in addition to my Discord. This way, I can keep you guys up-to-date much more effectively. What do you guys think? Something you all interested in? Let me know!**

I'm also mando proud of this community, WAY past proud! We hit 500 views in about 24 hours! More than what I asked for, so thanks! Can we get to 700 views this time? Before I start answering reviews and we begin a new chapter, just one quick question: Should I move to the Sonic the Hedgehog game archive? This one seems almost dead and really small, and I wanna get this story out there, ya know? Plus thanks to the Sonic Movie breaking world records, even beating Dectective Pikachu (that's just amazing!), it should get this story more traction. Please do let me know your guys' thoughts, as you've proven to be pretty vocal already.

_From The Solider of No Sorrow (Intro):_

_KIBA, YOU ARE TOO SLOOOOOOOW_

**Bakuganman**: I'm framing this next to SuperGums comment.

_From Guest:_

_A couple of questions:  
1\. I assume that guy was supposed to be the DxD Loki, right?  
2\. Will there be some language barrier (like what "Catch Them If You Can!" did), or will the same powers that somehow make Asia understand them be involved?  
3\. Are you planning on making it go on similar to the source material (with Sonic shoehorned in there), or will it be vastly different from the original DxD in a similar way what "Fate Genesis" did?_

**Bakuganman**: For number one, yes. For number two, no. For number three, a little of both.

_From dmandog056:_

_(**AN**: Long review additional PM)_

**Bakuganman**: Well, back to bullet points, since I'm sure everyone else would like some of these questions answered.

1) _Shadow, Silver and Tails?_: The answer is in the intro.

2) _DxD Girls having funny and/or awkward moments with Sonic?_: A combination of the two.

3) _The Werehog?_: While the form might not appear, Dark Gaia will be mentioned cause he technically is a demon himself.

_From Guest-Questioner:_

_(**AN**: Another long review)_

**Bakuganman**: You and dmandog are killing me here! More bullet points!

1) _Same question_: Unless you were the Guest from the last chapter and left 2 reviews, don't worry about it. It happens. Seems your genuinely interested in the story.

2) _Sonic 06_: Agreed.

3) _Akeno_: Also agreed.

4) _Chaos Emeralds_: To be nice to you and everyone else, Sonic will end up using a Super Form against Riser, which will make the ORC will realize Sonic was telling the truth. They won't believe that a mere 7 Emeralds can match (or even surpass) the power of Gods, Satans, or even the 13 Longinus. You can probably guess what their facial expressions will be once that happens, it'll be so fun to write! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Above is the ONLY major spoiler your all getting! I already gave enough with the intro! Now with all this said and done, let's get into the good stuff...

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Situation, in a New Location (Part 1):**

"One of those pervs is going out with a Fallen Angel" reported a short girl, with short white hair and cat-shaped chips on each side of her head, to a long red-haired girl with a buxom figure who was sitting behind an oak desk.

"Really? A Fallen dares show its face in my territory? Ballsy play, I'll give her that. Poor human probably doesn't suspect anything" said the red-head.

"His names Issei Hyoudou, I think. Though what would the Fallen Angels want with him?" Asked a black long-haired girl with a similar figure to the redheads, just a slightly larger bust.

"Who knows? It's not our business, we don't need another war breaking out" said the redhead, then a red glyph of some kind opened on her ear. "Hello?" She asked, as if she was talking into a cell phone. "Loki? What about him?" She said, sounding surprised. It's been a while since she's heard about the Norse God himself. The other 2 girls in the room had similar reactions that the redhead did. "I understand... I'll be on the lookout" she said, the glyph disappearing.

"Who was it?" Asked the back-haired girl.

"My brother. He and the rest of the Satans have been hearing strange things about and from Loki lately... something about him and a world of _undiscovered_ _potential_, as he calls it" said the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the white-haired girl.

"I have no idea. Last they heard, they say he disappeared into the Dimensional Gap" explained the redhead.

"In any case, would one of you be willing to keep tabs on this Issei boy? My Familiar gave him a flyer recently, which he accepted" continued the redhead.

"I actually got a contract, I need to be there in an hour" said the black-haired girl. "I'll do it then, got nothing else better to do" said the white-haired girl.

XXX

A boy and a girl were just walking up to the local parks fountain after a successful date. It was sunset, giving off a romantic setting. The girl run away form the boy for a quick second before facing him again. "Can I ask you a question? In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do for me" said the girl, stepping slowly towards the boy.

_'I'm gonna get to kiss her, I'm TOTALLY gonna get to kiss her! THIS FUCKING ROCKS!'_ The boy thought to himself.

"Uh, sure. Ask me anything you want, Yuuma" said the boy, calming down from his inner monologue. This was his first date, he wasn't gonna screw this up with his perversion! The girl, Yuuma, appeared to to blush with closed eyes, appearing very innocent. When she opened them...

"Issei... would you die for me?" She asked, her voice changing slightly.

...

...

...

"... Heheh, I don't think I heard you, mind repeating that?" Said the boy, Issei, unsure if he heard correctly. Appearing to accept his request, Yuuma leaned in closer.

"I said," she said, her voice back to normal. "Would you die for me?" Yuuma repeated, her voice NOTICEABLY deeper than it was a few seconds ago.

With a maniacal laugh, Yuuma transformed in front of him! After her clothes literally ripped away and left her fully naked for a quick second, new clothing formed over her, consisting of black strap-like leather around and under her breasts. Some kind of erotic black thong was around her hips that had 3 VERY thin straps on her left one, with matching thigh-high heel boots and arm-long gloves. She also had a shoulder guard with spikes on her right shoulder.

The most noticeable thing... was a pair of black-feathered wings from behind her... also, what happened to the sky? It appeared purple, wasn't it just sunset a second ago?

"I will admit, I did have a _little_ fun tonight. Considering how childish and predictable you were, things could have been worse" said 'Yuuma', raising her hand to look at a bracelet Issei had gotten for her during the course of the date. "Though I will give you SOME credit. The gift was nice, goes good with my true form... but I still have to kill you" she continued, holding out that same hand and a purple spear of light forming in it. Issei got up, the adrenaline allowing him to get up quickly...

STAB!

"GACK!"

But 'Yuuma' managed to stab him in the side of his abdomen, the spear going right through his body. The spear vanished after it was used, and while the wound wasn't fatal, it DEFINITELY hurt. Clutching his side, Issei fell to his knees, weakened. Not able to keep himself up, he fell on his stomach, which also wasn't helping the fresh wound.

"So sorry about this, Issei. Your a sweet kid, but it's too dangerous to let you l..." said 'Yuuma', forming another spear to deliver the final strike...

**?:** WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SPLASH!

She stopped talking due to hearing a yell and splash from the fountain behind her... but that can't be, she opened a dimensional space! No one else should be able to get in aside from supernatural beings like herself! Looking behind her, she saw...

-A MINUTE EARLIER-

It was sunset, giving off a romantic setting... until sparks started crackling in the sky.

FLASH!

Sonic's eyes were closed, probably as a reaction to the blinding light the Chaos Emeralds just caused... but why was he feeling a breeze? Opening his eyes, he saw himself falling... geez, how many times had he fell from the sky again? First from an 'egg-o-matic' force field, then into some rich kids pool, onto a beach after getting shot down in the original Tornado... he lost count at this point.

Looking down, he saw a fountain...

He tried flapping and it worked... for about 2 seconds. "Déjà vu... (**AN:** Play the falling sound from SA1 when he fell out of the Tornado from _Sky Chase_) WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLASH!

It wasn't too deep, though Sonic did still blow water out of his mouth cartoon-style. Hopping out of the fountain, he shook back and forth to get the water out of his fur. In doing so, he became fluffy. Not liking the look, he shook again, getting back to normal. "Ugh, if I had a Ring for everytime..." Sonic began, but that's when he noticed something literally a few feet in front of him.

1) A girl (a highly attractive one, Sonic had to admit) with bird-like wings on her back and a spear of what he guessed was energy in her hand... that brought up memories of a certain black hedgehog.

2) She was staring back at him in surprise, which he understood, but she stood over a face-down boy that had blood running down his side.

So, using his incredible powers of deduction, he figured 3 things:

A) She was responsible.

B) The boy needed help, like serious medical help, and needed to get outta here.

...

...

...

In the blink of her eyes and feeling a strong breeze out of nowhere, 'Yuuma' was left alone in the park with a small puddle of her "boyfriends" blood. She blinked twice, processing what just happened, as she noticed a blue blur dash away.

This lead to C) Gotta Go Fast.

...

...

...

"... HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Yelled the girl, taking flight and chasing after the blue being.

Behind a tree, stood a short girl with white hair, who had seen the whole thing. She summoned some kind of red circle over her ear. "President?... You might wanna come see this."

**_POV - Issei:_**

Issei felt a breeze, so he opened his eyes as much as he could, which wasn't much. Although everything was a haze, the city was blowing past him at incredible speed. It also felt like someone or something was holding him. Was this what the rumors meant by your soul ascending to Heaven?... But then why wasn't he going into the sky?

No point in questioning it, he must have died and God was probably letting him see everything one last time before taking him in. Or maybe Yuuma was an Angel sent to get him as his time had come, now she was carrying him off... people said his perversion could get him killed, but he didn't think it would LITERALLY.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, so he let nature take its course... though whatever was carrying him was pretty warm.

**_POV - Normal:_**

Dashing through the streets, Sonic took in his surroundings. There was no people around, like at ALL, and cars on the street seemed to be abandoned. It was so bizarre; the last time he saw something similar to this was during a virtual reality war, an invasion from a large comet, or when he ran so fast he entered another plane of existence. As he continued running, he glanced down at his passenger.

_'Hang in there, pal'_ he thought to the kid, hoping his thoughts could reach him somehow.

The black-winged girl managed to catch up, and flew next to Sonic. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to run off with someone else's man?" 'Yuuma' said.

"As a matter of fact, she did... and she was an owl" Sonic said before dashing off, faster than before. 'Yuuma' was stunned by his increase in speed, but shook it off and matched it by speeding up herself.

(**AN**: Optional music - _City Escape's Truck Chase_ OR _Speed/Radical Highway_. Preferably the first one.)

Sonic had to swerve around cars, as they were in the middle of the road, also passing a few houses. One had a mailbox that said "Hyoudou". 'Yuuma' was flying above and chasing him. She formed a spear of light in her hands, and threw it, aiming right for Sonic!

BOOM!

The car it hit exploded into a pieces! It didn't hit Sonic thankfully, but this girl had DEADLY accuracy. If he was any sooner... so long, Sonic. He made a turn in front of a convenience store, following the road.

BOOM!

The spear hit the building instead, barely missing Sonic, making a bright explosion and causing major property damage. The Blue Blur couldn't help but think, that she said this was her boyfriend, yet that would've killed him along with Sonic... must've had a pretty bad fight.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Sonic continued avoiding her strikes, spear after spear... this reminded him of when he and a certain someone raced each other in space as platforms fell behind them. He dashed in-between 2 cars that were close together...

BOOM!

CRASH! (2x) _*car alarms*_ (2x)

She hit them right at the center point of the open space between those cars, causing and explosion and the cars to fly into the air... that also brought back memories. "DROP THE HUMAN, YOU BLUE RAT!" Yelled 'Yuuma', getting aggravated. She should have been done by now, all she wanted to do was kill the kid, but this rodent just HAD to drop in and ruin everything.

Sonic sweatdropped... greeeeeeeat, this again.

"It's Hedgehog!" He said, looking back for a quick second to address the mis-naming, then dashed off once again beyond 'Yuuma's' flight speed. She growled, then vainly attempted to match that speed. When it didn't work, she formed a magic glyph on her hand while still flying and it grew out and enlarged it before she tossed it ahead to the side, where it hung in the sky, and she flew inside it.

Sonic looked back, noticing he wasn't being followed anymore by what he wanted to call an Angel, but wasn't sure if she could be classified as one. "Eh, looks like I lost her" he said, looking back in front of him.

That's when he saw a glowing circle appear out of nowhere, which surprised him. Was it that strange man again? No, this one had a different symbol than his did, and a different color. Out of the circle came 'Yuuma', a light spear already drawn, and threw it! Thinking quickly, Sonic jumped, the spear missing him and once again making an explosion. Because of how fast he was going, he ended up above 'Yuuma's' head, and landing on it.

"GAH!" She grunted before Sonic jumped off her and over the portal.

"See ya!" He said, looking back at the 'Angel', then taking off in a burst of speed the second after he landed. 'Yuuma' growled like a feral animal as she watched him go, showing some sharp teeth.

(**AN**: Pause music)

"Heheh, you need our help?" Asked a bratty voice. Looking over to her right, 'Yuuma' saw 3 people with wings like her in a group on the sidewalk. One of them was a blonde girl (the owner of the bratty voice) sitting on a mailbox, wearing what looked to be a maid costume or a Gothic dress. The other 2 were side-by-side, both were wearing trench coats but one was male while the other was female. The female had long blue hair and maroon-colored trench coat, while the male wore a black fedora with a gray trench coat.

"What is taking you so long, Raynare?" Asked the blue-haired female, calling 'Yuuma' a different name.

"You should have been done by now" said the fedora-wearing male.

"I would have, if some blue rat-looking Youkai hadn't ran off with him!" Said Raynare.

"You do realize his Sacred Gear may awaken if we don't kill him now, don't you?" Asked the fedora-wearing man.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, DOHNASEEK? GOING FOR A LATE NIGHT FLIGHT?!" Snapped Raynare.

"No, you look like your screwing around" said the blue-haired lady.

Raynare flared with purple aura. "ARE YOU 3 GONNA HELP ME OR NOT?!" She snapped again, having enough of tonight already.

"Chill your tits, Ray. It's not like he can go anywhere in this dimensional space" said the maid/goth girl, which she was right. Raynare brought the human to a different dimensional plane, so it's not like this new character could go anywhere as long as they had enough energy to keep it open.

(**AN**: Resume music)

Sonic kept running, trying to find a hospital or somewhere to drop the kid off. He had no idea what wounds the spiky-haired kid sustained, just grabbed him and ran. But this city seemed completely empty, not a single soul in sight. You'd also think from all the noise they made, SOMEONE would have came to check out what was going on.

Hearing flapping, 'Yuuma' has returned up above. "So, ya wanna go Round 2 with the Blue?" He asked her, but she didn't answer. Instead, a new glyph opened ahead, this one being blue. Out of it came the fedora man, Dohnaseek, having wings like 'Yuuma'. Sonic turned to the left, but a second glyph came from this direction; this one being yellow, and out came the long blue-haired lady, with black wings as well. Making a U-turn, a pink glyph appeared this time, the maid/goth girl coming out of it.

Sonic was now surrounded by 4 'Angels', and all of them had spears of light drawn.

"Nowhere to run, _Blue_... leave the human, and you'll live" said Raynare, making the hedgehog an offer. On a rooftop, a girl with crimson red hair was watching the scene with a short white-haired girl.

Sonic looked around carefully, looking for a possible way out. He COULD just break the sound barrier, but that might do more harm than good to the human he was holding. Granted, he pushed a sweet handicapped girl around town once in her wheelchair, but he didn't go faster than maybe a NASCAR driver... though even THAT was slow.

Not far, he noticed a bridge that looked like it was used for bullet trains. _'Perfect'_ Sonic thought with narrowed eyes. That train was gonna be his ticket outta here, pun entirely intended. Staying silent, Sonic began to slowly set Issei down.

"That's it, like a good boy" mocked Raynare, talking down to Sonic like he was a common house pet. Sonic ignored this, but kept a _focused_ eye on each one of the 'Angels' around him. As soon as he put Issei down on the ground...

ZWHEEEE! (4x)

**Dohnaseek**: UGH!

**Raynare**: ACK!

**Goth/Maid Girl**: GAH!

**Trench Coat**** Lady**: ARGH!

After each 'Angel' was knocked down in the same order as above, caught off guard by Sonic's sudden strikes, the Hedgehog landed back next to Issei and quickly picked him back up after performing a move he called a 'Focused Homing Attack'. Not as powerful or as fast as his infamous 'Light Speed Attack', but he didn't have time to use that one as it would require him to visibly charge up energy via a Spin Dash.

"Sorry, gotta train to catch" he said before rushing in a flash of blue.

Raynare rubbed her head and once she was done, she growled in a demonic manner as she watched Sonic dash off for the third time tonight. She and the other 'Angels' gave chase. Sonic ran and ran, expertly avoiding cars, before running up and around a pillar to the bridge. Once he made it to the top, he sped towards the tunnel. Raynare saw this.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner! Follow him! We'll cut him off!" She ordered, she and Dohnaseek going onto a portal she made, while the goth/maid girl (Mittelt) and the trench coat lady (Kalawarner) chased Sonic inside. Raynare and Dohnaseek appeared at the exit to the tunnel, readying more light spears and awaited for the Hedgehog to emerge.

...

...

...

(**AN:** End music)

Both Mittelt and Kalawarner appeared, also armed with light spears. Both groups looked at each other, confused.

"Did you get him?" Asked Dohnaseek.

"Did you?" Asked Mittelt.

It took less than 4 seconds for the 'Angels' to realize what happened, but just to be sure, Raynare flew down to the exit of the dark tunnel and threw her light spear as hard as she could. It flew all the way to the other end (it didn't explode this time), lighting up the entire tunnel, but nothing was in there aside from lights and cable wires. Looks like the Hedgehog had given them the slip.

"Heh... well done, rat" Raynare said, her emotions flaring along with her power. She summoned a VERY dark purple light spear, which also caused her comrades to get nervous. "Well done..." she repeated, then threw it down. It landed in the street below, where it made the largest and darkest purple explosion of the night. Her face was twisted with pure rage.

That damned blue rodent... he was gonna pay for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Over 700 views... 700 views... IN **5 HOURS**?! Did I mention I love you guys? Cause I love you guys. We currently have 1042 views on this story at the time of posting this, along with 16 favs and 14 followers. Let's kick things up a notch, and try for 1400 views by next chapter. Might be a bit too much, but I know we can do it! With _The_ _Super Power of_...!

...

...

...

Yeah, not saying it. Let's answer some reviews now:

_From ptl:_

_Dimensional spaces like The Gamer's Illusion Barriers?_

**Bakuganman**: I assume so. In the anime of DxD, the world changes to a purple hue sometimes when a Fallen Angel appears, so I'm assuming its an alternate plane of some sort.

_From SuperSaiyanFever:_

_Welp, looks like Sonic made it to the DxD universe in one piece. Issei is still alive, but for how long? Without a Chaos Emerald, the hedgehog can't do much for the human. Plus, Rias may be interested in him due to his speed. But knowing Sonic, he'll shoot down her offer to join her Peerage since it would require him to stay around her for an extended period of time, something he can't do without getting irritable._

**Bakuganman**: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... sorry, had to do the Saiyan Yell there. As you may have seen last chapter, Rias had just witnessed Sonic's power firsthand, so of COURSE she's gonna wanna see if she could get her hands on it. As stated before, he won't join the peerage nor become a Devil, but their face-to-face meeting will be an interesting scene, I can promise you that...

_From YCG:_

_Cant wait for the Excalibur's arc since Sonic was a King Arthur so he would have a natural affinitive with holy sword especially the Excalibur's fragments. I wonder what would Sonic reaction be for what happen to it in DxD world. I wonder what Arthur and Le Fay reaction be when they learn Sonic is/was a King Arthur in one world._

**Bakuganman**: His reaction will be mildly entertaining. I wanna spoil it, cause I'm proud of this fanbase so far, but I also want it to be a surprise.

_From Guest:_

_Sonic: How do some of the Eggster's machines cause a Chaos Control explosion when they overload? Oh, well. Looks like I'll have to track down the Chaos Emeralds and fix this mess before he takes over whatever world we landed in this time. But first, I got a kid I gotta help._

**Bakuganman**: Can this become a meme, if it hasn't already? Please?

_From Guest:_

_I'm already completely intrigued._  
_Only questions this time are:_  
_1\. Are we supposed to assume that Sonic and Eggman can speak Japanese (I know I'm being very annoying with this, but I require logic)?_  
_2\. Are you releasing this on a weekly basis?_  
_3\. Will any Other Characters make cameos/appearances?_

**Bakuganman**: Excellent! Glad to hear it! Gonna have to get some BUL-LETS to answer these.

1) _Sonic and Eggman speak Japanese?_: Yes. Their series started in Japan anyway, so it makes sense for them too... though I think it was a collab effort between one Japanese man and an American one, bit fuzzy on the details.

2) _Weekly Releases?_: I'm trying too, though I'm considering moving to the Game archive since its bigger than the Sonic X one. I wrote this back in 2017, originally as Sonic Forces rewrite (yeah... as if THAT hadn't been done before), but it then began to evolve into this. I only got enough courage to release it recently, thanks to Stardown as mentioned before, and all the overused plots of other Sonic/High School DxD stories; which I've already gave my opinion on in the intro chapter.

I wanted to do something more... Sonic, ya know? Not just make him human so the DxD portion of the plot flows easier, where's the Sonic if he's not a Hedgehog? Nothing against those types of stories as I've said before but again, they got boring and overused.

3) _Other Characters?_: The intro has the answer.

_From Guest:_

_I really like this crossover so you should know how many chapters you'll put up_

**Bakuganman**: "So I should know how many chapters I'll put up?" Is your question supposed to be:

_From Guest (edited):_

_I really like this crossover. How many chapters will you put up?_

**Bakuganman**: If that's what you meant, I have planed up to BORN. Not sure how many chapters that will be.

_From Guest:_

_Let me know when the next chapter will come up._

**Bakuganman**: Kinda hard to do that if A) idk who you are. And B) you don't have an account and follow/fav this story. This is also the reason why I wanna C) start a Twitter in addition to Discord, which I'm still waiting for an opinion on.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Situation, in a New Location (Part 2):**

On a rooftop, the redhead and her white-haired friend had just witnessed a rather interesting scene. Some blue mouse had ran across the city, saving the human client-to-be, leading 4 Fallen Angels on a wild goose chase; before cleverly leading them to a bullet train tunnel, where he dashed back out the moment they followed him in. Even the redhead almost didn't see him move, if she wasn't watching closely. That mouse must have ran at least 100 MPH in the beginning, then sped up to around 150 MPH during and at the climax of the chase.

"That Youkai is what you wanted to show me, Koneko?" Asked the redhead to the white-haired girl, her name being Koneko.

"He's not a Youkai, Rias" said Koneko, now using the redheads name.

"Oh? He's not? Are you sure?" Asked Rias.

"He's not a supernatural being either, I would have smelled it otherwise" said Koneko.

"Of course, considering your a..." Rias began, but then Koneko glared at her, shutting her up.

"... that's not me... not anymore" said Koneko, her tone stronger. Still, this begged a few questions from Rias. Where did this 'Not-Youkai' come from? How did he enter this dimensional plane if he WASN'T a Youkai or a supernatural creature? More importantly... who was he?

XXX

Sonic kept running, not stopping to make sure he got as far away from those 'Angels' as possible. As he did, he noticed the sky was starting to change colors until it was turning to dusk... that was weird, why'd the sky do that? He stopped running, stopping a few feet in front of a car, to take a look. The moment ALL of the purple hue disappeared, color returned to the world and...

HONK, HOOOOOOOONK!

The car suddenly sped forward like it was unpaused! It was the only car in this street thankfully, so not many people were out and about. The car screeched to a halt, and an old man opened the door quickly. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, Y-...!" He yelled. He was gonna call Sonic a furry, but was shocked to see nothing was there! Did he imagine it?

Sonic was shown running up the side of a building, having avoided the car, to get a better view of his surroundings. He put Issei down gently and walked toward the edge to look around the city from this viewpoint. He had to admit, it was beautiful... but it also strange. He's been to EVERY corner of the world and Zones of existence, especially during and after the "Earth-sized Jigsaw Puzzle" and "Existing 3 Hours in the Future" incidents, and had never ONCE seen this particular town in his life; before and after those aforementioned events took place.

And what was with people and using magic circles? The last time something like that happened was with some emotion-filled rings or a talking sword. Unless the Gaia twins woke up again, Sonic entered another book, a wizard that could manipulate green crystal had reappeared, or a Queen that can make a mountain burn for months and could only be put out by a magical fan; all of which were VERY unlikely; there was no explanation to those weird circles he's been seeing being utilized.

Speaking of which, was this HIS world... or another? Wouldn't be the first time Sonic had crossed over into something; be it with humanoid robots with cannons in their hands, talking mice that have been entertaining children since the 1930's, plumbers that collect Coins (Rings were SO much better in his opinion), birds that are launched into green pigs, or even a yellow dot that eats ghosts... and it certainly won't be the last.

It became obvious what had happened though. The Emeralds had caused Chaos Control, but why? They weren't your run-of-the-mid gemstones, they were filled with power! And it had been shown multiple times that they, along with the Master Emerald that controls them, had some form of consciousness. But Sonic had a feeling that strange robed man KNEW it would happen, judging by the sinister look on his face and him doing... whatever it was he did.

And that was another thing, the Chaos Emeralds were used together in a single place, and weren't drained of their energy as far as Sonic was aware off. Did they spread out again and if so, were they here, or left behind? That's assuming this was a different world anyway, not just somewhere Sonic hadn't been before. Or was this a specific point in time? Was the past, the future, an alternate timeline? That's happened at least once. A Super Wave of Chaos Energy that could bend reality, or a being that could eat dimensions for lunch... though he couldn't recall much of that one other than a burning city, a tiny candle in a royal palace, and a princess that he told to "just smile".

ARRRRRGH! Sonic felt like his brain was gonna explode! Why couldn't the Emeralds just go back to being bonus items he would stumble upon?! This used to be SO much easier to understand! Even worse, he didn't have his trusty bag of special Rings from his Owl Guardian, so its not like he could think of home and wrap there instantly... then again, even if he DID take them, there was no way in hell Sonic would've left this kid to die at the hands of his "girlfriend".

"... Y... Yuu..." said a horse voice, which Sonic turned too. The kid he just saved was mumbling something. He went over to the kid and knelt down.

"Hey... buddy? You alright?" Asked Sonic, experiencing more déjà vu. The last time he knelt down to help someone, he was in the middle of reliving some kind of flashback that wasn't his.

"... Y... Yuuma..." moaned the kid. Sonic pondered what he just heard... Yuuma? Who was that? Sounded like a girls name. Was that the name of this boys girlfriend?

Not worrying about that right now, Sonic had to get this kid to safety. Roofs weren't exactly the safest places to be, and he should know. He pushed his 'parents' off of one to trick Eggman back in the day, and one of his love interests was cut from a rope as she climbed a wall. Sonic saved his 'parents' of course, and thankfully his love interest was only in a coma from her hard fall. Sonic couldn't help but snicker to himself at that last memory... she was a tough nut to crack, pun intended.

Sonic noticed one side of the boys shirt was dark, which was obviously blood. Lifting it up to get a better look... jeez, that looked as painful as being stabbed in the back by a ray of dark energy. Thankfully, the wound didn't appear deep or fatal, though it may scar. As Sonic was examining the wound, he heard something fall to the ground... a wallet? Must have been come loose from the kids pocket and it dropped out. Picking it up and taking a peek, Sonic saw an ID inside. It read: _Issei Hyoudou_.

Hyoudou? Where had he... of course! It came back to Sonic in a quick flashback. "Hyoudou" was the name of one of the houses he passed! That was this kids home! Not wanting to waste anymore time; Sonic stored the wallet in his glove, picked up the kid again, and dashed down the building.

XXX

He did take a few wrong turns, but Sonic managed to get the Issei's home by nightfall, and without anyone seeing him. The boy still had a pulse, thank Chaos, but there was a problem... the gate to his house was locked! Then again, the Hedgehog wasn't too surprised at this. Nothing he couldn't just jump over. Plus, the kid had a 2-story house, which means they didn't have to stay in the street or on the roof again. Deciding to go up there, Sonic hopped up on the gate, then jumped up using more power from his strong legs to make it to the upstairs balcony.

Of course, the sliding glass doors weren't open either, so how were they supposed to get inside?

...

...

...

PING!

A light bulb went off above Sonic's head. He had the perfect idea!

Running down the side of the building to the front door, he gave it 3 knocks before dashing away. "Hello?" The door was answered by a woman, possibly Issei's mom, but one one was there. She thought it might have been her son, coming home from his first date. She DID feel a strong breeze, but figured it was just the wind, before shrugging and closing the door.

**_POV - Sonic:_**

Time had appeared to stop as soon as the lady opened the door and asked: _hello_? Whistling, Sonic walked slowly up to the woman. "_*ahem*_ Good evening, Mrs. Hyoudou. Listen, I found your son, but I'm also kinda lost. Can you spare a room for a little handsome Hedgehog?" Asked Sonic, but the woman did not answer. "Cool, thanks" said Sonic after waiting 3 seconds for a response, knowing full well he wasn't gonna get one. Truth was, he was moving so fast, everything appeared to stop around him, though it was actually going in VERY slow motion.

**_POV - Normal:_**

After dashing up the stairs, Sonic had opened the glass door that was on the balcony, which was a guest bedroom. He then rushed into some rooms while holding Issei, trying to figure out which one belonged to him:

First a bathroom... nope, but he'll need to come here later.

Next was the master bedroom, he could tell this because of the large bed, not what he was looking for.

The next room was filled with books, games, a desk, an alarm clock that looked like it was a mini TV, a smaller bed... and a few pictures of girls... naked, or at least close to it.

Sonic blinked... then blinked again._ 'This can't be his room... right?'_ Sonic thought to himself. Shaking it off, he set Issei on the bed and dashed off into the bathroom to get some bandages, hoping some were there. Sonic once wrapped his shoes and legs in sports tape, so wrapping up a wound shouldn't be too difficult either. "Let's see... soap, toothpaste, shaving cream, medical bandages, deodor... HA! GOTCHA!" Sonic said, going over everything he saw and then going back to the bandages, grabbing the item in question.

Going back into Issei's room; Sonic got out the tape, bit it off using his teeth, and wrapped around Issei's waist. He didn't bother looking for Neosporin or another kind of ointment... light energy spears weren't infectious, were they? Because he's been hit by a fair share of them.

Regardless, Sonic had done all he could. It would help if he had a Chaos Emerald or a Heal Unit, as they also had healing abilities, but at least this Issei kid was safe and back in his own home. Sonic could go now, and had just opened to window to jump out, when he realized something. Whose to say those 'Angels' won't come back to try and finish the job? What if they figure they had to be "no witnesses" and killed this kids parents too?

He couldn't leave... not now anyway, but he couldn't stay in the house either. The last thing he wanted was another dart in his knee, or a kid telling his parents and servants Sonic was a cat he saved from drowning in their pool. It wasn't that cold out tonight, so he could sleep outside on the balcony. Sonic takes naps in fresh green grass anyway, it shouldn't be THAT uncomfortable. Then again, what if Issei's parents smoke and they get the urge to do so on said balcony?

How was he gonna justify his presence then? _Uh, meow_?!

Sigh... there was always the roof. Having no other choice; Sonic went back to the guest room from before, closed the balcony door, and jumped up on the roof. He looked up at the moon, it was bright and full, just like the one from his world (though there were some times he saw the 'damaged' side). Sonic wondered if he'd be able to get home, or if home was literally an easy jog away? He closed his eyes and attempted to try and relax. He eventually fell asleep, trying not to think of today's events.

XXX

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

The alarm clock went off, having been set to go off at 7:15, but that's not all it did...

"HEY! Can you wake up, please? Can you _please_ wake up now?" It also had a video of a Kawaii girl with red hair. It wasn't as red as that Rias girl's hair though, nor as busty. The alarm clock Kawaii girl then appeared to blush before speaking again as the beeping noise continued. "... or... we could just stay in bed, maybe kiss each other good morning... wake up mister, wake up mister, wake up mis...!"

CLICK!

A hand shot on top of the alarm, effectively shutting it off. "Uggggggggh... I feel like hell... GAH!" Issei said, feeling grumpy upon getting woken up by his alarm clock, but then leapt up in shock! He looked over himself... was that all just a dream? Then why was he wearing the same outfit from yesterday? And was that blood on it?! Pulling up the shirt, Issei saw the wound had been bandaged... so it WAS real! He really WAS stabbed by his own "girlfriend"!

Was this supposed to be Heaven or something? Looked like his own room, but perhaps God wanted his introduction to Heaven to be a familiar one. Who the heck knows, no one's ever returned from Heaven to tell about it... except those paid actors on "paranormal" channels; or people looking for some clout on that American show, Dr. Phil. Well, if it WAS his room, maybe his house was connected to it... supernaturally? Yeah, that didn't make sense either. Stepping out, the upstairs looked the same, God must be watching EVERYTHING. Going downstairs...

"Good morning, Iss... did you not take a shower last night?"

"MOM?! YOUR HERE?!" Asked Issei, not understanding what was going on. He was dead, right? So why was his mother (cooking breakfast) and father (reading a newspaper) in the kitchen?

"Uh, yes? I live here" said Issei's mom.

"Did you fall asleep in your clothes? Must have had a fun time last night, huh?" Asked Issei's dad, half-serious. Thankfully, the clothes Issei was wearing were dark, so the dark stain wasn't too noticeable.

"Uh... well, you guys know me" Issei said, nervously. This made no sense, was he dead or not?

"So you scared her off? Figures" said his dad, as he and his wife knew of his perversion.

"NO! N-N-No! She had to... er, fly home? Yeah!... She had a blast, we ran all over the city... she might wanna go for a second round" said Issei, telling his parents what had 'happened'. He was still confused, but it appeared he wasn't dead. It's not like his parents died the same night... they weren't THAT old.

"IIIIII'm gonna get ready for school, just wanted to say Good Morning. Be down in a minute!" Said Issei, racing up back to his room. His parents looked at each other in question, but both shrugged before going back to doing their own things.

Issei went back into his room and shut the door. "Ok... ok, bro. Don't panic... your not dead... your still here... so what the fuck happened last night?" He asked aloud, trying to understand what was going on. He FELT that spear stab him, but how the hell did he get home? No way he could walk after that. Did Yuuma the Angel make a mistake, got a call from God saying: _Bitch, that was the wrong one!_ Then she dropped him off at home? He could vaguely remember the buildings passing by, so was that the case?

**?:** Why not just ask?

What the hell was that voice? Why was it in his room? Looking up; Issei noticed the window was open and a blue animal with red shoes and white gloves was laying on his bed with his legs crossed, reading one of his porno mangas'. Scratch that, his entire shelf had been emptied in a messy pile on the side of his bed! There's no way it read all those books THAT fast... that was over 10 years of content!

"You got some issues, pal. You seriously read this junk?" Asked the blue creature, appearing to know how to read.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

**Zombie Girl w/Chainsaw (Alarm Clock)**: Wake up, you little bitch! Wake up... or I'll chop off your balls!

SMACK!

The blue creature threw the manga it was reading into Issei's clock, knocking it off of the headboard it was resting on and shutting it off. "Ugh, and that alarm's something else..." it continued. Issei just stood in shock, blinking once; also processing what he was seeing. "Your girlfriend was seriously pissed at'cha for something, what did ya do?" Said the creature, with Issei still staring at it. "Whatsamatta? Haven't seen a Hedgehog before?" It asked. Issei still did not speak.

**_POV - Sonic:_**

It was at this point Sonic realized WHY the kid wasn't speaking.

...

...

...

**Sonic**: Right... go ahead and scream.

**Issei**: AAAAA-!

Sonic cupped a gloved hand over the kids mouth right before the scream got too loud, though the scream was only muffled as it continued. "Not THAT loud. I got sensitive ears, pal" said Sonic, even as Issei's muffled scream filled his glove. Eventually, the kid must have ran out of air cause the scream ceased. "Alright... we good?" Asked Sonic. The only thing Issei did was nod once, so Sonic removed his hand.

"AAAAA-!" Issei started again, to which Sonic quickly covered his mouth a second time.

"Look! I'm not some alien that's probe you, ok? Those books of yours show enough of that" said Sonic, hoping that would calm Issei down, or at least enough so he wouldn't scream. "Alright, take two?" Asked Sonic, to which Issei nodded again. Sonic took his hand away from the boys mouth, not screaming this time.

**_POV - Normal:_**

"... who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Asked Issei, now a little calm. He still questioned what the hell was going on though.

Sonic dashed back on the bed, laying back down. Geez, he was fast. Or was he teleporting? After what Issei experienced last night, his mind was an open book. "Well, someone had to get you home before you got skewered by some demonic-looking Angel. You kept saying 'Yuuma' or something, that her name? Pretty sure that means 'Evening'... Latin?... No, that's not it..." Sonic said, putting a fist and fingers under his chin upon thinking what 'Yuma' meant.

Issei's expression darkened. "So it's true... it WAS real" he said softly while looking down. He couldn't believe it! He met an Angel... a LITERAL Angel! The guys'll never believe this! Hell, he couldn't believe it himself! And he lived to tell the tale!

"Your lucky I _dropped in_ when I did, pal. She may have eaten ya for lunch... not like those books show anyway" said Sonic, making another comment about the mangas'. Sonic has his own hormones sure, but this was the first time he's seen someone take them to THAT extreme.

"You really read all those? In under 5 minutes?" Asked Issei, as that's how long he stepped out of his room. The pervert was impressed, he had to admit.

"I came down to check on ya, but you were already gone. Needed to keep myself occupied" said Sonic.

"Down?" Asked Issei.

"From the roof. Stayed in case she or her lackeys came to finish the job" said Sonic.

"Lackeys?... THERE WERE MORE OF THEM?!" Asked Issei.

"No worries, Issei. I gave them the Supersonic Slip, I'm just glad your ok. How's your side by the way?" Said Sonic, letting Issei know what had happened, then asking if his injury was ok by pointing at it. Issei looked under his shirt, seeing it was covered up.

"Oh, you bandaged it? It feels fine, tha... how'd you know my name?" Said Issei, thanking Sonic for his work, but questioned how the Hedgehog knew him. Sonic reached into his glove, and tossed him an object, which Issei caught. It was his wallet!

"Don't worry, didn't take anything. Rings are more my style" said Sonic.

"Well, uh... thanks, for saving me, I owe ya one" said Issei, properly thanking the Hedgehog for his assistance and putting his wallet on his desk. "So uh... what's your name, bro? You already know mine" Issei continued, wanting to know his saviors name, assuming he had one.

Sonic gave Issei his signature grin. "Oh, me? I'm just your average, lovable ball of energy that loves adventure!" He said, then finished with a thumbs up, saying...

"Name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

There ya go, that's how they meet and how the journey starts with everyone's favorite Blue Blur and Oppai/Grabbin' Dragon. They'll be in for some wacky adventures REAL soon, catch ya later! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it took 24 hours, but we managed to secure 1400 views. Sweetness! Speaking of, this chapter will introduce Sonic to the ORC... yup, the time has come; and I PROMISE you, it'll be as good as I said it would be.

_From ptl:_

_Did you forget Issei is also a Dragon Ball fanboy?_

**Bakuganman**: No, I just thought Sonic reading the porno collection would be funnier. And before you ask, I'm also aware of the joke that Sonic is basically a ripoff of Dragon Ball, which will also get covered.

_From psytoro7:_

_ok,this is getting more good. to be honest, thought this was gonna be just an another crappy sonic fic. but you prove me wrong. keep on the good work._

_question by the way, who was sonic referencing when he mention 'robots with cannon arms'?_

**Bakuganman**: Glad to have your approval. As mentioned before, this has been a project going back as far as 2017. The "arm-cannon" thing was also a reference to Megaman X. He and Sonic had crossed over in the comics.

_From Phantom Infinite:_

_Can you have Sonic develop a grudge against devils because in the game Sonic Exe fan games:Sally Continued nightmare, he made a deal with Exetior who is a demon or devil to protect his friends but he took away Sonic's body and killed his friends and turned them into demons_

**Bakuganman**: No, cause that would ruin the story I had planned. Sonic is going to be working with Devils in this story (mainly the ORC) to get the Chaos Emeralds back before power-hungry beings can abuse their power. Of course, he's not gonna just join forces with them at first.

_From GOdofParadox3s (chapter 1):_

_Now that we have an Opening for this fic we now need an ending. I have a suggestion for the song Crush 40 Sonic Youth it perfectly recounts all of Sonic's past adventures and can even influence his new ones in the world of DxD._

**Bakuganman**: Ironically, I'm actually using this song for something else. The ending theme for Season 1 is another popular song from the lords that are Crush 40.

_From GOdofParadox3s (chapter 4):_

_"She was a tough nut to crack." Was that a reference to Sally Acorn?! If so does that mean we're gonna see sometime in this? If so that would be amazing not only because with her leadership skills and her ability to handle Sonic's attitude, but also with comedy of the fic like say Rias Peerage just looking between Sonic and Sally, then to Issei and Rias (Who are oblivious to their stares.) drawing the parallel's between them._

_Sonic/Issei: Both are Honest to a fault, Stubborn beyond belief, Caring towards the ones they care about, Determined to reach their goals (Sonic in seeking new adventures, and Issei to be the Harem King), Heroic (What can I even say Sonic and Issei are just nice guys), Protective to the point of destroying all in their path (Dark Super Sonic and Juggernaut Drive Issei will have words.), Supportive of their friends and are always there for them, Romantic to their partners and have the same tastes (Redhead Princesses)._

_Sally/Rias: Both are Leaders by fault, Stubborn to the point of matching their respective partners, Both want to uphold their Families Legacies, Have a presence of respect from their peers, Prefer to do things their way, Can deal with their boyfriend's antics, and most importantly both are Redhead Princesses?!_

_The Parallel's are too much not to joke around with in the fic if it was Sally Acorn._

**Bakuganman**: Yes, it was a reference to her.

_From Guest:_

_That was a great chapter!  
Must be either that bit of Dragon in him that healed him quickly, or spear wounds are "already" cauterised.  
Will Eggman try to take over this world as well? I get giddy whenever I see "Science vs. Magic" in any form of media!  
If the ORC ever ends up fighting his robots in one of his bases/spaceships, I'd like to think it will be one of the most awesome things I've ever read.  
It's funny, and cool, to look at characters raised on magic dealing with science when they least expected it._

**Bakuganman**: As stated in the summary, Eggman will work with some villains at certain points. The ORC will also storm one of his bases as shown in the intro chapter, though that comes later.

_From Chaos Drago:_

_OMG! FINALLY, SOMEONE MADE A GOOD SONIC AND DXD CROSSOVER FANFIC! Don't get me wrong some are ok, while others... aren't. ANYWAYS! There is one thing I want to ask of you: Will you add Caliburn in this story? I would LOVE IT if you do, that will make my day honestly. I do wonder if you'll give Shadow a weapon as well, probably a gun, or maybe a sword maybe the same one that his altered version in The Black Knight has? but hey it's up to you to add these. BUT ANYWAYS I hope you continue this story and I can't wait to see the next chapter! See ya!_

**Bakuganman**: Already answered the Caliburn question from **YCG** last chapter. I have plans for Shadow, don't you worry.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - It Takes an Occult Research Club to Catch a Hedgehog (Part 1):**

After Issei got ready for school today, he went downstairs to have breakfast with his family. Before that, the human was kind enough to ask if Sonic wanted anything brought up to him. His family, while good people (yet embarrassing to be around), they may not take Sonic's appearance as lightly as he did. Sonic did blurt out "no cat food!", which Issei assured he wasn't gonna give him anyway. He may be a pervert and not the brightest student in the classroom, but he wasn't THAT stupid either. Still, it was a strange item Sonic had requested...

A Chili Dog? In the morning?

Whatever. The alien had his own diet apparently. While they didn't have any franks to make them with, Issei promised Sonic there was a concession stand they could go to on the way to school, which sold Fried Noodle Hot Dogs. Not exactly what Sonic asked for, but the little Hedgehog was willing to try it. Speaking of which, there was no way Issei could go out into the world with an anthropomorphic animal next to him.

"Heh, you were almost killed by Angels, yet afraid of walking around with me?" Sonic joked when Issei brought the subject up.

"It's not that, bro. I just don't think people are gonna be as calm and collected as I am" said Issei.

"Yeah... you were calm and collected alright" Sonic joked again. The human had to admit, the Hedgehog had a decent sense of humor. Still though, Issei had to give him some sort of disguise. He ravaged through his closet until he found something that could help. It was a leather jacket Issei used to wear when he was younger, and it looked to be around Sonic's size. He also gave Sonic a pair of red glasses to go with it.

"Try these on, I'll be right up" said Issei, heading back downstairs to eat with his family before they had to leave for work themselves.

Seeing as he'll have to wait (just what he _loved_ to do), Sonic eyed the outfit Issei prepared for him. He was truly a nice kid, just had... issues. It didn't take long for Sonic to dawn the gear Issei left him. He looked over himself once he put it on. "... I feel like a Scourge" he commented.

"Alright Sonic, ready to g...?" Issei asked, but that's when the leather jacket was thrown in his face as he entered to room after cleaning up his mess from breakfast downstairs.

"Got anything else? I'm not wearing that" said Sonic.

"Why not? It's perfect. You'll blend in while looking cool!" Said Issei, taking the jacket off his face and holding it.

"Uh, nooooo. COOL... would be a cowboy hat or SOAP shoes! Sonic is NOT waltzing around town like a generic alter-ego" the Hedgehog protested. Issei has no idea what Sonic was going on about, but now saw another side of Sonic's personality. He may be heroic, but also stubborn. Issei couldn't lie, he too could be the same way. When he wanted a porno video from Motohama one time that also wasn't legally available on the market yet, Issei had to get pictures of girls in their locker room as payment. The catch was, they had to be naked, or at least in their undergarments. It was a fair (and totally worth it) trade.

He was caught in the act of course, and beat to the verge of death for it, but still...

"Sonic-Bro... it's all I got. Can you please put it on?" Said Issei, requesting Sonic to swallow his pride and wear the disguise.

"I'd rather run around naked than wear that thing" Sonic stated.

Issei sighed. "Can you just... wait a minute. Your already naked!" The human realized.

"No I'm not! I'm wearing gloves!" Defended Sonic, pulling the glove back a bit and letting it snap against his skin as if to prove a point.

"Then can you add it too your 'attire' to at least LOOK human?" Issei asked.

"Or I could just drop you off at school and dash back here. No one'll see me" said Sonic. Issei has a bit of trouble believing that one. Sure Sonic moved quickly around his room, but that?

"Yeah. Like you go to Kinkaku-ji temple and take a piece of its roof in under..." Issei began to voice his doubts.

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

That is, until Sonic dashed out of his room... and came back in literally 3 seconds with a gold brick in his hand. Issei's jaw hung for a second before he closed his mouth. Kinkaku-ji wasn't too far from Kuoh anyway, taking a few hours by train, so it proved nothing... right? "Ok. But it's not like you can get to Egypt in..." Issei said, but Sonic darted to Issei's desk and swiped the humans phone...

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

It took a few seconds longer, but Sonic came back, and tossed Issei back his phone... showing the Hedgehog had taken a selfie of him and a pyramid. He was sticking his tongue out, and held up 2 fingers. When was the picture taken?... 5 seconds ago. "... ALRIGHT! But there is NO way you can go ALL the way to America and...

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

Once again, a few extra seconds and Sonic had returned. This time; he was wearing a polka dot party hat with fuzz on the top, holding a party spinner in one hand (which he spun a few times), and a mini American flag in the other. He also had a blow tickler (AKA: a party horn) in his mouth, which he blew into, making a quick playful honk sound.

"I can do this all day, bud" said Sonic, with the party horn hanging out the side of his mouth so he could talk clearly. Issei just deadpanned, unamused.

"... Just wear the damn thing" he grumbled, not in the mood to argue anymore.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. He spit the horn out of his mouth to the side of Issei's room, tossed the party items in the same direction, and finally popped off the hat before repeating the same action. "Fine..." he said, then folded his arms and finished with: "But I'm not wearing pants!"

XXX

"Here ya are. One Fried Noodle Hot Dog."

"Thanks man" said Issei, taking what he ordered from the concession stand clerk, as he promised Sonic earlier. After handing the treat to Sonic (now disguised), he paid the clerk and both boys walked down the street.

"MMMMMM! Ohhh, yeah! That's the stuff!" Said Sonic after taking a bite out of the hot dog. It was still strange to Issei that Sonic had such an item this early in the morning.

"So, uh... where exactly did you come from? You mutate in the sewers with a rat and 4 turtles?" Asked Issei, wanting to know more about his new friend. After taking another bite and swallowing, Sonic eyeballed him.

"You watch WAY to many cartoons. I'm just your average, supersonic Hedgehog" Sonic answered.

"Yeah... your _totally_ average. Seriously, where ya come from?" Commented Issei.

"I'm from a place called Mobius, ever hear of it?" Asked Sonic, to which Issei just stared at the Hedgehog like he was crazy. "Eh... so this IS another dimension" Sonic said, taking a third bite of his breakfast.

"Another dimension?! How the hell'd you end up here?" Asked Issei, but surprised and interested. And the way Sonic worded his answer, it sounded like he's been through it before... many times. Normally, Issei would have thought this was something right out of a fantasy porn, and would've shrugged it off. But after last night and this morning, he was willing to listen.

"In a nutshell, I was sent here by a freak accident. And the only way I can get home, is by leaving the same way I came... though I don't know if the Emeralds are here or not" Sonic said, finishing his snack with one last big bite.

"Emeralds?... That's easy, there's plenty of jewelry shops here in Kuoh" said Issei.

"... I know a bat that would _LOVE_ to take you up on that offer, but what I'm looking for are more than mere gems you can buy for a few hundred bucks. Their called Chaos Emeralds. Seven in total, unlimited power, and are sought after for that reason" Sonic explained, wiping his face with the napkin that came with the Noodle Hot Dog.

"So you lost some Dragon Balls, and you think they transported here with you?" Repeated Issei.

Sonic eyed Issei again upon the 'Dragon Ball' comparison. "... I honestly don't know, its... really hard to explain. Those Emeralds are unpredictable. Even though I've used them so many times, I STILL don't fully understand them" Sonic admitted.

"Well, what DO you know about them?" Questioned Issei, wanting to know more. He kinda didn't believe it though, but also had no reason to think Sonic would lie about something like this... the blue Hedgehog didn't seem like the type.

"Well... the most common thing about them is that even just one can power an entire city. They even change your thoughts into power..." Sonic explained.

"Thoughts... into power?" Issei repeated, not fully understanding what Sonic said. It sounded a riddle.

"Ya know, whatever your thinking, the Emeralds can make it possible" Sonic added in.

"Make things... possible?" Issei repeated, the looked all around him. There were actually some students walking down this same road... all girls. And knowing Issei, he began to have lewd thoughts...

-FANTASY-

_Issei is holding a green Emerald of some kind in his right hand, raising up to the heavens. "HAAAA! HAHAHAHAHA! Change my thoughts into power? Well, lets change these boring uniforms... INTO SEE-THRU KIMONOS'!" Ordered Issei, the Emerald glowing with power. Suddenly, all the girls clothes changed into exactly what he wanted. All the girls bras and chests were on display for Issei to see, and he couldn't be happier. "THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOME! With this Emerald, nothing will stop me from becoming the Harem Ki- ARRRRRRRGH!"_

_*PULL!*_

-ABRUPT FANTASY END-

Sonic had pulled Issei's ear down, dragging his head down to his eye level and out of his daydream. "Cool your jets there, Romeo. These Emeralds aren't toys" the Hedgehog said in a serious tone, somehow predicting or reading Issei's thoughts. He let Issei go after 2 seconds. "They're powerful, sure... but can also be VERY dangerous if misused. Trust me... I know" Sonic thought, having several flashbacks to various 'incidents' the Emeralds had caused from someone or something seeking their power:

A mad scientist in a red lab coat.

A metal doppelganger of Sonic.

A lizard with a colony up its butt.

A demonic-looking alien that a black Hedgehog had to face on his own.

A gigantic water serpent that flooded an entire city in a matter of seconds.

A five-headed dragon that wanted to destroy all non-plant life.

An alien that was a mother figure to wisp-like beings (though this was technically the madman's fault and not the Emeralds).

A mammoth with god-like power.

A hedgehog formed from pure Negative Chaos Energy.

And the leader of a supposedly extinct race of Echidnas to name a few.

"If they ARE here, I HAVE to find them before they fall into the wrong hands... or people might get hurt" said Sonic, keeping his serious tone of voice. Issei still had trouble believing this of course, but Sonic sounded too genuine for this to be a lie. The human didn't know, all he DID know was Sonic and Yuuma's presence confirmed there was more going on in the world than most humans realize. Nevertheless, both boys had finally gotten to Kuoh Academy.

"Thanks for walking with me, bro. I appreciate it. Where will you go now?" Asked Issei.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Issei... I'll be around" said Sonic, dashing off in a blue blur, leaving Issei to go to school. He was right... not a single person noticed him rush off.

Issei smiled before heading onto the school grounds, Sonic seemed like he was gonna be here awhile... assuming his story was true. Issei wondered if he should tell Matsuda and Motohama, would they be willing to keep a secret about an alien Hedgehog that can run at incredible speeds? Probably, or they might just blackmail Issei into letting them 'borrow' Sonic, and then force the Hedgehog to do 'favors' for them. Imagine what they could get away with if they had Sonic take pictures for them, or dash into girls locker rooms for 'goodies'?... Yeah, maybe not.

What neither he or his new friend knew... was a certain redhead with her arms folded and leaning against the front doors of the academy, was watching them via some form of enhanced vision, with a smile of her own.

* * *

Now Rias is aware Sonic is still around, and with Issei. How will this turn out? Well since I'm feeling generous, here's a sample of it...

_Sonic grinned right at Rias, but didn't say anything. She eyed him closely, what was he up too?_

_(**AN**: Play Green Forest music, though let it play for 4 seconds before you read Sonic's next line to get the full effect.)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Sonic**: Gotta catch me first!_

_ZOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_Sonic dashed off in a flash of blue so quickly, wind blew in his wake; making Kiba's shirt flutter in the breeze, and the girls skirts go up and they covered themselves with one hand for modesty's sake. Each member was surprised at the speed he burst off at without a running start. The only one who didn't cover for modesty or look surprised was Rias. She just sighed with her eyes closed. "... ok" she said, then her wings came out. "He wants to play games...?" She continued, not exactly thrilled to do this._

_But, if it'll get rid of him..._

_Sonic ran off through the wooded area towards the main school grounds. As he ran, he looked behind him and sure enough, the ORC was following him via flight, slowly catching up to him. Looking back towards them with a smirk, "Alright bats, let's party!"_

_ZOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_He dashed off again! The ORC sped up themselves, while Sonic leapt from tree-to-tree and landing back in the ground, doing expert-level parkour. There was no need for this, as the ORC wasn't attacking him at the moment, so it was clear he was just showing off. They had to admit though, he had to have excellent hand-eye coordination to pull all that off with that level of speed._

_Seeing the fence of the main school, Sonic sped up again and jumped over it. He was over the P.E. track, but did what's called a 'Drop Dash' to charge up in midair before blasting off in a ball down the hill and on the track._

_Each Devil flew over the fence to follow him, but Kiba retracted his wings and pulled out a sword. "Sword Birth!" He called out, stabbing the ground with it. As he did, different types of swords spawned somehow in Sonic's path. Much to the ORC's surprise, the Hedgehog nimbly evaded each one Kiba had summoned, before barreling through the final 4 that were in a straight line without slowing down! The still-spinning rodent then boosted off after he was done._

_Koneko teleported in front of the ball-formed Hedgehog, but the blue rodent didn't stop! He kept rocketing towards the girl and..._

_BONK!_

_He bounced off of her, still spinning as he then bounced off the ground twice on an out-of-control fashion. "Woah-woah-woah-woah! OOF!" Sonic said, before flailing in the air and crashing on the concrete. He began rubbing his noggin. "Owwwwww, watch the hea... WAAAAAAAH!"_

_POW!_

_Sonic just barely avoided an overhead punch for Koneko, which also shook the ground and make a small crater where part of the track USED to be! Even then, Koneko started thrusting her fists and threw a few kicks at Sonic. While they thankfully didn't make contact with the Blue Blur, he could feel the power in the blows even as he evaded them!_

_She was basically a little student of super strength, in an extremely cute package._

_After the 5th attack, Sonic dashed again. 'Ugh... she could give Rad Red and Bat Girl a run for their Emerald Shards' he thought as sped off, with the Devils once again flying behind him. He rushed off towards the main school building, running up the wall in a flash of blue. As he did, he happened to dash in front of the Student Council room, were 2 members named Tsubaki Shinra and Sona Sitri were finishing up some paperwork. Tsubaki was the one to notice the blue flash, so she walked over to the window to see what it was._

_"What the...? EEK!" Said Tsubaki, who saw for 4 Devils to zoom upwards the moment she got to the glass! Startled, the poor girl yelped and fell on her butt. "Tsubaki? What happened?" Asked Sona, getting up from her seat._

_Sonic was airborne now after running straight up. In front of him, also airborne, was Rias and Akeno. They must've teleported upwards beforehand to try and cut him off, but Sonic grinned his signature grin again, already knowing exactly what to do. Zeroing in on one girl at a time, he 'Homing Dashed' into each one, before Jump Dashing off. This move confused Rias, this Hedgehog used a similar move on the Fallen Angels, but that one wasn't even painful in the slightest. Sonic merely bounced off them... was he holding back, trying not to hurt them? Or was he showing off his skills again? It was to tell which, it also could have been a bit of both._

_As Sonic was falling to the ground, he noticed below Kiba and Koneko were waiting for him, sword and fists drawn respectively. Once again, Sonic knew how to get away..._

_ZWHEEEE!_

_**Sonic**: HEYAAAAAAAAH!_

_STOMP!_

_Covered in a blue aura, Sonic shot downwards, using another technique dubbed 'Stomp'. Not did he zoom down too fast for either Knight or the Rook to react, but Sonic also created a decent-sized shockwave. Neither Devil braced for such a maneuver, so they were caught off-guard by the shake of the ground and flinched. "Too slow" Sonic jabbed, having gotten the second he needed to dash off. Recovering, Kiba and Koneko released their wings, following their King and Queen after the rodent._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys, but ya know how YouTube has that premiere feature? Would make this a bit easier, instead of remembering how much time has passed to post the next chapter. This was intended to be one big chapter, but for time reasons (and since lots of people are screaming at me: _OH MY GOD, WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER?!_) I had to split it into a third part, so sorry for the inconvenience. In any case, lets answer your reviews/questions and begin:

_From Captain Imaginat:_

_(**AN**: Left not reviews, but essays)_

**Bakuganman**: The first couple of reviews were accidentally deleted by me. Ya know that section where you can manage reviews? I must've went under the wrong story, and only realized my mistake when you brought it up, so I apologize for that. All I'll say to them is, I think your being a bit too literal. I wouldn't call Sona a bully, just very strict. The sexism thing is also outta nowhere, so maybe your overthinking it (or just trolling). DxD certainly isn't for everyone, that I can understand. It mixes itself with religion, which is also why some people get turned off by it... didn't stop it from being a best seller in its first few months, then again that was back in the early 2000's.

One last thing, it was written in Japan and made by a man of their culture, and I'm no expert of Japan's way of life. I do have some immigrant friends from there (legal, mind you all), but I rarely ask them about it since it's their business and only if their willing to share their experiences.

_From ptl:_

_I know that the DxD universe is very strong and the Emeralds very powerful, but I think Sonic won't need to enter Super mode too many times, unless he were to fight the most powerful of DxD beings. And there's no guarantee that Sonic could be victorious or untouched when against them._

**Bakuganman**: Well, if he does go Super too many times, the series lore states he'll disappear. Will it come to that? I can't say.

_From SuperSaiyanFever:_

_I mean, Sonic CAN move at roughly one-third the speed of light (220,000,000 miles per hour), so the odds of him being seen are slim. Can't believe he's under-selling his speed. Supersonic? More like MASSIVELY HYPERSONIC! Still, you better forget about using the hedgehog for pervy escapades, Issei. There's a pink hedgehog girl who'll annihilate him if she finds out. Either that, or she'll throw away her own shame if she gets it in her head that he's hormone-addled. Both of which he DOES NOT want her doing. Can't wait to see Rias and her Peerage struggle in vain to catch a hedgehog._

**Bakuganman**: Exactly, and this is a Hedgehog who can almost outrun a f****ing black hole! (This will be referenced in-story eventually)

_From Guest:_

_This is going to be all kinds of awesome, I just know it!_

_One question:_

_Is Sonic's disguise really that convincing, or is it just Clark Kent logic thrown in there?_

**Bakuganman**: A bit of both.

_From psytoro7:_

_am been wondering, if sonic mention mario and mega man before. does this mean that the Smash Bros events are canon to your story?_

**Bakuganman**: I could give this a straight response, but I'll allow the story to give you the answer.

_From GOdofParadox3s:_

_Oh man seeing Sonic possible own and outwit the ORC and Student Council is basically spoiling us fans. Quick question though will we be seeing Mobian's stick to certain groups like Sonic's group being with the ORC, Shadow with Vail's group, and Silver with the Student Council? Also quick idea just throwing it out there mostly because personally I think it would be awesome concept Metal Issei and Vail with artificial versions of their Sacred Gears, which Eggman stole both the broken fragments of their respective Sacred Gears and Azazel's research to make them._

**Bakuganman**: Well, I do have to spoil you guys a little every now and again, but sadly I cannot answer this review entirely because that'll give too much away. All I will say, is Eggman will be something the ORC won't expect either.

_From dmandog056:_

_Wait a second, Sonic can't swim, and he can't run on water very far, right? To go to certain places where he did that were not in Japan within that short span of time, he would have had to cross the open ocean between Japan and the Korean peninsula or a small Russian peninsula that stretches very close to the islands. I get that you were doing that for comedic effect and to emphasize how fast ol blue really is but err... well I could be wrong but I think it has been established in the lore that Sonic and water don't mix unless he's in certain places, certainly not too far down where he could drown or be crushed by the sheer pressure of all that water. Either way, that's a lot of water for Sonic to cross with only his own two feet._

**Bakuganman**: Your right, Sonic sinks like a stone when it comes to water. But like I told **SuperSaiyanFever** above, he almost outran a black hole, so Big Blue running across the DxD universe from landmass to landmass isn't too far of a stretch. He did this a few times in the comics as well... granted one of those times he kept getting stronger due to having a Super Emerald on his back.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - It Takes an Occult Research Club to Catch a Hedgehog (Part 2):**

"Quit pulling my leg, guys. You seriously don't remember meeting Yuuma?" Asked Issei. Before school started, he was hanging out in a stairwell catching up with his 2 friends that he knew from Middle School, Motohama and Matsuda. Together, they were called the Perverted Trio, due to all the perverse stuff they did back in the day, and that name stuck ever since. In fact, they were so 'popular', that the entire town knew about them and their escapades.

Honestly though, it was more of Motohama and Matsuda dragging Issei into their mischief... even if Issei has been chasing girls since the literal _second_ his tiny man-balls dropped into his sack. Hey, that was another thing in common with Sonic... they were both fast, albeit different ways. Back to his friends. Matsuda was a boy that had his head shaven, and was the most vocal of the group, having been known to scream virtually anything. Motohama, though as much of a pervert as the rest of them, was more patient... mainly because he could tell a girls 3 measures by just looking at them. His nickname was "The Calculator" for this very reason.

"Bro, no one with that name even GOES here!" Said Matsuda.

"And if she's anything you've described, we would've remembered her. I'll say it again: A) you never introduced us, and B) no one would ever date you anyway" said Motohama.

"Thanks for believing in me" grumbled Issei. He didn't get it, none of this made any sense! Even when he looked at his phone to show pictures of Yuuma and her contact info, they seemed to have vanished... and he knew for a FACT he didn't accidentally delete them. Plus, Sonic knew about her. Heck, he RAN from her to save his life! She WAS real, but why didn't Motohama and Matsuda remember anything? Issei SAW their reactions to her the day he introduced them to her (they were priceless), but it's like their memories were wiped clean or something.

"Oh my god! It's Rias!"

"She's so incredible!"

Issei looked up, hearing some commotion from girls upstairs. Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in school, was about to walk down this very staircase! Though she seemed _very_ focused on Issei for some reason. Time seemed to slow down as she went step-by-step, her long crimson red hair flowing behind her as she did so. She shot Issei a glance with an odd smile, her mesmerizing blue eyes locked into his, before continuing downstairs.

Issei was taken aback. No girl had ever looked at him that way before, much less at all (this excludes Yuuma, who was pretending the whole time).

BANG!

"ARGH! What the hell!" Said Issei, he was now being held on the wall by Matsuda.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yelled Matsuda. "What was what?" Questioned Issei.

"THAT! Rias Gremory is THE girl! How the fuck did get her attention so easily?!" Asked Matsuda, wondering how the heck Issei could pull that off.

"Calm down, Matsuda. I'm sure it was nothing" said Motohama. Although he was curious to why the _Queen of Kuoh_ herself would even think of looking in Issei's direction, he figured it was just a coincidence.

Matsuda seemed to relax a bit, and back off. The bell then rang, signaling the start of the day, but they did have some time before the warning bell went off. Matsuda and Motohama then started talking about watching a porn series after school staring Pinky, an anime cosplay girl with big breasts and slender figure. Issei heard them talking, but just keep starring in the direction Rias Gremory left... it was so weird, that look she gave him...

Deciding to start heading to class, he walked down the stairs and to the right. He was a little thirsty, so he stopped by a vending machine to get a drink. Taking out his wallet, "... The hell? I know I packed some extra Yen in here..." he said, turning the wallet upside down to try and shake some cash out, but it didn't work.

XXX

After leaving Issei at school, Sonic went off for a run. Sure he was in an unfamiliar world, but as long as he had somewhere to run, he's happy. Like he told a grieving wizard: _My story ends when I stop running!_

Issei's school day ended at around 3:00, so Sonic had a few hours to himself. He ran all across the towns square well over 1000 times, and went back to that concession stand 10 of those times. Fried Noodle Hot Dogs weren't the healthiest snack, but the clerk didn't care as long as he got paid. Wasn't his business what others' diets were, though he did question how the hell _the kid_ kept reappearing out of nowhere. While all this was nice, Sonic would do ANYTHING for a normal Chili Dog right about now. As tasty as these Fried Dogs were, nothing could beat the old-school snack-a-roo!

What money did he use, you ask?

-FLASHBACK-

_"Where will you go now?" Asked Issei._

_"Oh, don't worry about me, Issei... I'll be around" said Sonic, dashing off in a blue blur, leaving Issei to go to school.__ Issei smiled before heading onto the school grounds... THEN__ time slowed down severely__, Sonic took a 'loan' from Issei's wallet, then put the item back in Issei's back pocket and dashed off again._

-END FLASHBACK-

...

...

...

Don't give him that look! He can't be a hero everytime!

As he bolted down a street, passing an alleyway, a small figure was watching the Hedgehog from said alleyway. She then vanished in a red glyph, now appearing behind a parked car, which the Hedgehog just so happened to pass by. It was that white-haired girl, Koneko. Another red circle appeared on her ear.

"How's our... little friend doing?" Came the voice of Rias. "Just running, not much else... though he's dressed like a Scourge" said Koneko.

"Interesting. Keep an eye on him" said Rias. She is now shown sitting at her oak desk again, with the long-haired girl standing by her side.

"Yes, madame President" said Koneko, the red circle disappearing from her ear. She then teleported again, flashing into another alleyway with a dumpster. Unluckily for Koneko however, the second Sonic passed by this alleyway, a garbage can decided to fall.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, hearing that commotion. He was gonna go down the street, but he instead turned to the right, going around the entire building he was passing to end up to the entrance to that alleyway. "AH-HA!" Sonic called out, pointing.

Only to see a raccoon was digging into the fallen garbage can. The critter looked up a Sonic with its mask-like eyes. "... Oh, sorry pal. Ya startled me. Carry on" Sonic apologized, dashing off in a flash of blue.

Koneko leaned out from behind the dumpster after Sonic left, having thought quickly and hid behind it. She was also thankful it was a raccoon and not a stray dog. It would have barked constantly and blow her cover, considering what she... _*ahem*_, nevermind. That wasn't her. She'll NEVER end up that way.

This also proved her point about Sonic not being a Youkai. If he was, he would've immediately sensed her energy and discovered her. So what _was_ he exactly?

XXX

School had finally ended for Issei and was just leaving the schools front gate... when something picked him up, and ran down the sidewalk, causing Issei to yelp out in surprise. And he ended up in front of his house in less than 2 seconds.

"Told ya no one would see me" said the all-too familiar voice of Issei's new friend.

"Man, ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Said Issei, looking back at Sonic.

"I've been known to have that effect on people" Sonic joked, allowing Issei to get down.

"Ugh... well, warn me next time, Jesus" said Issei, putting his backpack down and brushing himself off.

"I gotta say, this dimensions a nice place. This town especially. All its missing now is some crumbling platforms and loop-de-loops" said Sonic.

Issei figured from that sentence Sonic must have explored Kuoh while he was in school. "Glad someone had fun. My friends don't believe me about Yuuma, this one girl gave me a weird look, and I barely had enough money for lunch today" said Issei, walking up to his house gates and opened them. Issei didn't notice cause he was unlocking his door, but with that last statement... Sonic froze.

"Oh... heheh... that's rough" the Hedgehog nervously chuckled.

Unlocking his front door, Issei stepped inside his house while Sonic simply dashed into a living room chair and closed his eyes, the living room was right next to the kitchen anyway. Issei walked into the kitchen area, went into the refrigerator, and pulled out two cans of soda. "Want one?" Asked Issei. Sonic held up his hand, which told Issei Sonic was silently saying 'yes, thank you'.

Walking into the living room, Issei tossed the second can to the Hedgehog, who caught it without looking, and popped open the can with the conveniently placed opener preloaded on the top. Both boys took a sip. "You hungry at all? Not exactly a 5-star luxury restaurant here, but I can get ya something" Issei offered, waking over pulling a chair to sit in front of Sonic.

Issei noticed the Hedgehog looked uneasy after asking about food. Wonder why? "Uh, no thanks pal" Sonic dismissed.

"But ya ran all over town, right? Surely a need something to get all that energy back?" Asked Issei, genuinely concerned for Sonic. "It's fine, just uh... Mobians have a slow digestive track" Sonic lied.

"... Something bothering you, bro?" Asked Issei, catching Sonic by surprise. Only one day, and he could already read Sonic like a book. Then again, Tails was the same way when they started hanging out. The fox kit always seemed to know exactly where Sonic would go, all the way to when he would jump.

Sonic wondered if Tails already knew he was missing. That's usually how it went down anyway. If Sonic was gone for too long, Tails would find a way to get in touch with him somehow. Whether it be calling him about birds on boards swiping an Emerald, warning him about a 3-day world domination plan via a letter that somehow had an ugly scientist moving on it, when that said scientist was laying waste to a city and revealed his trump card was a Ruby-empowered Jackal, and even going so far as to breaking him out of a maximum-security prison!

Granted, the one who had the cell key was a pink Hedgehog, but still...

Was Tails already thinking of a way to look for him or get him home? Was Amy worried or/and smashing shit with her Hammer? Was a certain Badger spitting out conspiracy theories about his disappearance?

"... onic? YO! SONIC!" The Hedgehog was brought out of his trace by Issei's shouting.

"Huh?... Oh, sorry Issei. Just... thinking" said Sonic, seeming a little down. Issei wasn't the smartest kid, that he'll proudly admit too, but even he could tell something was bothering his new friend.

"... your world?" He asked. Issei wasn't the type to pry into other people's business, otherworldly or not, but couldn't stand seeing people in distress. It was one of his more positive traits, so he couldn't help but ask Sonic.

"... a little" the Hedgehog answered, taking another sip from the soda can. Issei felt bad for him, but what could he do? He was just a simple human that was known for being a huge pervert. All he did was hold his arm out, and consoled a shoulder of Sonic's.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll think of something, anything to get ya home" said Issei. Sonic could tell Issei was as clueless on what to do as he was, but he appreciated the gesture. He smiled back at the human, silently thanking him for the reassurance. Issei then got up from his seat. "Well, my folks aren't gonna be home till like 8:00 tonight, so ya got the house to yourself."

"What? Your leaving?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah. I'm gonna hang out with some buddies of mine. You can come if ya want, but uh... it may not be your type of Chili on your Dog" said Issei, who started rubbing the back of his neck upon giving an explanation. Sonic understood immediately. Geez, this kid was something else... then again, he could understand wanting to see a girl naked. Heck, he knew one that walked around without a shirt sometimes, who also had a cell phone named Nicole.

"... I'll pass on that. I'll go for a run" said Sonic.

"Again? You probably ran around the world a million times by now!" Said Issei, half-joking and half-serious.

"I could've, but decided not too. What I really wanna do now is check out that school. It's huge! Perfect for an evening jog" said Sonic, as the school was the only place in Kuoh he hadn't been yet. Issei was about to protest... then remembered he wasn't dealing with a normal person, let alone Hedgehog.

"Ok, do whatcha want. Ya need a spare key, or ya gonna sleep on the roof again?" Issei asked.

"Listen, by the time your done with your slumber party; I'll have gone 999,999 times around the school and back. THEN show up at your doorstep before you can insert your key. And if not, I can always knock" said Sonic, and Issei couldn't help but smile at that reference. The Hedgehog told Issei _exactly_ how he got into the house last night after saving him, he could only imagine his mother's face if she actually saw what rushed past her.

XXX

Rias was going over contracts on her oak desk, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes with her index finger and thumb from one hand before returning to work. It was hard being a Devil, especially one from one of the highest-ranking families. If only she had speed like that Hedgehog, she'd have more time to herself. Way more time. Hell, the only reason she decided to set up shop here in the first place was because she was a Japanophile, and a proud one at that! She was only granted permission here provided she still does her Devil duties.

Hence why she started a club literally named: _The Occult Research Club_. The humans didn't suspect a thing either, just thought it was a 'hip and cool' name by 'kids these days'. At least she didn't have to deal with anymore strange human students, they ogled her body constantly, which she expected when she started coming to school here. It was the same for her club members as well; her 'peerage', as its called.

No one really stayed as late as she did after school was over, staff included. The only branch that did was the Student Council, whom Rias was actually friends with the president. And even if others DID stay later, no one came back to this clubhouse (which was odd considering the popularity of Rias and her fellow club members). It was an old rundown dormitory, that was behind the wooded area in the back of the school's property, and rumors say the previous occupants performed rituals here in secret.

Yes... _THOSE_ kind of rituals. Now here was Rias, a Devil mind you, running the place.

Ironic? One can say that.

The black haired girl, her name was Akeno Himejima, was standing beside Rias as she worked. She was a Devil like Rias, her Queen as a matter of fact, she was her servant like Koneko was and also her best friend. Why was she called a Queen? Devils have a unique system. When a Devil wishes to have servants, instead of taking souls and forming a contract signed by blood of the client (which was always a broken system, and easily manipulated by both Devil and client), they use what's called "Pieces". Just imagine the game of Chess for an idea.

Koneko, who was also in the room sitting on one of the two sofas, was eating a piece of chocolate. She was a cute girl, but don't let her looks fool you! She was a Rook, and you don't wanna make a Rook angry! Finally; there was Kiba, a handsome blond-haired boy who was a Knight, and currently the only boy in the club... well, there was _one_ other, but Rias didn't like bringing him up. Basically, she wasn't strong enough for him.

"Why not take a break for a while? Let me take over" Akeno offered kindly.

"I have to concentrate, Akeno. I appreciate it, but this is my job. As King of this household, I have to stay focused" said Rias. Remember what was said about Chess? She was the leader and therefore, the "King". Kings didn't have a piece. They were just that, a leader.

King Pieces did exist mind you, but they didn't make people servants. When the Satans' designed this system, they based it on the human game Chess, but then realized: what was the point of putting a piece in a Devil if they were already a leader? Plus, it would cause an overlap and/or overload of a Devils power. So they discontinued the King Pieces and destroyed any that remained... though rumors say some do still exist, it hasn't been confirmed either.

Rias got up from her desk and approached the window, opening it. She needed some fresh air from all the stress lately. First a "Youkai" was invading her territory, some Fallen Angels were also trespassing, and the wedding was coming up in a few weeks!... Poor girl had allot on her plate.

The moment she opened the window...

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

A blue streak sped across a wall of the main building, which Rias was able to see from this viewpoint, surprising her. No way... it couldn't have been... now it was coming this way! Rias closed the window as soon as possible, which got her fellow members to look at her. She never closed it in such a hurry before.

"Something wrong, President?" Asked Kiba.

"He's here" was all Rias said. Only Koneko seemed to know what was up with the King. "Um... who?" Asked Akeno, as she and Kiba unfamiliar with _him_. "I'll explain later, let's go!" She said, exiting out the door to the room.

If she was gonna make her move, she had to do it now!

* * *

Next chapter is the chase scene. See ya then!


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick note, this will be the last chapter for a while... HELL NO! I'm not discontinuing this! I just have to work on other stories as well. **The Symbiote of Yokai**, **The Italian Dragon Emperor**, my **Ben10/Rosario** rewrites... I got much more to offer than just Sonic, ya know. If your a fan of those series', why not go check them out after this one?

In other news, this story is now in the Sonic games archive for experimental purposes. I wanna see if I can get more viewers this way and if not, I'll put it back. This story has 3116 views... lets get it to 4000? Shall we? In any case, you know the Yellow Drill, we answer questions/comments and then we begin:

_From Phantom Super Sonic:_

_Can you Put Sir Percival,Sir Lancelot,Sir Gawain,Merlina,Shahra,Chip and Caliburn in the story as well,also Put Sonic's transformations such as Super Sonic,Fleetway Sonic,Darkspine Sonic,Werehog Sonic,Eco Sonic,Ultra Sonic,Polar Sonic,Lunar Sonic,Hyper Sonic and Mostly Excalibur Sonic because Want to see Arthur Pendragon and Wielders of Holy Swords reactions including Kiba who hates Excalibur Swords ,also give Sonic the ability to use magic since he has shahra's ring,absorbed magic from the world rings, and used magic when in Excalibur mode_

_Give Sonic new transformations:Angel,Fallen Angel, and Devil_  
_Also give Sonic a dragon Sacred Gear and have the dragon be Dragoon from Beyblade_

**Bakuganman**: Firstly, those storybook characters are from Sonic's dimension's version of those stories. They will be referenced, but may or may not make actual appearances. This includes the items from those stories. Secondly, Super Sonic is definitely making an reappearance, but he won't getting a Sacred Gear or use magic for he won't need it. The Chaos Emeralds are more than enough, especially once power-hungry beings of the DxD universe discover their power. I will say its nice to hear Dragoon from Beyblade again, haven't heard it in quite sometime (then again, haven't watch the show since the Cyber-Beyblade stuff) but this is a Sonic Xover with High School DxD.

And lastly... turning into Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils? What is this, Ben 10?

_From SuperSaiyanFever:_

_Even if the rumors didn't stop some of the braver humans from trying to scope out Rias's home base (the old building that belongs to her club), I'm pretty sure there are some magical wards in place to alter their cognition and make them leave it alone if them get too close. Only those who can resist mind control can press through. Since Sonic has resisted the effects of Dark Gaia's energy running through him (it affected his body but not his mind) as well as mind control from the Overmind without realising either was trying to hijack his brain, it would stand to reason that he'd pass through such a ward without knowing it tried to steer him away. I think anyone can utilize Senjutsu, but they have to train specifically to do so. Given how he relies on speed in battle, it's unlikely that Sonic will even attempt to learn how to use it._

**Bakuganman**: Huh... good point. It was never established to have wards except on the "Forbidden Room", though even I can't deny that possibly. Sonic will also only use his Speed, though he will use the _super power of *cough*_ via borrowing power from the ORC as shown in the intro chapter.

_From Captain Imagiant:_

_(**AN**: Another essay)_

**Bakuganman**: Bullet points.

1) _Sona_: Perhaps she should take a chill-pill once in a while but then again, she has high standards due to her upbringing. Not defending her, nor disagreeing with you, I just don't know how else to answer this.

2) _Devils Beliefs_: Again, I think your overthinking it. At the end of the day, DxD is just a story, written in Japan.

3) _The article you found_: I haven't looked at it, but I'll give it a once-over when I get a chance.

4) _Slavery?_: ... yeah, you're definitely trolling/overthinking or just don't understand the context. Stray Devils are clearly described multiple times to be Devils who abused (or went mad with) their power and killed whoever reincarnated them. They also kill humans and other beings once they break free, so destroying them prevents more issues. And I can already predict your gonna bring up Kuroka as a counter (as she is/was a Stray herself), that is also a different context. The only reason she killed her master wasn't because she lost control, but because said master was experimenting on her and Koneko, her sister. Kuroka was pardoned for her 'crimes' afterword, so...

5) _Culture and Politics_: Declaration of Independence is an American thing. Again, DxD was a story created in Japan back in the early 2000's. If they have something similar to that, I don't know. The Underworld and most of its people were killed off prior to the start of the series due the a 3-way war, so I guess that's why it's so small.

_From psytoro7:_

_'Don't give him that look! He can't be a hero everytime!'_

_so true._

_also, am i the only one that thinks the chase theme of Radical Train from Sonic 06 will fit the chase in the next chapter?_

**Bakuganman**: I listened to Radical Train while reading over Sonic's eventual game of tag _*nudge, nudge*_. It doesn't exactly resonate with my vision, but I can see how it could with another person.

_From Guest:_

_Great chapter as always loved Sonic's boredom runs through Kuoh Town. Loved the references to Archie Comics Characters. Can't wait for the ORC to "chase" Sonic around. A bit of a couple of spoiler questions._

_Will the Special Zone and Feist be making an appearance in regards with the Chaos Emeralds?_

_Do you plan on fully converting the other villain's from Sonic's world like say Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Scourge and the Destructix, The Deadly Six, etc.?_

_Final question will we see full use of the Roboticizer and Legionization, not just referenced, but see actual use with like say Khaos Brigade?_

**Bakuganman**: Special Zones' and Villains of Sonic's world won't make an appearance (at least, for now). At this point in the story, its mostly world building for Sonic, as he's adjusting to the DxD universe.

_From Throwing the Shade:_

_You had me at the theme song_

**Bakuganman**: Well, hopefully that means your invested ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - It Takes an Occult Research Club to Catch a Hedgehog (Part 3):**

After Issei left to hang out with his friends, Sonic (still in his "disguise") went for another run, this time to check out that school. While he was running around campus, he was singing to himself:

_"Trouble keeps ya running faster!... Save the planet from disaster!"_

Sonic ran up and down, and left and right all over the campus... but why are there so many girls bathrooms at this school? He's only seen like 7 boy ones throughout the entire property... maybe less. Did this dimension have a bigger female population than males or something? Sounded like a generic Harem anime...

After running across a wall, Sonic ran up to the top of the main building, checking out the view. This school was seriously a huge property, he'd argue it was about a quarter away from being the standard size of a certain scientists' base layout. And those were massive!

After getting a good look, he jumped down and dashed off. He followed the path this time around, as before he was just exploring randomly. In doing so, he ended up going through some wooded area. Nothing he hasn't done before:

1) A valley/planet of mushrooms.

2) A jungle with giant alligators and frogs that can summon rain.

3) "Blows up?!"

4) And ancient ruins with allot of references to snakes.

That's just naming a few.

The Hedgehog ended up at a VERY old building... he didn't know why, but he got a weird vibe from it. It kind of reminded him of some of the many haunted houses he's been in over the years, but it felt different if that made any sense.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Said a female voice from behind Sonic that startled him. Issei said the campus would be empty! Turning his neck to face whomever spoke, he saw a girl (another good catch, Sonic couldn't lie) who had long red hair. She had a hand on her right hip, with the other hand just hanging down. She also radiated confidence and pride, which Sonic couldn't help but notice.

"Sure, it still needs a fixer-upper, but it does provide us with privacy" the girl continued. Sonic just stared at her. "Oh, excuse me, I'm rambling. My apologies. Your not from around here, are you?" She asked, though Sonic detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as if she knew he didn't belong here.

"I just go where the wind takes me" Sonic said, keeping his cool.

It was then the girl smirked. "Clearly, considering how quickly you outran those Fallen Angels." That got a reaction from Sonic. How did she know about that? "I must also thank you. You also saved a potential client after falling into a fountain. My question is, why?" Asked the girl. Potential client? What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason" Sonic answered.

"Oh?" Said the girl, looking a bit amused by his answer. "I just got my own way" Sonic continued, still remaining as calm as possible. Ok, so this girl must've seen him 'drop in', but not much he could do about it now.

Wait a second... Fallen Angel? THAT'S what those guys' were? Weird... didn't they have pitchforks, not light spears? "Oh, and thanks for telling me Devils chased me last night... I seem to be a magnet for this kinda stuff" said Sonic.

The girl frowned slightly, but recovered. "Common mistake. Fallen Angels are simply that, Angels that have fallen. Now Devils," the girl explained to him, then a visible and powerful aura began surrounding her. Sonic's quills tingled at this, which they hadn't done in a long time. Who was this girl? "I'm Rias Gremory, and I'M a Devil myself. This is my territory. And you..." said the girl, giving her real name and what she was. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew at Sonic as this 'Devil' flared her power, blowing off Sonic's disguise.

"Your a Hedgehog, who appeared out of nowhere" the girl, Rias, had finished; her power dispelling.

"Finally! Someone gets it right on the first try for once!" Sonic said, still keeping calm and making a joke that Rias could probably understand. She just said it was a common mistake to label Fallen Angels as Devils... seriously though, where were the pitchforks? "So your a demon, huh?... Gotta say, your better-looking than one who shatters the planet everytime he wakes up" Sonic continued.

Rias did find that first comment flattering... but how did the Hedgehog know about him? The Time of Awakening wasn't scheduled for another several million years, something that all Devils prepared for... no, not to help the demon, but rather evacuate the Underworld before he wakes up. Devils were Devils, not embodiments' of pure darkness that sleep in the center of the earth waiting to wake up and destroy everything! Thankfully though, this generation of Devils wouldn't live long enough to see that reign of destruction.

"Heh. Flattered. Still... interfering with a Devils client is unacceptable, and trespassing on ones territory isn't exactly welcomed either" said Rias.

"Look, Miss... Rias, was it? Doesn't matter if I was wrong or right. And I didn't save any _client_ of yours, the only person I saved was..." Sonic started, but then started to put the pieces together. "Oh him? Listen, you don't want his soul. He's not a bad person... little rough around the edges, but not bad" he said.

Rias once again frowned, as someone didn't NEED to be evil to be a Devil, but recovered just as quickly. Some things just couldn't be fixed due to a millennia of stereotypes. "That was such a broken system, we don't do those things anymore. Back to you though, Hedgehog. There IS a price to pay for intervening with our business" said Rias.

"In other words, your just mad I did your job faster than you could?" Sonic said, a little cockily. Rias couldn't exactly deny that, but it was still aggravating to hear. She kept her head on straight, staying professional.

"You have 2 options, but your lucky you got caught by a Gremory, so I'll give you a third" said Rias as her family, as well as being a high-ranking family, was also famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) for their compassion and understanding. It was also around this time, 3 more people (Sonic assumed they were Devils too) seemingly appeared out of nowhere. One was a small white-haired girl (Koneko), another was a girl with long hair (Akeno), and the third was a guy that was pretty handsome (Kiba). They all eyed him and once again, Sonic was surrounded.

"Do I have a choice?" Sonic 'asked' while looking around at the newcomers, but Rias ignored his question.

"You can join my peerage. I'll even let you chose your type" she offered. He should consider this an honor, since Devil 'Kings' usually chose what Piece a servant was to become provided they had said Piece available. She could make Sonic a Knight, he certainly had more than enough speed for it. Then again, he knocked back 4 Fallen alone despite him not being a supernatural creature himself, so he could be a good Rook. Pawn would also be a good choice because again, his speed could be used to enter the enemy's base and Promote himself.

Peerage? Sonic had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but it sounded like she wanted him to join her forces. "Sorry lady, my souls already sold to the wind. Door number two?" Sonic immediately denied her.

"You are to deliver our to-be client, Issei Hyoudou to us, then agree to stay out of our business" said Rias, using a slightly more serious tone. Normally; a Devil would request a trespasser to leave and never return (or just kill them. That was always an option), but there was something about this blue invader that Rias wanted to know more about. He interested her.

Sonic wasn't gonna do either one. He couldn't just surrender Issei like that! But he couldn't leave either... literally! Plus, being a club member meant Sonic had to stand around... yeah, no thanks. He'd rather go for a refreshing swim. "Ok... what's the third?" He asked.

His response was Kiba summoning a sword in his hand out of nowhere, Akeno's fingers sparking with electricity, and Koneko taking a battle stance. Sonic saw each one.

"I REALLY... don't recommend that one" said Rias, slyly. Sure she was nicer than most Devils, and was interested in the Hedgehog... but that didn't mean she wouldn't defend her territory if necessary. Sonic was still trespassing regardless. Sonic pondered about this. He couldn't leave this dimension for obvious reasons, he won't leave Issei as he promised to help Sonic, and he most certainly wasn't gonna be tied down.

Might as well have a little fun with it.

"... ok, fine. I'll get ya client and keep my quills out of it" Sonic said, using sarcasm but this was lost on Rias.

"I'm glad you see it our w..." Rias began, but stopped when she saw Sonic hold up a finger.

"On one condition" said Sonic, his tone becoming more cocky. Rias mentally sighed, there was always something it seemed. It was expected with mortal races at this point, but allowed Sonic his request.

"Very well, what is it?" Rias asked. Sonic grinned right at Rias, but didn't say anything. She eyed him closely; what was he up too?

(**AN**: Optional music - _Green Forest_, though let it play for 4 seconds before you read Sonic's next line to get the full effect.)

...

...

...

**Sonic**: Gotta catch me first!

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sonic dashed off in a flash of blue so quickly, wind blew in his wake; making shirts' flutter in the breeze, and the girls' skirts go up and they covered themselves with one hand for modesty's sake. Each member was surprised at the speed he burst off at without a running start. The only one who didn't cover for modesty or look surprised was Rias. She just sighed with her eyes closed. "... ok" she said, then her wings came out. Bat-like wings as opposed to the Fallen Angels black-feathered wings. "He wants to play games...?" She continued, not exactly thrilled to do this.

But, if it'll get rid of him...

Sonic ran off through the wooded area towards the main school grounds. As he ran, he looked behind him and sure enough, the ORC was following him via flight, slowly catching up to him. With a smirk, he told them: "Alright bats, let's party!"

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

He dashed off again! The ORC sped up themselves, while Sonic leapt from tree-to-tree and landing back in the ground, doing expert-level parkour. There was no need for this, as the ORC wasn't attacking him at the moment, so it was clear he was just showing off. They had to admit though, he had to have excellent hand-eye coordination to pull all that off with that level of speed.

Seeing the fence of the main school, Sonic sped up again and jumped over it. He was over the hill on the side of P.E. track, but did what's called a 'Drop Dash' to charge up in midair before blasting off in a ball down the hill and across the track.

Each Devil flew over the fence to follow him, but Kiba retracted his wings and pulled out a sword. "Sword Birth!" He called out, stabbing the ground with it as he landed. As he did, different types of swords spawned somehow in Sonic's path in wide groups. Much to the ORC's surprise, the Hedgehog nimbly evaded each one Kiba had summoned, before barreling through the final 4 that were in a straight line without slowing down! The still-spinning rodent then Boosted off after he was done.

Koneko teleported in front of the ball-formed Hedgehog, but the blue rodent didn't stop! She didn't do anything either other than just stand there, as he kept rocketing towards the girl...

BONK!

He bounced off of her, still spinning as he then bounced off the ground twice in an out-of-control fashion. "WAH-WAH-WAH! OOF!" Sonic said, before flailing in the air and crashing on the concrete like his Classic self did when he tried 'a new trick' after the Generations incident. He began getting himself up, holding himself up with one arm, rubbing his noggin. "Owwwwww, watch the hea... WAAAAAAAH!"

POW!

Sonic just barely avoided an overhead punch from Koneko, which also shook the ground and made a small crater where part of the track USED to be! Even then, Koneko started thrusting some kicks and even a few punches at Sonic. First was a roundhouse kick, then a forward punch, a second punch, another kick, and so on. While they thankfully didn't make contact with the Blue Blur because he darted away, he could feel the power in the blows even as he evaded them!

She was basically a little student of super strength, in an _extremely_ cute package.

After the 7th attack, Sonic dashed away again. _'Ugh... she could give Rad Red and Bat Girl a run for their Emerald Shards'_ he thought as sped off, with the Devils once again flying behind him. He rushed off towards the main school building, running up the wall in a flash of blue. As he did, he happened to dash in front of the Student Council room window, where 2 members named Tsubaki Shinra and Sona Sitri were finishing up some paperwork. Tsubaki was the one to notice the blue flash, so she walked over to the window to see what it was.

"What in the w...? EEK!" Said Tsubaki, who saw for 4 Devils to zoom upwards the moment she got to the glass! Startled, the poor girl yelped and fell on her butt.

"Tsubaki? What happened?" Asked Sona, getting up from her seat.

Sonic was airborne now after running straight up. In front of him, also airborne, was Rias and Akeno. They must've teleported upwards beforehand to try and cut him off, but Sonic grinned his signature grin again, already knowing what to do. Zeroing in on one girl at a time, he 'Homing Dashed' into each one, before Jump Dashing away.

This move confused Rias. The Hedgehog used a similar move on the Fallen Angels, and it had more than enough power knock them off balance, but this one wasn't even painful in the slightest. Sonic merely bounced off them... was he holding back, trying not to hurt them? Or was he showing off his skills again? It was hard to tell which, though it also could have been a bit of both.

As Sonic was falling to the ground, he noticed Kiba and Koneko were waiting for him below, sword and fists drawn respectively. They must've teleported as well. Once again, Sonic knew how to get away...

ZWHEEEE!

**Sonic**: HEYAAAAAAAAH!

STOMP!

Covered in a blue aura, Sonic shot downwards, using another technique dubbed 'Stomp'. Not only did he zoom down too fast for either Knight or the Rook to react, but Sonic also created a decent-sized shockwave. Neither Devil braced for such a maneuver, so they were caught off-guard by the shake of the ground and flinched. "Too slow" Sonic jabbed, having gotten the second he needed to dash off. Recovering, Kiba and Koneko re-released their wings, following their King and Queen after the rodent.

Getting an idea, Rias opened a portal that the entire group followed her in. Maybe they can catch Sonic off-guard by teleporting in front of him? It almost worked for the Fallen Angels, but Raynare gave him too much legroom in Rias' opinion. She'll catch this blue trespasser!

As Sonic ran, he saw a red circle take shape 100 yards in front of him. He knew _exactly_ what to do...

Spinning along the ground, he drifted and made a U-turn; drenching the just-appearing ORC in mud, pebbles, grass, etc. The Devils lifted their hands up in defense in vain. Sonic Boosted off shouting "WOOO!" as soon as he finished drifting, heading back towards the main building. The ORC were dirty, but nothing a quick magic circle raising from below them couldn't fix. Rias didn't normally scowl, but now did as she watched Sonic go. She was beginning to understand the frustration those Fallen Angels felt when they encountered this overgrown hamster.

"Your saying you saw a cat or something?" Asked Sona, after hearing Tsubaki's story.

"I-I-I don't know! It happened so fast, I..." Tsubaki attempted to explain, stuttering over her words, but Sona stopped her with a raise of her hand. She then walked over to the window to close the curtains. Once she had the drapes in her hands...

"We've been working too hard. I'm sure we can finish tomor..." Sona began, but that's when she saw something rush across the front of the school... and a certain group of Devils chasing it. Sona blinked once. "... Rias..." She sighed. She should've known. Of course _they_ were involved.

Sonic Boosted onward. Upon seeing a giant white building, he hit the brakes and stopped. "Aw, sweet! A gym!" He said, rushing inside. The ORC finally caught up, having saw Sonic enter the gym. Not wanting to waste anytime, Rias landed and ran to the doors, her peerage following suit.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOU...!" Shouted Rias, but she and her servants were all rendered speechless at what they were seeing.

(**AN**: Pause music)

Multiple Sonics' were all over the place! 30? 50? 100? There were so many, it was hard to tell! Sonic(s) was lifting weights, playing Basketball, jogging around the track, talking in a corner amongst himselves... you name it, and Sonic was most likely doing it.

**Sonic #1 (Coach Costume)**: _(blows into a whistle)_ PUT'CHA BACKS IN IT, SONIC!

**Sonic #20 - #30 (Gym Uniform)**: _(all in a tight group, they salute to Sonic #1 while jogging)_ MONDO, COACH SONIC!

_Another scene..._

**Sonic #3 (Coach Costume)**: ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!

**Sonic #9 (Gym Uniform)**: _(is doing push-ups, but stops) *pant, pant*_ My arms are becoming Jello, Coach Sonic!

**Sonic #3 (Coach Costume)**: QUIT YER WHINING, SONIC! ONLY 7996 TO GO! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT!

**Sonic #9 (Gym Uniform)**: GAH! _(resumes his push-ups as soon as Sonic #3 started counting again)_

_Another scene..._

**Sonic #5 (Gym Uniform)**: _(is bouncing a basket ball)_ Heeeeeere comes SONIC! Running down left field and... _(avoids Sonic #14)_! OOOOOH! Sonic narrowly avoids a steal from Sonic, _(evades Sonic #11)_ OOOOH! HE ALMOST GOT TACKLED BY SONIC! HE SHOOTS! _(he makes the ball in the basket, but the score counter was already at its maximum of 999, so there's no telling how many times he scored) _HE SCORES!

_Another scene..._

**Sonic #45**: _(is near a water cooler, holding a cup)_ So, Sonic? You catch the Superbowl last night?

**Sonic #57**: _(is near the same water cooler, holding a cup)_ I did, the halftime show was way past cool!

**Sonic #66**: _(walks over)_ Hey, Sonic!

**Sonic #57**: Yo, Sonic!

**Sonic #45**: What's shakin' and bakin', Sonic?

**Sonic #66**: Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did ya see that ripoff Baby Yoda commercial?

**Sonic #57**: Ugh; tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't get me started on that one.

**Sonic #45**: That's nothing. Remember that car insurance one we did?

**Sonic #66**: Oh, yeah! That was alotta fun! Why'd that nice girl never call us back for a sequel?

_Another scene..._

**Sonic #95 (Blue Boxing Gloves)**: Yer goin' down, Sanic!

**Sonic #89 (Black Boxing Gloves)**: _*deeper tone*_ Not if I take YOU down first, Faker!

**Sonic #95 (Blue Boxing Gloves)**: _(has an over-exaggerated expression) *GAAAAAAAAASP!*_... Take. That. BACK!

**Sonic #89 (Black Boxing Gloves)**: _*deeper tone*_ Why should I? _(smirks)_ Your not good enough to be MY fake!

**Sonic #95 (Blue Boxing Gloves)**: _(shakes fist)_ I'll make you eat those words! _(He and Sonic #89 jump at each other)_

It suddenly all stopped, and only one Sonic was walking towards the still-stunned ORC with a towel hanging on his neck, holding a bottle of water. "Whew... that's a workout" he said, wiping his brow. He took a few big gulps from the bottle, releasing a loud refreshing "Ah"; then zoomed off out the gym doors, leaving behind the towel and half-empty bottle.

(**AN**: Resume music)

Once Sonic left the gym, the Devils STILL tried keeping up with him. They were persistent, Sonic'll give'em that. "HA!" Akeno said after building up sparks on the tips of her fingers and waved her hand, trying to strike the Hedgehog with some lightning. Multiple times.

ZAP!

Sonic quick-stepped to the right.

ZAP!

He quick-stepped to the far left.

ZAP! ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! ZAP!

The Hedgehog quick-stepped to a center, then diagonally 5 times in an X-like infinity formation; rushing off after finishing. Even though Akeno's attacks missed, blackened grass and cracked concrete marked where she struck. This caught Akeno by surprise, it's like he knew where the lightning would hit! No one had avoided her thunder before, she was called the "Thunder Priestess" for THIS reason (and another reason she wasn't willing to discuss)! She couldn't deny that this Youkai or whatever he was, was impressive. It's nothing the ORC had ever seen before.

And off topic... she found that gym thing pretty cute.

Rias tried her own magic, her families feared and respected Power of Destruction. No matter how fast this creature was, even he'll cower before it and beg her for forgiveness. Her eyes glowing, a glyph opened ahead. Sonic cocked an eyebrow and looked back, the Devils chasing him were repositioning themselves. But why? Also, that redheads eyes were glowing, so she was the one who summoned the circle... it made his quills tingle again.

But... if they weren't teleporting with that circle, then what was...?

FLOOSH!

**Sonic**: WHOA!

Sonic slid without thinking, and in bullet-time fashion, he BARELY avoided the magical flames. Once he avoided the surprise attack, Sonic Spin Dashed forward, Boosted...

SHATTER!

And tore through the magic circle like it was tissue paper, continuing to run after he was done. This shocked the entire ORC. The Power of Destruction was one of the most powerful and most feared techniques in the Underworld! Yet this Hedgehog blew through it with speed alone! Just what _was_ this creature?!

Sonic had to admit, not many things freaked him out except water, but that was something else! This Rias girl had incredible power, so much so that he really had to dig deep into his gift of speed to pull THAT off. Crazy bitch! Was she _seriously_ trying to kill him?

Rias was stunned at first, but then looked upset. He thought he could get away with denying her power? He had another thing coming!

Vanishing in a magic glyph again, she was now standing on the ground a good distance away from Sonic with a small patch of crimson fire in each hand. She tossed each one at the incoming Hedgehog, but he just avoided both shots by quick-stepping left and right, again the shots barely missing him. Rias then put both of the 2 fires in her hands together, and blasted away!

Sonic's eyes widened in shock!

(**AN**: Pause music)

FLOOSH! BOOM!

...

...

...

A cloud of smoke covered the area, and there was no reaction. She did it! She had gotten...!

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

A certain Blue Streak ran past Rias, but the scene slowed down to show they're reactions. Rias looked at him in shock, sure she had gotten the better of Sonic.

Sonic himself... he just winked as he went by, which she saw.

Time resumed as normal, the other 3 Devils continued to follow after him; but Rias stayed put, still in shock with widened eyes. After a few seconds, she recovered... with a mad look on her face. That blue weasel made lite of her power AGAIN! How DARE he! She turned back around, released her wings, took flight and just when she was about to toss a crimson fireball at him again...

"Rias..." said a stern tone, directly behind the redhead. Turning her head, she saw a fellow Devil with her own wings out, which got Rias to straighten her act seeing who it was. It was the girl from the Council room, Sona Sitri.

"Um, uh, S-Sona" said Rias, not expecting to see her here. How much racket did they make to get her attention?

"Mind explaining?" Sona asked with her arms folded.

(**AN**: Resume music)

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were now the only ones chasing Sonic around campus. They passed by a sitting area, to which Koneko picked up a bench. Throwing it hard and fast, she tried knocking Sonic down. All the Hedgehog had to do however was Spin Jump, and the bench was cut in half. While Sonic was airborne, Kiba dove at him and swung his sword. Yet all Sonic had to do was kick it away, once again surprising the Devils. It kinda made a little bit of sense though, his legs must be pretty strong to achieve this type of running speed, so they also must be physically tough.

Though it surprised them even more when Sonic landed after kicking the sword, he started running backwards... keeping the EXACT same speed! "Huh? Wait a minute. One, two... aw, where's fire princess?" Sonic joked, pointing to each Devil he counted, then asked were the other one was.

They gave him no answer, other than getting another bench thrown at him (by Koneko), which he ducked from. "Not much of talkers, are ya guys?" Asked the Hedgehog, flipping himself back around and continued running. As he passed an entrance to the main building in a blue flash, the Devils also just passed it.

(**AN**: Pause music. Also for this next scene, imagine that shopping trip from that Sonic Shorts 3 Flash animation from Sonic Paradox.)

Sonic however, dashed backwards with a wide-eyed look of realization on his face. Turning his neck to look at the door, there was poster on it that said:

...

...

...

**_Free Sample from Cooking Class - Chili Dog_**

HAAAAAAAALLELUJAH!~

"... no. No, no, no, no Sonic... ya gotta focus, ya gotta focus here" Sonic said to himself, then he darted to the side.

"Aw, come on! One bite never killed anybody" Sonic told himself, then he darted back over to where he was standing previously.

"Now's not the time! I'm being chased by literal demons from Hell" Sonic said, then darted back to the other spot.

"DUDE! Your the Speed Demon himself! You'll be in and out by the time they come back this way!" Said Sonic, darting back one more time.

"Well... I guess one quick, juicy Chili Dog wouldn't hurt..." Sonic said, and just when he was getting ready to hypersonic-dash inside...

ZAP!

Concrete was cracked by a blast of electricity directly in front of him. "... I'll take a rain check" Sonic decided, looking at the fourth wall, then running back the way he came. Good thing he did, or a mass of birthing swords might have skewered him from below.

"So a Youkai is trespassing on your territory, and despite it saving a potential client, you thought flying around the school blasting at it was a good idea?" Sona said in a monotone matter, trying to understand the situation. Rias has just told her to entire story and while it's true this 'Youkai' was on Devil territory, that's still no excuse to start blowing shit up while chasing him down. Sure the schools empty, but what if on the odd chance someone saw them?

"It's... not a Youkai. I know that sounds strange, but Koneko doesn't sense anything from him, not even demonic power" said Rias.

"Not even her?... Odd, considering what she..." Sona began, but Rias gave her a look that said 'don't go there', letting Sona know it wasn't necessary to bring up. Still, the Sitri had a hard time believing this Hedgehog Rias spoke about wasn't a Youkai.

"... Rias. As your friend... I think you should take a few days off. Your clearly stressed out lately, and that Youkai certainly isn't helping" Sona suggested.

"Were you not listening? That thing isn't a Youkai, and it's running around my territor..." Rias tried to explain, but Sona cut her off. "I'll write you a pass. Say you caught the flu or something, so why not go back to the Underworld and..."

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sonic flew past and in-between the conversing Devils, making their hair and skirts flutter in the breeze. Sona, the only one of the two that were surprised, grabbed her skirt with one hand, and the side of her head with the other to hold onto the glasses on her face in case they to decided to go flying along with her short hair. "Excuse us!" Said Akeno; as she, Kiba and Koneko flew by as well.

Sona just looked wide-eyed at the other ORC members as they chased whatever that thing was; then she looked back to Rias, who had a "see?" expression on her face. Sona knew when to admit she was wrong... that thing was DEFINITELY not a Youkai. Not even a Nine-Tailed Fox, the highest class of them, could ever HOPE to achieve that speed.

"... you need some assistance?" Sona offered, her normal persona restored.

"No thanks," Rias assured Sona, her wings coming back out. "We can handle it" she continued, taking off after Sonic with her peerage again.

"At least leave HALF the school intact!" Sona called out to Rias with a hand cupped on the side of her mouth.

**_POV - Issei:_**

Meanwhile, while Sonic was playing tag with the ORC; Issei has just left his friends' house early, and arrived at the park... at the fountain, where he almost died. It's not that Issei wasn't having fun at the 'party', it's just he couldn't focus. His life had just taken a sharp supersonic turn... literally and figuratively.

One minute, he was on his first date. Then, he was about to be murdered during said date, only to be saved by an anthropomorphic Hedgehog that could run back and forth to point A and B before he could blink. What's more, his friends didn't remember anything! And to top that off, Issei even pretended to drop off some homework for Yuma's class, claiming she left it at his house after going on a date with him, only for 2 things to happen:

A) The teacher to look at him like he was crazier than usual.

B) The same teacher laughed at him, saying "not even a hooker would date you!" (Not those exact words, but it was implied)

As he stared into the flowing water of the fountain, Issei flashed back to everything he's been through so far. The date with Yuuma, her transforming into a demon before his eyes, buildings rushing past him... and meeting Sonic.

_'Is this all real... was I really about to die?... Is it all in my head?'_ Issei thought to himself, trying to wrap his head around everything. Was all that really just a fantasy he made up in his head? No one reacted to Sonic, no one remembered Yuuma, and her contact info simply ceased to exist.

He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. _'There's no way! It can't be! I FELT that spear! The Hot Dog guy handed Sonic the dog, and I FELT the little guy pick me up and drop me off! HELL! We even shared a drink!'_ Issei thought, remembering everything. No way! It couldn't be all fake! He could remember how hot that spear was... it was so hot, it was like it cut into his very soul! And if the Fried Dog clerk wasn't proof enough, Issei saw things blur by as Sonic dropped him off the minute he left the schools front gate!

If it _was_ all in his head, how could someone explain covering that distance in less than 2 seconds?! Kuoh Academy wasn't THAT far sure, but it was still a good walk away from his house. Then there was the soda can thing. If Sonic wasn't real, why was there no mess on the floor when he tossed the soda can? If no one caught it, wouldn't the force of hitting the floor cause it to explode?

"Issei?"

The suddenly cheerful voice caught Issei off guard and caused him to jump out of his skin. Turning around to the sound of the voice...

...

...

...

"...Y... Yuuma?" Issei couldn't believe it. She was back! But why wasn't she at school?... Ok, it was a huge property, so maybe he just didn't see her. That was a reason, but then why didn't anyone know who she was?

Yuuma, in her school clothes again, ran over and hugged Issei tightly, her chest squishing into his. Yup. This was real. "I was SO worried about you! I'm sorry I didn't stay at the hospital with you, I was scared, I panicked and left; but thank God your ok!" Cried Yuuma, some tears coming down her cheeks. Now Issei was REALLY confused. Hospital? He was in the hospital? For what?

"Hospital? What are ya talking about?" Issei asking, slowly returning the hug (he wasn't sure what else he could do). Yuuma looked up into his eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

"Yeah. You slipped when I... Er... wanted to..." Yuuma tried explaining, her face turning red.

"I... slipped...?" Issei said, slowly. So he fell and hit his head? How fucking embarrassing! If it wasn't his perversion, it was his own clumsiness. This fountain always pumped out water, so Yuuma's story was a possibility.

"When the ambulance showed up, they wouldn't take me at first, but I told then your were my boyfriend so they let me on. When we got to the hospital, I... I just felt overwhelmed!" Said Yuuma, then her head sunk into his chest, crying into it. "I left you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Yuuma apologized. Issei stopped and thought. So what she was telling him was: he hit his head, she called 911, but left him cause she got nervous? And because he hit his head so hard, he imagined everything? Perhaps that was possible...

Then an image of Raynare flashed into his mind.

Issei backed off, getting out of Yuuma's grasp (as nice and as soft as it was), and looked at her with fear. "Issei? What's wrong?" Yuuma asked, sweetly.

"Who are you, Yuuma?... What are you? Really?" He said, panicking.

"Heh... what are you talking about? Issei, its me. Your girlfr..." Yuuma tried to calm him down, taking a step closer, but that just got Issei to panic more.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Issei yelled. And subconsciously... it happened.

His eyes took on a faint, green hue; and Yuuma felt a manifestation of power coming from Issei himself. It was too small for a human like himself to detect, but she sure as hell could. Dammit! She waited too long! His Sacred Gear was starting to awaken, but its tied to his emotions, so why...? Then she realized: in her assuming she'd kill him easily, then the unexpected arrival of the _"Youkai"_; she didn't even bother to wipe Issei's memories! FUCK!

Scowling, Yuuma immediately left her disguise and became her true Fallen Angel self, not caring anymore at this point. It was now crunch time, the clock was ticking, so she had to get rid of this kid NOW! Of course, with her transformation, Issei fell back in shock despite already seeing this happen. It was mostly due to the realization that he was not crazy, and this was _really_ happening to him.

_'IT WAS REAL! IT WAS ALL FUCKING REAL!'_ Issei told himself.

Raynare prepared a light spear, holding it above her head, and she smirked. "So... where's your pet rat, now?"

**_POV - Normal:_**

(**AN**: Resume music)

BOOM! ZAP! BOOM, BOOM, ZAP! ZAP, ZAP, BOOM!

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sonic just ran towards the campus wall, then turned away from it. Making the next attack that was launched at him, which was crimson fire, explode on contact. "You can make it, if you all stick together..." Sonic sang, rushing off to avoid another barrage of attacks from the ORC; consisting of more bolts of lighting, swords and for some reason, a large boulder.

NOW the ORC was getting aggravated, not because this Hedgehog kept running for just about half hour without stopping, oh no... it was because he would run to an exit... but STAY ON CAMPUS! He didn't even TRY to leave! He was toying with them, the blue bastard! Seriously, did he EVER get tired from all that running? Because they were becoming exhausted trying to stay on his tail. They might be supernatural, but that doesn't mean they don't need refreshing once they use up stamina.

The Devils began finding this absolutely ridiculous! And he was speeding up, AGAIN!... How fast WAS this Hedgehog?! More importantly, where did he get all that moxie in his legs if he wasn't a Youkai or some other form of supernatural entity? It made no sense!

Sona just watched from a distance. And pinched between her eyes. They were gonna have to pay ALLOT of Devils to clean this mess up in time for school tomorrow.

As the chase continued, Koneko began slowing down first, which her fellow Devils noticed. The reason was because Koneko was a Rook... she wasn't made for excessive speed for long periods of time. Akeno wasn't doing much better either, for she tried using her magic again... only for a small poof to come out of her fingertips. Being a Queen; she had all the positive traits of Knights, Rooks and Bishops; but that only meant she was powerful, not invincible. Truth was, she had never been pushed to her limits this much before, and was now running on fumes because of it.

Rias was the same way. She had some demonic power left, but she didn't want to run herself dry either. At this point, they needed a miracle to catch or get rid of this annoying blue alien. The fact no one had seen anything or happened to past by the school while they were Hedgehog hunting was a miracle in itself. But if they kept this up, there won't BE a school anymore!

The only one who was relatively fine was Kiba. He was a Knight, having more than enough stamina to keep going. The only thing they lacked was defense. Rias didn't want to put Kiba in this position, but there was little choice left. And as a Devil, she had made a verbal agreement/contract with the Hedgehog and by Devil law, she was required to honor it. In short, if she couldn't catch or remove him now, he'd be off Scot-Free.

Sonic could tell they were reaching their limits. HA! And he wasn't even going his fastest! "Well, its been fun; but Sonic's gotta run!" He said, having enough playing around with these Devils, so he decided to go blasting off. Rias saw him go, then looked right at Kiba, who was also looking at her... it was now or never!

"Kiba!" She said.

Kiba, already knowing what she wanted, retracted his wings and hitting the ground, Kiba took off at a similar speed to Sonic's. The remaining female Devils also landed, catching their breath

"Are you sure... that was a good idea?" Asked Akeno while gasping for oxygen, guessing what Rias' plan was. What can she say? She and her were best friends, and can read each other like books.

"... It's all up to him now" said Rias.

Kiba actually caught up to Sonic and ran alongside him, something that surprised the Blue Blur. Now many can match his speed except an Ultimate Life Form, a firebending cat, a psychic from the future, or a doppelganger of himself from an alternate universe... who also had an unhealthy habit of intense swearing, though Sonic has used the D-word a couple of times himself.

"Oh. So you guys CAN run on your own 2 feet?" He taunted, not able to help himself. Kiba's answer was slashing with a sword, but he missed due to a well-timed Spin Jump on Sonic's part. The Blue Hedgehog sped off again, with Kiba matching it.

Sonic tried exiting the front gate, but Kiba managed to barely cut him off, so Sonic ran in another direction with Kiba once again following. What followed were 2 streaks chasing each other all over the school, one tried to escape and the other kept blocking its advance. On the west side, Kiba tried swiping at Sonic again as many times as he could and whenever an opportunity presented itself.

SLASH!

Sonic jumped over to the opposite side of Kiba. Swing and a miss.

SLASH!

A dash backward. Another swing and a miss, though close.

SLASH!

Slowing down, Kiba tried again. A third attempt, and only missed by a whisker due to Sonic running in a semi-circle around him. Up ahead, they approached the P.E track, and Sonic noticed something... it was a sword stuck in the ground! Must've been from Kiba's Sword Birth. Closing in on the blade, Sonic grabbed it as Kiba came up behind him.

CLACK!

Both swords blocked each other. Kiba pulled back and tried again with a left sideswipe.

CLACK!

A right sideswipe.

CLACK!

An uppercut.

CLACK!

Sonic had to jump to counter that one with a downward slash. The force of this attack knocked both participants back, and they rushed at each other again.

CLACK!

Sonic and Kiba locked each other with their swords. "... Not bad... for a rodent" Kiba complimented with a smile. This Hedgehog might be an enemy to his master, but that didn't stop him from admiring Sonic's quick-thinking and resourcefulness.

"Eh, I practice with a letter opener" Sonic said, but was surprised when the sword began to dissolve! Crap! If he lost the sword now... Having no choice, Sonic cut his losses and dashed off, dropping the sword for it was only a hilt at this point. As Kiba rushed past it, the sword vanished entirely.

They now headed towards some large dormitories across from each other, 3 on each side. What happened now was the classic Scooby-Doo chase scene when they would take one direction, but Sonic and Kiba ended up going in several directions. After a few seconds of that, both boys ended up together at the back from opposite directions, then dashed towards the fourth wall side-by-side.

"Your fast, but Gremory Knights are built for speed" said Kiba, running alongside Sonic.

Sonic grinned at him. "Heh. Does the 'S' stand for _Slow Motion_?"

ZOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sonic ran off again, only this time he appeared to be getting serious. You could even see the streaks of wind as he blew by! Kiba's never run that fast, but he couldn't fail Rias... not after what she did for him. The speed he was going now could just be Kiba's limit, but he had to try!

That... and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the challenge.

Summoning all the possible strength in his system, Kiba actually had a flashback of some kids telling him to run, which gave the Knight the push he needed to blast forward will everything he had! He caught up with Sonic again and ran past him, which got Sonic wide-eyed, clearly not expecting that. Once Kiba got to the exit of the school, he immediately took a defensive stance with his sword up, intent on blocking the Hedgehog and stopping him.

Sonic however...

BOOM! **ZOOOOOOOOOOM!**

(**AN**: End music)

In an instant, the Hedgehog made a sonic boom, blasting towards Kiba. He was ready to block him, but Sonic pulled to the left at the last possible second, not wanting to harm the Knight, and blew past Kiba. Sonic left the campus and off into the distant streets, with no way of pursing him... not even via teleportation, as they had to pick a spot to end up at.

Kiba just stood there, frozen. That was incredible! If that would've hit Kiba, Devil or not, he would have been mowed down like a blade of grass!

"KIBA!" Rias called out to the frozen Kiba, having seen everything. Sona did too, having the same reaction as Kiba. That thing wasn't a Youkai, it was a monster! "Kiba! Are you ok?!" Rias asked her Knight, her and the rest of her peerage having regrouped, but he didn't respond right away. When he did, he had to blink a few times, as if to remind himself he wasn't dead.

"... I... I'm fine" he said, lowering his sword and now appeared to be calm... as calm as you could be when your about to be run over anyway.

Rias was entirely stunned now, and honestly a little scared. That Hedgehog made a boom... a _literal_ sonic boom... in a FRACTION of a second! Humans needed specialized flying machines to do that! Not even pro Rating Game players could run that fast either!... at least, not without some sort of power build-up beforehand. What's more, if THAT wouldn't hit Kiba, his body would have shattered into a million bloody pieces! HELL! Even Koneko was shocked, and she **rarely** shows emotion! That speed may not have killed her or Akeno due to the endurance of a Queen/Rook, but it _definitely_ would've caused some broken bones and then some!

But did the Hedgehog move aside, or did he miss? It was hard to tell, even with their enhanced Devil vision. "... I'll call in a clean up crew" said Sona, still stunned herself; but she had to get the school ready for tomorrow, so she left.

"Here Kiba, lean on me" said Koneko, offering Kiba support, which he accepted as the smaller student helped him back to the club room.

"... what are we gonna do?" Asked Akeno, speaking to Rias, but she didn't answer. She just stared off into the distance Sonic had run off in. One thing was for sure... that wouldn't be the last they'll see of the Blue Hedgehog...

* * *

And that's that. Sonic managed to outrun the ORC... no surprise there, right? He did have a bit of trouble with Kiba though, but I'm pretty sure we all know Sonic only goes all-out when the situation calls for it. Examples include:

_"Elise's train is... uh OH! GOTTA SPEED UP!"_

_"Nothing can contain the 2 of us a max power, not even Null Space!"_

_"Before that cannon fires... I'll slam dunk it in there!"_

_"Uhhhh... this might not end well."_

But what happened to Issei? Is he ok? Find out in the next chapter of **Sonic DxD**! Catch ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Because everyone is screaming at me through reviews and PMs', I'll give you a small sample of the next chapter. So, _Get a load of THIS_!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sneak Peak**

FLASH!

After that flash of light, Sonic opens his eyes to find himself on a buildings roof. "What the? How did...?" Sonic asked himself. How'd he get here? He was in the park a second ago. Did that girl teleport him away? Whatever the case was, he had to get off this roof and back to Issei should she decide she wanted to go after him again. He dashed off the roof...

...

...

...

(**AN**: Optional music - _Crisis City_, either original or _Generations_ remix. Original is recommended.)

Only for the city to be flooded! "WHOA!" Sonic shouted, not expecting the city to be half-underwater! Luckily for him, some road was still afloat and allowed him to gaze around. How did this happen?

When in doubt, start running. And that's exactly what he did, going across the water. "What happened here? How did Kuoh spring a giant leak?" The Hedgehog asked himself again, though he could help but feel... he's been through this before. Running through a destroyed building...

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

While still running, Sonic looked to his left... and the color drained from his face...

What he saw in the distance... was a golden Hedgehog flying around a giant serpent/dragon made of water, trying to zoom in on a glowing brain located on the serpents/dragons head. "No way... is that... _me_?"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back now and boy, will this chapter be a treat for you. Before we start responding to reviews; I wanna point out that in DxD, its never specified or shown how a persons memory is wiped clean through a Devils or a Fallen Angels magic. We are only told it happens... Just remember that as you read this chapter...

_From Captain Imaginat:_

_(**AN**: Essays', and 2 Xover requests)_

**Bakuganman**: I have no idea what _Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero, Freezing _or_ Black Clover_ is; though I have heard of _The Testament Of Sister New Devil_. Back to your reviews; your repeating the same questions, but different ways. You even posted the exact same review twice, so I removed one of them since there was no point in keeping both.

1) _Devil overpopulation_: Devils can't conceive, at least not easily. They can do the deed, but can't incubate the eggs 100% of the time, which is why they reincarnate others. They also use 'pieces' based on chess (15 each, the King piece is excluded), and only few select Devils can have them. And as said last time (if you paid attention), most of them have been killed off prior to the series beginning, so overpopulation isn't an issue. In a nutshell: they're TRYING to repopulate.

2) _Devil territories in human world_: Good question. This is never specified in the anime. It might be in the light novels, but I'm not sure.

3) _Rias' judgement/treatment to Asia_: I think this should be pretty obvious. She was a member of the church, and Rias is a Devil. Does that mean she should have left Asia behind? No. But in the same token according to herself, she couldn't due to the properties of her magic circles. Also, Holy stuff is a weakness for Devils, and Rias said Nuns help Exorcists. So how was Rias supposed to know Asia was a good person who's also willing to use her power to help not just humans; but Angels, Fallen and Devils? This also leads to:

4) _ORC's treatment of Asia_: They're Devils, not psychics. How could they know about Asia's backstory if she never brought it up? Even if they did think it was wrong, they still owed Rias a debt because she saved their lives in some way, when everyone else wanted them dead. Double-Standard? That's one way to describe it, but humans do it too.

5) _Rias and Kiba_: While she knew about his past, again; being a Devil does not equal being a psychic. The only reason she let Xenovia and Irina in was because during their debut, they wanted to speak in a peaceful manner. Rias even asked if something was wrong with Kiba, and he lied to her face, then she went to Sona for advice once Kiba didn't show up the next day. All of this was clearly shown.

6) _Riser and Rias_: Again, this is clearly shown. They made an agreement if she won the Rating Game, he'd leave Rias alone. Even though he's mistreating her, this goes back to the population thing, though it actually has some politics in it as well. According to my sources (legal Japanese friends); Japan still does arranged marriages, though it's rare nowadays. Bottom line; Rias technically lost (granted, she gave up for Issei's safety), and Devils take agreements VERY seriously, so there's not much that could be said anyway. Of course, Sirzechs gave Issei another chance, so that's one good apple in the Gremory family tree.

7) _Akeno and her family_: It was only Akeno's uncle I believe who was gonna kill her, not her entire family (if this is the case in the light novels, I don't know). They didn't know her mother had 'done the deed' with a Fallen Angel, which in this universe is frowned upon. She escaped thankfully, but witnessed her mom dying as a result. When uncle Himejima found her again, that's when Rias and a member of her family stepped in and made a deal to save her life.

8) _Erazor Djinn_: No need to answer this one. You'll see why in a minute.

9) _Human/Devil relationship status_: Despite what I just said above, I think in the novels, they are on good terms thanks to Issei's work. I could be wrong on the details, so don't quote me on it. As for the past wars you mentioned throughout human history... your WAY PAST overthinking it. Could they have done something? Who knows? I'm not the writer of the series, just making an unofficial Xover with Sonic the Hedgehog. Again like I've said before: DxD is not for everyone.

_From Chronos0305:_

_Wait, so the Dxd world has its own version of Dark Gaia? _

_From Guest: _

_wait,there a alternate dark gaia in the dxd world!? did not see that coming. that would mean a alternate light gaia/chip is in the dxd world._

_From Z-Frost:_

_I hope Sonic tells them about Dark Gaia  
_

**Bakuganman**: Since you three had similar reviews, figured I'd answer them at once. Yes, their is an alternate Dark Gaia. As for an alternate Light Gaia... well, I can't spoil you guys ALL the time. ;)

_From psytoro7:_

_Oh, yeah! That was alotta fun! Why'd that nice girl never call us back for a sequel?'_

_nice call back to the progressive ad,i really liked that. thought if am right,sonic must have been looking for auto insurance for the speedstar given SSASR, SSRT and STR. do you think so too? _

_Also like that you use the whole part of sonic going around the gym like in the movie in the hotel room. thought question,had you seen the movie? is it good? just tell if it's good but don't give any spoilers,i have not seen it yet._

**Bakuganman**: Heh, there's no coverage for HIS kind of speed. The second part of this review was answered in the PM I sent you, but for the rest of the readers: yes I have, and yes it is. It broke world records after all, so it did something right... side-rant, some things were kinda rushed; but it was faithful to the source material, so I forgive it, considering they also had to rework to script as well after the backlash.

_From SuperSaiyanFever:_

_Sorry, Rias. Kiba may be fast, but that hedgehog is like the wind: unpredictable. You never had a chance at catching him. Since he got away, he gets to come and go at HIS leisure, right? You KNOW NOW that he's way too fast for even your Knight. By the way, dude, I think the Evil Pieces react to someone's initial potential when being used to reincarnate someone. Rias probably had to start with one Pawn Piece and, if it wasn't enough, work up the ladder to find what does. Knights and Bishops are both worth three Pawns, Rooks are worth five Pawns, and the Queen is worth nine Pawns. Even if the reincarnatee, for lack of better term, is allowed to make the choice to join, the Pieces themselves decide what benefits they receive in the long run. It's like Sora's Dive to the Heart in Kingdom Hearts I, II, and III. Power of the Warrior raises offensive abilities faster, Power of the Guardian raises defensive abilities faster, and Power of the Mystic raises magical abilities faster._

**Bakuganman**: Yes, that's how the Evil Pieces operate standardly. According to the maker of them, there's several more secrets they possess. Which when the Chaos Emeralds emerge, they'll _*cough, cough*_ nevermind.

_From Guest-Questioner:_

_Okay, so, virtually speaking, ALL the game's of the past Sonic's, are going to be mentioned._

_Well, one game, had in-fact, involved all of space-time, time-space, whatever,_

_ALL of the Sonic The Hedgehog, life-time, from the, ORIGINAL, up the 20th year anniversary._

_WAIT, 20th year, THE QUESTION!_

_IS sonic, in this story, considered about the same age,_

_as some of them, sixteen to eighteen, OR, is he at twenty-ish, considering all the history?_

_Next question,_

_Special-Zone's, are virtually sealed domain's much like those rating game arena's, so,_

_How exactly would that work here?_

_Third Question: Did one of sonic's own dialogue paragraph's, just use foul language?_

_I can understand the DxD side swearing up a storm, but SONIC even slipping in ONE or two word's,_

_thats freaky!_

**Bakuganman**: I think I remember you now, your from my Ben10/Rosario series... unless you happened to just coincidentally name yourself the same thing. To answer your age question, think of this conversation from the comics:

_Fiona Fox: So, Blue... how old are you now?_

_Rotor Walrus: Well, if we take his trip to space into account..._

_Sonic: Let's call me a teen from now til forever._

This will also be referenced later on. Like I said last chapter, Special Zones and etc. won't make appearances for now. Currently, it's all about world building and having Sonic adjust to being in this universe. And yes, Sonic swore. Can ya blame the guy, though? He was pretty justified though, considering the circumstances.

_From Guest:_

_Nice chapter man, this story is really kicking ass so far but I've got one question._

_With your version of Sonic, are you combining elements of both the games and the Archie Comics? Cause you've made some references to people like Mammoth Mogul, Enerjak, Scourge etc. Not that it's a bad thing anyway since I love the Archie Comics_

**Bakuganman**: Yes, and then some.

_From Guest:_

_LMFAO!  
That Gym Scene was Golden!  
I can't even... XD_

**Bakuganman**: It was a scene I most certainly had fun with.

_From Grimmjow Taichou:_

_(**AN**: Long review.)_

**Bakuganman**: Hey, Shadow? Can I borrow some more bullets?... Yes, I know you need that 4th Chaos Emerald, but still...

1) _Rias_: Seems like your taking about canon Rias. I kinda see your point, but at the same time, Issei was standing on Death's doorstep with a gaping hole in his chest. I don't think he COULD have said yes or no, even if he wanted to. The only reason she showed up was cause Issei accidentally summoned her, and she assumed she wanted her to save his life. Does it say that in the scene? No. But its the context of the scene.

2) _Asia and Shadow_: Can't answer this for a multitude of reasons.

3) _Ichiei Ishibumi buffing Devils_: No idea. I'm not the guy, but his nickname is "The God of Breasts". (I _"wonder"_ why?)

4) _Xenovia and Rossweisse becoming Devils_: For Xenovia, she learned some hard truth about the DxD-verse. For Rosseweisse, she was left behind and offered to be a member, which she accepted.

5) _Sonic a peerage member?_: Did you not pay attention to the intro chapter? He is NOT becoming a Devil, there's no need for him to be.

_From GOdofParadox3s (left 2 reviews, and a third as SoulWorkLegacies):_

_Wonderful Chapter the story is really coming together and keeps getting interesting with the interactions of Sonic and the supernatural world of DxD. Mostly at the absurdity of Sonic's abilities easily overwhelming theirs with little resistance and the conclusion that he is much more powerful then he looks. Issei is subconsciously awakening the Boosted Gear early and as a Human no less is also a nice touch, just goes to show how much a affect Sonic has on him now. This story is gonna be a real treat once the Boosted Gear is fully awakened. Quick questions real quick: Will Sonic's Light Speed Abilities be able to harm Devils much like Light and Holy weapons, or is like purely just the speed and force that affects them? Do you by chance accept Fan Art for your story?_

_This is getting so good not only seeing ORC fail miserably trying to catch Sonic, but now starting to see the kind of power he really has and that he can devastate them easily. Issei being alive and Human then tapping into the Boosted Gear's power after his second encounter of Raynare is bloody brilliant and shows the changes that Sonic caused are having a affect on the world of DxD._

**Bakuganman**: SHADOW! MORE AMMO!

1) _Sonic's Light Speed Abilities_: ... I'ma be honest with ya'll, that's the only thing I didn't consider throughout my 3 years of planning this story. After reworking the script once you brought it up, its only gonna be distance and speed-based. By that, I mean its purely Sonic attacking at light speed, not necessarily light itself. It'll hurt, most definitely; and it'll weaken a Devil greatly, but it won't be entirely fatal either.

2) _Fan Art_: Wow. I'm honored. No one's ever offered me that before. If anyone else wants to do this, feel free; credit'll go to you! Doing some basic math; there's about 40 faving/following this, so lets assume half know what their doing. That's about 20 possible fan arts. Good thing I have a Discord... maybe I should start a Twitter soon...

_From ptl (sneak peak chapter):_

_Okay, unless time travel, parallel universes and fusion universes aren't involved, THIS is very mindscrewy._

**Bakuganman**: That's kind of the point of the scene, even when you see the full context of it now.

_From Guest:_

_Will Sonic ever join the Occult Research Club._

**Bakuganman**: Read this stories summary and intro chapter for the answer.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Boss Battle: Fallen Angel Raynare**

_**POV - Raynare:**_

-EARLIER-

From a perch in a tree, Raynare was watching those silly Devils chase the Hedgehog around campus like a game of cat and mouse. Now THIS was entertainment, especially the part when he covered them all in dirt by spinning along the ground! That was hilarious!... But why'd he'd lead them into a gym for?

That's of course, when she had an idea. If Sonic was busy here, then that human kid would be easy pickings. Using her magic, she teleported away to track down her original purpose for coming to this town in the first place. She managed to see Rias opening one of her magic circles, and sensed the Power of Destruction energy from it... guess that rat ran his last marathon.

-PRESENT TIME-

With Issei alone with Raynare, he didn't stand a chance. He tried running, but that only got a spear logged in his back from a evilly-grinning Raynare. FUCK! That hurt! He fell down due to the pain, and the spear vanished the second he touched the floor. _'N-no... not this shit again...'_ Issei said to himself. He wanted to say that out loud, but his body didn't appear to have enough strength to carry it from his vocal cords to his mouth.

"Nothing personal, just business" said Raynare, raising another spear above her head. She could just wait for him to bleed out, but figured it'd be more effective this time to just resolve the issue now. Once she did, she heard a roaring sound head her way. Somehow, she knew who it was and while she was annoyed he wasn't killed by the Infamous Gremory, she smiled evilly again. Issei will bleed out eventually, and she DID have a score to settle with the rodent... might as well kill two Devils with one light spear.

**_POV - Sonic:_**

Sonic was still sonic booming through the streets, but decided he ran far enough and stopped... weird. He just so happened to stop at the very place this all began, the park fountain. Regardless, he stretched out his legs and arms after a good run. "And the crowd goes wild. Sonic wins again" he said.

He didn't expect hear clapping... slow, deliberate clapping.

Looking the sounds direction, he saw the same girl Issei was out on a 'date' with, slowly clapping her hands while sitting on the fountains edge. "Bravo. Bravo, little weasel" said Raynare, stopping her clapping after finishing her response. Ignoring her mis-naming his species, Sonic took a battle stance, in case she tried anything. "I must say, your speeds quite impressive. Not many Youkais' can do that, its almost... otherworldly" Raynare said, complimenting his powers. She also get up from her seat and took a few steps toward Sonic.

"What? You want me to join your peerage too?" Sonic snapped at her, which she laughed at.

"Please. I'm not as desperate as Devils are. But what you CAN do for me..." said Raynare, a magic circle opening in her hand. Sonic kept his guard up, those circles could do way past crazy shit, but he was prepared to dodge whatever energy blast she was gonna fire. "Is forget" she finished, outstretching the arm that held the magic circle.

Forget? Why would she ask...?

SHINE!

All of a sudden, that magic circle released a blinding light, so Sonic instinctively covered his eyes with his hands above his face, but still tried to see whatever she was doing. However, the light kept getting brighter and brighter, forcing him to look away and squint until...

FLASH!

After that flash of light, Sonic opens his eyes to find himself on a buildings roof. "What the? How did...?" Sonic asked himself. How'd he get here? He was in the park a second ago. Did that girl teleport him away? Whatever the case was, he had to get off this roof and back to Issei should she decide she wanted to go after him again. He dashed off the roof...

...

...

...

(**AN**: Optional music - _Crisis City_, either original or _Generations_ remix of either Act. Original is recommended.)

Only for the city to be flooded! "WHOA!" Sonic shouted, not expecting the city to be half-underwater! Luckily for him, some road was still afloat and allowed him to gaze around. How did this happen?

When in doubt, start running. And that's exactly what he did after twisting his arms around his body in a wind-up fashion, going across the water. "What happened here? How did Kuoh spring a giant leak?" The Hedgehog asked himself again, though he could help but feel... he's been through this before. Running through a destroyed building...

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

While still running, Sonic looked to his left... and the color drained from his face...

What he saw in the distance... was a golden Hedgehog flying around a giant serpent/dragon made of water, trying to zoom in on a glowing brain located on the serpents/dragons head. "No way... is that... _me_?" Sonic asked himself, now a little concerned. What was going on here? Why was he seeing himself fight Perfect Chaos? It was here he realized he wasn't Kuoh Town anymore... he was in Station Square! But how could Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic be battling? Sonic WAS Super Sonic!

Well... they were separate entities _one_ time, but still...

Just then, Perfect Chaos' spikes glowed, and flung energy in all directions. The Super Sonic in the distance didn't appear too affected, only stunned him for a few moments if one hit him. Sonic on the other hand...

**Sonic**: GAAAAH!

BOOM!

One of the energy spikes flew his way, making a hole where Sonic just was. Sure he beat Perfect Chaos without a Super Form once before, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get seriously hurt by the God of Destruction's attacks. Heck! He blew up an Egg Carrier with just one shot! Running out of the building and across the water again, a reptilian claw arose out of the surface of the water, and tried swiping at Sonic. He just barely avoided that by going around it.

That was new to Sonic. Did Perfect Chaos always have that ability?

Sonic ran up a building that leaned sideways like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, on the leaning side mind you. Once he got up to the top, a tendril of water burst upwards and smashed clean through the center of the building, where Sonic was just in front of. This made the building start falling apart, forcing Sonic to jump from debris to debris. There was part of Speed Highway still intact, so Sonic aimed for that. Landing safely on what's left of the Highway, Sonic noticed something strange... "Feathers? From a bird maybe?" He asked.

Indeed, there were black feathers on the road. It was likely they were from a bird(s), a monster like Perfect Chaos could scare off a flock easily. Taking off running again, Sonic headed down the almost-destroyed Highway. Somehow, he sensed something behind him. Looking back, he then quick-stepped to avoid an glowing object that shot past him.

It was a purple spear of light.

Raynare was flying behind him, but then sped up to fly above and appear in front of him some distance away to throw 4 more spears. Sonic right quick-stepped away from the first one, jumped to the far left to avoid the 2nd, right quick-stepped again for the 3rd, and jumped over the 4th. She turned herself around to watch where she was going, and flew off. "Hey! Where ya going?" Sonic said, chasing after her. They got to the edge of the destroyed Highway, which was now a dead end thanks to the building in front of them. While Raynare was free to continue on and fly down to the left, Sonic was able to follow her by launching himself toward that same building and run along it.

Raynare threw more light spears, 6 this time, but they embedded themselves in the buildings side rather than blew up. Sonic's done this plenty of times when there were bombs in his path, so all he had to do was quickstep. Looking up (or to the side in this case since he was in the middle of parkour), Sonic saw another of Perfect Chaos' tendrils go for him. It missed thankfully, but plowed through the building at the same. Raynare dove downwards, Sonic followed by jumping off the building and Boosting across the water again.

And was it just Sonic, or was Raynare faster this time around than when they first met?

As Sonic chased her, she began tossing more light spears at him, but did so like when Silver and him had that duel in that burning city during the Time Eater fiasco, following the Hedgehogs movements and launching spears a varying speeds. Sometimes they were fast, or slowed down a bit to try and catch Sonic off guard, or even 2 in a rapid session (which admittedly almost got him the first time she tried it).

Raynare went to the right, either because she wanted to or due to a building ahead that collapsed because of one of Perfect Chaos' energy spikes going astray. It was a big building, so it caused quite a big wave that Sonic had to outrun while STILL dodging the Fallen Angels light spears as he chased her down. Even this was a little too much for Sonic. He could catch up to Raynare and give her a well-deserved Homing Attack, that he was sure of... but it was hard to focus on that while ALSO trying to avoid the environment as it was destroyed by an angry mutated Chao.

Again, WHY was Perfect Chaos even here? Teleporting to Station Square was one thing, but how could that also bring back an entity from Sonic's world that only appears in a time of crisis?

After outrunning the semi-tidal wave, Raynare and Sonic happened to run in-between the battle of Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos. Super Sonic was coming in hot, and that's when Perfect Chaos summoned tornadoes of water to defend itself. Sonic barely managed to avoid his Super Self as he blew by in a bolt of blue lighting. The blue Hedgehog was directly on the side of Super Sonic at that time. If Sonic was a second slower...

That's also when Sonic felt the aftershock of Super Sonic ramming into Perfect Chaos' brain, along with the ear-splitting roar of pain the monster released. Though now that Sonic had gotten close, "Are they even aware I'm here?" Asked Sonic. It appeared that both Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic were unaware that a second version of him was coming by chasing a Fallen Angel, considering the yellow Hedgehog almost ran into Sonic.

As Sonic continued to give chase, he saw Perfect Chaos reform in the distance. This was getting too weird. Why was this happening? Why was he chasing a new enemy, in the middle of one of his toughest battles? And how was he watching it up close and personal? Raynare began throwing light spears again, which Sonic evaded. She then made another left, then a right, heading straight for Perfect Chaos. Super Sonic was already bolting forward, and that's when Perfect Chaos opened his mouth...

Aw no. _Please_ don't be the...

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!

Raynare was able to pull away since she was flying, but Sonic couldn't do that! He couldn't stop running either, otherwise he'd lose friction he had from running and sink into the water! Thinking fast, he went to the left and ran along a sideways road, the beam almost grazing his location. Perfect Chaos' energy beam was avoided, with Sonic and Raynare circling around him. The water God then blew up again due to Super Sonic circling up his body and damaging his brain a second time, releasing another pain-filled roar.

Sonic kept Boosting after Raynare, and they ended up on a straight road, now was Sonic's chance! Speeding up, he then jumped, and gave Raynare that well-deserved Homing Attack. Grunting in pain, she lost her balance and started skidding across the road (again, like Silver during the Time Eater incident).

FLASH!

Another flash of light occurred after Raynare skidded for 3 seconds, forcing Sonic to shield his eyes again. When it died down, Sonic felt wind rush in his face. Looking around, he was on a familiar strip of platforms, cannons aligned to fire at him if he gets too close. "Isn't this Eggman's battle ship fleet? I thought we destroyed it" Sonic said to himself, as he recognized this location. It was Final Fortress, the sight of the battle with the Egg Emperor and then later with Metal Madness/Overload.

Raynare flew above and beyond, tossing a light spear, but Sonic had already started running after her again. That spear however, exploded on contact with the platform, making a gaping hole. If he fell through, he was in for a LONG drop.

"Your not getting away this time!" He called after her. As he chased Raynare, he had to avoid her light spears, while simultaneously now dodging cannon fire from the turrets. She then flew up to a giant platform some distance away which Sonic couldn't follow... that is, if it wasn't for the convenient dash panels at the end of the path. After launching to the giant platform by using one of them, Raynare threw a hailstorm of light spears, which Sonic easily dodged.

She flew off to the next path and having seen Sonic use the dash panel, she threw one light spear from each hand onto those panels, shorting them out. What she didn't expect was Sonic thinking fast, and using the red pole, the Fallen One having assumed it was just a flagpole and therefore, useless to Sonic. Immediately Boosting towards it, Sonic spun up the pole and performed a Tornado Jump. Upon getting to the top of it, he launched himself at Raynare.

It was a direct hit! She grunted again and began falling from the sky, but recovered. As Raynare flew off again, Sonic noticed ahead was the Egg Emperor itself and...

"Tails?... Knuckles?... And me again? What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked, as the Egg Emperor began to raise its sword. Aw great...

"Take this!"

A vertical slash! Team Sonic went to the left, while Sonic quick-stepped to the right.

"Take this!"

A horizontal slash! Both Sonic and Team Sonic jumped.

"Take this!"

A second vertical slash! Team Sonic went to the right, with Sonic quick-stepping left.

"Take this!"

A second horizontal slash! Both Sonic and Team Sonic slid.

"HA! HA! HAAAA!"

The Egg Emperor then launched a barrage of homing missiles. They didn't lock onto Sonic, only Team Sonic, but our blue friend still had to avoid the explosions of missiles that missed their intended targets. Testing a theory (and to catch up to a certain Fallen Angel), Sonic shot ahead of Team Sonic and the Egg Emperor, and looked back... just like Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic from before, they didn't acknowledge his presence whatsoever. This was getting VERY strange, even for Sonic; considering all the crazy stuff that's happened to him since the 90's.

Raynare tossed 2 light spears into the dash panels again that lead to the next ship. She didn't do anything about it the Power Gong that was at the center, thinking it was just a decoration or something. All Sonic had to do was kick it, and he was sent soaring above Raynare; which he the took the opportunity to Home Attack her again, knocking her out of the sky a second time! Just before she could crash though...

FLASH!

Now after a third light flash, Sonic found himself in a city of some kind, with lights everywhere. "What the? Stardust Speedway? But it only appears one month every year" said Sonic, starting to run off again. How was this possible? Stardust Speedway was a location on Little/Miracle Planet, but it only appears to orbit Mobius for one mouth every year. If Sonic came to Issei's world with the power of overloaded Chaos Emeralds, how the heck did Raynare teleport them all the way here?!

_"Go ahead... keep trying... you'll forget eventually..."_ Raynare's voice echoed, seemingly from everywhere. But why? Sonic then heard something behind him, it sounded like a jet engine. Looking to see what it was...

BUZZZZZZZZZT!

**Sonic**: Metal Sonic?!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Metal Sonic almost shocked Sonic with his Ring Spark Field, though Sonic dashed off, already anticipating that attack. Strange, isn't it?

"What's he doing here?" Sonic asked himself as he ran down the highway. As he ran, Metal Sonic caught up and flew alongside him, and started ramming into streetlamps, knocking them in Sonic's path. Thankfully, all Sonic had to do was Spin Dash through them. To think this trick worked on him when he was younger...

Flying ahead, Metal Sonic started spinning in a corkscrew-fashion, sparking up again. Sonic knew this attack well, his _V. Maximum Overdrive Attack_, which can even outpace Sonic for a few seconds. Metal Sonic flew at his organic counterpart, also destroying some of the road in the process. Sonic jumped, barely making it over the deadly attack. He expected Metal Sonic to not come back immediately, as a maneuver that powerful used allot of Metal Sonic's energy reserves; but color Sonic surprised when Metal Sonic DID in fact reappear behind him via flight. Sonic jumped up to higher roads, which there were 3 in total.

BWONG! BWONG!

Metal Sonic flew immediately to the top, but then gave confused beeping noises. He lost sight of Sonic, but where did he...?

BWONG! SLAM!

Sonic Home Attacked Metal Sonic, sending him rolling across the road. Sonic didn't jump up to the 3rd one right away, fooling Metal Sonic, who assumed the blue Hedgehog would get to the top. Metal Sonic wasn't done just yet though, so he followed the fleeing hedgehog after making some beeping noises that implied pain and _'Really? I fell for that?'_

"You know everything I'm gonna do, but so do I... strange, isn't it?" Sonic joked, as he ran into a tunnel with Metal Sonic close behind. The robot fired his chest laser at the organic Hedgehog, which was a beam of energy. Sonic had to speed up again to evade, but he noticed the blast didn't exactly from the robots chest. Rather, it came from in front of the chest... from a purple glyph. "Wait a minute" said Sonic suspiciously, as Metal Sonic matched Sonic's speed to catch up.

Sonic ran along the tunnel wall, then on the ceiling, where he Spin Attacked Metal Sonic and knocked him down again. As the robotic doppelganger skidded ahead, he began to change and shift... and became a female with raven-black wings, who flew down and out of the tunnel. "Playing dress up, are we?" Sonic joked again, but his only response was a light spear thrown at him, which he avoided. "Perfect Chaos. Dark Gaia. A monster that tears through time on my birthday... you supernaturals don't talk much, do ya?" Sonic continued, going through a loop-dee-loop. Raynare of course, just flew past it.

After tossing 2 more easily avoidable light spears, Raynare dove downwards towards the city below. Sonic followed her by skydiving. She would throw light spears at him, but all he had to do was slow himself down and then speed up after her. Interestingly, they ended up in front of Wacky Workbench, but Raynare fled for the outskirts of town. Sonic ran after her, but then she did something he didn't expect... she tossed a light spear into a building, making it crumble down after the spear exploded... OVER 2 YOUNG FLICKIES!

Sonic had to ditch his attempt at chasing the Demonic Angel to save the small animals just before the building collapsed. Setting the two now-safe animals down, he frowned at the fleeing Raynare. She tried to slow him down by putting innocent lives in danger. That bitch! "Grrrr! Get back here!" Sonic yelled at her with a growl, and then took off running after her again. Sonic isn't easily bothered, but when somebody willingly tries to hurt somebody else...

More light spears, and even an energy blast from a glyph was fired at him this time. Two more times, Raynare would aim at some buildings and try to crush unsuspecting innocent animals to slow Sonic down. While it did somewhat, it didn't help that said "Youkai" she was trying to delay could break the sound barrier at his leisure. If anything, it just made Sonic madder. Raynare tried a different tactic and opened a portal, though Sonic managed to follow her by jumping through just before it closed.

They ended chasing each other out in Palmtree Panic, towards the chain Eggman used to hold Little/Miracle Planet in place. Raynare began flying down to Mobius with Sonic close behind. Hell no! She was NOT going to his world! He hopped from link to link, even skipping a few to get close enough to Raynare. She threw light spears again and honestly, they were a little tougher to avoid since Sonic was using the chains itself as a path, otherwise he'd be going for a swim in Never Lake.

After a few close calls, Sonic got in another Homing Attack, sending Raynare into the waters below. As she fell from the sky...

FLASH!

Sonic was riding on a magic carpet, towards a beautiful palace. "Ok... now Arabian Nights?... This is WAY past déjà vu" Sonic commented as he jumped off the carpet after getting close enough and landed in the palace, running down the long pathway. Actually, this was the exact spot where he fought...

POOF!

"Hummph!"

A large purple and buff male with a sword in his left hand appeared from a puff of purple smog, swinging the sword straight down at Sonic. Nothing he couldn't avoid. "Aw, not my good buddy Erazor. We had such good times together" Sonic said, keeping up with Erazor Djinn (who was most likely another illusion by Raynare).

Erazor Djinn went to the left, and slid his sword across the floor. All Sonic had to do was jump and hit Erazor a few times in the head with a Homing Attack. Sadly, Sonic only got one attack in due to Erazor blocking it with his sword. Sonic wasn't harmed by this, just thrown back. Erazor then tried a V-Slash and when that didn't work, he did a Z-Slash instead. It was a little harder, but Sonic avoided that too and hit the evil genie again. He tried Homing Attacking again, but it was blocked the same as before.

Raynare's illusion almost dropped with that one. Her real self, though enlarged, appeared for a brief second as she/he held her head, as if she was woozy. She recovered and snarled at Sonic, shaking her head back and forth once, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Erazor/Raynare then reappeared some distance away while staying out of Sonic's reach, looking like she would charge at him. The Blue Blur mentally groaned, even he had trouble with this attack. Time Break would be _really_ useful right about now...

Erazor/Raynare charged forward. Sonic jumped and combined his momentum with a Homing Attack, knocking his enemy back. In doing so, Erazor/Raynare's body began giving off small explosions, the genie/Fallen loudly moaning in pain in the process. "Maybe you should try a genie in a bottle next time" Sonic quipped, mentioning another genie he'd fought before. This however caused yet another...

FLASH!

Sonic found himself standing on a twisting structure that was built to look like a long snake. This was a section in the ruins of Mystic Jungle. From a red portal that made a weird sound, appeared a Jackal wearing a mask and glowing in red aura. It was Infinite, an enemy that Sonic did have trouble with a while back, though that Ruby in his chest made things mondo unfair.

_"Why__ won't you forget?!"_ Raynare's voice echoed again, sounding a tad bit annoyed. Infinite began floating backwards, baiting Sonic with a 'come at me' gesture with his fingers.

"More like: why'd you pick the Masked Crybaby?" Sonic asked back, starting to run after Infinite (Shadow mentioned the crybaby thing after telling his introduction with the Jackal after the Virtual War was over). He didn't get a response, not that he expected one.

This battle played out much like the original one did, with Sonic Boosting after Infinite/Raynare, while avoiding touching those freaky energy cubes. Infinite/Raynare did throw some red orbs at him, a disguise for her light spears probably, but they weren't too big of an issue. After landing 3 hits on the Jackal, he teleported away to the end of the stage. In the air, 7 Infinites' appeared in a formation like bowling pins in a bowling alley, with Infinite/Raynare in the back. Sonic decided to do something a little different this time, and stopped. All of them cocked an eyebrow at Sonic, who stopped just before using the large convenient springs. He began spinning in place... what were those particles of light? And why was he glowing like that after he stopped spinning?

"Ready!" Said Sonic, NOW taking the spring path. Infinite/Raynare and the clones got their guards up, what was he planning? After Sonic got in range...

**Sonic**: GO!

In the blink of an eye, the clones were wiped out, and Infinite/Raynare was struck before he/she could react. Sonic had performed his Light Speed Attack, something that no one had found a way to block. The Fallen Angels disguise was once again broken as she fell from the air.

FLASH!

Sonic was now falling from the sky, but landed in a fiery zone of some kind. There was an entire city on fire, and fire was in the sky itself. As he ran down the road, he recognized this place immediately...

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!

FLOOOOOOOSH!

Though the roar of an unearthly creature and a stream of fire from above (which Sonic avoided) also helped. This creature was dragon-like in appearance, had horns on its head and had a rocky-looking body... though it's neck and limbs appeared to be made of magma. It also had 2 pairs of wings and a tail made of magma as well, but no feet. It was the Ifrit, and this was its home dimension, the Chaotic Inferno Zone.

Sonic hoped to God Raynare wouldn't tap into its mind control powers... that was one of Sonic's most embarrassing moments coupled with being roboticized by Eggman, considering he resisted mental manipulation from psychic goldfish on one occasion, and _when the sun goes down_ on another.

The Ifrit/Raynare launched a few fireballs from behind Sonic, who sensed them and dodged accordingly. The Ifrit/Raynare then charged at Sonic after swooping down, attempting to bite/ram into him. Timing his jump just right, Sonic was over the Ifrit's head and... "TERIAAAAA!"

POW!

Sonic kicked the Ifrit's weak point with all the strength in his legs, causing the interdimensional monster to roar in pain, and slide across the road. It began to shake its head to shake off the daze, and then got up by using its wings as feet then leapped in the air with them. Before it took flight again, Sonic managed to hop on its rocky back and ride on it. "YEEEEEEEEE-HAW!" Sonic said as the dragon-like being then thrashed and spun around like an animatronic bull to try and throw Sonic off, only wilder.

After that failed, the Ifrit/Raynare just turned its neck around like an owl and blasted Sonic with fire. In doing so, its head was once again in Sonic's reach so after dashing away from the flames, Sonic Spin Attacked it. The force of having its weak point hit again made the interdimensional dragon dazed again, allowing Sonic to use his Bounce Attack/Bound Jump. This dealt even more damage to the already dazed dragon, and caused the illusion of it to fade and a falling Raynare take its place. Both the Fallen Angel and Hedgehog fell towards the ground below, but didn't even get that far down because...

FLASH!

Sonic found himself on top of another building of another burning city, though small bird-like creatures flying past him let him know where... or rather _when_... he was. Nevertheless, he took off running, using the dash panel to launch himself at a road across the lava-filled city that was made into a loop-dee-loop.

_"GRRRRR! JUST FORGET ALREADY!"_ Roared Raynare's echoing voice, now sounding very angry.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you? A Hedgehog NEVER forgets!" Sonic shot back as he ran through the loop. He was aiming for the next building but after glass windows between 2 buildings suddenly shattered as soon as Sonic passed, a purple glyph popped out in front of him out of nowhere.

He suddenly found himself facing Raynare, who was floating in front of him. She eyed him with contempt, then a swirling blaze of fire suddenly enveloped her after a few seconds of them staring each other down. It also began to carry a few cars.

"Aw, not this crap again!" Sonic said, running off in the opposite direction, but the fire tornado followed him with equal speed. As Sonic ran; the tornado flung cars, rocks, pieces of road, signs, large crates... pretty much anything from Crisis City was thrown Sonic's way. He was too fast for the barrage of objects, but the tornado continued to follow.

Sonic remembered this road, it would eventually end and then... there'd be nowhere left to run! Raynare was obviously getting desperate using this against Sonic, but how was he supposed to counter?! It's not like he could eat a flower and turn into a fire-manipulating Hedgehog... like THAT'LL ever happen. All he had was his speed, but even he couldn't run through fire! If only there was a Fire Shield or Invincibility Power-Up in this city, or if he got some weird shoes with customized actions from a shoemaker.

Actually... did that really happen, or was that a dream?

CRASH! SMASH! BANG! CRACK!

More objects were thrown at Sonic, which he dodged, but this road would come to an end soon. He had to think of something quick, otherwise a pit of lava was waiting below, or he'd get sucked into the tornado... not like he hadn't gotten sucked into any before. The ones that came to mind were from a very breezy valley, and another on the open sea. Bottom line, they WEREN'T MADE OF FIRE!

Wait a second... a breeze... THAT'S IT! Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Sonic outran the fire tornado, but only by a small margin. He had less than a minute to carry out this plan, he just hoped it would work...

He began to run in circles. Faster. Faster. Faster! FASTER! _FASTER_! He ran so fast, he created a tornado of his own at the end of the street, but ran in the opposite direction of the fire tornado's rotation. His theory was if he did this, it would counter the fire tornado's circulating air current, and stop it altogether; which would leave a certain someone dazed and vulnerable to one last attack! The fire tornado came closer and closer...now was the moment of truth...

...

...

...

It worked! The fire slowly died away, and an unfortunate Raynare was going for a ride in Soinc's Whirlwind until she was flung away in the direction she came from, landing on the street with a few grunts as she skidded and bounced across. With that done, Sonic stopped running, Spin Charged, and Spin Dashed towards Raynare; intent on finishing her off... but she still had one final trick left up her sleeve! Growling, she held out her hand, which also had her magic glyph on it.

FLASH! (**AN**: End music.)

Sonic crashed into a wall that looked like it belonged in a laboratory, but bounced off of it quickly with his feet, sending nuts and bolts everywhere. He landed on the floor... were those... broken Swatbots? They were in pieces, and scattered all over the place. Hadn't seen those in awhile. Some also had quills stuck in them. But where...

"How I HATE, that Hedgehog..." said a familiar voice that Sonic knew all too well. Pointing at Sonic with from across the room was, "I've lived to see one dream come true... the destruction of Knothole Village and everyone within it! All that matters now, is the pleasure of eliminating YOU once and for all!" It was Eggman, when he partially roboticized himself, going by IVO Robotnik. He wore a sleeveless, red jumpsuit with yellow lines around it; wide shoulder pads and a yellow cape. The only parts of him not mechanical was his huge bald head (though his ears were robotic) and right arm.

Sonic was still haunted by this moment... even after all these years later, he STILL had nightmares about it. It was one of his most traumatic memories, and how far the evil doctor would go when he wanted something done.

Wait. Memories? Wanting him to forget?... These weren't just ionic locations or battles throughout Sonic's life created by hocus pocus! They were his MEMORIES! Raynare was attacking him by using anything from inside his head! THAT'S what that light was back in the park! Out of all the mental stuff Sonic had been though, no one had ever used his memories against him like this before... it was quite cunning, he had to admit. Credit where credit was due. So if he failed in his memories... what would happen then?

No. He wasn't gonna let that happen. He beat these memories once, so he'll do it again!

(**AN**: Now play E-100 Zero's Theme from Sonic Adventure. It's called _Zero the Chase-Master_, I think.)

Both combatants stared each other down. Robotnik's robotic glove glowed with green energy but before he could do anything with it, Sonic already Spin Dashed into Robotnik. Even after hitting a wall with that speed, Robotnik grabbed Sonic using his roboticized hand, and slammed the Hedgehog into the same wall. Robotnik held Sonic in place and was gonna punch him with his human hand; but Sonic kicked Robotnik in the chin, making the doctor recoil, then Sonic leapped off the wall and punched Robotnik in the face.

The bottoms of Robotnik's boots began to heat up, and he was then flying around the lab. As he did this, he fired lasers and small rockets from his robotic arm. Sonic evaded this by performing a Triangle Jump by bouncing off walls and ceilings. He managed to get in range of Robotnik for a Homing Attack, but the robotized doctor blocked Sonic with a green energy shield from his robot arm. Robotnik then tried punching Sonic with his human fist again, successfully this time, and sent to the poor Hedgehog to the floor with a crash.

A clocking sound come from above, Robotnik was preparing another rocket. Getting up immediately, Sonic rushed away just seconds before the rocket impacted where Sonic was moments ago with a boom. Sliding on his feet, Sonic ended up behind Robotnik, and jumped up and Spin Dashed past him, injuring the doctor in the process.

Hang on a second. Wasn't this around the time the Ultimate Annihilator backfired or something? Then Robotnik was erased from existence since his nephew reprogrammed it? Cause it wasn't happening now! Sonic hated to admit it, but this version of Eggman was his most dangerous enemy before he mellowed out a bit, and the ONLY reason he won was cause of the aforementioned backstabbing nephew of his. Raynare must be manipulating the memory somehow... or repressing certain events, he didn't know! He was a Hedgehog that could exceed Mach 5 speed, not a magic expert!

He'll have to find some other way to take down Robotnik then, but what?

Sonic bounced off another wall, going back at Robotnik to try his Homing Attack again, but Robotnik boosted away with his jet-boots before Sonic's signature attack could land. Robotnik fired more lasers, aiming right at Sonic, but the cyborg doctor's blasts ended up going through afterimages and vaporizing the very floor!

Sonic had to slow Robotnik down if he was gonna land a hit, or at the very least, a major one. The Hedgehog ended up next to a Swatbot head. Thinking quickly, he picked it up and threw it at the evil genius. "Getting desperate, are we?" Robotnik mocked him, preparing a rocket from his mechanical wrist and launching it. It hit the Swatbot head, exploding and sending shrapnel everywhere.

ZWHEEEEEEE!

The point of that act was to distract Robotnik long enough so Sonic could get underneath him, and Spin Dash on one of the thrusters of the cyborgs feet, shorting it out. Losing control, the mad scientist crashed in a pile of destroyed Swatbots. With an explosion of green energy, he broke out. He couldn't fly anymore, but he could still fight!

Stomping out, he then just barely blocked Sonic's kick in time with his energy shield. "Why keep fighting?" Robotnik taunted after knocking Sonic back. "Your precious village has been wiped clean off the face of Mobius! It's over, Hedgehog! YOU LOSE!" He gloated, firing lasers from his metal fingertips, walking and turning to follow Sonic's movements. The scientist was now burning holes in his walls doing this, but he seemed to be enjoying himself rather than be mad at it like usual.

Sonic tried attacking with more Spin Dashes, and even his Boost Dash, by each was blocked by Robotnik. Running around in circles, Sonic kept avoiding the laser fire, until one of them burned the console for the Ultimate Annihilator, making it spark. Sonic got an idea, since Eggman is part robot now...

Stopping his circle-running, Sonic Spin Dashed towards Robotnik once again using all the speed he had. He got blocked, but performed his Axe Kick on the shield, completely nullifying it, then delivered a second kick which had enough force to kick Robotnik back towards the console and...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Robotnik began to light up like a Christmas tree, his entire body sparking up and conversing due to the electricity flowing throughout his body as he moaned in pain! As Sonic watched; Robotnik's voice would swap to a more feminine one, then back to his, then a vision of Raynare appeared, then she changed back to Robotnik. This rinse and repeated, but got slightly faster with each cycle. It got so fast, the screams and illusion faded in and out as quickly as one could blink, then got even faster as the scream got deeper, to the point of sounding full on demonic.

FLASH! (**AN**: End music.)

_**POV - Normal:**_

The scene changed back to the park, Raynare and Sonic in the same positions as they were before, like they never left.

SHATTER!

Speaking of Raynare, her magic glyph cracked, then broke into a million pieces, making her recoil and stagger back in the process. She stared at Sonic, in shock at what had just happened. "That's it? I was having so much fun down memory lane" Sonic quipped.

Raynare just continued staring, this made no sense! No one had resisted her memory wipe before... ok, that was a lie. People had resisted, but eventually fell after a minute or two. "How... how did you do that? That was my strongest memory altercation spell!" Raynare said, which was true. She had to pump in so much energy after the Metal Sonic memory, then even more after the dragon-looking one. She even went as far as it reach into Sonic's deepest memories, which was that evil cyborg that even scared Raynare, just to get him to forget her.

It seemed there was more to this 'Youkai' than meets the eye. He's clearly been through allot in his short life more then she did... and she was over thousands of years old despite her youthful appearance mind you! In fact, most of the creatures she had to dawn or had seen in his mind were nothing she had ever seen before. There were also others in Sonic's memories that were similar to him; walking and talking animals. But none of them were any Youkai she recognized. A two-tailed fox, a pink Hedgehog with a large hammer, and even a partially robotic bunny that kept calling Sonic "Sugah-Hog"... whatever the hell THAT meant.

Which raised the question... was _he_ even a Youkai at all? If not, then what was he, and more importantly... where was he from?

"Stubborn. Thickheaded. Reckless... take your pick" Sonic said; counting on his thumb, index and middle fingers. Raynare recovered from her initial shock, and smiled evilly at Sonic.

"Well, as fast as you are... looks like you were too slow" she said.

"Heh, too slow? Who do you think your talking too?" Sonic scoffed. That's when Raynare took flight with a jump, and landed back at her sitting position on the fountain, allowing Sonic to see what she was talking about.

"The same person who was busy sharing his memories with me" taunted Raynare, for in front of her in a bloody mess was...

**Sonic**: ISSEI!

* * *

Be honest, wouldn't THAT make an excellent boss battle? This was the other reason why the preview was so vague, I didn't want to give too much of it away. There was also a part where Sonic chased down the Black Arms Black Tank from _Shadow the Hedgehog's_ Lethal Highway, but decided to scrap it. Not much else to say here, other than looking forward to any reviews you leave, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the wait guys; but so much has happened. I heard something about Xbox or Mircosoft buying Sonic... which lets be honest, wasn't real and even if it was; I doubt SEGA will part ways with the Blue Wind, considering the success his film brought to the company. In other news, I've started a Twitter account so I can keep you guys up-to-date a little better. If anyone wants to follow it, hit me up on Discord and I'll send ya the link since FanFiction hates other links aside from themselves :P

Ok, review answering time:

_From ptl_

_Wow, so it was a literal mindscrew._

_By the way, loved the references, especially the X anime one as well as the Super Mario Bros Z, not to say about the OVA and the Chronicles game attacks._

_Why not make a Fire Sonic transformation in this fic? That would be so cool! And that world would have the means for that to realize it._

**Bakuganman**: Unfortunately, Fire Sonic won't make an appearance. He belongs to good old Mark Haynes/Alvin Earthworm, but another original form may be shown.

_From psytoro7:_

_'...or if he got some weird shoes with customized actions from a shoemaker._

_Actually... did that really happen, or was that a dream?_

_um,who was sonic referring to? i don't know who he was talking about._

_other then that, this was a vary awesome chapter! i like how you put so much fan-service into it._

_on a side non related note, this remind me of a curtain fan made arc of ultimate fairy. if you have read it,you know what i mean._

_keep on the good work and stay safe from the coronavirus._

**Bakuganman**: He was referring to the shoemaker quest from Sonic 06. And you stay safe as well, as anyone else reading this.

_From GOdofParadox3s:_

_OK huge mind fuck on Raynare's part that was honestly terrifying you managed to make me think Sonic was gonna lose this one. Well I mean Issei was impaled, but the memory alteration was freaking fantastic and unique take on anyone's encounter of Raynare. Most DxD fic's I've read would just have Raynare fight like she was a amateur making her a annoyance at most than a threat. What you did was play on and added onto what little character we see from her in the Anime/Manga/Light Novel. You manage to make her serious threat than a basic bitch annoyance._

_Questions  
Are we gonna be seeing more Mind Tricks like what Raynare pulled for anymore of the Villain's or is this a one time thing?_

_When Sonic mention that he and Super Sonic were separate being's at one point was that a reference to the Fleetway Super Sonic or was that play on when Archie Sonic reversed a Black Hole was launch into space to an alien planet that housed the Red Chaos Emeralds?_

_Will you be playing with the Positive and Negative Energies of the Chaos Emeralds and how they influence the User depending on their emotional state? Or in simple terms will we be seeing some forms similar to Fleetway Super Sonic or Dark Super Sonic for the DxD Cast?_

**Bakuganman**: Had to do something different with her, as well as expand on the magic aspect a bit. Glad you approve. There might be more head games, but I can't say. The same for the Emeralds. I have big plans for them and their role in the story. As for which Evil Super Sonic... that's up to viewer interpretation. ;)

_From dmandog056:_

_I've gotta say, that was an awesome BOSS battle! I would've liked to hear Raynare's thoughts on Shadow and Silver from the rival battles had she used them in the fight, but otherwise this deserves an A Rank!_

_A nagging thought that's been on my brain is what Kunou and Yasaka might think of Tails if they encountered him somehow. I like to believe it's possible that they'd consider him to be adorable since he's a little 2-tail 'fox cub' and they're 9-tail fox yokai, plenty of room for a few cute scenes or some embarrassing humor for Tails in that regard. Tails could try to teach her how he flies and see if she could do so. It might be worth exploring that possibility at some point in the story._

_One thing I keep hearing in my head is the dragon road theme if Sonic decides to explore Japan more or gets chased around the country or any more local cities. On another side note, you could make a reference to how Solid Snake doesn't like Sonic (Look up the Codec conversations from Smash Bros Ultimate), could lead to a Splinter Cell reference too. There's potential there just saiyan..._

**Bakuganman**: Only an "A"? I was going for an "S"! Knew I should've taken that shortcut... In all seriousness, thank you. I've been getting much praise for that battle. And since you brought it up, Dragon Road is going to be used as a theme at one point, but not for Kuoh. You do realize that Dragon Road is based on China and not Japan, right?

_From Guest:_

_Well that sense of confidence didn't last long.  
Somehow I knew he was going to get turned into a devil anyway, but I was hoping it could've been different..._

**Bakuganman**: I threw everyone a curveball. Read down, see how different it is.

_From Thunder Dragon:_

_This story has potential. Sonic is truly himself and I love it! You are a true fan of the Blue Blur._

_However I do have a criticism and it is a big one. If you mix too much of the various mediums that Sonic has appeared in without clarifying where you get your sources or what versions or media you are pulling from, you will confuse people._

_I am a long time follower of the Blue Hedgehog I can spot some but not all of the references and people who are not as familiar with Sonic the Hedgehog will just get confused._

_Now can I make a suggestion? Take a look at the Sonic News Network and use that as reference material going forward for Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Now here is one more suggestion, take a look at the Light Novels for DxD, The Manga and the anime. Use it!_

**Bakuganman**: Me and him grew up together, so I think I know Sonic better than most do... not to brag or anything, I'm sure someone out there knows as much as I do. As for the critique, I knew this piece of criticism would come eventually, and was prepared for it from the start... though I am surprised its taken THIS long, 3 months, for someone to bring it up. You make a valid point, it seems like I am mixing a few Sonics' in. It's for fanservice, I will admit; but also because I found a way to mix a few of them to form a backstory for Sonic that is easy to follow. A bit of hints of it have been scattered around the fic thus far.

Its also clear you didn't read all (or perhaps any) of the intro teaser, as I already said this is based off the anime of DxD, with references to the light novels. Your concern is noted, and thanks for speaking out!

_From Captin Imaginat (deleted):_

_(**AN**: Story requests)_

**Bakuganman**: I deleted this one because it had nothing to do with my story at all, just a bunch of requests. Not that I don't accept requests or have a problem with them, I just don't think giving a "review" about it is necessary... and feels like spam. If you have all those ideas, I'm sure you can do it yourself if you had time to list over 4000 words about them. Some of those suggestions were interesting, but I can't promise I'm gonna do them.

_From Madmagusmax:_

_This story rocks. Sonic is himself and kicking a**._

_Now I have to ask do you take requests for stories? If you cannot do it can you please post it provided it is not had anything cut out? _

_(**AN**: Story request)_

**Bakuganman**: I apologize for this one, as I accidentally deleted it, but reposted the first part of it by going in as a Guest myself. As said above, I have no problem with requests, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A New Life, A New Beginning**

Sonic dashed over to Issei immediately and began slightly shaking his body. "Issei! ISSEI!" Sonic said, but the boy wouldn't respond. He just laid there, not moving at all. Some blood was also on Sonic's gloves, but he wasn't worried about that right now. What he DID do was slowly look up at Raynare, who was still sitting on the fountain. "What did you do...?" Sonic growled at her, now mad.

"Oh me? We just finished up our date you so rudely interrupted last time" Raynare said, slyly.

ZWHEEEEEEE! CRACK!

Enraged, Sonic Spin Dashed where Raynare was sitting, plowing through the fountain, and not caring if he got a little wet. Water was the least of his concerns right now. Raynare however, was now nowhere to be seen...

"That's public property you know, very expensive" said her voice. Looking to the side of himself, she was now sitting on a park bench, filing her nails. It reminded Sonic of a certain green demon he fought a few times that was obsessed with beauty. This just enraged Sonic more. To the point where he tried Boosting into her.

CRACK!

With the bench destroyed, he looked back... he missed her again!

"As much as I like a man who plays rough... I'm not into Hedgehogs; nothing against you, Blue" Raynare taunted again. She was now in a tree branch with her legs hanging down and crossed, and her hands holding onto the branch for support. Growling even deeper, Sonic then performed a move he hadn't used in years... his 'Sonic Wave', which required him to Spin Dash, then jump back whilst Spin Dashing to create a large shock wave.

A mere second before the wave hit the tree and completely tore it down, Raynare vanished in by closing her wings on herself, which Sonic saw. Great. Demons here can perform Chaos Control-like warping abilities without magic circles... just what he needed.

"Not as fast as you brag yourself to be, huh?" Raynare mocked him a third time, now sitting back on the fountain... what was left if it anyway. The fountain itself was destroyed, but the basin was still there to sit on.

"Why would you do this? He was an innocent kid!" Sonic yelled at Raynare.

"Heh, innocent?" Questioned Raynare with a smile.

"... ok, he's got _some_ issues; but he was no threat to you either!" Sonic rephrased. Not-so-innocent kid or not, Issei didn't do anything morally wrong so in Sonic's book, there was no reason Raynare even had to go this far.

Raynare smiled down at Sonic. Clearly, the rat didn't know his friends little secret. "Listen, he was too big of a risk to leave roaming around, but if you want someone to blame, blame Him. He's the one who gifted humans Sacred Gears in the first place" she said, and that got Sonic instantly baffled. It was written all over his face. Not bothering to stick around, as she already completed her job, Raynare held out a hand to use her magic again, causing a bright flash. Sonic had to shield his eyes again but by the time the light died down, Raynare had vanished... this time for good.

Sonic had a million questions going through his head. Who exactly was that girl? Why was she so obsessed with wanting Issei dead?... More importantly, how the hell was ISSEI of all people, a risk? Speaking of which, was he the "He" she was talking about?... Nah, that didn't make any sense. Unless that Sacred Gear stuff had something to do with sexy and attractive androids, Issei didn't look like the type to be interested in it.

That's another thing... Sacred Gears?... What were those anyway?

_*cough...*_

Sonic's ears twitched. Was that a cough? It was such a very tiny sound, that it might have escaped his hearing if Raynare was still here and running her big mouth. Looking towards the origin of the sound, Sonic saw Issei's body and... did it just move?... Was he raising his hand? Er, blood-soaked hand?

"... ISSEI!" Sonic wasted no time and dashed to his side again. Issei's hand was a bit shaky, probably due to the strain of keeping it lifted up because of the low amount of blood he had remaining in his system... but he was alive. Barely, but still alive.

"ISSEI!" Sonic repeated.

"So... Son..." Issei croaked, able to move his eyes to look at Sonic, but the poor pervert couldn't say the Hedgehog's name completely. It was a HUGE effort to get even a sound out.

"Save your strength, pal. I'll get you to a..." Sonic said, using his arms to try and lift Issei up carefully, but he groaned right as Sonic moved his body not even an inch. What's worse, more blood began escaping Issei's wound... moving him around was obviously NOT a good idea.

"Issei... just hold on... I'll..." Sonic tried to reassure, but he didn't know what to do. It wasn't like the first time where he could run around with Issei in tow, this was Issei with a gaping hole in his body! Even if Sonic could make it to a hospital, he doubted the medics could treat his injuries in time and even then; the kid lost so much blood that it was making a pool around them, and was probably gonna stain the concrete. Aside from his speed, he couldn't do much else for Issei.

_'As fast as you are... looks like you were too slow...'_ Raynare's mocking voice echoed in Sonic's head, continuing to taunt him. Sonic began to not just feel angry with Raynare, but more at himself. Why couldn't he have been faster? This of course, wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but never before had it ended up this way. Being hurt, maybe. Turned into a robot, sometimes. But never at someone's death!

It hit Sonic then. Whenever a situation would get this serious, the Chaos Emeralds; or a new set of mysterious items similar to them; would be the Deus ex Machina (**AN**: means _God/Goddess in the Machine_, a term for bad endings or close-to-become-bad endings to turn into good ones) to potentially prevent or help undo the consequences of someone's actions. Sonic currently had none. No way to save Issei, who was on Death's front porch.

Sonic the Hedgehog... was completely powerless.

He felt something grab his gloved hand. It was Issei's left hand, holding onto Sonic's gloved one. It was very bloody, and it wasn't too tight of a grip, but it was as much as Issei could do. "I'm... ok..." Issei said, trying to be brave. But the reality was, he knew he was fading. He didn't want to die! There was so much he still wanted to do! Finish High School, go to College, do all that crazy College shit like parties and beer pong in pools; not to mention all the sexy girls in bikinis' he'll see...

_'Why the fuck am I thinking THAT right now?... I'm about to fucking die!'_ Issei mentally reprimanded himself. He then tried moving his mouth again. "We'll... oas Emeral... send... ack home..." Issei tried to say, but most of it didn't come out as actual words. Sonic got the gist of it however, and teared up a bit. That was the promise Issei made to him, the promise to find a way to send him home:

_"Don't worry, bro. We'll think of something, anything to get ya home."_

That was earlier today. Issei was willing to take Sonic seriously, and believed his story on the spot. "... Yeah, pal. We will. We'll find all seven Emeralds... heck, I'll even let ya use one before I go. Maybe I'll take you to my world, introduce you to my friends. You'll love Tails, he's a good kid. Amy too, though ya might wanna cut back on the 'compliments' around her and Sal... I'm sure Rouge and Bunnie won't mind, but..." Sonic went on and on, holding onto Issei's hand.

It might sound strange but despite only knowing Issei a day, Sonic felt connected to him. They had some things in common and Issei, when not in hormonal-mode, seemed to be a decent guy. Sonic couldn't help but cry a bit while sharing some info about himself.

_**POV - Issei:**_

"... Yeah, pal... find all seven... let ya use... my world, introduce you... Tails... Amy... cut back on the 'compliments'... sure Rouge and Bunnie won't mind..." Issei couldn't hear most of what Sonic said... his hearing was starting to go. This was it. The kid could feel it. He felt the strength leave his body, his grip in Sonic's hand start to loosen, and the pain he was feeling all over his body started to fade... he just felt numb. He didn't have much time left.

_'Is this how it ends? THIS is how I'm gonna die?... I can't even move anymore, let alone touch a pair of orbs'_ Issei thought to himself, having a few flashes of him peeking on girls in the past accompanied by his friends, or sometimes himself. _'I mean, I wasn't perfect or anything; but did I really deserve this? Sonic comes to my rescue again, and I couldn't return the favor by sending him home... at least by finding ONE of those Chaos Jewels? I must look pathetic right now'_ Issei continued.

He couldn't blame Sonic though. He got here quick enough, Issei saw him arrive, then Yuuma froze him in place with that magic glyph... kinda weird how Sonic mentioned going down memory lane, who knows what Yuuma did to him? Or maybe it was just a joke? Issei might never know. _'I'm sorry, Sonic... I wanted to help you... pay you back, for saving my life...'_ As his grip was loosening from Sonic's hand, Issei saw all the blood that covered it. For some reason, this reminded Issei of that Rias girl as she passed him in the stairwell earlier today... her hair specifically.

Unbeknownst to him, this caused a certain item he held onto to faintly glow... Speaking of that item...

-FLASHBACK #1-

_Issei was waiting on Yuuma/Raynare, the day of their date. "Shouldn't she be here by now?" He asked himself. That figured, he got stood up._

_He was about to consider leaving when..."Here. Take a flyer" said a voice, as the owner of this voice handed Issei a light brown flyer with a weird symbol on it. After looking at it for a second, Issei looked up and saw a girl in a red outfit that gave off vampire/bat vibes. The shoulder blades went upwards in a wing-like formation, and she had 2 tiny bat-like wings attached to the back of her shirt._

_Issei figured it was some kind of cosplay, which was pretty common in this town. People would dress up as their favorite anime characters and walk around._

_"Uh... thanks?" Said Issei, and the girl gave him a cute smile and wave, before turning around and walking off. With nothing else for him to do since his date might not be coming, Issei lifted up the flyer to read it. "Didn't need one, but lets see..." He said, reading the flyer. It wasn't much other than the weird symbol in the middle, along with some roses and 2 girls hanging off banners where the words were on both the top and bottom, with one girl on each banner._

_"We grant wishes, eh?... If only that was true" said Issei, then he turned to the sound of someone calling his name... son of a gun, it was Yuuma! He stuffed the flyer in his pocket, more interested on spending time with Yuuma right now._

-FLASHBACK #2-

_"Fine... but I'm not wearing pants" said Sonic, after he proved his speed to Issei._

_"Thank you" Issei groaned, then started getting ready for the day by taking his clothes... oh, right. "Uh, do you mind?" Asked Issei._

_"Oh, sorry man" said Sonic, already aware of what Issei wanted and dashed out his bedroom window. "Can't stay out here forever though!" Sonic's voice called out, and Issei understood why. The last thing the neighbors needed to see was an extra-terrestrial chilling on the Hyoudou rooftop._

_As Issei removed his pants, his fingers went into his pockets by accident, feeling something he forgot about. "Hmm?" Issei said and after taking the pants off completely, he reached into the pocket, and pulled out that flyer he got just before his date. He stared at the flyer, then at the window Sonic left out of... they weren't connected somehow, were they? Seemed pretty odd that he got a flyer claiming to grant wishes (AKA: magic), only for an anthropomorphic Hedgehog to come literally out of nowhere the same day._

_He took the flyer with him as he grabbed fresh clothes for a quick shower. He didn't know why but for some reason; he felt he should hang onto it a little bit longer..._

-END FLASHBACKS-

Issei wasn't gonna lie, but if he did have one wish... it was to have a friend, one that wouldn't stab him in the back or leave him at the mercy of pissed off girls. Maybe that flyer DID have something to do with Sonic, but it looks like Issei won't be around long enough to discover the truth.

_'If this is how its gonna go... next time around, I'll try to be a better person... help people... be a hero or some shit...'_ said Issei, as the final image in his head... was Sonic, giving a thumbs up... and Rias for some reason, giving him an erotic look.

_**POV - Sonic:**_

Issei's grip on Sonic's hand began to disappear. Sonic felt guilt, sadness, anger and grief. He asked himself: why did this have to happen? He felt like Tikal when he walked though her flashbacks. This was just fantastic! He's transported to a strange world, saves a kids life, bonds with him a bit, only for him to die anyway! It wasn't fair! Issei did nothing wrong! Sonic griped onto Issei's hand tighter, as if that would keep him around longer, but he knew he couldn't do anything else.

Right as Issei's hand lost all of its strength and fell to the ground...

FLASH!

"ARGH!" Sonic had to shield his eyes for the third time from a red flash... from Issei's pocket? "What the...?!" Sonic asked aloud, looking down at the source of the light and suddenly, a random poster flew out of Issei's pants! Sonic couldn't believe what he was witnessing, what was going on now?!

The poster flew some distance away, glowing white as it flew like it was fluttering in the wind. In another, less bright flash, the poster hovered in the air as it turned into a glyph... a familiar, crimson red glyph...

**_POV - Rias:_**

Back at the ORC building; Kiba was relaxing on the couch with Koneko sitting next to him, and Akeno was beside Rias who was sitting behind her desk. After the game of tag they miserably failed, Rias herself was finishing up paperwork. She couldn't stop thinking about that Blue Hedgehog... Sonic, was it?

He was... something, to say the least.

He was ludicrously fast, quick on his feet, and decently powerful. He was also able to seemingly predict if and when he'd get attacked, had some swordsmanship skills (according to Kiba), and incredible coordination to pull off most of the stunts he executed. Heck, using his speed alone, he was able to destroy a Power of Destruction magic circle... something that can't be done easily, even for a High-Ranking Devil. And he got away... drat. Guess she'll have to go to that wedding after all...

Rias felt a pang in her head, so she held her head in the location of it, but it wasn't painful. It was her Devil Senses, which either warned her if something Holy was around, or if someone was performing a ritual or using a flyer to summon a Devil. In this case, it was the latter, someone was using a flyer. The funny thing was... it was calling for her personally, which was not only extremely rare, but ballsy. If your gonna call upon a High-Class Devil, it better be for a good reason.

"President?" Asked Akeno, seeing her friends mannerism and concerned about her.

"It's fine. I'm being summoned" said Rias, taking her hand away from her face and getting up from her seat. To be honest, Rias was drained physically and mentally for a multitude of reasons. The number of requests they'd get daily, the pressure of getting them done on a decent schedule, chasing a certain 'Youkai' around campus... she wasn't in the mood, but Devil Law required ALL Devils to answer summons. Whether they liked it or not.

Rias sighed, and opened a magic circle on her hand before it flew off and become larger, making a portal. "I'll be back shortly" she told her peerage, hoping this would be over with quickly.

**_POV - Normal:_**

Sonic watched on as the glyph grew larger and expanded. Turning sideways so it was flat, a form began to come out of the circle, but its back was turned to Sonic. Even so, he recognized that uniform AND that red hair. Good lord... not HER!

"Listen mortal, I'm normally thrilled to be summoned and take on any request you desire, but its been a rough day, so make this..." said the girl, turning around, and her eyes widened as large as Goal Rings.

...

...

...

Heh. Was this a joke?... HE summoned her?! WHY?! Recovering from her shock, Rias gave Sonic the blankest expression he had ever seen. "... oh. Its you" she said in a flat tone.

"Hey believe me, fire princess, your the LAST person I wanna summon right now. How'd you even find me anyway?" Snapped Sonic. He didn't understand how Rias did that, but it appeared the flyer was somewhat similar to this trophy power-up Sonic couldn't recall the name of at the moment. And he normally wouldn't have been so mean, but his emotions were swirling inside of him.

That, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to someone that literally tried killing him less than an hour ago...

Rias didn't like Sonic's tone. She was a member of one of the most powerful Devil families, doesn't he know who she is?! Out of the corner of her eye though, she saw her clubs flyer on the ground, the one that transported her to this location. She walked over to it, knelled down, and picked it up; then held it out forwards to show Sonic.

"THIS. Is how I got here. These flyers react to a persons thoughts or words, and can summon Devils like myself. Like I told you, we don't seek out souls anymore. We let others summon us instead. Now where did you get this flyer?" Said Rias, then asked how Sonic got his paws on this. Rias' Familiar was the one that passed out these flyers, but she only ordered it to pass them to humans ONLY. Unless her Familiar made a mistake, which was unlikely, Sonic shouldn't have this in his possession.

"It's not mine. I'd rather summon a giant panda than even think of bringing you" said Sonic. Rias looked puzzled at this.

"Well if you didn't summon me, who...?" She began to ask, but then noticed the unresponsive body of Issei. That made a bit more sense. "I see" she said, then took a steps towards the boys. Sonic held his hands outwards, making a 'wall' between Rias and Issei.

"What you think our doing?" He demanded. Rias was tempted to teleport away right now, but she had a job to do, regardless if this Hedgehog was gonna get in the way.

"I'm GOING to revive him, which will make him a Devil" she said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"And make him a slave? Can't you Devils leave the dead in peace, stay underground and farm with your pitchforks or something?" Sonic snapped again.

Now Rias' aggravation was beginning to show. She remained as calm as she could, but her patience was wearing thin. "Their called servants. The Gremory Family doesn't treat them any less than others" she said, getting a bit defensive. This was true, as the Gremory's did have a reputation for not only being nicer than most Devil Families, but also have strong bonds with their servants. Yes, the Gremorys' were sometimes made fun of because of this, but they didn't let it bother them.

Rias then reaching into her pocket and opened her hand to show... a white Chess piece? A Knight to be exact. Sonic looked at the piece, at Rias, then back at the piece again. "You wanna play Chess NOW?!" Asked Sonic, looking back up at Rias, not understanding.

Rias held in a sigh. "Look, I don't have time to explain, considering your friends losing consciousness" she said, looking over at Issei. It was VERY faint, but she sensed he still had a small spark of life (which was impressive, she had to admit). If Rias was quick, she could save his life, which was probably the reason she was summoned anyway. But she couldn't do that if this blue porcupine didn't get out of her way.

Hearing that Issei was conscious, Sonic's eyes widened and looked back; the kid wasn't moving though. "... he's alive?" Asked Sonic, surprised. Issei lost allot of blood, so how was that possible? He looked back at Rias, who had a hard look in her eyes. It didn't look like she was lying but then again, she tried burning him alive earlier.

"I can sense it... your friends pretty strong, able to survive a Fallen Angel of Raynare's caliber" said Rias.

"Raynare?" Questioned Sonic, looking back at Rias with a cocked eyebrow. Who was... wait... was she talking about Yuuma? Was that her real name?

"Again, no time to explain. Unless you want your friend to die permanently, you should step aside" said Rias. While Evil Pieces can bring someone back to life, it has to be done within a certain time frame... or the person will be lost forever.

Sonic eyed Rias... her expression didn't change, and Sonic couldn't detect any deceit in her tone. While she tried not to appear annoyed at Sonic (Eggman used that look to try and hide his frustration when Sonic was winning), it seemed like she was genuinely concerned about the near-dead human. Maybe because it was her 'client' as she called him, or maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all... but Sonic still wasn't sure if he should allow this. Again, Rias attempted to harm him a while ago.

Granted, he instigated it by running away, but still!

"... but you'll take his humanity away" Sonic said. Like she said, while she could revive him, it'll also turn him into a Devil. Sonic wasn't sure if Issei wanted that... though she said that flyer summoned her based on the summoners thoughts so... DID Issei summon her? Based on the info Sonic was given, it seemed to be a possibility. She also had a very impressive body, which was clearly Issei's type, so maybe he thought of her in his final moments?

...

...

...

Yeah, that sounded like him.

Much to Sonic's surprise, Rias' eyes gave off a new expression: understanding. "... I'm aware. Believe me, I am. You don't have to trust me, but unless you have a means to revive him; I'm the best chance you've got" finished Rias, playing the most powerful card she could think of. She did understand. Three of her servants used to be human; one of them was experimented on before being left in the snow to freeze to death, and the other 2 were hunted like animals. In saving them, she took away the one thing they could never get back. She didn't regret her decision to rescue them... just the price tag it came with.

Sonic was gonna answer, but realized she was right. All Sonic had was his speed. He had no means to help Issei at this current point in time, and the human maybe had less than a few minutes before he truly was gone for good. The Blue Hedgehog began weighing his options, looking back and forth at the choices:

1) Should he move aside, and let Rias bring Issei back?

OR

2) Should he tell Rias off, and let Issei go in peace?

...

...

...

He slowly stepped away to the right, allowing Rias to get closer; though he kept his eyes on her in case she tried anything. Call it selfish on Sonic's part if you want, but he wasn't willing to say goodbye to Issei just yet. If it was true that Issei WAS still there... then his story wasn't over. All he needed was someone to lean down, and pick up the pencil off the floor for him.

Rias stood before Issei, and placed the Knight piece on his chest before backing off. Shen then held her hands out like a Priest would during Mass, and closed her eyes.

"In the name of Rias of the Gremory Family, I call upon Issei Hyoudou," Rias began in a powerful voice, her crimson red energy emitting from around her body. At the same time, her magic glyph formed on the ground where Issei lay. Sonic watched with both anticipation and awe... was this really gonna work? He's only seen something like this thrice in his lifetime. First with himself (though that event was undone), the second was Shahra, and the third being Caliburn.

Sonic hoped he wouldn't regret this decision later on, but right now he had little choice.

"Hear the sound of my voice! Return thy soul to the human realm once more, rise again from the shadows of Death!" Rias continued, pumping her own power into the ritual. For an Evil Piece to revive someone, a Devil must offer their own power in exchange. Think of it as jump-starting a car if it dies, you'll need someone else's battery to give it a jolt. Sonic kept his eyes on Issei's body, looking for any signs of a stir.

There was none, but he let Rias continue without interrupting. This certainly LOOKED legit enough.

"Rejoice, my demonic servant! You have been given new life... AWAKEN AS MY KNIGHT!" Commanded Rias, finishing off her spell. The white Evil Piece now began glowing in red aura as it sat on Issei's chest, along with the glyph on the floor. Sonic was actually starting to feel hopeful. He wasn't a magic expert, but it looked like whatever Houdini-stuff Rias was doing was working!

The light show faded, along with the glyph. Sonic looked down a Issei to see if he was responsive, and Rias did the same to admire her work...

...

...

...

Only to find the Piece was still on his chest... what the? That didn't make any sense! An Evil Piece was supposed to go into a host body after the incantation was said, and transform them into a Devil by using Rias' borrowed power. "... it didn't work?" Rias said, surprised. This never happened to her before.

"Whaddaya mean it didn't work?!" Asked Sonic, looking straight at Rias.

"... ok. Perhaps the Knight Piece wasn't powerful enough" said Rias, using her magic to quickly levitate the not-working Knight Piece off Issei, and exchange with a new one, this time a Bishop.

This wasn't anything new, she had heard of this occurrence. It was rare but sometimes, Pieces didn't have enough power to fully restore life to their hosts, as the host could sometimes be more powerful than the Piece itself. In this case, more of the same type of Piece was required for the additional strength the person had. In short, they needed extra storage space, like a computer needing more memory. That being said however, Rias unfortunately didn't have a second Knight Piece... it was already used on Kiba.

"I don't have an extra Knight, so this'll have to do" Rias started the ritual again, saying the same incantation. Sonic eyed Rias, paying close attention to what she just said. So the more Pieces used on someone, she uses more of her power to fuel their rebirth? Made sense. The Chaos Emeralds worked in a similar way, more Emeralds = more power.

"Rejoice, my demonic servant! You have been given new life... AWAKEN AS MY BISHOP!" Commanded Rias a second time. Once again, the Piece and glyph glowed with power, starting the process again.

...

...

...

Nothing? Again? But Bishops had more demonic power than Knights or Rooks...? "Soooooo... got another Bishop?" Asked Sonic, starting to get a little doubtful, but chose to brush his thoughts aside. Even supernaturals make mistakes, right?

Rias detected his skepticism, however small it was. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. This was a first for her as well. Like her Knight Piece, she only had one Bishop because... er, nevermind. She didn't like to talk about it, let alone think about it. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she went with her Rook Piece, rushing the incantation this time. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call upon Issei Hyoudou; REJOICE!" She said, skipping most of it, but didn't think it mattered at this point. Maybe this was a sign? Perhaps he'd be better suited as a Rook.

...

...

...

SERIOUSLY?! Rooks didn't work either?! True Rooks didn't have much demonic power, having even lower than a Knight; but this was Rias' third attempt and still nothing happened. How much demonic energy did one human kid need?

Now Sonic's foot was tapping, his arms crossed... and he looked like he was getting agitated. At this rate, he could've ran to the hospital and back well over 5000 times! Sure Issei might have died, but at least Sonic would've been doing something! What was this Devil trying to pull?

All Rias had now was her set of Pawns, but would they be enough? She thought back to her friend Sona. She had a Pawn of her own, and he took up 4 Pieces before he was revived. Maybe Issei was the same way? It was worth a shot, so Rias prepared the ritual one final time. Sonic was gonna call her out, but saw she was using 4 Pieces this time, so she was taking this seriously by using even more of her power. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, Sonic was willing to give her one last chance.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, Daughter of the Great Devil Lucifer, I call upon the recently departed soul of Issei Hyoudou," Rias repeated, putting more power into her words. This was her last chance, so she better make it count. "Listen to the sound of my voice and heed my command! Return thy soul to the human realm once more, for it is not your time" Rias added more emotion into her spell, as demonic power is also tied to a individuals will.

"Rise up from the shadows of Death, join us in the world of the living again!" Rias continued to chant, not willing to give up.

_It doesn't matter if I was wrong or right'_ Sonic's voice echoed in her head... she shook it off. Why was she thinking about that now? Maybe she felt a little guilty about not doing anything when reports of Raynare first came around? Regardless if she did or not, she couldn't run the risk of starting another war, that was the bigger picture... right?

"REJOICE, ISSEI HYOUDOU! You have been chosen to walk amongst us as my demonic servant! AWAKE, ISSEI HYOUDOU! You have been given a new life!... AWAKEN AS MY PAWN!" Rias finished. The ritual was repeated for the fourth time, all four Pieces on Issei's chest glowed with power as they took effect... nothing was happening though.

She added a fifth... nothing.

A sixth... nothing again.

How about a seventh?... Still. Nothing.

She held her final Pawn in her hand and was about to add it when a blue blur darted past her... where'd her Piece go? "HEY!" Asked Rias, looking in the direction the blur went. Sonic was shown holding the Pawn Piece between his fingers.

"I think you've done enough" Sonic said, now feeling kinda dumb he trusted Rias. He should've known, she was pulling his leg.

"Sonic... give me the Pawn" said Rias calmly, with a hint of aggravation, holding her hand out as she ordered the Hedgehog to give back her item.

"If its 2 things I hate: its Eggmen, and liars. If you couldn't bring him back, you should've just been honest instead of trying to impress me to join your silly club" Sonic said, figuring that's what Rias was trying to do. Rias didn't understand what 'Eggmen' were, but to call her a liar and trying to impress him?

"I'm not lying! Evil Pieces can bring the dead back, he just needs more of my power, gimme that final Piece!" Said Rias.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow again. Evil Pieces? That was the name of them? That was... interesting. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Asked Sonic, as the name implied Issei would become evil after reincarnation. The last thing Sonic wanted to see was an even more _evil_ Issei. As both Hedgehog and Devil continued to argue; neither noticed that a strange, dim green light lit up on the back of Issei's left hand.

"I didn't name them, ok?! Just gimme the Piece and I can bring him back!" Rias said, understanding the doubt Sonic had. Evil Pieces weren't exactly a fitting name, but she wasn't born around the time they were created. Devils don't conceive easily, they had less than a 3% chance, which is the other reason why they resorted to Evil Pieces to increase their numbers. So even though her parents had been together for 6000+ years, it was still quite a while before Rias was finally "incubated" herself.

"Listen; if you didn't have enough power to heal him, ya could've been honest with me... I MIGHT have considered joining" Sonic said.

... Excuse her? Didn't have enough power? Oh-ho, this Hedgehog was standing at the entrance of the Circles of Hell! Holding in her ire, Rias glared at Sonic. "... For your information, this is what I used against you" she said, holding her hand out to the right. Her Power of Destruction magic flared in it, and she blasted whatever remained of the park fountain. The water completely evaporated, and large portion of it was gone, but some of it still remained. Rias then lifted up her other hand, aiming in the direction of a group of trees. "If I wanted too..." she continued, blasting the trees with even darker crimson flames.

...

...

...

They were gone. Just gone. No leaves, no twigs, no bits of bark or ash remained... their wasn't even a single stump! The only evidence of those trees ever existing were holes in the ground, where the trees themselves were planted. Sonic gulped once, Rias had proven her point. She had some scary power, especially when she got annoyed... and he thought Amy was scary with her hammer. "Now give me. That Pawn Piece" Rias requested.

Before either she or him could make another move however, the 7 Pieces that were on Issei's chest sunk into his body after that green light disappeared and...

"... _*GASP! Cough! Cough, cough!*_"

Both Devil and Mobian looked immediately towards the source of the sound, Issei was having a coughing fit. "ISSEI!" Sonic shouted, dashing right over to his side. "Issei! You ok, pal?" He asked his newly-awoken friend. Looks like Rias' ritual was a success after all, she DID bring him back! It was just a delayed reaction... and he felt a little guilty for doubting her, he wasn't gonna lie; but Sonic was a runner, not a wizard. He didn't understand this magic stuff.

Rias looked in awe, but also confusion. True Issei was successfully revived... but she didn't sense anything demonic about him, other than the Evil Pieces inside him, which made no sense. Once an Evil Piece(s) is put into a host body, said body turns into a Devil, end of story. Did something go wrong? Don't misread Rias, she was glad to see Issei alive, it was just... odd.

After a fourth cough, Issei's eyes opened slightly to see Sonic looking down at him. "S... Sonic?" He asked, wondering if he was dreaming, but he then felt a flash of pain originating from the wound he still had, and passed out because of it.

"Issei! ISSEI!" Sonic called his friends name, frantically. Shaking off her own surprise, Rias went to Issei's side as well and examined him. Sonic didn't stop her this time, her having earned some of his trust.

"Its the light spear. They can burn the very souls of their victims. I'll have to heal him using my magic" explained Rias.

"OK! Well, come on! Heal him!" Sonic agreed, on board already.

"Yeah... about that..." Rias said, her tone changing. She also gave Sonic an odd smirk... Sonic didn't like that look, what was she up to?

XXX

**_POV - Issei:_**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

**Maid (Alarm Clock)**: Master, wake up, won't you? Master, please wake up! Master, wake up, won't you _pleeease_?

CLICK!

Issei's hand shot up to shut off the alarm, once again set for 7:15. "Ugh... still tired... GAH!" Issei said, shooting up from his bed. He remembered everything from yesterday, how Raynare came back after him and Sonic rushing to his rescue.

"Uh.. why the hell am I naked?" He asked aloud as he looked himself over. This wasn't like the first time, Sonic only bandaged his wound, not take off his clothes too. Speaking of wound, where was it? He had a hole large enough to fit an entire arm inside him... wait, that sounded wrong. Looking next to him, he saw a lump in his covers. "Did I have a wet dream and take my clothes off in my sleep?" He asked again, lifting the sheets...

Only to see something round, with a pink "button" attached to it. Also some red streaks...

"WAH!" Issei fell back off his bed in shock, covering his package as well with both hands. He did a double take as he stared at what he discovered... was he still dreaming? It was Rias! Also in his bed! Where did she come from and more importantly, what was she dong here... AND NAKED?! "N-No way! No freaking way!... Rias the FUCKING Gremory?! THIS IS _AWESOME_!" Said Issei.

Either Issei woke Rias up, or she was getting up already, because she began to stir. "I... Issei?" She called his name, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once she was somewhat awake, she lifted herself up from the bed. "Hey..." She said, then yawned and stretched. In doing so...

"WAAAAAAAH! YOUR HANGING OUT!" Issei's voice cracked, pointing at her breasts.

"Good morning" Rias greeted, cheerfully.

"Uh... w-what are you doing in my bed? A-Am I still dreaming, c-cause this seems to good to be true" Issei stuttered, then gasped as he realized something. "Hold on! Where's Sonic? Is he ok?" Issei asked, looking back and forth.

"Oh, he's fine. He's on the roof keeping watch... and don't worry, this is all real... then again, you probably already knew that, didn't you?" Rias asked knowing, propping herself up by leaning on her left leg. Issei looked away for Rias' modesty's sake, covering his eyes by taking one hand away from his junk mail.

Not like it did much to undo what he was seeing, and this image will probably be saved in his brain until the day he really DOES die.

"Uh... yeah, I've... seen some shit" Issei admitted, indirectly mentioning his encounters with Raynare and his new blue friend. He wondered if Sonic knew about Rias, cause the last thing Issei remembered was Sonic's face, now he's in bed with one of the Bombshells of Kuoh Academy. The student bodies gonna flip when they find out, including his other 2 friends. "So uh... are you a...?" Issei began. He didn't know why, but got the feeling Rias was more than she appeared. Paranoia? Maybe, but he had to be careful. Ya never know who's suddenly gonna transform before your very eyes and spear you like a fish.

"I am. Though unlike your girlfriend, I'm a Devil" said Rias. Issei's eyes widened, though was also a bit confused. Weren't Devils and Fallen Angels the same thing? "Sonic had the same reaction, its a common mistake. But in any case, it's nice to meet you, Issei" Rias said, giving Issei a sexy, yet mysterious smile.

"ISSEI!" Called a new voice coming from the stairs... SHIT! It was his mom! "Are you up yet? It's not national _Go To School Whenever You Want_ day!" Issei's mom said, sounding closer. She must be coming up the stairs.

"UH! I'M AWAKE, MOM! MY ALARM WENT OFF AND EVERYTHING, I'M JUST UH... STRETCHING!" Issei lied. he then darted in circles around his room, trying to figure out what to do. There's no way his mom could see Rias in here, she'll freak out! Rias wasn't doing much to help the situation either, she just watched Issei get worked up while still wearing that smile, not moving from her position at all... was she enjoying this?

"This is almost every morning, a mother getting a grown boy out of bed" Issei's mom sounded like she was just outside his door! NOT GOOD!

"Quick! HIDE!" Issei said, throwing the sheets over Rias in a panic. However, he was too late as his mother opened the door... boy, was she not prepared for this. Issei stared at his mother with his mouth hanging open, with his mother also staring at the scene before her...

Issei was over an attractive red-haired girl, who had the largest bust size the woman had ever seen for a teen of Rias' age.

"Good morning, Miss Hyoudou. How are you today?" Rias responded without any embarrassment or hesitation in her voice.

"... I'm... fine..." said Issei's mom. What else was there to say? Its not everyday some random model pops into her house and ends up in her sons bed. Momma Issei half-expected her son to be jacking off to his porn mags again (she has caught him on multiple occasions), but not a real life female. "Issei... come down when your ready... and dressed" was all Mother Issei said before slowly closing the door.

Then her voice rang throughout the house.

**Issei's Mother**: GOROU! GOROU!

**Issei's Father (Gorou)**: Honey? Honey! What's wrong?"

**Issei's Mother**: Do you have any IDEA what he's doing up there?!

**Gorou**: Jacking off to his porn mags again?

**Issei's Mother**: NO! She was real! Breathing, alive, NAKED!

**Gorou**: Heh, seriously Miki? Our son, in bed with a woman?"

**Issei's Mother (Miki)**: YES!

As his parents yelled at each other, Issei fell backwards and on the floor, with Rias sitting up looking down at him a second later, STILL wearing that smile.

"Dear Lord... next time, make me a bird... so I can fly... far, far away from here" Issei mumbled with his head buried in the sheets that where now on the floor. _'Wait a second, if I was in bed with Rias, I'm naked, she's naked... did we...? Why I can't I remember any of it then? That's bullshit! I must've had the most amazing night of my life, and I can't recall a thing! What doucher blacks out on his first time?!_' Issei thought to himself, grabbing his head in aggravation.

"Its not just a Hedgehog, you have an energetic family too... quite the party with you around, huh?" Said Rias, somewhat impressed. Her family was much different, being proper and fancy. It was a nice change of pace in her opinion, she also wondered if they knew about the resident 'Youkai'.

Issei looked up, seeing Rias was sitting cross-legged on his bed while looking down at him. "So uh... your not covered up, ya know" said Issei. Was it just him, or did she not seem to care?

"I'm aware" she simply stated.

"But uh... I see your stuff" said Issei.

"I can stand so you can have a better view" said Rias, and stood up just like she said, giving Issei a full view of everything she was working with. Every. Thing.

"... You'd didn't just say that, girls don't say that. If I'm dreaming, never wake me up. Amen" Issei said, then did a little prayer after clasping his hands together as he laid on the floor. It was around this point though that Rias went over to a corner of the room, where her uniform and undergarments were... she must've folded them and put them there sometime during the night. She slipped on her underwear, though her read hair covered everything anyway.

"By the way, your tummy feel better?" Asked Rias, which got Issei confused.

"My tummy?" He asked.

"Where you were stabbed" Rias specified, when got Issei surprised. How did she know about that? Unless Sonic told her, there was no explanation as to how she could've known. "Like I said, it wasn't a dream, Love. In fact, I was there. Your the one who summoned me" Rias admitted. Now Issei was completely perplexed. How could HE of all people, summon a Devil.

"You look confused," said Rias, then grabbed something on Issei's desk and held it to him. "Look familiar?" She asked. Issei's eyes couldn't get wider if they tried.. that flyer summoned her? He couldn't think about that because he wasn't covering himself anymore, so he turned away in embarrassment and covered his stuff again. Rias just giggled. She found his mannerisms cute. "I must say, for a human, you have quite the sturdy body" Rias complimented him while putting on her bra, causing him to turn back to face her.

"Despite a lethal blow that could kill even a Devil like myself, you recovered in just one night. I honestly didn't expect that. The only thing you needed was a small touch of my demonic power... by the way, I need you" said Rias, explaining a bit what happened, then 'needed him', which caught Issei's attention immediately.

"Mind doing this for me?" She asked, turning so her back was facing him. What she 'needed' from him was help clasping her bra.

"My pleasure!" Said Issei, jumping up and helped Rias with a perverted smile on his face. He didn't try anything, but enjoyed this moment for what it was. "Quick question though: why were we both naked and stuff?" Issei asked honestly, while enjoying every second clasping Rias' bra.

"I already told you, I gave you a little boost with my magic by holding you close. It works better if we're undressed" said Rias.

_'GAAAAAAAH! HER CHEST TOUCHED MIIIIIIIIINE!'_ Issei thought, imagining what that sensation would feel like, along with Rias giving a moan.

"By the way... I'm still a virgin" Rias said behind him with closed eyes and a smile. That kinda ruined Issei's fantasy.

"Oh... great, so am I. That's awesome" said Issei with a slight amount of disappointment. _'DAMMIT!'_ He thought. What can he say? He's still a guy, but at least he didn't get her pregnant or anything.

"Aw, don't make that face. This world is magical, you should just smile" said Rias, caressing Issei's chin gently and moving his face so he was facing her again.

"I'm smiling inside" Issei assured her.

"Heh. Well, we should get ready... Don't wanna keep your family waiting, let alone your Fast Friend" Rias joked.

_**POV - Sonic:**_

Sonic just laid there on the roof with his hands behind his back and legs crossed as he looked up at the morning sky emotionlessly... even after hearing Issei claim to "just stretch", and his parents going back and forth with each other upon seeing their "newest guest". He couldn't believe Rias talked him into this.

While she could have healed him in the park; apparently, her healing magic is more effective on physical contact... DIRECT physical contact. Though Sonic couldn't help but think it was also a convenient excuse to snuggle with Issei and spend the night. And knowing the way Issei was, Sonic could only imagine his reaction. The poor kid. He could only imagine what was going on in the house right now.

Yup... this was gonna be one of those adventures.

* * *

Now, I can already predict what most of you are gonna say, so let me say it again: Sonic. Is not. Becoming a Devil. That last Pawn Piece has a purpose, but its NOT for Sonic.

So it looks like Issei is going to be ok, Rias saved his life like in canon, but how it was brought about and the execution of it happened a bit differently. Instead of Issei getting all 8 Pawns, one was left over, but it doesn't appear that he's a Devil now. Plus Sonic and Rias got a small interaction, which seemed appropriate given the circumstances. Rias wanting to be in control, only for Sonic to go by his gut, and it worked out in the end. Now that introductions between Sonic and the main cast are out of the way, the TRUE adventure can begin!

Again, sorry this took longer than expected, but I had to make it good. I'll see ya guys in the next chapter, whenever I drop it. Gotta Post Fast!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

Happy Memorial Day and welcome back to the next chapter of **Sonic DxD**. I've gotten quite a bit of feedback, which I'll answer of course. But before I do, I wanna make you all a deal. Currently, this story has 68 followers/favs; and your probably wondering what's been happening in Sonic's world while he's trapped in the DxD one, right? If this story gets to 75 followers, then I'll give you guys a special scene that was originally gonna be in the beginning of Season Two, which will bring in some lore I'm sure ANY Sonic fan will enjoy.

Not telling you what it is at this point in time, so either get me those followers by spreading the word, or wait till after the Riser battle. The choice is yours.

One last thing, I saw that live stream recently. Ya know, the one with Aaron Webber? Its sad we wont get a Sonic game for the 30th anniversary, but I understand this virus has everyone in a loop. Hopefully, SEGA is using this time to keep developing whatever Sonic game they are making (if any), and not just sitting around doing nothing. Remember how they said they worked 4 years on Forces... and how they only spent 1 year MAKING the game?

Kinda makes ya wonder what they were doing on those unaccounted 3 years...

But hey, I'm just a guy who writes fanfics. What do I know, right? Then again, who knows? Maybe all this time will end up being a good thing. With how well the movie did, I really hope SEGA is gonna pull out all the stops and bring something great.

_From GOdofParadox3s:_

_Ok this was worth the wait and damn did you give us a good scare on Issei. Rias and Sonic butting heads was rather humorous to read especially when you realize they both have massive ego's for their respective reasons, so it opens up some rather humorous arguments to happen between them. I think i see what you have planned and I won't say anything here, but if I'm right this is going to be more than a simple fanfic crossover._

_Questions_  
_Will you be showing us how you fit all the known Sonic Media in with each other like what events have happened?_

_What would the Occult Research Club, The Student Council, and Team Vali look like if they were Mobians?_

_With your reference's of Sally and Bunnie I got to ask are using the Post Genesis Wave Continuity were Sally was never Roboticized and came after Worlds Collide or Pre Genesis Wave Continuity were Sally was Roboticized and was before Worlds Collide._

**Bakuganman**: I figured due to their personalities, it would be fitting for then to argue once in a while. One expects to be obeyed and in control while the other goes with the flow and lives by his own rules. As for your questions:

1) _Fitting Sonic media together:_ It'll come; but it won't be the typical giant monologue and/or flashback most writers do (nothing against that at all by the way).

2) _Pre and Post Genesis Wave:_ Now, I don't have the comic its in, but I saw a strip where Sonic claimed to still have memories of his former life before the Ken Penders lawsuit, saying he remembers things happening 2 different ways. (Personally, I chalk this up to Sonic's mental strength)

3) _If ORC, Vali team and Student Council were Mobian:_ Interesting question. What I imagine is - Vali Team is easy, they based on animals already except one of them, be he has a thing for dogs, so that could be what he'd look like.

ORC's a bit tougher, but each girl has cosplayed at least once as certain animals. Asia was a bunny, which fits with her innocence. Koneko was a cat, no surprise there. Rias was a bat, also not a surprise. And Akeno was either a zebra or cow... both kinda give me nightmares. :p

_From Chaos Drago:_

_awesome chapter dude as always. I have something to say though, but it's not bad though just something on my mind. when the Excalibur arc comes and when freed has Excalibur Rapidly, since it increases one speed if they wield, does that mean that Sonic with move even faster than before when he wields Excalibur Rapidly?_

_Also another question, if you said then please point it out for me in what chapter, I already know that when goes Super Sonic and Dark Super Sonic he can battle against God-like being, for instance Solaris. But now Sonic is in a world to where there are multiple Gods and Goddesses out there. I want to know in terms of power just how powerful is Sonic in his Super/Dark Super form, and I want to know how powerful he is in terms of his base form. Also I love it on how you add like Sonic other abilities like Sonic Wind, and Sonic Wave. I has been proven that Sonic can use the powers of Chaos, due to the fact he absorbed so many power rings so his body can use the powers of Chaos, I mean seriously how else do we know since SHADOW is a HEDGEHOG himself, it's kinda gives us proof that Sonic can use the powers of Chaos as well, albeit at a lesser degree from Shadow._

_BUT! enough with my rambling, that was something that was on my mind and want someone who know more about Sonic than me to answer the question for me. Anyways keep up the AMAZING, (I'll give you a internet cookie if guess the game reference XD) stay safe out there, and I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**Bakuganman**: The first question about Excalibur I unfortunately cannot answer, but the second one is fine. Truth is, the power of supernatural beings in the DxD world vary. You have some that can block magic with their bare hands, one that can take in an entire army of supernaturals alone, or some that are only sightly stronger than the average human. How Sonic stacks up? I'd say he's on par with Akeno and Rias, his speed being one thing that sets him apart from others (of course, that'll change once he gets his hands on a Chaos Emerald); unless the latter Devil gets either annoyed or highly emotional. What I mean by that is, imagine how Amy would get when she gets triggered... and times that by 1000.

_From xavex:_

_Chaos energy is bloody OP broken, just saying from experience of comics, games, and etc. So assuming he used chaos energy to power up the pieces or something to make sure the boy gets revived. Note odds of a favor that Rias gets from Sonic can be about anything, mostly similar to a familiar except more like a pact that a magician makes with the devils. Interesting chapter just saying._

**Bakuganman**: Sonic had nothing to do with Issei's revival, that I can assure you.

_From SuperSaiyanFever:_

_Well, at least Rias has one more Pawn Piece left to use. Question: is Issei's Devilication (I don't really know what to call turning someone into a Devil, regardless of the method) just gonna take time to set in? I know that he was lacking in the magic field due to wasting energy on frivolous desires._

**Bakuganman**: This question is going to be answered soon, give it a chapter or two.

_From JaySonic1995:_

_I just hope Sonic and Rias get along_

**Bakuganman**: They will... eventually.

_From Madmagusmax:_

_Sonic is definitely going to be getting a headache. but we will laugh at it._

_Okay seeing as you are considering doing some requests here is mine again. Please post it as a challenge if you cannot do it. I will send it again if some is cut out._

_(**AN**: Story request, and does in fact send it twice. Then a third time with the sentence below, claiming to be someone else.)_

_Oh man, Sonic you are going to have a wild time._

_Seeing as Madmagusmax sent you a request, here is one of mine. I was inspired by his._

**Bakuganman**: I'm not big on the "posting a challenge" thing in a story doc, but if someone does wanna help Madmagusmax here, the request on in the review section. And if your gonna send a second request, maybe don't copy/paste your name and previous review (while making a few changes to it), trying to pull a fast one and sound like _"oh, I'm a completely different person"_.

_From Captain Imaginat:_

_(**AN**: Essay.)_

**Bakuganman**: Your repeating again, to the point where its obvious your TRYING to make your review 4000+ words...

1) _Sonic's ranking in this world_: Already answered this in **Chaos Drago**'s response.

2)_ Gremory Families bad decisions_: Your gonna have to be more specific on which decisions they made you think were bad. The only bad one was having their daughter marry Riser despite her feelings on the matter, but you already asked a question like that.

3) _ORC advising the Higher-Class Devils?_: ...? Thats like asking a toddler to run a large company, it makes no sense.

4) _Tsubaki being the Voice of Reason_: They are never on-screen long enough for me to definitively answer this question. I don't know if this is the case in the novels, considering they were never printed for an english-speaking audience.

5) _Certain Devils not standing up for themselves?_: They did, and have multiple times... don't know what your talking about.

6) _Giving your ideas to other writers_: I can do that.

7) _Rias' smothering_: Yes, she can come across that way. She does eventually back off in the light novels according to the Wiki, cause I think the POV changes to Issei when he gets his own Peerage._  
_

8)_ Devils, their harems (if any)... and adultery?_: ... You do realize the official definition of Adultery is a married person engaging in intercourse to someone who is not their husband/wife, correct? That does not happen anywhere in the DxD universe at all, there isn't even an actual "sex" scene! The only answer I can give for this is that DxD clearly bothers you to some extent. And ya know, that's fine. I'll say it again... High School DxD is not for everyone, I COMPLETELY understand that. It was a different time in the world when the series itself was created. Its kinda like the recent Tropic Thunder trend that happened on Twitter, with people getting upset over something that was made before their time. You don't have to continue reading, and probably only came here because Sonic was attached to it. It's not like I'm forcing you too keep coming back.

There are more "reviews" he left, but only the redundant ones have been deleted since they ask the same questions, just different ways. Sorry Captain, but this is the last time I'll answer you, and I think its for your own good. If DxD bothers you to that degree, then I suggest you read something else, cause I don't think this story is for you.

_From psytoro:_

_as always,awesome chapter._

_notice that issei was reborn with 7 pawns instead of the usual 8. did not see that coming or that i get that wrong? not a fan of dxd you see, as am reading it cause it involves sonic._

_also am glad that my smash bro's question was answered._

_also random question, do you collect funko pops or amiibos? sorry if it sounds personal._

**Bakuganman**: Well, this kinda reinforces my point to **Captain Imaginat**, how someone came just because Sonic's involved in the story. Nothing wrong with that, as I figured that is the case for at least half of the 68 people following. Back to your question, no your right. Issei was revived with an entire set of Pawns, so good researching. Like I said, there's a reason he was brought back in this fic with only 7. Can't go into detail because like **GOdofParadox3s** said, this is going to be more than a simple crossover.

I also do have a few Funko Pops, but no Amiibos.

_From RunnerRings:_

_Wow dude. I just read the whole thing. This one, like all your others seem to be, is a banger. It's even more grammatically correct and interesting than anything I've written. I'm surprised I even inspired you. I love the way you write and the direction the story is going. I hope to see more!_

**Bakuganman**: Thanks for dropping by as requested. As thanks, can the rest of my readers check out RunnerRings' work? He's a good writer and deserves support as well.

_From Pantalion:_

_(**AN**: Long review.)_

**Bakuganman**: Same as **RunnerRings**, thanks for coming and everyone check out his/her/their work as well (the profile name makes it hard to tell the writers gender)... and send him coffee ;). Anyway, you left a few points, so allow me to respond.

1) _Each character needs their own line_: At this stage in my writing career, I'm getting mixed reception on this. Most people are saying they enjoy my style of writing, and others say this exact thing your saying. I do try but as the fanfic juices are flowing, the fingers go a-typing. So much so that I sometimes forget to make paragraphs and walls of texts are built.

2) _Slip info into the middle of dialogue_: I've done this one of my fics, my **Ben10/Rosario** series to be exact. One of the characters, Kuyo, was attacking a poor vampire girl and I added scene info as she was getting her ass beaten. I'll keep this in mind and try it in the future.

3) _Scene Setup_: This is specifically directed to the prologue when Eggman was flying in his Egg Mobile when fleeing from Super Sonic. I assumed people would picture Orbot and Cubot in Eggman's mini cruiser when I brought it up, but your point is still valid. I'll have to go back an update that.

4) _Show don't tell... but be lazy?_: The first part I think I do pretty well... the be lazy? That's a new one. This kinda contradicts your previous statement about adding more to the scene... or maybe I'm just an idiot who doesn't get it. XD (**AN**: this was cleared up via PMs)

5) _Sonic himself_: He's the size of a 3-year-child? Most Sonic Media I've seen him in is him about towards the waist or up to the stomach area of a full-grown adult. For his level of power, I already answered this in **Chaos Drago**'s response, but I'll repeat it here. My professional opinion is that he's on par with Rias and Akeno. You can imagine of how high it'll climb once he gets an Emerald.

Thank you for all this criticism, I will take it to heart and make the story that much better!

_From Starlord Master: _

_(**AN:** Left reviews for each chapter currently written not even 30 seconds apart)_

**Bakuganman**: All I'm gonna say is... I know who you are. More accurately, who you _were_ when your former account got terminated. I'm not gonna say anything else, mainly because it isn't my business. Just take my advice, and don't make it so obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Meeting the Occult (Part 1):**

Sonic waited for at least 5 minutes (too long in his opinion) for Issei and Rias to exit his house. Eventually, he got tired of waiting, jumped off the roof and... you guessed it, went for a run.

"SONIC!"

Sonic had to skid to a stop before he got too far, hearing Issei call for him. He looked back to see Issei in his bedroom window shirtless. "Where the hell you going?" Issei called to him.

"You might wanna learn how to keep it down, you could wake the neighbors" Sonic joked, to which Issei frowned at.

"That's no funny, bro. _*sigh*_ We didn't even do anything last night, it sucks!" Issei said, then held himself up by an arm in his window and becoming sad that he and Rias didn't do much other than cuddle. Sonic had no idea how to respond to that.

"Uh... yeah, I'm gonna go" Sonic said while pointing behind him with his thumb. He was about to take off when Issei called him again.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Issei said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Where's my jacket and glasses I gave you? I still want them back" said Issei.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Yeaaaaaaaah... about that..." he said with a nervous smile.

"Come inside" Issei ordered him, not wanting to be caught talking to an alien out in the open, and a bit annoyed at Sonic for losing his stuff. Sure they didn't fit anymore, but he still liked them. Seeing as how Sonic did technically owe Issei an explanation, he ran back and jumping into the window into Issei's room.

He didn't expect to see a still-naked Issei. "GAH! Put some clothes on, pal; don't need to see that!" Said Sonic, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Dude! YOU RUN AROUND NAKED!" Argued Issei.

"I do not! I have shoes!" Sonic argued back while still covering his eyes. Issei just facepalmed.

"Whatever. What happened to my shit?" Said Issei, getting a pair of underwear from his drawer and putting it on since Sonic had a problem with it, despite the Hedgehog wore no visible clothing other than his gloves and shoes.

Now slowly uncovering his eyes, Sonic now relaxed a bit. "Ask your new girlfriend" said Sonic.

Issei gained a blank expression. Somehow... he already knew what happened. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just played a friendly game of Blue Light-Red Light" Sonic quipped, which wasn't entirely false. Issei just stared at Sonic, wanting a more specific answer. "Ok! She said something about this town being her territory, she asked me to either join her or deliver you, then I did what do best" Sonic admitted.

"Deliver me?" Asked Issei, not understanding at first.

"She said you were a client... didn't believe it till that crazy flyer flew off and summoned her" said Sonic. Well, there goes Issei's earlier theory about that flyer and Sonic being connected. First with Rias saying the flyer summoned her because of him, now Sonic confirming that. "Speaking of that, you alright? Rias managed to save you just before you punched out, though you lost your humanity..." Sonic continued.

"My what?" Issei asked. Did he hear Sonic correctly? Rias took his humanity away?

"She said reviving you will make you a Devil... I'm sorry, man, I was too slow. Raynare trapped me in a place made of my memories, and I didn't have a Chaos Emerald..." Sonic was saying, but Issei cut him off.

"Raynare? The hell's Raynare?" Issei asked.

"Oh... your ex. That's her real name according to Fire Princess. She took that persona to... well, ya know" Sonic explained, but didn't finish the bit about Yuuma/Raynare killing Issei. He figured Issei could figure that much out on his own.

Issei pondered all of this. So Yuuma, or Raynare, took on a fake alias to try and kill him for some unknown reason; and tried finishing the job last night, to which according to Sonic, succeeded. Issei himself could clearly remember that feeling: his life slipping away, his hearing going, his mouth dry and tasting like iron... everything. And that glyph that trapped Sonic for a few was some kind of magic ability to place him in a world of his memories?

Did it make sense?... Not really, but Issei believed every word. Sonic wouldn't lie about stuff like that, Issei could tell.

"Speak of the Devil, where is she now?" Asked Sonic, making a pun and looked around the room, not seeing Rias anywhere.

"Oh, she went to take a shower, even though I fastened her bra for her," Issei explained, getting excited. "It was awesome, dude! You totally missed..."

BONK!

"ARGH!"

Sonic threw one of Issei's porn mangas at his face before he could finish and go into full pervert-mode. "_*ahem* _Might as well get ready myself" said Issei, collecting himself and going through his drawers again to get some clothes. "And uh, you mind holding off on your run until I get to school? It'd make me feel better" said Issei. It sounded weird to Issei for him to ask Sonic for something as stupid as that, but he felt more comfortable knowing the Hedgehog was around him at all times, kinda like a guardian.

Even if he was a Devil now, he didn't FEEL any different. And even if he did, he had no idea how to use any powers he might have gotten... do Devils have powers, or has he watched way too many superhero movies? All he currently knew was:

1) Fallen Angels: Had the ability to create spears of light, shapeshift and memory wipe (or in Raynare's case, try and fail).

2) Devils: Had the power to reincarnate/revive... and judging by Sonic's "Fire Princess" comment, Rias must have some control over said element.

Sonic wasn't one to normally sit around, but understood where Issei was coming from. If someone needed protection, then Sonic was more than willing to provide it. He's done that all his life. Whether it be animals, humans, aliens or even other-worldly beings; Sonic was the one for the job! "Sure. No problem. They'll never see this Hedgehog coming!" Sonic humored while being serious, giving Issei a thumbs up at first, then punched the air in front of him a few times with both fists.

Issei couldn't help but smile. Sonic's attitude was contagious. "I'm sure they won't" Issei replied, agreeing with Sonic via more humor.

"AHHHHH! Thanks for letting me..." Rias suddenly stepped into the room by opening the door quickly, sighing positively with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair. Her original plan was to further tease Issei, but didn't expect to see the Blue Hedgehog in the room. "Oh good morning, Hedgehog! Did you sleep well? I slept like a baby last night" she turned her attention to Sonic instead, making him the target of her wisecracks.

"I'm sure you did" Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't you want a doggy bed or something? Must be hard, sleeping out in the cold, cruel world" Rias continued to poke fun.

"I prefer grass if you want my honest opinion... but I can go for a couch" Sonic sassed right back, which wasn't a lie either. He's relaxed in various places: beach chairs, under (and sometimes in) trees, railings, roofs... pretty much anywhere if he had time to chill out, though sometimes he'd stop moving for some strange reason, as if he was a character in a video game.

"Listen, if your both gonna argue, save it for school. My parents are already freaked out enough" sighed Issei while pinching the bridge of his nose, then walking out of his room to head for the shower. Right as he was in the doorway, he looked back at them. "And give Sonic back the clothes I lent him" Issei added, directing it to Rias specifically, before closing the door behind him. He figured Rias could use her magical hocus pocus to summon them back or something.

"Heh, so that getup was Issei's idea?" Asked Rias.

"Trust me, I've worn better disguises than that" said Sonic, thinking to all the times he wore a different costume. Most recently was the coach thing back at Kuoh Academy, but others included:

1) A Window Washer

2) A Crossing Guard(s)

3) One he named "General Disorder"

4) A Ticket Collector for trains

5) A Cowboy when he went on a road trip.

And even,

6) A woman to seduce/trick Eggman (several times in fact)

Suddenly, a glyph was below Sonic feet and before he could react, it rose up around him. Rias had summoned it using her magic. He attempted to block it by closing his eyes and lifting his hands up in a blocking matter, but it was too late...

It vanished and Sonic opened his eyes to see he was dressed in that Scourge-disguise again! What the...?!

"I gave back something of yours, now you give something back of mine" said Rias, her hand held out as she was waiting for Sonic to put something in it. He realized what she wanted back, and he pulled out her Pawn Piece he had swiped from her last night. Rias looked at him and blinked confusion. Sonic reached him and pulled our her Piece out of nowhere!... Did he shove up his...?

Sonic tossed it back to Rias, who caught it on instinct. It didn't feel like it was shoved up _there_, and it didn't smell nasty either. First he had super-speed, now the ability to pull things out of nowhere? Who was he, Doctor Strange? "It comes in handy" Sonic grinned, knowing exactly what Rias was thinking.

She then began going for the towel around her body, smirking while she did so. "UUUUH! Does anyone here know common decency?!" Said Sonic, turning his head away and shield the side of his face so he couldn't see. Seriously, what was up with people from this dimension? It's like this was a crazy fanfic or something...

When Rias flashed the towel, her undergarments were already on. "You wear a pair of shoes and gloves" Rias commented while still smiling, as she put on her Kuoh uniform back on.

"EXACTLY!" Sonic said, face still covered. Rias giggled at him. This Hedgehog was a strange creature indeed. He had no problem dashing around naked, but yet was bothered by Issei and her not wearing anything (she heard all that due to her Devil hearing)?

"So, what are you exactly? And how exactly did you fall into a dimensional space? Only the 3 Factions can do that" she asked Sonic while undoing the towel on her head and letting her hair out. Before Sonic answered, he peaked through his fingers to make sure it was safe.

"Me? I'm a Mobian from Mobius. As for how I got here, been asking myself the same question. The Chaos Emeralds got overloaded by..." Sonic began to explain.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Rias repeated while cutting Sonic off, unfamiliar with the term.

"Oh, they're..." Sonic began to tell Rias what he was talking about when Issei's bedroom doorknob began to wiggle and turn.

"Issei? Are you...?" Issei's mother, Miki, had just opened her sons bedroom door to check if he was ready. Rias froze. She was so focused and interested in what Sonic was saying, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings or listen with her enhanced hearing. She could explain her presence, but how could she justify a Hedgehog standing on 2 legs? Even if he wasn't in disguise, her mind was drawing a blank on how to clarify about a now third extra person in the household.

"Uh... I can..." Rias began, having been caught off guard. She looked at where Sonic was... where did he go?

"Can what?" Asked Miki, a little calmer than she was before, she just didn't expect her son to be bedded with a highly attractive female... or any for that matter. Rias just looked around the room, did Sonic run off?

No. He was right on Issei's bed! He no longer had his disguise on either! What was he doing?! And why was he just laying against the headboard like that?... Actually; he looked like he was nothing but a life-sized, smiling stuffed animal at the moment. It was scarily convincing too; he must have done that often to make it look THAT good.

If Rias didn't know he was a living being...

"Um... nevermind. I wanted to apologize for all this confusion, me and Issei go to the same school" Rias changed the subject, though still a bit creeped out about how Sonic made himself look like a legit Teddy Hedgehog.

"Oh, that's fine. You both surprised me, that's all" Miki said, though the word 'surprise' was a major understand. Miki almost had a heart attack! She also noticed some bath towels on the floor.

"Issei was kind enough to let me use your shower, he's so sweet. You raised such a nice boy" Rias said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, thank you. We were always worried he turn into a sex maniac that chased after girls and their bottoms" said Miki. Rias couldn't say she was surprised, having heard plenty of rumors about him and the rest of the Perverted Trio, though those rumors did have actual evidence to back them up. It was also around this point that Miki noticed the doll. "Is that yours? Can't say I've seen a stuffed gerbil before" she said, pointing to Sonic.

The 'gerbil' in question had to resist the urge to correct the human.

"Y-Yes. I've had it since I was little, can't sleep without it" said Rias, once again thinking quickly and giving a believable answer. "Ok, that's understandable. I used to have a doll I could never part with myself. Are you going to stay for breakfast?" Miki asked Rias.

"It'd be my pleasure" Rias agreed to Miki's offer. She could just teleport home, but there were some... issues in the family at the moment, issues that needed to be resolved. She understood it was for the betterment of the Underworld and the future of the Devil race, but...

"Great! I'll be done in 5 minutes!" Said Miki, happy Rias was willing to stay. Maybe her dream to become a grandmother was right around the corner! She closed the door and headed backstairs. Rias also heard Miki knock on the bathroom door Issei was using, and thanks to her Devil hearing, she also heard the following conversation:

_**POV - Issei:**_

_'This is just great. I meet an alien Hedgehog, then I not only almost get killed a second time, but I wake up to Rias Gremory's flesh globes. What's next?'_ Issei thought to himself as he was standing in the shower, thinking over everything that happened to him in just a few days. His life not only took a turn, but also flipped on its head. If that wasn't enough, not he had to keep quiet about both Sonic AND Rias. Sure he and his parents weren't too religious (though he did have a childhood friend who kept inviting him to go to church every single day), and maybe someday he could explain Sonic to them... but how would they react to a REAL flesh-and-blood Devil!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Issei? You in there?" Came his mothers voice.

"Uh; yeah mom. I'm just getting ready" said Issei, resuming washing himself.

"Good, because your friend decided to join us for breakfast" said Miki.

Hearing that, Issei's eyes widened. "SAY WH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

In a panic, Issei slipped on himself and fell on the hard floor. While it was a bit painful, nothing was broken, only sore. "Ow..." He groaned.

"Issei! You ok in there!" Asked Miki, worriedly.

"... Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine! Just dropped the soap, that's all!" He white-lied, then realized the word 'friend' could mean Sonic! CRAP! How was he gonna explain that?! "And uh, which friend?" Issei asked, needing to be sure.

"Which one? The girl with red hair. Who else am I talking about?" Said Miki, not understanding why Issei would ask that. Hearing this, Issei sighed in relief. Explaining someone like Sonic wasn't gonna be easy, and he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for it.

"Um, nevermind. I'll be out soon" said Issei, hoping to end to conversation there.

"Ok, as long as you don't bend over to pick the soap up" Miki joked, to which Issei groaned at. Did his mother HAVE to make that joke when he woke up in his birthday suit next to a gorgeous girl who also wore hers?

**_POV - Rias:_**

Rias giggled the entire time, hearing everything. This house was certainly entertaining. She then looked back a Sonic, who was still in Stuffed Animal Mode. For a creature that loved to move fast, he hadn't moved at all. "How'd you do that?" She asked Sonic. She flinched when she saw Sonic move his eyes in her direction, looking like glazed buttons on actual dolls.

After giving her a good scare, Sonic gave his signature grin and hopped off the bed. "Some friends taught me. Wasn't hard" Sonic said.

**_POV - Normal:_**

"So, back to what you were saying before... Chaos Emeralds, or something?" Asked Rias after a quick recovery, still interested about the term.

"I'll explain later, don't you have a breakfast date to get ready for?" Sonic said, promising to tell Rias later, and then poking fun at her.

"It's not, a date" Rias denied with a smile.

"Alright, keep telling yourself that" Sonic said. He's been through it a few times himself when he (once in a blue moon) would take Amy on a date, either to shut her up or because he genuinely wanted too. The reason always varied.

"You sound like you know... what kind of Mobian Hedgehogs have you dated?" Asked Rias.

In response to that question, Sonic's eyes dilated. "Uh... I don't wanna talk about it" he said, getting embarrassed. Rias smiled at him, seeing she had found a weak point in his blue quill-sharpened armor.

"OH! She must have quite an effect on you. What's her name, then? Is she a keeper?" Rias jabbed at him.

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Sonic shrieked, going for Issei's bedroom window. Just as he hopped to jump out however, Rias had already thought 2 steps ahead and had raised her hand to summon a glyph in the window itself, acting as a barrier to prevent Sonic from leaving. He smacked into it like a fly on a windshield, then fell to the floor like a rock after sticking in place for a second.

"Aw, come on. Don't tease me like that. What's her name?" Rias continued to make fun of Sonic.

"Leave him alone, Rias. Please" came the voice of Issei. He had walked into the room, fully dressed and ready for the day, to see Sonic being cornered by Rias with a storm of questions about the Hedgehogs love life. Not that Issei wasn't a little bit curious himself about Sonic's world and the people in it, but right now didn't seem like the appropriate time, seeing as they had school soon. Rias herself was surprised at Issei's tenacity, and its not like she could order him to stop otherwise. He may have 7 Evil Pieces inside of him, but he wasn't a Devil and therefore, she had no grounds to order him around.

"Sonic-Bro, get your gear on. We're leaving as soon as we're done eating" Issei said.

"Cool. We can get more of those Fried Noodle Dogs on the way, right?" Sonic asked, thankful the subject was dropped and hopeful they could get some grub on the way to school like last time.

"Fried Noodle Dog? In the morning?" Asked Rias.

"Ugh, don't ask" Issei said. Rias didn't question any further, Sonic had a strange diet it seemed.

XXX

A few minutes later at the breakfast table, Rias and Issei were eating a home-cooked meal courtesy of Miki. Sonic of course, was watching them by peaking out from behind a corner, as he couldn't do much else... but goddamn, that breakfast looked and smelled delicious!

"So your saying Issei joined your club recently?" Asked Gorou.

"Not officially, as of yet. But today, I'm going to be holding a welcoming ceremony for him after school" said Rias.

"Uh, when di-?" Issei began to ask, as he didn't recall ever signing up, but Rias grabbed his leg with her hand below the table to shut him up. Not hard, just a gesture saying: _let me do the talking_. He did in fact remain quiet, but also blushed upon being touched, not expecting it.

"Well, its nice to see Issei made a new friend aside from two barbarians" said Miki, mentioning Issei's other friends. She always thought they were a bad influence on her son... even though Issei has been a pervert as early as 1st Grade.

"And that leads you both being naked in his bedroom?" Asked Gorou. Issei got real nervous now, how was he or Rias supposed to get out of that one?

"Oh, of course! Sleeping naked is more comfortable, and good on the brain, so it naturally gets us better grades!" Said Rias with a shameless smile. Sonic facepalmed. How stupid did Rias think Issei's parents were? Even the biggest idiot in the world would NEVER believe such a ridiculous claim.

"Are you serious, Rias! They'll never buy that!" Issei protested. His parents were dumb, Issei had to admit, but not THAT dumb! Color him and Sonic surprised with what they said next...

**Miki**: Well, I suppose better grades are important.

**Gorou**: Glad to see your working so hard, son. We're proud of you.

Both Sonic's and Issei's jaws dropped. How on Gods green earth could ANYONE fall for that statement? Secondly, it appeared both Hyoudou parents were in some kind of trace, but they snapped out of it after a few seconds. What Sonic and Issei didn't notice was when Rias spoke about 'better grades', a invisible wave of energy escaped her mouth. This was her version of memory altercation, but using it on a small scale. Not like how Raynare used it on Sonic.

Sonic and Issei also figured this out as well, apparently Rias had a similar spell to Raynare's, but was able to use it more effectively and stealthily.

After eating, Miki got up from the table to start cleaning up. "You both might run late, me and Gorou..." Miki was saying, looking at the 2 children across from her while going to pick up a bowl of arabiki sausages. In doing so, she didn't see a blue flash go past her and swipe the bowl she was an inch away from grabbing. "Huh? Gorou, did you take the sausages?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you had them on that side of the table" Gorou responded.

Rias stared, not expecting _him_ to do that. Issei on the other hand just put his elbow on the table, and used the same hand connected to it to pinch the bridge of his nose while groaning and closing his eyes. Now annoyed, he pushed himself back out of the table.

"Issei? Are you ok?" Miki asked her son, seeing his mood change.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just forgot something upstairs... I'll met you outside, Rias" He white-lied, excusing him to head back upstairs.

Rias normally would have laughed at the expense of Issei, but the poor human looked like he had his hands full.

_**POV - Sonic:**_

Sure no one had seen him, Sonic had swiped some of those sweet-looking sausages. He took one out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMM! Mot mad! Mot mad mat mall!" Sonic said, enjoying the burst of favor these things had. He went to take another one, but that's when Issei barged in, looking mad. When Sonic looked in Issei's direction, the Hedgehogs mouth was wide open, just about to get another taste of the link.

"Are you out of your MIND?!" Issei said through his teeth.

"What? I was hungry" said Sonic. Issei went over, and swiped the bowl back.

"You couldn't wait 5 minutes?!" Asked Issei. He would have also added 'what if my parents see you', but Sonic had proven that point once before.

"Hey, not feeding your pet is straight up animal abuse" Sonic jested.

"YOUR NOT MY PET, YOUR AN ALIEN!" Yelled Issei, keeping his voice down enough so no one downstairs could hear him.

"I sleep on your roof, so same diff" Sonic continued with a shrug. Issei just stared a the smart-ass Hedgehog, but he couldn't think of a comeback. Instead, he growled.

"... just get outside and lets go" Issei gave up, not in the mood for Sonic's shenanigans. The human turned around and left the room to return the stolen meat back to the kitchen.

The Blue Hedgehog just tossed the pork link he still had in his hand into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Sonic couldn't get over how great it tasted! "Coming chief!" He said, dashing out of the room.

XXX

**_POV - Issei:_**

"I said I'm sorry! OK!" Sonic (in his disguise now) kept apologizing the entire way to school.

"I know, just... try to control yourself, ok?" Issei said, willing to forgive this time. He understood Sonic was ridiculously fast, but on the slim chance someone DID in fact see him...

Once they got near the school, Sonic dashed in front of Rias and Issei. "Well, this is where we part ways for now. See ya guys later!" Said Sonic, dashing off... if not for a strong Devil girl grabbing him by his arm and holding him place while smiling. Of course, Sonic could have sonic boomed away, but he'd rather stay on good terms with Rias and also not attract attention from the general public.

"Whoa there, Texas" said Rias, right as she grabbed him. "I still want to know about whatever these Chaos Emeralds are, but luckily for you, I have an early meeting this morning" she continued.

"Oh, you told her about them?" Asked Issei.

"Not exactly, but I might be willing too" said Sonic.

Rias let got of Sonic so she could fold her arms. "Excuse me. In case you forgot, this is MY territory; so I expect you back here to join Issei during our After School club meeting. Is that clear?" She said with a sly smile, making it clear what she wanted.

"Or what? You'll send your Dream Team after me again? Cuz we both how that's gonna turn out" Sonic fired back, in a half-serious demeanor.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Rias said while batting her eyelashes.

Sonic just grinned back at her, but didn't answer for a few seconds. "Hmmm... I'll think about it" he said and with that, he flew off in a burst of speed in the opposite direction, making Rias' hair and both her and Issei's uniforms go with it.

Rias watched him go, it sill amazed her such a creature like him existed. And chances are, she'll never see another one like him. Point is, she got lucky, lucky like Issei was to met the guy. "He always does that?" Asked Rias.

"Don't ask me where he goes, maybe 10 thousand times around the globe in half our school day" Issei said, also half-joking, though it seemed to be a possibility knowing Sonic how they did. He's probably seen all they're world had to offer in just a few days.

Issei began to walk towards the schools gate, but Rias then grabbed his hand. "Uh, Rias... what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Walking to school with my new friend. That's not a problem, is it?" Asked Rias, knowing very well what was gonna happen the second she was seen with Issei.

And from Issei's face, he did too. "Uh, th-that's not a good idea" he said, already predicting what'll transpire the moment anyone saw them together:

1) Rumors

2) Gossip

3) Awe (though mostly jealously)

And for Issei,

4) Eventual Blackmail

"Awwww... you don't wanna walk to school with me?" Asked Rias, feigning sadness.

"N-NO! I-I want too, but...!" Issei tried to explain, but Rias gently pulled on his arm to get him a signal to start walking.

"Then come on, it'll be fine!" She assured. Truth was... she knew what she was doing, and so did Issei. He both loved and hated this position he was in...

**Male Student #13**: What the hell...?!

**Male Student #22**: How the fuck is Hyoudou walking with Rias Gremory!

**Male Student #8**: He's had to have done her homework or something...

**Female Student #26**: Maybe their pity dating?

**Female Student #18**: Bullshit! He has to be paying her, or straight up blackmailing!

**Murayama**: That low-life, of all people? Is he supposed to be cool now?

**Katase**: Poor Rias-oneesama! To put on such a brave, smiling face around the likes of him!

Well, that checks off the first 3 points off the previous list. Issei mentally sighed, if only they knew that Rias' 'brave face' was actually her seemingly taking pleasure in all this. He expected this too happen, now that he was holding hands with the most popular girl on campus as they walked into the main building. He wasn't complaining about that per se, just the fact that Rias was being public about it. He can't imagine what'll happen if they found out he and her spent a night together...

What Issei wouldn't give to be as fast as Sonic right now...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know its been awhile, and I've got lots of stuff going on right now... don't worry, nothing bad and I'm willing to share if you wanna know. Just PM Me or Discord me. So about the next chapter, it is ready to be posted, I just have to sort some things out with it and real life.

We're just one person away from the goal of 75 follows/favs, so I figured I'd be nice and give you part of the next chapter. Its not as vague as the last one either, as this was that bonus scene I was talking about. Give me about 2 weeks, maybe 10 days, and the full chapter will be coming at ya full speed!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Meeting the Occult (Part 2)**

(**AN**: Optional music - _Mystic Ruins_ theme.)

The camera focuses on a large, floating island in the sky... how the heck was that possible?!

Regardless how, it had a full ecosystem even though it was cut off from the rest of civilization. While the camera pans through it; birds were chirping, bugs were buzzing, and plant life was exotic! Trees somehow grew healthier and taller here than down on the actual planet itself! There were even ice caps, vast forests and also volcanic mountains!

But what REALLY made it stand out... were ruins of some kind of shrine in the center, which also had a HUGE Emerald on it. In front of it, was a red Echidna with dreadlocks and claws sticking out from his gloves. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against a ruined pillar, thinking to himself.

This was Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of this island called Angel Island, and defender of this giant Emerald dubbed the Master Emerald. It was his job, passed down from a past he still knows not much about. All he knew was his ancestors made a mistake even larger than the Emerald he was guarding, which had to do with two other tribes that had advanced technology even by modern-day standards.

In a nutshell; the leader of Knuckles' ancient brothers' and sisters' went after this Emerald, along with 7 smaller multi-colored Emeralds to get total power and possibly conquer the entire world.

Except for one...

Tikal.

A brave young girl who wanted peace despite all the wars her father, the tribes leader, started after her grandma died. But even though they won every other war aside from 2 neighboring tribes, no matter how hard he and his army tried, they could never get through the sacred barrier that protected this Emerald originally. Once they DID get through, Tikal stood her ground against her father, Pachacamac, and pleaded with him to rethink his decision.

Only for him to order his army to attack anyway...

(**AN:** Your probably asking, "what barrier?" If you have _Sonic Adventure_, once the hintball takes you to the past, talk to some Echidnas' around the temple BEFORE seeking out Tikal. A few of them mention this barrier, something that a large portion of the fanbase has overlooked for years.)

The poor girl died later that day, giving up her life to seal away the monster, Chaos, that also protected the Emeralds and the tiny blue creatures that inhabited this shrine. She was only 14 years old. History almost repeated itself if she didn't show Knuckles, Sonic, etc. those mysterious visions of the past; which everyone later shared once they got a free moment from Eggman's latest scheme.

They had to track down Sonic of course to fill in some blanks about how he figured out Tikal was that ball of light they saw and assisted them throughout that adventure, as Tails saw him Jump Dash off into the sunset not even 10 seconds after Tikal and Chaos teleported away... that Hedgehog could never stay still.

Blue could run and be free, but due to his distant past that he had no part of, Red had to remain here forever... though he had found others to guard this place for him from time-to-time, he hated asking because this was his responsibility. If he was being completely honest, he was a little jealous of Sonic.

But don't you dare remind him of that, or his fists will shake hands with your face.

He opened his eyes, now done thinking about the past, and it was now time to focus on his 24/7 job. Thankfully as mentioned before, he has been able to get some breaks with Shade now living on the island with him. She was an Echidna from one of the rival tribes... yes, that meant she was technically +4000 older than he was, but time in the Twilight Cage flowed MUCH slower than real-world time, so it didn't count.

Didn't stop Rouge from making fun of them every time she came by to... "borrow" the Master Emerald.

Now that Knuckles thought about it, he hadn't seen Shade nor Rouge in quite some time. Rouge would come by every so often and fail, though she had gotten close a few times. And yes, sometimes it got physical. It's not that Rouge was equal to Knuckles in terms of strength... she was just stubborn. Shade on the other hand; visited almost everyday and offered to take over for Knuckles the same way, probably cause she felt guilty she helped her own tribes leader almost conquer the world; which in her defense, she had no knowledge of.

Did the curse of the Argus Event send her back?... nah, Tails figured out a way to modify her Warp Belt so that didn't happen. And when they all had to fight Eggman who betrayed them (_big surprise_), she was a bit zoned out afterword. Maybe the reality hit her that she was finally free? But ever since then, Knuckles didn't feel so alone anymore, for he was considered the last of his kind for the longest time... which then became another joke Rouge would throw at them.

"Rebuilding the Echidna race" were Rouge's exact words.

Back to Shade, she would go off on her own even after the years she was here with him, which Knuckles understood. He told Sonic in confidence that he was wondering if there was a way to save Shade after he was having second thoughts about fighting her tribe (the Nocturnus Clan) due to mixed emotions. She obviously had her own to sort out.

Still... the red Echidna hoped she was ok.

(**AN**: End music.) Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed slightly. This caught Knuckles' attention. "Hmm?" He said, looking behind himself at the Emerald in question. The Master Emerald didn't react often unless the Chaos Emeralds were involved, or if it was repairing itself after its pieces were brought together. Also, last Knuckles' had heard, Sonic was looking for them to go after Eggman, who claimed he was going to use them for yet the millionth time for his own ends... most likely another Disney World ripoff.

Honestly, that guy had WAAAAAAY too much time on his hands.

Just as Knuckles thought that; he could've sworn he saw Sonic, as Super Sonic, chasing after Eggman; but within the Master Emerald. This surprised him. The Master Emerald hasn't shown images of people or objects for years, strange it was happening now all of a sudden. But what he saw in the Emerald next just straight up confused him...

Sonic was now running away, from a group of girls (and one boy) with bat wings chasing him... was Knuckles seeing this correctly? He walked up closer to the Emerald to try and get a closer look...

SHINE!

Suddenly, the Master Emerald exploded with power... but that didn't make any sense! Knuckles didn't call upon its power! The Master Emerald just glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second, forcing the red Echidna to squint his eyes and even shield them with his arms but even then, that didn't help much. Light began to fill Knuckles' vision before it was completely engulfed... but not before hearing these following words echo in his head:

_**"The Servers are the Seven Chaos..."**_

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

...

...

...

...

The light just ceased, allowing Knuckles to uncover his eyes, only he wasn't standing on Angel Island anymore.

Scratch that. He wasn't standing _period_. He was floating above in the sky, and below him was a park with a fountain. By this fountain, was a girl that had bigger breasts than Rouge could dream off... and larger wings, only they were crow-like.

"I will admit, I did have a little fun tonight. Considering how childish and predictable you were, things could have been worse" said the girl, raising her hand to look at a bracelet on her arm. "Though I will give you SOME credit. The gift was nice, goes good with my true form... but I still have to kill you" she continued, holding out that same hand and a purple spear of light forming in it.

STAB!

"GACK!"

Kncukles couldn't help but cringe. Not only was the girls tone evil, but she literally just stabbed the kid in the side of his abdomen, the spear going right through his body! The spear vanished a second later, but the wound was still there.

Clutching his side, the kid fell to his knees, weakened. Not able to keep himself up, he fell on his stomach, which also wasn't helping the fresh wound. "So sorry about this, Issei" said the girl, smiling at her handiwork. Seeing enough, and although he had no idea what was going on, Knuckles tried moving his body to somehow get down. While his body did respond, he didn't move at all. He was rooted on the spot.

What was happening? Why was he seeing this? Could he really do nothing to help out somehow?

"Your a sweet kid, but it's too dangerous to let you l..." said the girl, forming another spear to deliver the final strike...

**?:** WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SPLASH!

As a blur fell from Knuckles' side from out-of-nowhere, it landed in the fountain and out popped... "Sonic?!" Asked Knuckles, not understanding where Sonic had come from. Then he did a normal Sonic-thing and ran, taking the kid with him. After the girl blinked twice... "... HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Yelled the girl, taking flight and chasing after Sonic.

Knuckles both cocked an eyebrow, and mentally chuckled, finding this both strange and amusing. He cocked an eyebrow because it was strange that the girl was the girlfriend of the boy she may have just killed... that was one messed up relationship if he ever saw one. He chuckled because: she really thought SHE could catch Sonic?

Knuckles had no time to fully take in what he had just seen, for his vision was enveloped by light again.

FLASH!

"Riser! Gimme that Chaos Emerald!"

Knuckles now saw from his birds-eye view that below on a roof of a building, Sonic had just put down a girl with long red hair gently. She looked battered, as if she was just attacked, but she was able to stand. Her eyes also widened at the mere mention of the word: Chaos Emerald. Next to her was that kid that was stabbed, but he had some kind of gauntlet on his arm (how did he survive?), who was also with a blonde girl dressed in a habit. Both these kids in addition to the redhead also got widened eyes.

Sonic was also begging a man on the other side of the roof. This man was tall, had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He also wore a burgundy blazer with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned like a V-neck and he had a necklace that looked like it had held something inside, like a jewel or something.

In the man's hand... was the yellow Chaos Emerald! And it looked like he had just called upon its power for something, as sparks of energy were still visible on the Emerald itself. His sly grin was also a giveaway, snickering a bit through the grin.

"You don't know what your doing! That things dangerous!" Sonic warned. Knuckles was just even more confused. First Sonic was Super Sonic, then he fell out of the sky for the billionth time, and now this random guy had a Chaos Emerald? What on Mobius was going on here?!

FLASH!

That vision ended, now he was on the ground on a barren landscape...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Knuckles had to cover his ears with how loud that roar was. After recovering, he looked up to see... a giant red dragon?! But that wasn't all! It was fighting a just-as-big white dragon! They were zooming across the sky, slashing and clawing at each other...

**[CHAOS... CONTROL!]**

The red one of the giant flying reptiles faded out of existence just as the white one was about to get a punch in. The white dragon looked around, obviously confused. It then took a hit to the face, as it snapped to the side and grunted in pain. **"Ugh... what the...?" **Said the White Dragon, but no one was there, so where did the attack come from?

POW!

**"GAH!"**

Another hit to the face came from the opposite direction this time, with still no visible attacker. Multiple slashes then started appearing on the dragons armor seemingly out-of-nowhere and finally, the red dragon appeared behind the white one and blasted it with a powerful chest cannon, and send it crashing to the ground with a huge cloud... was it a robot or something?

The Red Dragon closed its chest cannon and this time, started charging green energy in its mouth, aiming at the fallen White Dragon while roaring.

BOOM! **ZOOOOOOOOOOM!**

From another direction, a yellow blur dashed into the red dragon's head, then circled around and charged into its chest area with light-like speed. It was shown too be Super Sonic, Boosting into the dragon himself. Despite the overwhelming force he used, he only managed to push back the Red Dragon slightly before he attempted to swat Super Sonic with his incoming claws!

Super Sonic apparently had either sensed the attack or saw it coming, for he teleported away just before he was struck. He then appeared before one of the Red Dragon's glowing green eyes.

"ISSEI! COME ON, PAL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Super Sonic pleaded. His only respond from his friend was the Red Dragon turning its head to roar in Super Sonics face. Its mouth clamped shut, seemingly have eaten Super Sonic, but he reappeared in a flash of light, having teleported away again.

Knuckles' eyes widened. Issei... wasn't that the kid who first got stabbed? HE was the Red Dragon?! First of all, how did he go from a human into THAT? Secondly, how the hell did he use Chaos Control? Unless this was a Super State gone wrong, there was no explanation as to how that was possible.

The Red Dragon, Issei, roared menacingly at Super Sonic... er, why was he saying "Boost" over and over again, but in a different voice?

As Issei glowed with power, so did Super Sonic. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Super Sonic said, but Issei was now glowing with green aura, and was still saying "Boost" multiple times. With Issei no longer listening to reason, Super Sonic began drawing light into his body, but he wasn't using his Spin Dash... what move was that, Knuckles wondered. A new move?

Issei stopped repeating "Boost"... and Super Sonic, finished charging up. Both friends stared down at each other, silence between them...

...

...

...

...

Super Sonic dashed off, and at the same time, Issei roared as they flew at each other. They met, and their combined power caused a large shock wave to ripple not just the air, but also the earth beneath them... at least, whatever earth was left. They continued to fight for dominance as both dragonic and Chaos energy radiated off of them, their combined power threatened to rip the word in half should this have taken place on land.

The energy continued to build up until...

KA-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

FLASH!

... Knuckles opened his eyes to find himself back at the Emerald altar as if nothing had happened, looking in the direction of the Master Emerald. After blinking a few times, and staring at the Emerald he had protected for years, Knuckles had so many questions. What was that all about? What did it all mean? Who was that Issei kid? What did Sonic have to do with ANY of that?

Knuckles approached the Emerald slowly, showing respect before the great artifact. Once he got close enough, he put his hand on its surface, and looked along its diamond-cut frame. After holding that position for a few seconds... "What are you trying to tell me?"

...

...

...

No answer. Not that Knuckles expected one. It was too bad this shrine no longer had running water... that would make this easier as the water would ripple when the Emerald "responded". Granted, the only one who could understand the Master Emerald perfectly was Tikal and [possibly] her grandmother. Sadly, neither were no longer around. But even then, this shrine had aged so much that the water stopped flowing anyway. In addition to that, while Knuckles could control the Emeralds power, he must recite an ancient prayer to utilize its powers fully, but he could never have a full-blown conversation with it like Tikal could.

That's what it seemed like from those flashbacks anyway.

Unsure what else he could do, or what to think of those visions; Knuckles hopped up on a ruined pillar, the same one he was leaning against before. He took one last glance at the Emerald, before looking out in the distance, continuing his guarding duties.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya know, Sonic has been tagged in allot of stuff on Twitter lately; be it a journalist who lied about motion sickness when playing a Sonic game, or the website that had the best Sonic news... only for them to play victim when they said some dumb shit and were called out for it. I could mention plenty of other things, but I want here to be an escape for you guys. Ya know, when you had a rough day and watch your favorite YouTuber(s) to relax a bit?

Cause at the end of the day, that's all Sonic is. A series to escape the craziness of real life, wind down, and also to simply make people happy. Why bring Sonic, a cartoon and fantasy character mind you, to the real world and include him in serious topics? That's not to say he hasn't had serious moments, but I believe bringing him up for our world issues isn't just not healthy for the brand, but for the people that love him.

I'm debating whether or not to make a YouTube video about it; maybe knock some sense into people...

For that reason, and how far Twitter has fallen, I've decided to pull the plug on it and stick to Discord. For anyone that has followed me on Twitter, lets just stay with Discord for all our sanities. Info is on my profile.

Now, for the elephant in the room... 2 weeks turned into 4. I apologize. Because of that, I split this chapter into 2 parts, so think of this as a small side story in preparation for what's to come. The next chapter will be longer, but I need some time for my other fics and personal life. All I can say is, it'll be dropped when it gets dropped.

And as always, we begin with answering reviews:

_From whu4c0 august.98:_

_Dude, you got to cut back on answering reviews._

_As a writer myself, I understand the importance, but you can't let it get so far as to have a 3rd of the chapter being reviews._

**Bakuganman**: I like how at the time this review was posted, this "author" has no written stories at all. Or maybe you just deleted them all, I'll never know. I do understand this critique, but I feel like answering questions when I feel like it. To me, it helps me feel more in touch with my fans instead of that generic message: _"Thank you, the Author appreciates your feedback"_.

_From Chaos Drago:_

_Awesome Chapter as always man. Also thanks for answering one of two of my questions, especially with Sonic power scale in his base form. I know we'll get more info on him when he goes Super, and I know you're going to have something in stored for us when season 3 of DxD comes, I can't wait to see Sonic go into his Dark Form._

_Also the scene to where Sonic stole those breakfast and Issei getting on Sonic for that is something I love to see XD. The Sonic I know in love and grew up with. Also I love on how added that part when Rias stopped Sonic by grabbing his hand and keepping him in place, just like in Black Knight Game lol._

_Now another thing that Kinda been nagging in my mind, so I'm just going to say it (sorry if I bother you with some of these questions) We know that Sonic's Quills are Dangerous, so dangerous the he can harden then and make them more Spikey, as it's shown in Smash Bros., and In old Sonic TV shows. And he can curl up into a ball and make himself into a literal buzzsaw, now combine that with he's speed and he can cut through almost anything. Which brings the question into mind: Can Sonic cut he way out of a magical barrier or cut through magical enhanced shield or magical shields? this was lingering in my mind for some time._

_Other than that I have nothing else to ask of you. I absolutely love your Story dude this is literally the best Sonic/Highschool DxD crossover ever. I always wanted someone to make one but couldn't find a good one out there, then you came along and did a Amazing job. So thank you for making this Story, but safe out there, and keep on doing on what you're doing._

**Bakuganman**: To answer "can Sonic buzzsaw", he did it already via his Spin Attack when he was chased by the ORC, specifically when Koneko threw that bench at him. He also broke Rias' Power of Destruction the same way, granted it took allot outta him and he combined it with his Boost. Also, thank you for the compliment. It warms my heart to hear my story is just what you were searching for, and that your a fan of it.

_From ptl:_

_I like how you seemingly mesh DxD humor with the chill and snark of Sonic._

_Will the Chaos Emeralds have the same effects to magical users/creatures as in Fate Genesis? I mean, health problems due to energy overdose?_

_Will Power Rings and Special Stages appear too? _

_And humongous mechas and robot armies coming from a certain egghead? Remember that those are built to TRY to defeat certain supersonic blue hedgehogs and the rest of his supermobian friends._

**Bakuganman**: I will admit, it was tough finding a way to mix Sonic's humor with the maturity level of DxD at first, so thankfully the 3 years I spent keeping this story off the platform until now was good for something. About the Chaos Emeralds meshing with the supernaturals of DxD, I wanna answer you, but I think it'll be more effective when the Riser battle comes along to show you. I also answered the Special Zone question from a Guest, but you might have missed it. For now they, along with Rings, will not appear as of yet. This first season is world-building for Sonic adjusting to the DxD-verse.

As for our residential walking Omelet, I have plans for him...

_From psytoro7:_

_''First he had super-speed, now the ability to pull things out of nowhere? Who was he, Doctor Strange? "It comes in handy" Sonic grinned, knowing exactly what Rias was thinking.''_

_ah, good old hammerspace. one of the oldest animation tricks of all time._

_good chapter as always. can't wait for more._

_also like how you had them mention the sonic logic of the male characters only wearing gloves and shoes. imagine the ORC coming to mobius and see the rest of the male population also wearing gloves and shoes with the female are the ones with full on suits and finally seeing why sonic is like that, questioning the logic even more as to why is it like that._

_also two question._

_1): what the heck is a girbir._

_2): i take that most of the disguises mentioned are from AOSTH? cuz the last one is from that._

_anywho, good job and stay safe!_

**Bakuganman**: I had to put in some kind of hammerspace joke, especially since one individual uses it for her hammer. A gerbil (that's what you meant, right?) is a small mammal like a hamster, just has a long tail like a rat. And yes, some of those disguises are from _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_.

_From Zain (Guest):_

_I'm gonna say this, and I'm gonna say this once: This is the perfect example of a story, where characters from the world with a lewd harem genre and characters where only thrilling action and adventure genre exist meets together._

_Sonic is from a world where sexy stuff and lewdness does not exist, meets the cast who live in that kind of world, have a funny bromance with the DxD MC Issei, and get unfazed by a high level of perversion._

_What I really like about this story is that all characters are respected to canon. No human transformation (overrated trope), shipping (followed by), and only friendship and adventure._

_Just like his original counterpart, he cared deeply for Issei, a typical pervert._

_And lol I found this very funny, where Issei would hesitate that he slept with Rias, the hottest girl in a school where all boys would fawn over, but exposing Sonic to public will he hesitate even more._

_hell he will rather show Rias in his room than Sonic lol._

**Bakuganman**: Like I said to **ptl**, it was difficult to find the right mix at first, as well as keep them as close to canon as possible while simultaneously making it flow not just properly; but believably for both franchises involved. Also glad you found Issei's hesitation funny. It just seemed more natural.

_From G0dofParadox3s:_

_This was a fun chapter to read and boy do you love teasing us readers with this fic. This story is really building up into something incredible with how well it is written it manages to keep me coming back again and again. Now then Rias now at least gets an explanation for the Chaos Emeralds and possibly the state of Sonic's world for context. Issei gets a new target on his back due to Rias messing around. Also more uses and explanations of memory altering magic._

_Questions_  
_Will Sonic go into details about his adventures he's had over the years since a good chunk of them involved the various uses of the Chaos Emeralds?_

_Will Aika Kiryuu (The girl that Asia goes to for love advice.) be introduced into the story sooner due to her noticing some of the strange events that go on around Kuoh._

_Will Sonic's and his friends presence along with any altercations with his enemies cause non supernatural human's to create a G.U.N like operation?_

_Will you do any side stories for this series if/when Sonic introduces them to his world?_

_Can we also please have some more moments of Rias trolling Issei and Sonic that was just to good to ignore?_

_From G0dofParadox3s (sneak peak):_

_Oh Hell Yes! Thank you so much for this sneak peek. It gives us so many hints on where the story is going. Not to mention gives us clues on what exactly is going to happen to the characters at least what to expect from the characters. The possible effects of Chaos Energy doing to the cast, the (Possible) introduction of more characters to the story is just beautiful with how natural it blends together. Like it makes the worlds connect to each more then they should despite being two different fandoms yet you've got them to connect so easily. Issei gaining Chaos Related Powers caught me of guard. Like most other High School DxD Crossovers I've read keep Issei with his usual perverted powers instead of giving him powers to use. You have really thought this Fanfic out from beginning to end with how well things star to blend together._

_Questions  
Exactly how long have been working on this fic idea? Like it way too well thought out to just come to you?_

_Who will Issei be learning from to control his (Possible)Chaos Powers? Tikal, Shadow, Sonic, or even a possible early appearance of Ophis (Since according to the wiki she represents Infinity, Chaos, and Nothingness.)?_

_Does this chapter confirm that we won't be seeing any of the other echidnas that were made Ken Penders?_

**Bakuganman**: Gonna need some bullet points for these.

1) _Sonic mentioning his adventures_: He does in the next half actually... now that you mention it, there is one particular adventure that plays a role in this story.

2) _Akia Kiryuu:_ Can't answer this for reasons.

3) _Sonic's presence equals G.U.N ops:_ Also can't answer.

4) _Side Stories and if/when they get to Sonic's world:_ The first scene of this chapter was originally part of a side story, but I managed to include it earlier. Its thanks for getting me 75 favs/follows. Getting to Sonic's world is allot further away, but it'll happen.

5) _Rias trolling Sonic and Issei:_ Yes, but it'll start being the entire ORC pretty soon.

6) _How long has this fic been in the works?:_ Since 2017, as said in a previous AN. Started as a Sonic Forces rewrite, but molded into this.

7) _Issei's possible Chaos Powers:_ I don't wanna spoil too much, but yes, Issei will gain some degree of Chaos Powers.

8) _Ophis:_ Won't answer this for reasons that I can only know, but fellow readers to find out.

_From nothing-else-by:_

_will shadow be an edgelord or will he have his personality form sonic adventure 2 and sonic heroes_

**Bakuganman**: I've been asked this allot also through DM's as well, so I guess I'll give an answer to everyone here. I don't wanna give too much away about Shadow before he appears. Much like how SEGA kept his existence a secret prior to the release of SA2, I'm keeping my plans for him to myself for the time being.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Meeting the Occult (Part 2-1)**

(**AN**: Optional music - _Mystic Ruins_ theme.)

The camera focuses on a large, floating island in the sky... how the heck was that possible?!

Regardless how, it had a full ecosystem even though it was cut off from the rest of civilization. While the camera pans through it; birds were chirping, bugs were buzzing, and plant life was exotic! Trees somehow grew healthier and taller here than down on the actual planet itself! There were even ice caps, vast forests and also volcanic mountains!

But what REALLY made it stand out... were ruins of some kind of shrine in the center, which also had a HUGE Emerald on it. In front of it, was a red Echidna with dreadlocks and claws sticking out from his gloves. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against a ruined pillar, thinking to himself.

This was Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of this island called Angel Island, and defender of this giant Emerald dubbed the Master Emerald. It was his job, passed down from a past he still knows not much about. All he knew was his ancestors made a mistake even larger than the Emerald he was guarding, which had to do with two other tribes that had advanced technology even by modern-day standards.

In a nutshell; the leader of Knuckles' ancient brothers' and sisters' went after this Emerald, along with 7 smaller multi-colored Emeralds to get total power and possibly conquer the entire world.

Except for one...

Tikal.

A brave young girl who wanted peace despite all the wars her father, the tribes leader, started after her grandma died. But even though they won every other war aside from 2 neighboring tribes, no matter how hard he and his army tried, they could never get through the sacred barrier that protected this Emerald originally. Once they DID get through, Tikal stood her ground against her father, Pachacamac, and pleaded with him to rethink his decision.

Only for him to order his army to attack anyway...

(**AN:** Your probably asking, "what barrier?" If you have _Sonic Adventure_, once the hintball takes you to the past, talk to some Echidnas' around the temple BEFORE seeking out Tikal. A few of them mention this barrier, something that a large portion of the fanbase has overlooked for years.)

The poor girl died later that day, giving up her life to seal away the monster, Chaos, that also protected the Emeralds and the tiny blue creatures that inhabited this shrine. She was only 14 years old. History almost repeated itself if she didn't show Knuckles, Sonic, etc. those mysterious visions of the past; which everyone later shared once they got a free moment from Eggman's latest scheme.

They had to track down Sonic of course to fill in some blanks about how he figured out Tikal was that ball of light they saw and assisted them throughout that adventure, as Tails saw him Jump Dash off into the sunset not even 10 seconds after Tikal and Chaos teleported away... that Hedgehog could never stay still.

Blue could run and be free, but due to his distant past that he had no part of, Red had to remain here forever... though he had found others to guard this place for him from time-to-time, he hated asking because this was his responsibility. If he was being completely honest, he was a little jealous of Sonic.

But don't you dare remind him of that, or his fists will shake hands with your face.

He opened his eyes, now done thinking about the past, and it was now time to focus on his 24/7 job. Thankfully as mentioned before, he has been able to get some breaks with Shade now living on the island with him. She was an Echidna from one of the rival tribes... yes, that meant she was technically +4000 older than he was, but time in the Twilight Cage flowed MUCH slower than real-world time, so it didn't count.

Didn't stop Rouge from making fun of them every time she came by to... "borrow" the Master Emerald.

Now that Knuckles thought about it, he hadn't seen Shade nor Rouge in quite some time. Rouge would come by every so often and fail, though she had gotten close a few times. And yes, sometimes it got physical. It's not that Rouge was equal to Knuckles in terms of strength... she was just stubborn. Shade on the other hand; visited almost everyday and offered to take over for Knuckles the same way, probably cause she felt guilty she helped her own tribes leader almost conquer the world; which in her defense, she had no knowledge of.

Did the curse of the Argus Event send her back?... nah, Tails figured out a way to modify her Warp Belt so that didn't happen. And when they all had to fight Eggman who betrayed them (_big surprise_), she was a bit zoned out afterword. Maybe the reality hit her that she was finally free? But ever since then, Knuckles didn't feel so alone anymore, for he was considered the last of his kind for the longest time... which then became another joke Rouge would throw at them.

"Rebuilding the Echidna race" were Rouge's exact words.

Back to Shade, she would go off on her own even after the years she was here with him, which Knuckles understood. He told Sonic in confidence that he was wondering if there was a way to save Shade after he was having second thoughts about fighting her tribe (the Nocturnus Clan) due to mixed emotions. She obviously had her own to sort out.

Still... the red Echidna hoped she was ok.

(**AN**: End music.) Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed slightly. This caught Knuckles' attention. "Hmm?" He said, looking behind himself at the Emerald in question. The Master Emerald didn't react often unless the Chaos Emeralds were involved, or if it was repairing itself after its pieces were brought together. Also, last Knuckles' had heard, Sonic was looking for them to go after Eggman, who claimed he was going to use them for yet the millionth time for his own ends... most likely another Disney World ripoff.

Honestly, that guy had WAAAAAAY too much time on his hands.

Just as Knuckles thought that; he could've sworn he saw Sonic, as Super Sonic, chasing after Eggman; but within the Master Emerald. This surprised him. The Master Emerald hasn't shown images of people or objects for years, strange it was happening now all of a sudden. But what he saw in the Emerald next just straight up confused him...

Sonic was now running away, from a group of girls (and one boy) with bat wings chasing him... was Knuckles seeing this correctly? He walked up closer to the Emerald to try and get a closer look...

SHINE!

Suddenly, the Master Emerald exploded with power... but that didn't make any sense! Knuckles didn't call upon its power! The Master Emerald just glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second, forcing the red Echidna to squint his eyes and even shield them with his arms but even then, that didn't help much. Light began to fill Knuckles' vision before it was completely engulfed... but not before hearing these following words echoed in his head:

_**"The Servers are the Seven Chaos..."**_

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

...

...

...

...

The light just ceased, allowing Knuckles to uncover his eyes, only he wasn't standing on Angel Island anymore.

Scratch that. He wasn't standing _period_. He was floating above in the sky, and below him was a park with a fountain. By this fountain, was a girl that had bigger breasts than Rouge could dream off... and larger wings, only they were crow-like.

"I will admit, I did have a little fun tonight. Considering how childish and predictable you were, things could have been worse" said the girl, raising her hand to look at a bracelet on her arm. "Though I will give you SOME credit. The gift was nice, goes good with my true form... but I still have to kill you" she continued, holding out that same hand and a purple spear of light forming in it.

STAB!

"GACK!"

Knuckles couldn't help but cringe. Not only was the girls tone evil, but she literally just stabbed the kid in the side of his abdomen, the spear going right through his body! The spear vanished a second later, but the wound was still there.

Clutching his side, the kid fell to his knees, weakened. Not able to keep himself up, he fell on his stomach, which also wasn't helping the fresh wound. "So sorry about this, Issei" said the girl, smiling at her handiwork. Seeing enough, and although he had no idea what was going on, Knuckles tried moving his body to somehow get down. While his body did respond, he didn't move at all. He was rooted on the spot.

What was happening? Why was he seeing this? Could he really do nothing to help out somehow?

"Your a sweet kid, but it's too dangerous to let you l..." said the girl, forming another spear to deliver the final strike...

**?:** WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SPLASH!

As a blur fell from Knuckles' side from out-of-nowhere, it landed in the fountain and out popped... "Sonic?!" Asked Knuckles, not understanding where Sonic had come from. Then he did a normal Sonic-thing and ran, taking the kid with him.

After the girl blinked twice... "... HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Yelled the girl, taking flight and chasing after Sonic.

Knuckles both cocked an eyebrow, and mentally chuckled, finding this both strange and amusing. He cocked an eyebrow because it was strange that the girl was the girlfriend of the boy she may have just killed... that was one messed up relationship if he ever saw one. He chuckled because: she really thought SHE could catch Sonic?

Knuckles had no time to fully take in what he had just seen, for his vision was enveloped by light again.

FLASH!

"Riser! Gimme that Chaos Emerald!"

Knuckles now saw from his birds-eye view that below on a roof of a building, Sonic had just put down a girl with long red hair gently. She looked battered, as if she was just attacked, but she was able to stand. Her eyes also widened at the mere mention of the word: Chaos Emerald. Next to her was that kid that was stabbed, but he had some kind of gauntlet on his arm (how did he survive?), who was also with a blonde girl dressed in a habit. Both these kids in addition to the redhead also got widened eyes.

Sonic was also begging a man on the other side of the roof. This man was tall, had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He also wore a burgundy blazer with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned like a V-neck and he had a necklace that looked like it had held something inside, like a jewel or something.

In the man's hand... was the yellow Chaos Emerald! And it looked like he had just called upon its power for something, as sparks of energy were still visible on the Emerald itself. His sly grin was also a giveaway, snickering a bit through the grin.

"You don't know what your doing! That things dangerous!" Sonic warned. Knuckles was just even more confused. First Sonic was Super Sonic, then he fell out of the sky for the billionth time, and now this random guy had a Chaos Emerald? What on Mobius was going on here?!

FLASH!

Knuckles was standing on bleachers in what looked like a school yard. At least he was on his own 2 feet again...

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A building was just destroyed by a sudden explosion of yellow energy! The only thing left was a large yellow spear in the ground! Knuckles was caught off guard, so much that his heart almost stopped. That was worse than the time Sonic dragged him and Tails into a cannon in the desert! How he didn't fall over from that was beyond him.

"FUCK! The gym!" Said Issei, having never seen that kind of power before except from Riser or Rias.

"Heheheh, and that was without your precious Chaos Emerald..." came a voice from above.

"Seriously, dude! Way past uncool; I have memories in there!" Said Sonic, though he looked as stunned as Issei was. That was crazy scary power, and he didn't even have the Emerald in his hand.

Looking up, Knuckles saw a large throne floating in the sky, with a man sitting on it that had elf-like features. On a pedestal that had a glass container, there was the green Chaos Emerald stored inside.

FLASH!

That vision ended, now he was on the ground on a barren landscape...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Knuckles had to cover his ears with how loud that roar was. After recovering, he looked up to see... a giant red dragon?! But that wasn't all! It was fighting a just-as-big white dragon! They were zooming across the sky, slashing and clawing at each other...

**[CHAOS... CONTROL!]**

The red one of the giant flying reptiles faded out of existence just as the white one was about to get a punch in. The white dragon looked around, obviously confused. It then took a hit to the face, as it snapped to the side and grunted in pain. **"Ugh... what the...?" **Said the White Dragon, but no one was there, so where did the attack come from?

POW!

**"GAH!"**

Another hit to the face came from the opposite direction this time, with still no visible attacker. Multiple slashes then started appearing on the dragons armor seemingly out-of-nowhere and finally, the red dragon appeared behind the white one and blasted it with a powerful chest cannon, and send it crashing to the ground with a huge cloud... was it a robot or something?

The Red Dragon closed its chest cannon and this time, started charging green energy in its mouth, aiming at the fallen White Dragon while roaring; though it also sounded like the Red one was crying whilst roaring.

BOOM! **ZOOOOOOOOOOM!**

From another direction, a yellow blur dashed into the red dragon's head, then circled around and charged into its chest area with light-like speed. It was shown to be Super Sonic, Boosting into the dragon himself. Despite the overwhelming force he used, he only managed to push back the Red Dragon slightly before he attempted to swat Super Sonic with his incoming claws!

Super Sonic apparently had either sensed the attack or saw it coming, for he teleported away just before he was struck. He then appeared before one of the Red Dragon's glowing green eyes.

"ISSEI! COME ON, PAL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Super Sonic pleaded. His only respond from his friend was the Red Dragon turning its head to roar in Super Sonics face. Its mouth clamped shut, seemingly have eaten Super Sonic, but he reappeared in a flash of light, having teleported away again.

Knuckles' eyes widened. Issei... wasn't that the kid who first got stabbed? HE was the Red Dragon?! First of all, how did he go from a human into THAT? Secondly, how the hell did he use Chaos Control? Unless this was a Super State gone wrong, there was no explanation as to how that was possible.

The Red Dragon, Issei, roared menacingly at Super Sonic... er, why was he saying "Boost" over and over again, but in a different voice?

As Issei glowed with power, so did Super Sonic. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Super Sonic said, but Issei was now glowing with green aura, and was still saying "Boost" multiple times. With Issei no longer listening to reason, Super Sonic began drawing light into his body, but he wasn't using his Spin Dash... what was that, Knuckles wondered. A new move?

Issei stopped repeating "Boost"... and Super Sonic, finished charging up. Both friends stared down at each other, silence between them...

...

...

...

...

Super Sonic dashed off, and at the same time, Issei roared as they flew at each other. They met, and their combined power caused a large shock wave to ripple not just the air, but also the earth beneath them... at least, whatever earth was left. They continued to fight for dominance as both dragonic and Chaos energy radiated off of them, their combined power threatened to rip the word in half should this have taken place on land.

The energy continued to build up until...

KA-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

FLASH!

... Knuckles opened his eyes to find himself back at the Emerald altar as if nothing had happened, looking in the direction of the Master Emerald. After blinking a few times, and staring at the Emerald he had protected for years, Knuckles had so many questions. What was that all about? What did it all mean? Who was that Issei kid? What did Sonic have to do with ANY of that?

Knuckles approached the Emerald slowly, showing respect before the great artifact. Once he got close enough, he put his hand on its surface, and looked along its diamond-cut frame. After holding that position for a few seconds... "What are you trying to tell me?"

...

...

...

No answer. Not that Knuckles expected one. It was too bad this shrine no longer had running water... that would make this easier as the water would ripple when the Emerald "responded". Granted, the only one who could understand the Master Emerald perfectly was Tikal and [possibly] her grandmother. Sadly, neither were no longer around. But even then, this shrine had aged so much that the water stopped flowing anyway. In addition to that, while Knuckles could control the Emeralds power, he must recite an ancient prayer to utilize its powers fully, but he could never have a full-blown conversation with it like Tikal could.

That's what it seemed like from those flashbacks anyway.

Unsure what else he could do, or what to think of those visions; Knuckles hopped up on a ruined pillar, the same one he was leaning against before. He took one last glance at the Emerald, before looking out in the distance, continuing his guarding duties.

XXX

_**POV - Sonic:**_

For the last couple of hours, Sonic has once again been running throughout Kuoh Town. Seriously; it was bigger than Station Square, Empire City, Spagonia and even Metropolis combined. Even though coming here was an accident, Sonic enjoyed all the different paths he could take without it getting boring. It wasn't like his world where it got kinda dull, seeing as he knew it like the back of his head... though admittedly, Eggman's bases gave him new challenges like a giant obstacle course.

As he zipped past everything and everyone without them knowing...

ZOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

A woman in her mid-20's had her skirt go up and reveal her undergarments to the entire street. She of course, held down the front, not that it did much to help the back. Some boys immediately smiled, though one was nice enough to go over and ask the lady if she was ok.

"Miss? Are you ok?" Asked the boy. Unfortunately for him...

"JERK!"

SLAP!

He was slapped across the face for stopping to be a good Samaritan. Sonic happened to look back, hearing it as he dashed away. "Oooh" he cringed. That slap looked like it hurt. "Remember kids, don't run across the street at 300 mph. That's _no good_" He said while looking towards the fourth wall with a finger up. Maybe he should take the higher route.

He made a 90 degree angle, and ran along a long building, going upwards while still following the road. Once he ran out of running space, he jumped across to the next building, and continued to do that as he made his way up to higher ground in a blue blur. Basically an inclined Triangle Jump. Once he ran out of buildings; he circled upwards the last one he was on, jumped off, and flew over several smaller buildings before landing on the roof of a 7-story one.

Sonic caught a glimpse of its name: "Kuoh Town Village". There was a fourth word in its name after _village_, but it was cut off by a tree growing in front of it. All Sonic saw was "Az"... Still, the place must be a hotel or something, since a family of 3 just walked in with suitcases. A mom, dad and small boy no taller than Sonic... kinda reminded our hero of his first few years on Earth.

Sonic walked over to the ledge and looked out into the distance, which actually showed Mt. Fuji in the distance... or at least, this dimensions version of it. He thought all morning about if he should tell Rias about the Chaos Emeralds or not. Standing there, he folded his arms across his chest, thinking of the pros and cons to this situation, as was whenever the Emeralds were involved.

On one hand, Sonic could just look for them himself... assuming they WERE here. Even though he's covered more than half the city in the span of a few days, he hasn't felt a smudge of Chaos Energy nearby. He's chased down the Emeralds for so long, he could sense them when they were close enough. Not to the same degree as Knuckles or Shadow of course, but enough to give him a general direction of where it was located. Heck, Rouge never used their power, and SHE could sense them for... reasons.

While on that topic, Issei did promise Sonic he'd help him find the Emeralds; but he was only a human. Sonic couldn't bare seeing someone get hurt should the Emeralds go out-of-control or someone just-so happens to discover their power and use the pervert as a bargaining chip. That's happened more times than Sonic could count on his fingers AND his quills. Whether it be a human kid, an imp from the Earth's core, or a fellow Mobian; somehow someone's life would be put in danger other than Sonic's own.

Still, Issei grew up here. And Sonic, though he loved running, had no idea where he was going. He could use familiar landmarks to navigate, but he needed more than that if he wanted to get the Chaos Emeralds as quickly as possible. As long as Issei stays behind the scenes, yet stays in contact with Sonic, not only would the kid be safe, but Sonic could still find the Emeralds without drawing attention to Issei and indirectly put a target on the boys back.

On the other hand, Rias claimed this was her territory, so she must know the area as well as Issei did. Plus, investing in her help also gives Sonic access to 3 other super powerful Devils to back him up if needed to be. The search could be done 5x faster and if Sonic DOES get into hot water, Rias and her "peerage" could get him out of sticky situations the Hedgehog might find himself in. Also going back to the point about someone else discovering what the Emeralds were capable of, Rias and her team could really blow them away with their power.

However, despite all these pros, there were quite a few cons...

As stated before, Issei was still human, and that made him a bit of a liability. Speaking of liabilities, who knows how the Chaos Emeralds will react to a Devils power? Sonic had seen firsthand that those Devils of the ORC could do amazing things. Teleporting, projecting energy blasts, flight, controlling elements and boasting superhuman speed and strength. The Chaos Emeralds reacted accordingly to things around them, like repelling or connecting with another set of Emeralds on a few occasions, or rejecting or empowering various lifeforms.

Now that Sonic thought about the repelling and connecting, which would it be for a Devil? From what he's seen, Devils had their own power; but it was yet to be determined if it could be enhanced by the Emeralds, or straight up rejected. Furthermore, whether its rejected or not, would it go out-of-control? Chaos Energy, controlled or otherwise, could be problematic depending on the circumstances. It could be agonizingly painful or if your a Black Hedgehog who glows red... could leave you vaporized.

With all that said, Sonic didn't want to put anyone's life from this dimension in danger because they weren't fully prepared for what the Emeralds will do, and its not like Sonic knew much himself. It would be easier if they came with an instruction booklet...

The question remained: should he tell Rias the truth?

...

...

...

"But mommy! I wanna go to Tokyo Disney todaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Sonic looked down upon hearing whining, which brought him out of his thoughts. It came from the kid from the family of 3 from earlier. He was holding his mothers hand (though it might also be that his mother was dragging him along) and his parents were walking out of the hotel, heading to their car perhaps.

"We're going tomorrow, Johnny. Your father and I are tired, so were going to to get something to eat, then call it a night" said the mother, trying to calm her child.

"A NIGHT?! BUT IT'S ONLY 2:40! IT'S NOT EVEN BEDTIME YEEEEEEEET!" The kid continued to whine as he was pulled into the car and the family drove off to get dinner somewhere.

With the kids timely confession of the time, Sonic had about 20 minutes til school let out for Issei and Rias. Easy jog. It'll take him 20 seconds to get there. 30 tops. And even if he makes a wrong turn somewhere, he'll still have about 18 minutes to spare. Thinking on it for a few seconds, Sonic made his decision...

He jumped down off the roof and ran down the wall, out of the parking lot, and off into the distance in a blue streak.

_**POV - Unknown:**_

As Sonic ran off, someone was shown to be watching him from the top floor holding a glass of wine. Not much about this character stood out aside from a weird hairstyle, having yellow bangs hanging off his hair, yet the rest being all black. He walked away from the window and went into a room towards a picture that was a basket of roses. The man held out his hand, and a glyph appeared on it. It was gold-colored and it appeared to have feathers on it, with 2 crowns (1 on top, 1 on the bottom).

The picture itself was levitated off the wall and out of nowhere, a safe-like door appeared on the wall itself. Strangely, this safe had no door, nor a combination or any kind of visible lock on it. Smirking, the man taped the door, and the same symbol from his magic circle appeared out of nowhere. From the walls prospective, the door opened and the man looked at a glow coming from within the safe. Reaching inside...

...

...

...

He pulled out a red Emerald, while continuing to smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Its been a hot minute, but now we're finally back to _Sonic DxD_. Hopefully the wait wasn't too painful, but there's allot of information here; over 13,000 words of information. That should be enough to compensate you all. Also, "F" in the chat for KissAnime, which was taken down just yesterday. It was a site for free anime used by many for years. Can't say I'm surprised its gone due to all the pirated stuff, but its still sad to see it go. **(READ NEXT PARAGRAPH! It's important!)**

Before we start, I have a new poll that I'd like you all to vote on. It concerns this stories future. I've finally began planning HERO, and I was thinking in addition to Cao Cao and the Khaos Brigade, I could add in a villain(s) from Sonic's universe instead of only Eggman. I have a few ideas, but let me know what bad guy(s) you'd like to see. The poll is on my profile and if the villain(s) you want isn't listed; send me a PM, review, or Discord message and I'll add it to the poll for you to properly cast your vote. Multiple choices are enabled as well.

_From Chaos Drago:_

_My boi finally update with a new chapter yes! I hope you're doing good and staying safe out there. Today I have no questions for you. Well for now at least, later in the story I'll have some more questions but it'll wait until then_

_Other than that I'm good, hope you're doing alright out there and I can't wait for the next chapter!_

_P.S. you're welcome with the compliments dude. but it's true, this is the best Sonic and DxD crossover fanfic ever! I love how accurate you are with Sonic. The others aren't accurate with Sonic, yes we know that Sonic is flirty with women, no matter what race, but he nevr considered of being in a relationship at all. The dude is always on the run and doesn't stay in one place for long. And he still look like a Mobian as well, so that's a absolute win in my books. And you didn't change Sonic's personality either, and the power scaling too. (In one story Sonic was stab by Raynare WHILE he was in his SUPER form, the fuck?) But I'm done with my Ranting and once again, be safe, amazing job with this story, and no matter what others think or say about this, that this is THE BEST Sonic and DxD crossover fanfic ever. Hands down._

**Bakuganman:** No questions? Well that's a first. And about that fic you spoke about, I didn't read that one specifically, but perhaps the writer misinterpreted the supernatural aspect of DxD. Power scaling-wise; Raynare hurting Super Sonic, unless she had an increase in power herself, doesn't make sense to me either. That's like saying Goku can destroy an entire universe with his bare hands!... I bet I just triggered half my audience now. Sorry, not sorry :P

Back to my point though, it was probably a rookie mistake (though I'll need to see this fic in question to make a proper judgement). When someone thinks supernatural, they think immortal or invincible, right? The writer must've not realized that there's plenty of beings far stronger than Raynare in the DxD world, or maybe he/she wanted to do something different with her like I did.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Meeting the Occult (Part 2-2)**

Rias and Akeno just left their classes, getting stares and googly-eyes from girls and boys as they headed to the clubhouse. The red-head couldn't wait to get club activities started... granted, she was far behind on contracts, but she was looking forward to another day of spending time with her peerage... though that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

It started with "Hedge", and ended in "Hog".

"You seriously got summoned by that blue Youkai?" Asked Akeno, as she and Rias approached the front doors of their clubhouse. The King mentioned it as they were walking by everyone. It didn't make sense to the Queen. The Hedgehog went through all the trouble of running away, only to summon Rias after all that?

"He claims to be a Mobian or something, whatever that is" Rias corrected. Speaking of the alien, she wondered if he was gonna show up. Not like she could force him. "And no, it was Issei" she added in.

"The human? He survived?" Asked Akeno, a little surprised at her King's answer. Humans were, under normal circumstances, the weakest of races. They were intelligent sure; but didn't have magic spells, long lives or even immense strength... unless you count those people with muscles that shouldn't be that huge. What did humans call them? Jocks? Bodybuilders? Now Akeno couldn't lie, they had amazing bodies. And if you wanna get technical, that was the only magic the humans seemed to have. Those small capsules those bodybuilders ingested made them grow within a month or so.

She also wondered if THAT'S where the Hedgehog's speed came from...

Around this time, Rias and Akeno had just approached the clubhouse itself, and opened the doors to head inside. "Barely. If it wasn't for Sonic being overprotective, I could have saved him sooner" Rias said.

"... Sonic?" Asked Akeno as they both walked upstairs, not understanding why Rias used a random word.

"That's his name" Rias explained. Akeno didn't question that, the name fit perfectly.

"So you slept at the humans house, WITH the human. And after healing him, you got to know Sonic?" Akeno questioned, wanting to know the details. It wasn't every day such a creature like this Sonic character showed up and overwhelmed an entire Devil peerage. Granted, they haven't participated in a Rating Game to test their strength, but still.

"Only that he's not from here... literally. He said he was transported here, but didn't get into the details. We were running late then after following us to school, he ran off" said Rias, telling Akeno exactly what happened.

"... just like that?" Asked Akeno, though based on their previous interaction with the Blue Alien, she couldn't deny it. He was DEFINITELY a runner.

"Issei doesn't know either. That's apparently what Sonic does" said Rias. Akeno didn't question her. Again... the name fit.

"So is that it? He's gone now?" She asked as she and Rias approached the door to the main office of the club. Rias put her hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door.

"I..." Rias began to say, but she and Akeno stood in shock at what they saw in front of them...

...

...

Sonics'. Plural. Running around the office.

One was sitting at Rias' desk, writing down something on paper too quickly for either Devil to see, and then put it aside before grabbing a new sheet and repeating the same action. A few Sonics', dressed in maid outfits, were dusting the windows and every piece of furniture in the room with a feather duster. There was also 2 Sonic's playing chess with each other on the ORC's chess table, one took the other's Rook, but the other countered by taking his Queen. The one who took the Queen laughed at his opponent, while the other grumbled.

"Alllllllright, you guys. Get back to work! Contracts don't fill themselves, ya know! MUAAAAAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Said one Sonic, who walked in the middle of the room seemingly out of nowhere, then manically laughed with his arms out like a generic villain. Unlike the other Sonic's, this one wore a headband of stereotypical Devil horns. Hearing his order, the other Sonics' stopped if they weren't doing something productive, then did a new random task.

While Akeno held in some giggles with a hand on her mouth, one of Rias' eyes twitched. Was he making fun or her?

As Devil-Horn Sonic walked around and watched the other Sonics', he went by one that was cleaning Akeno's tea cart. "Hurry up! What am I paying ya for?" Asked Devil-Horn Sonic.

"You don't pay me" responded Tea-Cart Sonic, which made Devil-Horn Sonic's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "We don't even exist. We're just afterimages of yourself created as a clever visual metaphor because you run around when you get bored and restless" continued Tea-Cart Sonic.

Devil-Horn Sonic was visually annoyed at that remark. "One more crack like that and your outta here, buster!" He said, pointing behind himself with his thumb.

"NO! PLEASE! I have 4 kids!" Begged Tea-Cart Sonic, getting on his knees. Then out of nowhere, a Sonic opened the ORC's personal shower, coming out wrapped in 2 towels. One on his body, the other on his head/quills.

"SOOO-NIIIIIIC! Shower's outta hot water again!" He complained.

"The Chaotix haven't paid their rent yet, just deal with it! And put some clothes on!" Devil-Horn Sonic shouted to Shower Sonic.

"Bored and restless again?" Asked a new Sonic, bringing over a pair of gloves and shoes to Shower Sonic.

"I told him to try baseball again, but he doesn't listen to me" said Shower Sonic, putting on the pair of gloves first.

Throughout all of this, no Sonic seemed to notice the 2 Devils standing in the doorway. Rias held in the urge to yell. And she thought the gym scene was bad...

"Oh, Miss President? What are...?" Asked Kiba, having arrived himself, but saw what Rias and Akeno walked in on. The Gremory Knight was taken aback. Then a few seconds after that, Koneko appeared, and had the exact same reaction as Kiba. Having seen and heard enough, Rias took 2 steps into the room, which still Sonic didn't notice, and...

**Rias**: SONIC!

One of the Sonic's fell over himself and dropped a stack of blank papers he was carrying. This in turn, caused every other Sonic to disappear, making a mess of the office. Papers went flying, and the props he used now littered the floor, including the devil horns and extra "clothes" he had for himself. He must've gotten those from the same place as wherever he pulled out her 8th Pawn Piece. Rias still couldn't figure out what it was or how the Hedgehog did it though.

Nevertheless, Sonic got up and brushed himself off. "Oh hey, your finally here" he said nonchalantly, as if being scorned by Rias wasn't a big deal to him, and/or he completely disregarded the fact he made a mess of her HQ. How long was he in here for anyway?

Rias took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through it as well, to calm herself a bit. If this Hedgehog thought he could just mosey in and do whatever the hell he wanted in HER club, he was in for a rude awakening.

"What. Are you doing?" She asked as calmly a she could, though you could still hear the aggravation in her voice. Was this what Issei put up with?

"Me? What are you doing? Schools out at 3, right? Ya two minutes late!" Sonic returned. At the Devils blinked... THAT'S what this was about? What, did Sonic expect them to just teleport immediately out of the classroom and into the ORC building?

Well; its not like they _can't,_ but still...

"Kiba... fetch Issei. Class 3-B" said Rias, still trying to remain calm. Kiba did exactly what he was told and left the building to bring the human. He had no clue why the Youkai was suddenly in their clubroom, but decided not to question it at the moment due to Rias' temper. "_*sigh* _Now we gotta get this place cleaned..." Rias groaned, for now she had to straighten up before any work could get done thanks to Sonic.

And in a gust of wind, Sonic ran in a circle, and the room was now spotless. Everything that had been disturbed was put back exactly where Rias had it originally. The Hedgehog had his arms folded with a smile on his face, as if saying: "done".

Yeah. This was gonna take some getting used too.

"At least he's good for something" said Koneko. Walking into the office and taking a seat on one of the sofas, where she took out a bar of chocolate from her bag, and put it on a plate that was sitting on the table in-between the two sofas. She also got out toothpicks and broke the bar into pieces, then put the toothpicks on them like they were free samples from a food court in a mall.

"Well, Cream's gonna love you" said Sonic as Koneko began eating her treat.

Again, the Devils blinked. Cream? As in the whipping cream? Or the _other_ kind of cream? This Hedgehog was a strange creature. "What?" He asked, not getting why he was being stared at.

"... When did you get here?" Rias asked, now somewhat recovered. She was also thankful Sonic was kind enough to clean up after himself, even if he was showing off while doing so.

"3 o'clock" Sonic answered. Just hearing that made Rias almost relapse. He got here on the dot, but couldn't wait more than 2 measly minutes before having an episode? "I gave ya plenty of time too. Ran to a few hotels; went for a long, romantic walk on all the beaches; hung at the town arcade, even got my shoes shined before getting here" Sonic continued, describing his day.

Rias was surprised. That was allot to do. "Really? For how long?" She asked.

"Eh, 18 seconds" Sonic said, causing Rias to sigh. She forgot this wasn't just anyone, this was Sonic she was talking too.

"Akeno? Mind making me some tea?" Rias asked.

"Of course, Miss President" Akeno kindly said, going over to her teat cart. As she was making the tea, Rias began walking towards and sitting behind her desk to start some of her Devil duties.

"I suppose you'll be on your way once Issei gets here, though I'd request you'd allow me to talk to him before you go" said Rias to Sonic, assuming the only reason he returned was to pick up Issei.

"Oh. So you _don't_ wanna hear how I got here?" Sonic said, slyly; which caused Rias' head to shoot right up. She didn't expect him to offer that information upfront.

"Really? Your not screwing with me?" Asked Rias, hopefully. This was her chance! She could finally get to know more about this unique specimen!... Assuming he wasn't pulling her leg.

"Seeing as I'm stuck in your world as long as the Chaos Emeralds are gone, we might as well try to get along" offered Sonic.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Akeno, looking up from her tea-making, unfamiliar with the term Sonic had used. Likewise, Koneko stopped mid-bite and looked at Sonic to process what she heard.

"... uh, right. You mentioned that before" said Rias, still caught a bit off guard.

"So... what would you like to know?" Sonic said, more than willing to answer any questions Rias might have.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Asked Rias, urging Sonic to tell his story. She still couldn't believe it. She was probably the only Devil in her entire race to not only come into contact with an alien, but also 'battle' him, and now COMMUNICATE with him!

Before starting his tale, Sonic looked towards Akeno. "Yo! Lighting Queen! Make that two!" He said with a smile while holding up two fingers. Akeno smiled in return.

XXX

_**POV - Issei:**_

Class had ended about 5 minutes ago at this point, but Issei stayed in his seat, waiting for whoever Rias was gonna send to pick him up. Whoever it was, he/she was taking they're sweet time. Maybe some of Sonic's impatience was starting to rub off on him...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Came the sound of screeching girls. This was due to the Prince of Kuoh Academy, Kiba, walking into Issei's class. Being the nice guy he was, Kiba waved hello to every girl that came around him, also saying how nice everyone looked.

"_Ooooh look, its Prince Golden Nuts_; can't they shut up?" Mumbled Issei, mocking the girls that surrounded Kiba. Truth be told, the pervert was a little jealous Kiba got all the attention from the girls. He really wished Sonic would show up, maybe drag Prince Charming here out and hang on him on the flagpole outside?... Nah. Sonic wasn't that type of guy, but Issei could dream, can't he?

Kiba walked over to Issei's desk, but why? "Issei Hyoudou?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah? That's me" Issei answered.

"Good. I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory" Kiba said, kindly.

This caught Issei's attention. "Wait, so your...?" He asked, now realizing why Kiba was here. The girls that all surrounded Kiba previously looked both shocked and disgusted at this development.

**Murayama**: Seriously? First Rias, now Kiba-Cakes?

**Katase**: Don't touch him! He'll corrupt you!

**Female Student #3**: YEAH! You'll also start smelling like rotting meats!

"Alright, alright, simmer down. I promise I won't drain his pimp juice" Issei responded to the criticism as he got his belongings and followed Kiba out of the classroom. This was nothing new to him, he deals with those comments on a regular basis, but they were still annoying all the same. _'Sonic, where the hell are you?'_ Issei sighed in his thoughts, wishing the Hedgehog would just pop up and carry him outta here or something.

XXX

Issei followed Kiba to the back of the school, where the wooded area was, and entered the Occult Research Club. Once inside, Issei was lead to the main office.

"... and that's pretty much it" said Sonic voice. Issei took in his new surrounding after seeing/hearing Sonic, and the first thing he noticed was his blue friend sitting across from Koneko, who had chocolate in front of her on the table, but wasn't eating it due to her surprised face being focused on Sonic. He was talking to Rias. In front of him on the same table was a cup in a small dish. Maybe he was offered a drink?

Judging by the look on Rias' face along with the rubbing of her temples, Sonic must have just finished going into detail about something. It must have been allot to take in. Akeno looked interested though, leaning on the desk and appeared to have been listening intently. Speaking of Akeno, she got up from her position and walked over to the boys that entered upon noticing them.

"Hey, Kiba. Thanks for bringing Issei. Rias is... busy" she said with a kind smile that was for some reason, also slightly seductive.

"My pleasure" said Kiba, taking a bow.

Issei backed off a bit as Akeno got closer to him next, which he had no idea why he did that all of a sudden. Nerves?

"Its ok, I won't bite" Akeno giggled, finding Issei's shyness cute. "Don't worry, everyone here is friendly. I'm Akeno by the way, vice president of the research club. Pleased to meet you" she continued. "Over on the couch is Koneko Toujou, and of course, you've already met Rias and Kiba" Akeno finished.

"Oh, uh... thanks. I promise I'm not always this awkward" said Issei, scratching the back of his head. _*Mainly because I'm never this close to a girl about to bust outta her top!*_ Issei exclaimed, beginning to have a fantasy of a naked Rias and Akeno pillow-fighting.

_**POV - Sonic:**_

Sonic happened to look in the direction of Issei's voice, and saw the boys eyes crawling over Akeno like a swarm of Buzz Bombers. He was just about to say 'excuse me' to Rias, and would have been gone in a flash to drag Issei around the room and the school grounds a few thousand times in less than 5 seconds when...

"Her eyes are up there."

The voice was small and soft, yet cold and stern. It came from the couch opposite to him, from the girl with white hair. Koneko, right? She didn't look up as she spoke, and Sonic also noticed Issei was back to normal after calling him out, albeit looking surprised and no ready response. This gave the Hedgehog a ray of hope. Finally! Someone with common sense in this world!

Then Koneko shifted her gaze on him. "You too" she warned, before finally starting to eat her snack. This was true, as Sonic's vision focused on Koneko as soon as she spoke; and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback by her attitude. It reminded him of other hard-headed people he's met over the years. He had half a brain to make a snarky comeback, but didn't want to cause a scene. He could already picture it: He'd say something smart, then Koneko would go after him, and fail to hit him of course, but would end up trashing the clubhouse in the process with a fuming Rias standing in the middle of Occult Research Club - Ground Zero.

Still; Koneko seemed much closer to Sonic's version of normal than anyone else in this dimension. The Kiba guy too.

Sonic went to take a sip of tea, only to realize the cup was empty. "Excuse me" he said and in a blur out of Rias' field of vision then in another blur, Sonic was back on the couch he was on before; only this time laying back with an arm behind his head. "So yeah, that's it about me." Sonic said, taking a sip of tea he just got himself before closing the conversation that was had off-screen.

Seriously, this tea was amazing! What did Lightning Queen do to it?!

**_POV - Rias:_**

With Sonic finally finished, Rias began to go over the things she had heard in her head. It was making her brain hurt, more than when Holy stuff was around. It was information overload for once Sonic started talking, he wouldn't shut up:

1) Saving animals from being shoved/made into robots.

2) Racing against the clock constantly, mainly before something exploded or went off.

3) Fighting alongside an army to defeat this being in a place called 'Subspace'.

4) Getting trapped in a book twice.

5) Driving around in go-karts to generate 'Team Energy', though before that there was highly advanced hoverboards being ridden by birds (the name of these boards made Rias think they were Sacred Gears at first but when she asked if they were inside peoples bodies, Sonic gave her a cocked eyebrow).

6) Being forced to wear some specialized boots that slowed him down.

7) 'Training' a robot that could copy others abilities perfectly, then destroying that same robot after it went out of control.

8) Befriending aliens that... entered his body and powered him up with 'Wild Energy'?

The list went on and on, and it got less believable with each statement he made. But the main thing Rias focused on was how Sonic himself got here. "Ok... let me see if I got this right. You were doing your everyday job," said Rias. She didn't know what this 'everyday job' was, that's just what Sonic said it was.

"Uh huh" Sonic confirmed.

"You flew around in a... Super Form?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And some man came out of nowhere, and zapped your Sapphires?"

"Emeralds."

"Right... Chaos Emeralds" Rias corrected herself after Sonic called out her mistake. Can you blame her though? From the minute Sonic began; her head was spinning with all the information he provided about him, his world, and a few of his adventures. Still, she had a hard time believing it was true despite the proof laying down on one of her expensive sofas 5 feet from her desk. Did he really expect her to believe that these _Chaos Emeralds_ held infinite power?

FIRST of all... how the HELL, can you divide **infinity**; into **seven** pieces? And an odd number no less? Now this Master Emerald he mentioned? That sounded plausible. A single item with infinite power was more believable than a set of 7 treasures. But somehow those same jewels matched the power of the bigger one? The one that held Godlike power?... The math was off. None of what the Hedgehog was saying made any sense. Even magic couldn't be an excuse, for it has an understandable formula. You cast spells and based on how much energy you use, the stronger it becomes. In that same token, the more power and/or influence you had, the higher your rank. Simple.

Secondly, compare these mere seven gems to all the Sacred Gears out there. There were at least 40 known, but more were being discovered everyday. So many were made that it was hard to keep track of all of them. And sure, a few select Gears had limitless power; but those were the rarest of all, and some are still considered myths.

"Can you describe this man?" Asked Rias, wanting to know more about this encounter Sonic claimed sent him to her world in the first place.

"Don't know. It happened so fast" said Sonic with a shrug.

"That's rich" Rias answered, considering who she was talking.

"I'm serious! He pops outta nowhere, vanishes just as quickly and the next thing I know, I'm going for a swim!" Said Sonic. Rias eyed the Hedgehog intently, studying his facial expressions. It didn't appear he was nervous in any way, and always held eye contact with her. Those were telltale signs that someone was lying.

Even so... she couldn't find it in herself to believe his story. "... Fascinating story" she said, reaching and looking under her desk to get something.

_**POV - Normal:**_

Sonic's ears perked up upon Rias' statement. Something about her tone got his attention. As she got out a logbook and opened it, which was huge by the way, Sonic spoke up.

"So that's it? No questions?" He asked, a bit surprised. When it came to Issei, he had tons of questions about Sonic and his world. The 1st day they met, that's all Issei did before and after buying him a Fried Noodle Dog.

Then again, Issei was human at that time and Rias was not. Maybe she was used it stuff like this?

It was then Rias looked up from her book, giving Sonic a hard stare. "Only _how dumb do I look_? If you gonna make up story, at least have it make sense" She said, looking back down at her book to write something in it. When she did, she felt a rush of wind in front of her, and set of gloves on the head of her desk. Looking up, Sonic was at her desk looking right at her.

"Weren't you listening?! If I don't find the Chaos Emeralds, not only can I not get home, they run the risk of falling into the wrong hands!" Sonic exclaimed, keeping one hand on the desk while gesturing with the other as he talked.

Rias closed her book, then pushed it gently to the side while continuing to look at Sonic. She also folded her hands together and used them to hold her head up. "This is coming from the same Hedgehog who claims to be 15..." She started, but was cut off by Sonic.

"I am 15!"

"Who said he was born in the 90's."

"I travel in space allot!"

Issei and the ORC watched at Rias and Sonic went back and forth, turning their heads to whomever was talking... by the way, what did space travel have to do with age?

"You also claim to have fought Bugs Bunny..."

"His name was Jack!"

"A living computer virus..."

"He used nanobots!"

"And Dark Gaia itself."

"My buddy took pictures!"

Rias just looked doubtfully at Sonic, not able to believe a single word that came out of his mouth... though his description of Dark Gaia was surprising accurate to some manuscripts the Devils had on record, meaning it would be impossible for Sonic to see them and pretend to have fought the demon. That she could not debunk, but this Chip (or Light Gaia) and Gaia Temples were new to her. Those were not documented at all from the other Times of Awakening. Unless this Chip/Light Gaia was Sonic's version of God, it otherwise didn't make sense.

Part of Rias wanted to believe Sonic, she really did; but the logic just didn't match up to anything he said. "How do I know your not screwing with me... again?" Asked Rias, which came across as a bit snarky, but it was still a genuine question based on their first interaction with each other.

Sonic understood where Rias was coming from, maybe he went a bit overboard. "... Ok. Yeah. I was messing around, I'm sorry. But I'm telling you the truth, you have to believe me!" He said, also apologizing for his earlier actions.

Again, Rias wanted to believe him, but couldn't. At least, not without some sort of evidence. "Do you have any proof?" Asked Rias, willing to allow Sonic to prove himself. Hearing this, Sonic backed off from the desk, and gestured to himself with both hands from the top to the bottom of his body. "Any _other_ proof?" She asked.

"Why not the pictures you mentioned?" Akeno suggested.

A light bulb seemed to pop over Sonic's head. DUH! Why didn't he think of that before? Taking Akeno's advice, Sonic got out 5 pictures he always carried with him. Issei and the other Devils just blinked. He reached behind him... and he didn't wear pants. What surprised them more was the fact Rias was unfazed by this. WHERE did he store those?

Handing the same handful of pictures to Rias, she looked through them one at a time by flipping from one to the next, studying each one. The first picture was him with 5 other animals in a lush green forest, only they stood on two legs like he did. They consisted of Sonic himself, with a yellow fox with 2 tails, a pink Hedgehog who was clearly a girl (Rias'll have to poke fun at Sonic about her later), a small rabbit with a smaller blue blob floating next to her, and a red animal with spikes in his gloves.

Flipping to the next picture, it looked like a movie poster... _Chao in Space_? It had the same blob the rabbit in the last picture was next too, so the blob was called a Chao? Weird name. The third picture was him what appeared to be him in some kind of Olympic event. He was racing some guy dressed in red with the letter 'M' on his matching red hat.

The final 2 pictures had Sonic and some imp fighting over a dumpling through the use of chopsticks, the second one showed that same imp with his head stuck inside a vase and Sonic laughing and pointing at him.

The Crimson Devil couldn't help but smile at the sight of these captured images, they were very wholesome, and it was quite interesting to see a small snippet of another worlds culture and society. If it wasn't already obvious Sonic wasn't from this world, this outright solidified it. It was also strange seeing the choice of clothing Sonic's fellow Mobians' wore, which looked bizarre to her.

Judging Sonic attire, or in this case lack thereof, the 2-tailed fox and the red animal were most likely male; so it wasn't just Sonic who decided to run around that way. It appeared to be the norm in this world. It was hard to tell if the 'Chao' was male or female, but Rias could tell based on the clothing that the rabbit and pink Hedgehog were girls. The choice of their clothes was also strange to her. No skirts? No tight-fitting shirts? And men don't wear anything aside from shoes and gloves? What kind of world was this?

However, while this proved Sonic's origins and provided some content of where he was from, it still didn't provide anything about these _Chaos Emeralds_. "This doesn't prove anything. All it tells me is your definitively not from here, and you and your rabbit friend own Familiars" said Rias, looking up from the pictures.

Sonic blinked. Familiars? What were those? "Wha?" He asked with a confused tone.

"Nothing," said Rias, putting the pictures on the desk for Sonic to pick up, who then put them back the same way he got them. "Your from another world? Fine. But infinite power divided into seven... I'm gonna need more" she continued. Sonic pondered some more, thinking how was he gonna 100% convince Rias that what he was saying was true.

Issei watched Sonic and Rias' conversation carefully, seeing it wasn't going anywhere other than confirming the existence of a world full of talking animals like a DreamWorks movie. But Issei didn't need proof to believe Sonic, or at least anymore proof. The fact that Devils existed as well and not just a religious story opened his eyes in a way, not to mention what he's seen and learned the past few days.

"Look, I... probably shouldn't be opening my big mouth, but," Issei said, getting everyones attention. "I mean, you can overwrite and view memories, magic gems doesn't seem too out there at this point" he stated, not sure if he should have said anything.

Sonic snapped his fingers and pointed at Issei. "Issei, I love you!" Said Sonic, happily. That was genius, Eggman level IQ! All the proof Sonic needed was here all along, attached to his freaking shoulders! Raynare put on an entire show by using his memories, and Rias was shown to do the same type of magic to Issei's parents. If she used the same magic to see what's in his head, then there's no denying it anymore. The evidence was all there. It was perfect!

"Bring out the magic, right here Rias! Lay it on me!" Said Sonic, tapping his forehead first, then outstretched his arms while looking up a the ceiling in an overdramatic fashion. Akeno giggled at this, finding Sonic's humor to be quite funny, even if it was a bit cheesy.

"It doesn't work that way" said Rias, her position having changed to hold her head up by her right arm. This caused Sonic to deflate.

"Well, why not?" He asked, trying to understand how the most effective way of giving Rias proof was somehow not valid either.

Rias was a bit annoyed Sonic didn't know, as memory magic was one of the most simplest spells a Devil or any supernatural creature has in their arsenal, which was on the same level of simple as teleportation circles. But she did understand the confusion, for even Devils had to figure it out on their own. What most users of memory magic didn't realize is that it worked both ways. The caster can view memories inside a persons head, and can alter them should they be strong enough; but in the same token, the one casted upon could just as easily think of anything to fight back.

In simple terms, the memory magic views what's in the brain, so who's too say Sonic couldn't just think up his story again to create a false narrative?

Rias brought up a magic glyph in her left hand, a small one. "Because all this spell does initially is view what's inside your head, but that's also the problem. Whatever your thinking at the time will also show, so what'll stop you from just repeating exactly what you told me?" She said, powering down the glyph and it disappeared. "It'll prove nothing, not to mention a waste of my time and energy."

Even magic wouldn't help his case? Dammit! Sonic was taking one step forward then two steps back at this point! It appeared unless he had undeniable physical proof, that being a Chaos Emerald, Rias wasn't gonna budge. Not that he blamed her, he understood everything he's been through went against levels of reason, but would it hurt her to give him the benefit of the doubt?

"Well I believe him" said Issei, coming out of his shell a bit. He did feel a bit intimidated because... let's face it. He's back-talking a literal Devil, who could send him straight to Hell if she wanted to.

"And have you seen these Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Rias. Issei opened his mouth to answer, but them slowly closed it. She got him there. He did not see the mystical gemstones Sonic had spoken about.

"... er, no." He sadly admitted. "But even if its not true, he still has a family and friends to go home too, doesn't he?" Issei managed to rebut, bringing up a good point. While the existence of these Chaos Emeralds were debatable, the fact Sonic was here and had some proof of being from another world couldn't be denied.

"Simp" said Koneko, who stopped chewing her chocolate momentarily to swallow and make that comment, then went back immediately after.

"Look, can you at least keep your eyes open?" Sighed Sonic, asking Rias to at least be aware of anything suspicious.

"Sure." Was Rias' only response. Keep her eyes peeled for imaginary Emeralds that could grant unlimited power? Sure, why not? But anyway, now with Sonic's backstory out of the way, Rias could continue with her club duties, starting with her newest member.

"Sonic? Issei? You mind taking a seat next to Koneko?" She asked him as she walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

"Uh, sure" he said, doing what he was asked. Sonic did so without a word.

"I'd like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club," Rias began. "But I'll be frank... it just a front. A hobby if you will. We're Devils. Everyone in this room. And Yuuma, she was a Fallen Angel, assigned to kill you" she continued.

"Really? We had _no_ idea" Sonic sarcastically remarked. Issei couldn't help but find it also perfectly timed that he almost chuckled at it.

"Yeah, about her; why me? I mean, I'm no one special... Just some certified loser" Issei said, half-jokingly.

"Because Fallen Angels, despite being cast out from Heaven, still want to serve God; yet their dark, destructive and manipulative nature prevents that. Which leads to the confusion between us Devils' being the same. So in a last ditch effort to please him, they want to wipe us out. And of course with your traditional Angels, we're being attacked constantly by both sides." said Rias.

Both Sonic and Issei gave the exact same confused look. "And that has to do with killing this guy, becaaaaaause...?" Sonic asked, gesturing to Issei with his thumb.

"She was investigating the power within him" Rias answered, which got the 2 boys even more confused. "Once that was verified, she stabbed you... though you know what happened after that" she added; which generated a quick flashback of Raynare about to deliver the final blow, only for a loud splash of water to distract her, then a certain Hedgehog arising from it.

Sonic looked at Issei, then back to Rias. Was this a joke? Power within Issei? That didn't make any sense. He was only a human, what could he possibly have to get a Fallen Angel assigned to kill him?

Then it clicked.

_'Blame Him. He's the one who gifted humans Sacred Gears in the first place'_ Raynare's word echoed in Sonic's head. "Sacred Gear..." he mumbled.

"Hmm? You say something?" Asked Issei, not hearing Sonic clearly.

"Before Raynare left, she mentioned something called a Sacred Gear. That's why you asked me if an Extreme Gear was inside my body, didn't you?" Said Sonic, revealing something Raynare said, then asking Rias if that's what she meant earlier.

Issei stared at Sonic. Extreme Gear? What was that?

Rias nodded at Sonic's question. "Right. Sacred Gears are gifts bestowed to humans, some are even said powerful enough to overwhelm armies of Fallen or Devils" she further explained.

"Their also very rare. In fact, a few historic figures have had Sacred Gears, so your kind of a big deal" Akeno added in. Issei just looked at his hands. So he had this special power? That's why he was targeted? This felt like some Chosen One-type shit, like Legend of Zelda or that British story about this orphan who lost his parents to a powerful wizard.

Sonic felt the need to speak up. "So you believe hunka metals inside humans with overwhelming power, but not rocks with infinite power?" He interjected, calling out the contradiction. Rias chose to ignore him.

"Issei? Stand up and hold up your left hand" she asked Issei, while sitting up on her desk.

"Um, ok? We playing catch?" He asked, getting up off the comfort of the sofa and did what Rias asked of him.

"I want you to try and summon your Sacred Gear, so close your eyes and focus on the part of your body you feel is the strongest..." said Rias. Even now, she felt there was something special about Issei, he had a Sacred Gear, but she wasn't sure which one; or if it was a new one altogether. It was an energy she never felt before.

Sonic gave a silly smile. "Yup. He's definitely good with his hands from those books he reads" he joked. Akeno giggled at this, and Kiba was smiling, though he was smiling the entire time so it wasn't clear if it was from the joke or not.

"That's not funny" Issei grumbled. Rias also was a bit annoyed, but got the gist of the joke. She just wished it wasn't told in the middle of something important. If this Hedgehog was gonna be here often...

"As I was saying, focus on your strongest point, then concentrate on drawing out that strength" Rias continued from before.

"Uh, right now? That's kinda of allot of pressure" Issei said nervously, not sure if he could really do this.

"Focus, Issei" said Rias, a little more assertively.

"Okay! Okay! I'm focusing!" Issei said, shutting his eyes and concentrating. He mentally kept reminding himself to focus, but opened them back up due this his short attention span, and his eyes widened at the fact that with Rias sitting on top of her desk now, her legs were slightly open, allowing him to see under her skirt. She was wearing a black thong, and it hugged tightly against her skin leaving nothing to the imagination. Catching himself, he shut his eyes again... but he couldn't burn the image out of his head.

"That's it. Just relax and concentrate" Rias said in a friendly tone, which also came across as seductive do to Issei's rising hormonal levels (obviously not helping).

"I am!" He said, but then couldn't stop his eyes from taking another peak. While this was going on, Sonic deadpanned at Rias, resisting the urge to facepalm. Whether or not she was intentionally sitting that way was unclear, but it was definitely having an affect on the poor kids performance.

Ugh, even that sentence sounded wrong. He's been in this world too long already.

Issei could stand it no longer, and got to his knees. "I can't do it! I'm a weak soul!" He whined. Seeing this, Rias got down from her seat, feeling bad Issei couldn't summon his Sacred Gear, but could understand why. He only just learned about it, so it was silly to believe he could get it on the first try.

"Its fine. We'll take it slow. Its just hard right now" said Rias, kindly.

_'You gotta be kidding me!' _Sonic mentally groaned, an open palm on his face. The inhabitants of his world weren't as open as the people of this dimension, sure; but even HE knew how that sounded! How many innuendos can these people make in one conversation?!

_'YEAH! When you sit like that!'_ Issei thought in response to Rias' statement. How was he supposed to focus when her undies were practically see-thru? "Maybe this is some kind of mistake" he said.

"A Fallen Angel found you a big enough threat to try and have you killed" said Rias.

"Yeah, and thrust a glow stick in me, now my human life is over! Forgive me if I'm not exactly thrilled!" Issei raised his voice a bit, the reality still a bit overwhelming for him to handle. It was insane! First he gets gutted by a demon Angel, then saved by an alien, dies at her hands anyway, now he's a Devil like the rest of the ORC. He didn't notice Sonic look down in shame. If only he was faster...

"That's the second reason I called you here" said Rias, calmly; confused Issei and Sonic further. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her only remaining Pawn piece, the only one not currently residing in Issei's body. "This is an Evil Piece. It let me bring you back, but none of my other Pieces worked on you except 7 of my Pawns. But even then, your still not a Devil" she explained.

Both Issei and Sonic, even the other members of the ORC, were shocked. He wasn't a Devil, even after being revived? How was that even possible? "Whoa, whoa, whoa; I thought you said your power would make him one of you?" Sonic questioned, which he was partially glad about. He still felt guilty for not being able to save Issei in time, but at least he didn't lose his humanity. Even so, why wasn't Issei a Devil now?

Rias put the Pawn Piece down before answering. "Whatever power you have Issei, is like nothing I've ever seen. The fact you had to take up 7 Pieces and still not be a Devil is telling enough. You..." she said but before she could finish, a small glyph appeared on her ear, getting Issei and Sonic to cock an eyebrow each. "Er, one second. Hello?" Said Rias, touching and holding the new object, but talking as if she was on the phone with someone.

_**POV - Rias:**_

"Rias? It's me" said a voice from the other end of the line.

"Zechs?" Asked Rias, recognizing the voice as her older brother, Sirzechs. But why would he call her now? He was one of the leaders of the Underworld, he should be working. "This isn't really a good t..." she tried eplaining, as she was in the middle of something important.

"There's been reports of a Stray in your area" said Sirzechs, cutting Rias off.

"What?!" She asked, stunned at this information. Not that she hasn't dealt with Strays' before, its just she was normally good at keeping her territory clean of them. Perhaps her workload combined with the arrival of an otherworldly guest distracted her a bit. "When?" She asked, wanting some details.

"Not to worry, it just happened today. You won't get in trouble, plus we have a team working on it already" said Sirzechs, assuring Rias she wasn't gonna be reprimanded in any way and there were already Gremory Devils on the case. "I just... thought you should know" he said, wanting to warn his sister. Don't get him wrong, he had the upmost faith in her sisters abilities, but that didn't stop him from worrying. She was still family.

"I have to get back to work, Lord Phenex and Father are discussing... well, you know" said Sirzechs, knowing how his sister felt about the... arrangement.

"Yeah... that" Rias rolled her eyes. She understood why her father and Lord Phenex did this, but did it really have to come at her expense? There were so many other girls in the Gremory family, some of which would kill for the same position Rias was in... why couldn't it be one of them instead?!

"Oh... and keep an eye out for Hedgehogs. They love this time of year" Sirzechs joked with a sly smile before quickly hanging up, making Rias flinch and freeze up on the other end of the line. He knew? Her brother of all people knew?!

**_POV - Normal:_**

While no one knew what was said in the other end of the line, the ORC Devils had a decent idea why her brother was calling. It was either business or... the other thing. Issei and Sonic had no idea either, but the Hedgehog studied Rias' expressions carefully, however briefly they flew by. There was something odd about her mannerisms, but Sonic couldn't put his finger on it. All he could tell was something surprised Rias, and also bothered her due to her eye rolling.

"Everything alright?" Sonic asked. The Crimson Devil was silent for a few moments before finally answering.

"... It... Its nothing. Just Devil business" Rias said, which wasn't a total lie honestly. "Anyway, because your not a Devil, I can't force you too be here. But don't be afraid to reach out, Issei. Like it or not, you have this power dormant inside you, and the Fallen Angels may come after you again. Your still our client, so your welcome here anytime" Rias kindly offered.

She was still a bit freaked out her brother knew about Sonic, though shouldn't be too surprised. This was his territory as much as it was hers. What she hoped was he was unaware of this special exception she was making for Issei. He was under the protection of both an extraterrestrial, and a club of demons. This normally wasn't allowed, as a Devil can only make business deals with humans, yet here she was offering her hospitality. If the higher ups found out, she could get into serious trouble... but then again, depending on what Sacred Gear Issei had, maybe she could away with it.

"Uh, thanks, I guess" said Issei, still taking all this information in. So his life as a normal kid wasn't over... if you can even call this normal anymore.

"You can both leave if you want, just be careful" warned Rias.

"Heh, who needs _careful_ when he's got the 'Fastest Thing Alive' on his side?" Inputted Sonic.

With that huge task out of the way, Rias figured she'd get back to work. "Kiba? Mind getting more flyers for me?" She asked Kiba, sweetly.

"Yes, Miss President" said Kiba, getting up from his seat.

Sonic scratched his head. "So uh, why do you guys hand out flyers instead of just letting customers summon you instead?" Asked Sonic. If he was gonna be stuck here for awhile, he might as well learn how life in this dimension works.

"The same reason we stopped collecting souls, it became obsolete. Clients used to summon us themselves, but its more effective to have the summoning circle printed out and given to them instead" Rias said, now sitting back behind her desk.

"Basically. All we do now is deliver them and the work comes to us. It's a win-win" said Akeno, as Kiba walked in with a stacks of flyers and put them on the table.

Sonic looked interested in this. "Oh. How long does it usually take?" He asked. Upon seeing they could teleport, they must be able to get so much done.

"Not long. Usually 2 days" said Rias.

...

...

...

Sonic laughed. Then laughed. Then laughed some more. What was so funny? "2 days? I can get this done in less than 2 minutes!" He bragged. Rias smiled at him. He really thought he could get this done that quickly? Ok, he could make sonic booms, fair enough; but there was no way Sonic could run his way out of this. It wasn't just Kuoh Town and Japan, Rias had clients all over the world. Without magic circles, there was no way any Devil would get any work done, let alone a Hedgehog.

Then again, she was really far behind, so much that even teleporting wasn't helping much. So if teleportation didn't make that big of a difference, what made Sonic think he can? She admired his confidence, but it would take more than a few laps to get this much work done.

"Yeah. Sure you can" She disregarded him.

"They don't call me the Blue Streak for nothing, why not give me a couple?" Sonic grinned, challenging her. She looked back at him, matching his grin with one of her smiles.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We have methods of delivery in place" she answered. By that, she meant Familiars.

"Heh. You think 'methods' are faster than me? I'm faster than time itself!" Sonic continued.

"He's not wrong. He might just surprise ya" said Issei, remembering what Sonic did to his mother. Rias obviously didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Its gonna take more than happy feet to deliver all these around the world" said Rias.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic dared her. You could see electricity connecting his and Rias' foreheads.

"... Alright" she said, accepting his challenge. Reaching under her desk again, she got out a large white bag that was about a little more than half of Sonic's size, and threw it at him. It landed on his face, but he got it off. As he was getting the strap around his body so he could carry it, Rias pulled out a list of client names and addresses.

"These are 300 deliveries due by tonight. I don't blame you if you can't hand them all..." said Rias but before she could say 'out', Sonic was gone in a flash, as well as the flyers Kiba just brought in. He had swiped the list from Rias, taken all the papers, and put them in the bag faster than lightning. As he sped past mailboxes, each one had a flyer placed inside. In about 2, maybe 3 seconds; Sonic had returned, the bag open to show it was completely empty. He gave a mock yawn after all that 'hard work'.

Rias and the other Devils stared. He did not just get a days worth of work done that quickly, did he? "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week" Sonic said, taking a few bows.

XXX

It was evening hours now, and Sonic and Issei were walking back home. Sonic wasn't wearing his disguise right now, figuring it wasn't necessary. The neighborhood wasn't busy around this time and even if someone did come, Sonic merely had to dash away behind a corner or something. "Haha! Did you see the look on her face?!" Chuckled Sonic, mentioning Rias and her reaction to getting a large portion of her work done for her, and faster than her 'methods'.

"Yeah, bro. You literally ran circles around her" agreed Issei. As they were both minding they're own business, Sonic's quills started to tingle and he stopped moving. "What's up?" Asked Issei, seeing Sonic had paused for some reason. Behind, the world began to take a purple hue before covering the entire area.

"Well isn't this just romantic? Two boys out for a night on the town" said a female voice, who was walking up toward them from seemingly out of nowhere. She was dressed in a trench coat and had long blue hair. Issei got a weird vibe from her, and Sonic immediately recognized her... she was with Raynare the first day he came here!

"You! Your with Raynare!" Sonic said, which got Issei a bit nervous. The craziness was starting all over again!

"How sweet, you remember me. Name's Kalawarner, and she ordered me to tie up some loose e..." said the woman, revealing her name to be Kalawarner and why she was here, but then noticed Issei standing beside Sonic. How can that be? Raynare told her he was disposed of already, and her job was to tie up the loose end known as Sonic. "Your still alive?" She asked, her tone calm, but threatening. As she said this, her wings flew out from her back, getting herself ready to fight.

"Shit! She's a Fallen Angel!" exclaimed Issei. Sonic took a defensive stance. looks like he was gonna have to fight his way out again.

"How did you survive? She was supposed to have dealt with you already!" Kalawarner said, readying a yellow light spear and threw it at the boys with surprising speed and force.

"GET DOWN!" Sonic yelled, him and Issei jumping off in opposite directions.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Issei cried, avoiding the light spear. He's already dealt with those things twice, he wasn't willing to go for a third round. He landed on the floor on his stomach after jumping away, and as he got back up, he crawled backwards.

Sonic darted in front of Issei to protect him, taking a battle stance while facing his newest opponent. He already failed Issei once, he wasn't going to again. And if she tried the memory hocus pocus, he'd Spin Dash her into a wall before she could blink.

"How's about a trade? The brat over you?" Offered Kalawarner, as a Sacred Gear holder was the more important target right now, not some Hedgehog from outer space. He can always be dealt with later. "Sure... when God lets you back into Heaven" Sonic snapped, using a variation of the 'when pigs fly' response. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes. So the pet would die for his master?

Eh, didn't matter. She would've killed them both anyway.

"You choice" She said, priming a light spear again. First, she was gonna kill Sonic, THEN the pervert. Tossing the light spear, Sonic avoided it, to no ones surprise. Because she already expected him to dodge her attack, she already had a second spear ready. Taking aim, Kalawarner threw her weapon, which Sonic had to jump to avoid... the property wall he was in front of was destroyed however. Now airborne, Sonic to this as an opportunity to counter, and dashed toward with a Homing Attack.

The Fallen One was one step ahead of him, and wasn't gonna fall for that trick again, so she held out her yellow magic glyph to block Sonic's attack. He continuing spinning, trying to break through; but Kalawarner just shoved him back, and jumped in the air herself, throwing another spear of light at Sonic. He did a backflip to avoid her strike, then had to do 2 more consecutively to avoid more spears, each one getting closer to hitting him than the last.

This made one thing clear to Sonic: Raynare had the power, but Kalawarner had the accuracy.

After eluding her attack, he dashed to get right underneath her, then jumped to give her an uppercut kick. It hit, and it did hurt, but it didn't knock her out of the sky. Just before Sonic got out of her reach, she grabbed his leg, much to his and Issei's shock, and swung him around in a 360 before letting go and making him crash into the pavement. So hard in fact, the street cracked under the force of his landing.

"ARGH!"

Ouch, this reminded him of his first run-in with Infinite... painful. He went to get up, his arms shaking. But when he looked up...

KICK! CRACK!

Getting kicked by Kalawarner, Sonic was then launched through a property wall. Kalawarner stared in the direction of where he landed and sure enough, Sonic climbed out from the hole, not willing to give up so easily. His arms where still shaky, and his body ached from the impact, but he wouldn't surrender. Not now, not ever! "Heh... that all you got...?" He taunted with a smirk, body aches be damned. Kalawarner gave no response, only looked at him with no emotion. All she could gather was this rodent was a glutton for punishment.

Issei watched in fascination. Sonic was up against a literal demon, but he refused to quit. In fact, the Hedgehog egged the situation on before leapping at her. He could still only imagine what he put Rias and the ORC through. _'Sonic... DAMMIT! I'm so useless! Why couldn't I become a Devil?!'_ Issei berated himself as Sonic and Kalawarner continued to fight. Issei wished he could help, but what could he do? He was just a loser human with a supersonic friend.

And sure, while he was glad his humanity wasn't taken away, he sorta wished he WAS a Devil right about now. He could at least do _something_ to help Sonic out instead of him doing all the work!

Homing in on Kalawarner, Sonic hit her with a Flying Kick, sending her some feet into the air, though she used her wings to stabilize herself. She threw a light spear at Sonic, who used Stomp to get out of the air fast enough before it hit him. He then jumped on a wall, onto the top of a house, then off that house to get above Kalawarner. He curled into a ball, intent on finishing her with a Homing Attack. She saw it coming, and only had less than a second to do something to stop him. Instinctively, she brought out another light spear just as Sonic locked onto his target and zeroed in on her.

The movement between them played in slow motion. As Sonic was heading towards her, she managed to twist her body to avoid the Homing Attack (she admittedly got lucky) and as she faced a curled-up Sonic, she swiped with her light spear, grazing the Hedgehog. He lost his focus and came out of his spinning technique, holding his side and crying out in pain. The pain itself was like nothing Sonic ever felt before. It was like it was cutting beyond his skin and muscles, reaching the very core of his being.

"SONIC!" Cried out Issei, seeing Sonic had gotten struck, which was unbelievable to him.

Sonic landed on the pavement again, this time on his side, which made the pain he was already feeling even worse. Kalawarner landed almost-gracefully, seeing she was a bit roughed up herself. "Haa... haa... your something else, I'll give you that... All the more reason you and the human must be DESTROYED!" She said, producing on final light spear with her remaining power to finish off the Hedgehog, then the Sacred Gear holder was next.

Sonic tried moving, but his muscles were stunned by the immense pain that light spear put him through, even though it just grazed him! He still tried but no matter what he mentally commanded to move, his hands and/or feet, they wouldn't respond. Was this it? THIS is how his story was gonna end?

Issei stared in shock. Sonic was down, and Kalawarner was just moments away from delivering the final blow! _'She's gonna kill him! She's really gonna kill him! I can't just sit here! I have to do something, but what?! What the **fuck** can I do?!'_ Issei thought to himself, trying to figure out if there was any way he could help Sonic fight off this crazy bitch.

_'Focus on the part of your body you feel is the strongest'_ Rias' words echoed in Issei's head. He gasped in realization. That power... the one she and Raynare claimed he had... if he could figure it out, then he might be able to save Sonic! Making a fist, Issei got himself off the floor.

_'Ok... come on, Issei; think... THINK for once in your life!'_ He told himself, closing his eyes and blocking out anything about boobs or perverted that he might think. If he could keep his concentration, then just maybe this power would manifest itself. That's of course, assuming he had it at all. He really hoped to God it wasn't a misunderstanding...

_'Focus on your strongest point, then concentrate on drawing out that strength'_ the Crimson Devils voice continued to remind him.

_'Focus Issei... FOCUS!'_ He reminded himself. He didn't felt or see it since his eyes were closed... but a green aura slowly formed on his left hand.

_'That's it. Just relax and concentrate'_ Rias' voice told him. _'Relax... and concentrate'_ Issei repeated, the aura getting a bit brighter.

_'You have this power dormant inside you'_ Her voice spoke to Issei one final time...

"I HAVE POWER!" Issei said aloud. Right as he did, the green light exploded with intensity, catching the attention of Kalawarner who was less than a second away from stabbing Sonic! Both she and him looked behind them to see Issei glowing. Kalawarner lost her focus and her light spear dispelled, then a gust of wind blew from out of nowhere, forcing her to shield herself with her arms crossed in front of her.

This also scared Sonic a bit. What the heck was going on? What was wrong with Issei?

The light from Issei continued to intensify, and the same orb that appeared on Issei's hand back at the park came into view. From it, red energy also spread out to cover the entirely of Issei's hand, which then sent out another gust that blew Kalawarner back and off her balance. For some strange reason, while the wind affected Sonic's quills, he wasn't blown away himself... and what was that red bracer on Issei's hand?! Sonic's mouth dropped open at the sight of it. Where did it come from?!

Issei himself was just as stunned as Sonic was... it was true... he couldn't believe it. Somehow... some random object appeared on his arm. It was a red armored bracer with yellow accents that gave the appearance of horns, and it had a green jewel in the center.

"Your Sacred Gear? It's awakened?!" Asked Kalawarner, also in shock, with a mix of annoyance. Both boys looked at Kalawarner as she stood up to recover... her clothes were blown off, of course; but that wasn't an issue to Sonic right now. So this was a Sacred Gear, huh? Looks like Rias and Raynare were right after all.

"Fuck this! This was Raynare's job; she can deal with this bullshit!" Kalawarner continued, then retreated by flying away. After she left, the world returned to normal. Issei just watched her go, to think she was scared off by a little trinket on his arm. He then looked down at his arm, with Sonic gluing his eyes back to it after watching Kalawarner fly the coop. This was what Raynare tried killing him for? It was certainly impressive, neither one of them had ever seen something like this before.

"Uh... SONIC!" Issei called his friend. Now that the shock of his hidden power had passed, he realized Sonic was still injured while protecting him. "Are you ok, bro?" Asked Issei.

Sonic slowly stood, with Issei using his left hand to support Sonic. The Hedgehog could stand, and the light spear burn wasn't bothering him that much anymore, though it still ached. "Ugh... I'm fine. Thanks for having my back back there" Sonic said, assuring he was ok, and also thanking Issei for his help.

"M-Me? I-I didn't do anything" said Issei, feeling a bit bashful at the praise.

No way, pal! If you didn't summon your Sacred Thingamabob, I would've gotten skewered. You were way past cool today, Issei" said Sonic, elaborating on his point. Issei smiled and looked down at his new toy. He really did it... Him. The pervert.

XXX

Back at the ORC clubhouse, Rias was finishing up whatever work she had left before going home for the day. Though since Sonic did the delivery part, that meat she could focus on more on preparation for whatever tasks they are called for... though Koneko and Akeno always got the ones who had fetishes, so that wasn't too big of an issue, and Rias was almost never called herself. Regardless, with Sonic's indirect assistance, they could get back on schedule.

_*Knock, knock, knock.*_

Everyone turned to the door, hearing the knocking. That was odd. It was almost nighttime, who'd be here at this hour? "Koneko, can you see who that is for me?" Asked Rias, as she was just finishing writing something down. The small freshmen did what she was asked and got up from her seat, opening the door.

It was the human Issei, with his hands behind his back; and his pet Hedgehog, the blue rodent waving with a silly grin and chuckling.

...

...

...

SLAM!

"No one" said Koneko, slamming the door in the boys' faces and was going to go back to her seat when 'no one' spoke from the other side.

"This is kinda important!" Sonic said rather loudly. Rias was surprised, what was he doing back here already? She expected him to go on his imaginary treasure hunt. With no response given to him, "I will Boost Dash this door down, Missy!" Sonic said in a jokingly threatening tone.

"No you won't" said Issei, knowing Sonic wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

"I could! I bust down stone doors at Seaside Hill" Sonic said.

"Seaside Where?" Asked Issei, not knowing where that place was.

"Let them in" Rias kindly ordered, to which Koneko obeyed and reopened the door. Sonic and Issei walked to Rias' desk... hmm? Something felt a bit different than when they were here earlier, Issei specifically.

"So uh... remember what you said about a Sacred Gear, the one that Issei had?" Sonic began.

"Why?" Asked Rias, but then immediately realized after that. Did Issei...?

Issei took his hands out from behind him to reveal his newly activated Sacred Gear on his left hand, which got every member to look in awe. "TA-DAAAAA!" Said Sonic, gesturing to the Gear with both hands.

Rias looked at it more closely, but something was a bit off about it. It looked like a common Twice Critical, though the design of Issei's was different. This was actually very common for any Sacred Gear, they had different styles depending on the user. This one though... it felt like something more, but Rias couldn't put her finger on it. "There's no doubt about it... that is a Sacred Gear. But why come back here?" She said.

"Well, we ran into one of Raynare's henchmen, fought her off, then Issei saved me by using that thing," said Sonic. "And uh... we don't know how to turn it off" he rubbed the back of his head. It was his idea to return to Rias, believe it or not. He figured if anyone knew how these things worked, it was gonna be her.

"Yeah. Walking around with this will freak people out" said Issei. _'Not to mention slow me down in my alone time'_ he thought to himself. What can he say? He's a guy.

"Oh, that's easy. A Sacred Gear is a part of you. Once activated, all you have to do is think about it to turn it on or off" said Rias.

"For real?" Asked Issei.

"That's it?" Asked Sonic.

Issei tried that, he thought of his hand how it looked without a Sacred Gear attached and sure enough, it vanished in a flash of light, having returned inside his body. "What do ya know? Its gone" He said. He might not know 100% how this thing worked, but at least he could hide it without having to worry about someone seeing it. And should Sonic not be around, he also had some sort of defense to protect himself.

"Congratulations, Issei! And its only your first day!" Akeno said, kindly.

"Oh, uh; thanks" Issei blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Though this does put me in an awkward position." Rias started again, getting everyone's attention. She was also holding up her head by one of her arms. "Now that your Sacred Gear has awakened, there's no doubt the Fallen Angels will want you dead now more than ever," she continued. "That goes for you too, Sonic. I don't think they appreciate an alien getting in their way, so your as much of a target as Issei" Rias warned them.

"Yeah. If they can catch me" Sonic said, confidently. The ORC did find his attitude admirable, Sonic was as much of a fighter as he was a runner. However from her seat, Rias saw something on him that contradicted what he said about not catching him.

"Well, considering she got you pretty good..." she pointed to the singe in Sonic's fur, which the others looked towards as well. Unless Sonic accidentally burned himself due to the friction he causes (which was unlikely), or got hit with a flamethrower, there's no reason that patch of fur should be marked like that.

Sonic looked down at his injury. Crap. He was caught. "Eh, its nothing. I almost exploded in a capsule once" he pushed the issue aside, his response got stunned looks thrown at him. He got trapped in a capsule and it blew up? How much did this little Hedgehog go through? More importantly, how did he survive _that_?!

Rias gestured Akeno to help Sonic. Walking up next to the Hedgehog, "Hold still" she said, putting her hands out over the injured area. Sonic had no idea what she was doing but before he could react, he felt a warm sensation in the area where he got grazed. Akeno's hands were glowing with soft light, and the aching feeling he still had quickly began to vanish. He and Issei had no idea how, but she was somehow healing him, not that he was complaining. It felt pretty good.

Once Akeno was done, Sonic flexed and moved his body around a bit. The pain was gone... all of it! It was like he was never struck at all! "Wow... thanks!" Sonic praised.

"Your welcome" Akeno said, kindly.

"While I understand your encounter with them was out of your control, please don't make it a habit of fighting them off. I can't promise we'll be there to assist you, so try to lie low and not attract attention" Rias suggested.

"You heard her, Sonic" said Issei.

"What? MEEEE? Attract attention?" Sonic said in a mock-hurt voice, which only got Issei to fold his arms. "... Ok, on the slight chance that I do..." Sonic said, making a tiny symbol with fingers.

_Slight_ chance? Was this Hedgehog living in the same world as them? Issei nodded his head over to Rias, who was also resting her head on her linked hands with a similar look Issei gave Sonic, effectively shutting down Sonic's argument. "Even if I do, he's got a Sacred Gear. That was enough to scare her off" Sonic said.

"This isn't a game, Sonic. Once they learn he doesn't know how to properly control it, simply flashing it out won't be enough. Sacred Gears, while powerful, are also uncontrollable without proper training, so your both lucky Issei didn't obliterate everything within a 100 miles" Rias said, explaining the seriousness of the situation. This got both boys to fall silent, that little thing could do all that? To Sonic, it sounded much like what the Chaos Emeralds were capable off.

"You believe that, but not my Emeralds?" Sonic added. Rias once again ignored him, she and Issei still waiting on his answer to keep things quiet. "Alright, fine! I'll try keeping it down a bit" Sonic promised with his hands up in defense. If what Rias said was true, he better keep a low profile for Issei's sake. If they did got locked in mortal combat and Issei DID in fact lose control, that blood would be on both their hands.

"I appropriate you coming back to let me know, you may both go now if you wish. I can also open a teleport circle home if you want" said Rias, thanking the boys from bring this to her attention, and also offering them a free ticket back home.

"Nah, I think I'll walk. Thanks Rias, you guys have a good night" said Issei. He turned to leave, seeing no further reason to stay. It still kinda uneased him to be here with real-life Devils... yet he goes home with an alien, but at least said alien wasn't trying to kill him or did some freaky magic shit.

"Thanks again for the tea, Lightning Queen. The pick-me-up too. Later!" Sonic said, giving a two-finger salute, then dashing after Issei. Kiba and Akeno were the only ones to wave him goodbye. Rias stared at the door was the 2 boys left.

"... Over exaggerate much?" Asked Akeno, Rias looking in here direction. "I think you were a little harsh, you might have scared him" the Queen continued, talking about Issei more than Sonic. The Hedgehog seemed to be used to high stakes, different world or otherwise, but the human obviously did not.

"I wasn't trying to scare him, I don't want them over-estimating themselves because of a shiny new toy" Rias said, catching onto Akeno's concern, but still believed she made the right decision.

"Even without it, Sonic overwhelmed all of us without even trying" Akeno brought up. Rias kinda wished she didn't, but it was still a valid point. Sonic was like the wind: unpredictable. He even fought 4 Fallen on his own, yet tonight he made a mistake that he required Issei to save his life. Perhaps the Fallen Angel got lucky or used an underhanded tactic; they didn't go into details, so it was impossible to tell.

"He did," Rias admitted. "... We also have to find out more about this 'Mobuis'; so we can send Sonic home" she added. Don't get her wrong; she tolerated Sonic, and was interested in him at first, but now she didn't want him in her territory; especially since her brother was now aware of his presence and might get involved himself. Besides... its not like she liked the Hedgehog anyway. So what if he did some work for her (even if was to prove a point), so what if he had a decent personality, and so what if he saved random people after falling from the sky?

It's not like he'll ever deliberately help her with her problems, all he wanted was some gems that don't exist. She didn't care... did she?

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. Sonic and Issei have worked together in battle (to an extent), joined the ORC (again, to an extent since neither of them are Devils), and have learned the basic lore of the DxD-verse. Next up, they will met Asia and trust me, you won't believe what she has to say. The only spoiler I've give is she'll met Sonic right away, but how she takes it will make you question what happened BEFORE Sonic got here.


	15. Chapter 15

_From adventurefan2020:_

_Oh man, another exciting chapter from you man. I can't wait to see what Asia has to say about sonic, I don't know if it is positive or negative but we shall see. I hope eventually rias trusts sonic and become friends with him but that's in the future I understand. Oh I have question for you: "Will sonic join the crew in their adventures like the wedding crashing or something. Or will he only be in certain parts in the story"?_

_P.S: I have not watched high school dxd in over two years, I stoped around season 2 episode 15 or something like that so I only know from season 1 so yeah, that's why I don't know much beyond that. Anyway dude, see ya later and stay safe out there._

**Bakuganman**: As said in the intro, Sonic will go up against Riser with the ORC in their Rating Game; which as shown in Knuckles' vision, is when she will finally have the undeniable proof to realize Sonic is in fact telling the truth. I don't wanna spoil anything else. A possible Anime Season 5 might be happening, which will be a first for animes' of this genre if it does. Plus the Light Novels are finally getting an official English release (took them long enough), so do catch up.

_From Chaos Drago:_

_Another great chapter as always dude lmao. I this chapter and I love this skepticism that Rias has for Sonic lol. But it does makes me roll my eyes on how she can believe the stuff in their world happens but not in Sonic's world? she supposed to be smart. While yes they didn't have the best first impression on one another but for you not to even believe in some of the things Sonic did in his world is true? like the fuck Rias XD. (Note that I'm not upset with you making her like this which this is how Rias would act in all honesty.)_

_But anyways, I'm with the ranting and let's get on with the juicy stuff, the up coming arc. boi oh boi I can't wait for Sonic to show off his skills. But will Sonic use his abilities like Sonic Wind, and his blue tornado (idk know what it's called so bear with me XD) and etc. Also I'll absolutely love the interaction with Sonic and Asia. I'm pretty sure Asia will find Sonic to be adorable in her eyes XD. and I know Sonic will try his hardest to protect her, giving she'll remind him of a certain bunny we all know._

_Alright that's it for me for I have to say for now, and I hope you keep up the amazing job buddy, but also say safe out there and stay clean._

**Bakuganman**: I have a couple of battle ideas on when Sonic could use Sonic Wind, though its not definitive yet. Speaking of Blue Tornado (yes, you got it right), there's actually a special reference to Sonic Heroes here. Can anyone find it? If not, I'll let ya know next chapter.

_From G0dofParadox3s:_

_Well this chapter was something. Sonic explains his adventures and the Chaos Emeralds to the ORC. They overwhelmed by the information (Also noting Koneko's reaction about them.) Rias and Sonic butting heads with Sonic winning. Issei unlocked his Sacred Gear to save Sonic and Rias might be caring about our boys more then she lets on. Yeah this chapter has it all. Also about that fanfic were Raynare harms Sonic in his Super Form I don't think its around anymore I tried looking for and came up with nothing. Can't wait for the next chapter with arguably best wholesome girl Asia Yeah! Also looking forward to what other reference you can come up with._

_Questions_  
_1\. Do you happen to watch Matpat's videos on Sonic to estimate his abilities?_  
_2\. Will Sonic fill Issei in on the info he missed when Kiba went to go get him?_  
_3\. Will Sonic's moniker as a Embodiment of Chaos apply to Issei as well because they seem to make the impossible possible and grabbing Orphis's attention earlier on in the story?_  
_4\. Will Tikal play a major role in the story?_  
_5\. Will we have a Chao Garden scene with the ORC and Vali Team meet Chao variant's of themselves?_  
_6\. When Eggman appears will he be more secretive in this or will make a over the top reveal to the DxD World?_  
_7\. Will Issei's harem still be the same as in canon or will you adding/removing some to it?_  
_7.5. Will Issei have the human like girls Sonic has met like Shahra, Lah (Ghost Girl fron Night of the Werehog), Merlina, and Princess Elise possibly be included into his harem?_

**Bakuganman**: She and him are gonna be butting heads allot more as time goes on, cause that's honestly how she would react if her authority is questioned and the one arguing with her refuses to back down. As for the questions...

1) _Matpat:_ I have, though not as much anymore. The last one I watched was about Movie Sonic (or Teen Sonic in Sonic Dash) wasting time in the film if he did just run all the way to San Francisco via streets. It was an interesting take... though he conveniently forgot to add in the fact that over 70% of the Earth is water.

2) _Sonic filling in Issei:_ He covers some in this chapter.

3) _Ophis:_ Let's wait till the first Chaos Emerald is collected before I answer.

4) _Tikal: _This has already been indirectly answered.

5) _Chao Garden, possibly variants of the ORC and Vali Team_: Actually, the only Chao that was gonna make an appearance was Cheese. If I have enough leg room to squeeze this in, I might (credit will be given of course).

6) _Will Eggman's appearance be secret or over-the-top?:_ Can't answer.

7) _Issei's Harem:_ It'll remain the same. Funny you mention Shahra, Merlina and Elise though; the first two are mentioned in just a bit, and a special scene with Asia next chapter might give you flashbacks to 06's Sonic/Elise stages.

_From Ssj4 (Chapter 1):_

_The story is good and all but I hope you don't do something stupid like girls falling in love with sonic having sex with him for two reasons first he's a fucking hedgehog if anything they will be wierdedbout at the thought of falling in love with him second his dick would be the size of a fucking pencil compared to humans or supernatural beings meaning it would be impossible for him to have sex if he became a human/ mobian hybrid then sure it would be possible but right now not so much and people who make fanfics about sonic having sex with girls have zero common sense_

**Bakuganman**: As said in the AN before the fic actually starts, he will not be falling in love or turning into a human. The closest relationship Sonic is gonna get with them is close friendship. (Also, the pencil-size thing got a smile out of me.)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nun-more of this Nonsense**

_A few days ago..._

Sonic had rushed back into the clubroom, the oak doors bursting open, with a bag strapped around his body. He appeared in front of the oak desk, with Rias looking up, surprised to see Sonic back already... honestly, she shouldn't be at this point. He had proven his speed time and time again.

"Got anymore?" He asked, eager to go back and run, as that was his favorite thing to do apparently. Rias was about to give him more when she realized... that was it. That was all the flyers they had for the day.

"N-No. That's it" she said. She still couldn't believe it. A large portion of her work... done in seconds. The only thing left was to await for summonings. Thanks to Sonic, part of some weight was lifted off her shoulders. This actually started as a completion between them, but it eventually molded into Sonic ending up doing the job on his own. It was something else for him to do, and he didn't mind according to himself.

As long as he has somewhere to run, he's happy. His words, not her's.

Ever since he started helping her with deliveries, she began to look at Sonic differently. Thanks to his help, she got so much of her work done in record time. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

"Oh. Alright. I'll see ya later, then" said Sonic, turning to leave. This was how it usually went. He'd do the job, then Rias would want to be left alone to concentrate on her other duties. Just before he made a mad dash out of the room...

"... How do you do it?" Sonic stopped at Rias' sudden question, looking back around to face her.

"Eh, do what?" Asked the Hedgehog, not totally understanding her question.

"I mean, how do you keep running around like that? Going from place-to-place nonstop?" Asked Rias, giving a bit more detail. She couldn't understand it. Sonic kept running around like he didn't have a care in the world despite being trapped here, and he was making a fuss about imaginary gems a while ago.

"Why shouldn't I? Why sit and wait for something to come to you, when you can get up and get it yourself?" Sonic said. Now as smart as Rias was, she looked at Sonic with a slightly puzzled face. What exactly did he mean by that?

"But don't you ever want to just sit down and relax? Maybe take things a bit slower?" She asked, choosing to not ask what Sonic meant in his earlier statement, nor try to figure it out. They were worlds apart for a reason it seemed, as his philosophy speech didn't make any sense to her.

"There's always time for that. People need to go out, see the world and what it has to offer. Might not be there tomorrow" Sonic said and this time, Rias did understand that. Nothing lasts forever. Not buildings, not places, not even Devils. Everything **does** eventually vanish sooner or later, and you might miss your chance to see and/or experience it. "And sure, some things can be taken slow but sometimes; you just gotta go fast... at least, that's my opinion" Sonic concluded.

Rias had to admit, Sonic was still an interesting character despite the story he made up about infinitely powerful stones. He had a much different outlook on life than most did, a unique one no less. It made her a bit jealous. He could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Yet she was bound by rules and regulations.

"Easy for you too say..." said Rias, looking down at her desk, thinking about the shit she had to deal with and still is dealing with.

Sonic heard her tone, Rias got upset about something... was it something he said? "Hey!" He called out to her, making her look up at him. "If life tries to bring ya down, just keep moving forward!" He said.

Rias appreciated his words of encouragement, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Don't you have a human to go home too?" She smirked at him.

"Oh no, Issei might ground me! Gotta streak!" Sonic shot back at her, mockingly. As he dashed out of the room, Rias continued to smile then shook her head at Sonic's antics before going back to her work.

XXX

_Yesterday..._

Rias walked into the hall where the Great Satans had their meetings, which was around a large table. She was called in seemingly randomly, but had a pretty good idea why. Because of her 'speedy delivery', which has never been done before... at least, not without cheating or going against the system, which of course lead to severe consequences should that Devil get caught.

"Should" was actually an understatement. It was really a matter of **when**.

To put simply, Rias gotten so much done, it was the fastest in Devil history! The downside to that of course, was being called back to the Underworld to appear before the 4 Great Satans' themselves. Adding to that, she was also backed up, so to get them done as quickly as she did was a bit suspicious. While teleportation circles could be the answer, that still didn't explain how 4 Rookie Devils gotten all their deliveries delivered all over the world in less than a few days.

Teleportation, like any magic, uses energy. So unless Rias and the rest of her peerage found some kind of unlimited supply, it shouldn't be possible.

Upon entering, she bowed before the Satans' and took a seat. At the table sat Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan (who was also Sona's sister), Falbium Asmodeus and of course, Rias' brother himself: Sirzechs Lucifer. Ajuka was part of the Technology Department, and also the creator of the Evil Pieces. While he takes his job seriously, he normally prefers to tinker with his inventions; and had a good friendship with her brother, which is the only reason he became a Satan in the first place.

Actually, he sounded allot like that fox Sonic wouldn't stop talking about...

Serafall was the youngest of the Satans', and as such is still a kid a heart. In fact, Sona is much more mature than her, and she was the younger of the two. Despite this, Serafall is very compassionate, which tends to balance out the stress this kind of job can have. She's also in Foreign Affairs, so having this type of personality was pretty much a godsend. If she did know about Sonic, she would be the LAST person to go on a witch hunt.

On the contrary, she'd most likely welcome the Hedgehog with open arms.

Finally, there was Falbuim... what can she say? The guy was lazy. How he landed this job, let alone Military Affairs, was beyond her. He was somehow a master strategist, and had created a specific type of magic able to block any and all forms of attack (including light spears), then counter it with the strength of over 200 Elite Devils.

Was she nervous?... Yep, a bit. If they knew about Sonic, her position in Japan and possibly her career would be over. Seeing as her brother already did, it looked like her time in the human had come to an end...

"Rias Gremory?" Ajuka said in a dry tone. Rias only nodded. "Do you know why you were called here?" He asked, his tone still dry.

"AW, LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" Serafall sudden blurted out. "So she's been finishing handouts quicker, big deal! Don't we have bigger things to worry about, like when Falbi here finally stops sleeping during board meetings?" She continued, adding in a jab at her fellow Satan.

"For once, I agree" yawned Falbium, not looking interested in the conversation or being here.

Ajuka ignored his two subordinates, and began asking Rias a series of questions. Did she send someone in her club to hand out the contracts? Did she go through the proper channels? Was she using a different outlet and/or type of magic? The last one was fine, Ajuka understood this was a tough job and some assistance was required sometimes, but it wouldn't have killed Rias to let them know.

As she was being basically interrogated; Sirzechs, while silent the whole time, flashed Rias a smile. If it wasn't already obvious, the other 3 Satans' clearly didn't know about her little blue secret.

She answered the only way she figured it'd get the Satans' off her back: "Well, as the future wife of such a powerful man, I felt it'd be best to prove myself" she said, which honestly perplexed Sirzechs. While it wasn't a secret she was was going to be married, it also wasn't a secret that she disagreed with that decision. In fact, she was VERY public about it. Did she really change her mind that easily, cause that didn't sound like the sister he grew up with.

It only took a few seconds for the Gremory brother to realize she was lying through her teeth due to that smile he knows all to-well, but the other Satans' seemed to buy it.

"See? She's fine, she's honoring her family name by doing extra work. You boys worry way too much" said Serafall.

"Yeah... can we go now?" Asked Falbium, not really wanting to be here anymore if this was nothing but a false alarm. AKA: a waste of time.

Ajuka eyed Rias for a moment. So she wanted to impress a man all of a sudden? The same man she publicly make clear she wanted _nothing_ to do with?... Ajuka wasn't an idiot, he wasn't born yesterday. Was the arrangement good for the Devil world? Yes, of course it was... but that still wasn't enough to make her budge before, so what changed? There had to be something... something that would cause Rias Gremory to cave in and appear to finally accept the reality she so desperately tried to fight.

However, without proof, there was not much he could do. It was a strong hunch, but nothing he could take to court over. It was also a conflict of interest considering her brother was on the board as well, so even if he did accuse her of anything, it would not only be awkward, but he was sure Sirzechs would jump to his sisters defense in an instant regardless of whatever friendship they had.

"... Your dismissed. Next time, please let us know before pulling a stunt like that" he said to Rias after a moment of thinking.

Rias got up from her seat, and bowed in respect, while also mentally sighing in relief. She dodged a light spear with that one, she honestly didn't know if it was going to work. "Thank you, my apologies. I'll see myself out" she answered, turning to leave, but that's when she was spoken too again.

"While its good to see you come around, do try and take things a bit slower" said Ajuka.

Rias responded to that the first thing that popped in her head: "Sometimes; you just gotta go fast."

Rias shocked herself. What made her say that? Sure it ended the conversation, but what caused her to respond that way? It was something Sonic said a few days ago... why the hell did she just repeat it?

After she left, the camera focuses on Sirzechs watching his sister leave. The moment she left the room and the door closed... "What is she up to?" Asked Ajuka, to which Sirzechs turned to his fellow Devil King.

"Rias? Up to something? Now why would I know anything about that?" Sirzechs answered, sounding amused.

"That's exactly _why_ I'm asking" said Ajuka.

"She's always been the kind to make her own decisions. Even if they're... out of the blue. Now, if you'll excuse me" said Sirzechs, getting up and leaving through a teleportation spell. He had things to do himself, as did the rest of them.

"Alright, if we're done, I'm going to visit Sona-chan" said Serafall, leaving in the same manner as Sirzechs did. Falbium did as well, but without a word, leaving Ajuka by himself. He sat there for awhile, thinking all the weird occurrences that had happened in the past few months.

First Loki gives a crazy speech about some world that apparently was never documented (the Norse God hasn't been seen since), then reports of a possible terrorist group, next was a mystery about stolen swords, and finally Rias of all Devils bending the knee to authority! This was the same girl who fought with them to be stationed in the human world for crying out loud!

Ajuka left the room himself, seeing as he wasn't gonna get any answers just sitting around. He'll have to ponder this later when he's done for the day.

XXX

_Present day..._

It was yet another morning, and Issei was walking to school with Sonic again. If it was up to the Hedgehog, he'd be out of this disguise and off running again, but he made a promise to keep things under the table. Besides, once Issei is safe at school, then Sonic could head out. It was a small sacrifice, but one that wasn't too big of an issue.

"So you almost blew up in a capsule in space, fought 6 people that are weak to conch shells, and Sacred Gear in your world are used for racing?" Issei asked, as he made conversation with Sonic as they walked. It was a nice way to pass the time, not to mention interesting to hear things that happened to the blue guy (though sometimes scary or silly depending on what story he decided to tell).

"Yes. Yes. And no, their called Extreme Gear... mainly boards with hot air" Sonic said, adding a joke at the end.

"So you can run faster than a Devil can fly, but need a hover board to beat some birds?" Issei roasted Sonic.

"I-I-It was a different situation!" Sonic said, pretending to be hurt. It was a nice flex, Sonic wasn't gonna lie. Now that he thought about it, the last time he tangled Jet and the other Babylons was quite a while ago; though he did see Jet riding his Gear sometimes in his own world, often running into Eggman or Zazz randomly for some reason.

As Sonic continued to tell another story, this time about when he participated in championship matches, Issei went off in his own little world for a second, looking at his left hand that also carried his bag. He kept thinking back to what Rias said before they left the last time they were in that club, about Issei's power being able to destroy a large area. Could he even control such a thing? He was just a pervert barely getting by in school who also had weird things happen to him, why was he chosen to wield this power? He didn't think he could handle it despite it currently residing in his body. What if he and Sonic got caught again? What if what Rias said was true and he DID in fact lose it and wipe out an entire section of Japan?

"... then we escaped aboard the Lunar Fox after... Issei? Issei! Are you listening to me?" Sonic's voice snapped him out of it.

"Oh, sorry bro, I..." Issei began to apologize, but looking at Sonic gave him an idea. "Hey... can you do me a huge favor after school?" He asked the Hedgehog. Sonic looked up at Issei. Aside from asking to be a bodyguard while walking to school, Issei never asked him for much.

"You want me to stay around campus?" Sonic asked. He didn't have a big problem with that, he could run around while everyone was in they're classes for an hour before they had to switch, then come out once the coast was clear. The property was big enough so it wouldn't get boring anytime soon. Heck, he might just stop off at the ORC clubhouse just for the hell of it!

"Eh, no. _After_ school" Issei answered, putting emphasis on the word 'after'.

"Need me to rush you home?" Sonic asked.

"No" Issei repeated.

"Stop somewhere for lunch?"

"No."

"A trip to that shopping Arcade in the center of town?"

"No."

Sonic stopped walking, which also caused Issei to stop and look behind him. Sonic had crossed his arms, and frowned. "If it has anything to do with the girls locker room..." he began, but Issei cut him off.

"NO!" He insisted, assuring Sonic there was nothing perverted about his upcoming request; not to say he hasn't thought about it once or twice... "I was thinking, since I have superpowers now... eh, sort of," he looked at his left hand for a second, then back to Sonic. "I was wondering if... you'd help me learn to control it?" He finally let out.

Sonic was taken aback. That was a huge step for Issei to suddenly take. He just got this Sacred Gear, but he was taking responsibly for it. It was the opposite for Sonic, who ran away from the problem concerning his power before using it to face an even bigger problem head-on. Then again, Sonic was a very young kid at the time, and Issei was in his teens. Even more, he was asking Sonic to help him with such an endeavor.

"Ya know my power's in my feet, right?" Said Sonic, pointing down to his shoes with both hands. This was a valid point as Issei's new power manifested in his arm, while Sonic's came from his legs. "And wouldn't Rias be better to ask than me?" He continued.

Did Sonic want to help Issei? DUH! This is Sonic we're talking about! He frees animals out of capsules with giant red buttons for a living! Of course he'd want to help Issei! The issue was, he just wasn't sure if he could. He had very, **VERY** little experience with magic. Only borrowing a sample of it once from a genie in a ring, and again from 4 swords to calm down a grieving wizard. He also had this weird necklace that allowed him to summon a guitar out of thin air, but he lost that years ago...

Besides, pulling stuff out of nowhere from behind you was much more reliable.

"I know, but..." said Issei, but he couldn't finish. He didn't know what to think of Rias at the moment. Sure she was nice and all, and Sonic was right about her being the better person to seek advice from, but he figured it would've been a good way to bond with him. Also, he felt a bit intimidated around Rias. Probably because of her status as a Devil? Yeah, maybe.

Sonic saw Issei's expression, and it was pretty obvious to him why Issei acted this way. He wanted to prove himself, get stronger on the odd chance he wasn't around someone else's protection. He felt kinda guilty, so he stepped forward and put a hand on Issei's shoulder, which he had to reach up a bit because of their size difference.

"Hey. I didn't say I wouldn't" he said, giving a smile. Who was he to tell Issei what to do anyway? If he wanted his help, he's got it.

Issei smiled in return. So Sonic will help him, that made him feel better. "Thanks, bro. I..." Issei said.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! OOF!"

They're bro-to-bro moment was interrupted by the sound of a girl screaming, though it was more of a surprise scream than a fear-fueled one...

And a pair of white panties in the air attached to a girls behind.

Issei was happy, giving a perverted smile; though unfortunately for him, Sonic's hand was in range of his ear. The Hedgehog, while overcome with shock at first from the out-of-nowhere arrival of this girl, recovered the second he saw Issei enter his perverted state out of the corner of his eye, and pull on his ear in response. Issei's immediate reaction was to yelp out in pain. Unlike last time, Sonic had no response. All he could say was Issei definitively needed training, for more reasons than one.

"Ooooooh... why did I trip? I'm such a klutz" moaned the girl, though her speech was a bit muffed by her clothes. She was wearing some kind of hood but for what reason, the boys' had no idea why. They did hear what she said though, Sonic especially. At least some people in this dimension were self-aware...

The girl sat up and flipped her body over, revealing more of her clothing and appearance to the boys'. She was a green-eyed, long blond haired young girl that wore a dark teal habit with light-blue accents; wearing a white veil over her head that also had accents of the same color. She had a silver cross necklace around her neck, with a noticeable bust (though big, it wasn't as large as Rias' and Akeno's), and wore brown boots.

She was a nun. And Issei had to gall to stare down there! Then again, it made Sonic no better since he saw them too...

...

...

What?! He heard a scream and looked in its direction like anyone would! Its not like he was trying too sneak a peak!

Sonic allowed Issei his freedom after holding for a few seconds, figuring he had enough, but he still pulled back the humans ear a bit before officially letting him go. Rubbing the ear after being released, Issei and Sonic made their way over to the fallen nun to help her.

"H-Hey, you alright?" Issei asked. Believe it or not, he was the one to get to her and offer his hand to help her up first, though because Sonic wasn't trying to freak anyone else out with his otherworldly speed. He promised after all.

"Oh... yes. T-Thank you" said the nun, taking Issei's hand and pulling herself back up. As she did, her veil fell off her head from a sudden gust of wind, freeing her hair and showing her face to the light. Wow. Both Sonic and Issei couldn't deny this girl was cute. It was also around this point she and Issei realized they were still holding hands for longer than necessary.

"Uh! S-Sorry!" Issei blurted out while retracting his hand away from her. Issei looked up at the sky, while the girl looked down at her feet, both clearly embarrassed at what had transpired in the last few seconds.

Sonic looked back and forth between them, then put a hand to his cheek while glancing at the reader. "Awk-waaaaaard."

For a few more seconds, nothing happened, only silence between the 3 of them. The girls hands were folded as if praying, and Issei had the hand he used to help her up on his neck. The wind then suddenly blew again, a bit harder this time, making the girls discarded veil go with it. She gasped, seeing her piece of fabric fly off.

"I got it!" Said Sonic, dashing off after it. Literally. His glasses also fell off as a result.

"SONI-!" Issei warned him through clenched teeth with his arm outstretched and palm open, but the Hedgehog was already long gone. Issei used his eyes to look back at the girl, who was understandably now standing there with her mouth slightly open. Issei turned completely around to face her... what was he supposed to say?... What COULD he say?! Sonic just booked it right in front of her! How was he gonna justify a person dashing off faster than an airplane going to take off!

"Uh..." he said, tapping his fingers against each other, trying to think if a good excuse for what the nun just witnessed. "I can... totally explain."

Sonic caught the veil easily enough, then headed back down to where Issei and the nun were waiting. "Here ya go" he said, handing the veil back to the nun. She didn't take it, just stared at Sonic. "What? I don't bite" said Sonic, not catching on to the reason of the nun's hesitation.

"Ahem!" Issei made a sound with his throat, getting Sonic's attention. It was at this point Sonic realized part of his disguise was removed, and what he had just done.

"AHH! OK! OK! D-D-DON'T FREAK OUT! I...!" Sonic frantically said, his hands up in defense, but was surprised to see the girl didn't act like Issei did when they first met. In fact, she looked fine now.

"Oh, its ok," said the girl, taking back the veil out of Sonic's hand and putting it back on. "Your both very sweet. Thank you very much" she finished with a smile after adjusting the veil so it fit perfectly on her head.

Sonic and Issei stared at her. This is NOT what either expected her reaction to be. She had just seen an alien Hedgehog, seen him run, and heard him talk... and all she could say was _thank you_? No screaming? No calling for help? No using that cross around her neck to repel Sonic (as if that would work anyway)? The girl then noticed she was now being stared at as if she was the strange one, which made her blush in embarrassment. Why were they doing that to her?

"Your uh... not scared?" Asked Issei.

"Uh... no?" Said the nun.

"Not gonna run off? Maybe tell someone?" Asked Sonic.

"No" the nun answered again. Sonic and Issei were honestly surprised. Of all people to snap at the sight of an alien, you'd think someone religious would be the first one. This wasn't the case for this woman, she was as calm as could be.

"So your not gonna exorcise a 3 foot, 4 Hedgehog standing three feet from you?" Sonic had to ask.

"Not at all." Said the nun, then she blushed again while poking her index fingers together. "Actually... do either of you know where the local church is?" She added.

"Oh? Your looking for the church?" Asked Issei. _'DUH! Of course she's looking for a church, idiot!'_ He thought to himself. This was a nun for crying out loud!

"Yeah... I'm new to the area and... well; I'm kinda lost" she explained, giggling after making that statement. She's been to the church a few times, but with someone else escorting her. This was the first time she went by herself.

"The church is back over that way. You must've missed the turn" Sonic said, pointing in the direction he and Issei were going, with the nun looking back in that direction, and Sonic's knowledge of the area catching Issei by surprise.

"How did you...? Oh" he began, but then let it go. Sonic. Running. He got the picture.

Issei took his phone out of his pocket to check the time before putting it back in. They had one hour before school started, and it wasn't that far of a walk to the towns church anyway. At the same time, Sonic happened to look to the side, and noticed a suitcase on the sidewalk had opened up, its contents all over the path. It wasn't Issei's, and it definitely wasn't his. Must have been the nun's belongings, and she had dropped them during her "trip".

"If you want, we could walk you there" said Issei. There were a few reasons he was doing this:

One) Because this girl was hot. Totally his type.

Two) He would have offered anyway.

And Three) She wasn't afraid of Sonic, so it was a nice change of pace from hiding his existence.

"Oh, thank you! That would be great, let me just..." She said, thanking Issei for the offer and went to pick up her stuff, only for another wind to blow. She was prepared this time, and held onto her veil as it blew in the breeze. After it was over, Sonic was standing in front of her, her suitcase in hand... did he pick up all of her stuff that fast? Cause there was nothing left of her stuff on the sidewalk anymore. She took her belongings with a smile, with Sonic giving a smirk and thumbs up.

"Showoff..." muttered Issei.

XXX

_**POV - Rias:**_

Meanwhile at the ORC clubhouse, Rias was shown with books and even a few scrolls around her desk and on the floor around her desk. She's been here all night and even with all the information she could find, even pulling a few strings by using her family name, she couldn't figure it out! It didn't make sense. She also got ahold of private documents that normally aren't available to the general public, and even those barely helped!

No, it wasn't about contracts this time. They were records of allot of different things, including some info on different worlds and dimensions. So were fact, some were theory; but she couldn't find anything about Sonic's world at all. The closest she got were Youkai, but Sonic clearly wasn't one, so those records were a waste of time. Didn't stop her from looking, as they might contain at least _something_ of value... of all the good that did. Nothing about Mobius, the creatures in it, those blob-like Familiars or Imps with green necklaces and of course, nothing about Chaos Emeralds.

Nothing. Not one thing.

Rias held her head with both hands... this was too much for her. She had a human with a Sacred Gear that had Fallen try to kill him, an alien lost in her world; and to top it all off, she had the wedding coming up! Here she was, researching about something and somewhere that shouldn't exist, only to come up empty handed.

Actually, there was one place she could try. In the Underworld library, there was a section of the building cut off from the rest of the public. And by cut of, she means locked by magic so powerful, it takes all 4 Satans' to unlock it. There have been a few supernaturals that have tried breaking in, some on par with the Devil Kings, but what they didn't realize was the seal wasn't just powerful; it was also sealed akin to being password protected.

Your probably thinking she could just ask her brother to have him and the other Devils open it, but it doesn't work that way. In order for the seal to be released, all 4 Devils must be in agreement, meaning even if just one doesn't see eye-to-eye with the rest of them, then the trip would be pretty much pointless. And even if it wasn't, what was she gonna say? She needed a good reason to have the Satans' take the time out of their day to perform such a task; and she knew none of them would believe an alien needed to find a way home, let alone his mystical stones.

As Rias sat there, holding her head, she thought maybe she should take Sona's advice. Perhaps she should take a day or two off...

"Your still here?" Asked a female voice. Looking up, Rias saw Akeno in the doorway. She must have just walked in. "Were you here all night?" She asked again.

"I couldn't find anything. Nothing about his home at all. I don't know how we're supposed to send him back" said Rias, indirectly answering Akeno's question. She then stood up, holding herself up by using her desk. She was more tired than she thought. "Maybe Sona's right... Akeno? You mind getting in touch with her, tell her I got the flu" she asked Akeno. "And also, can you help me clean this up?" She continued. She'd normally do it herself, but was too tired right now. She'll take the rest of the school day off, get some well-deserved rest, then return afterwards. Not like she had much to do today anyway, since a certain someone did most of the work for her...

Akeno cocked her head in confusion, but agreed to get ahold of Sona and ask her to write Rias a pass for the day. She assisted Rias in the cleaning up, then the Crimson Devil vanished in a glyph while Akeno left the club. School was starting in about an hour anyway.

XXX

**_POV - Sonic and Issei:_**

Back with Issei, Sonic (now re-disguised) and the nun; they walked beside her as they escorted her to the local church. Sonic was on her right, Issei was on her left. Both boys still couldn't believe how calm she was around them, they must have gotten lucky running into someone like her, cause the average person would never have been as coolheaded about it. As they walked, they were in at another park, only this one had no fountain.

"Huh. No watering hole; that's a first" joked the Hedgehog, which got a giggle out of the nun. She knew what he was talking about, as this town had an odd fascination with fountains that you couldn't help but find one wherever you went.

"So, are you a tourist or something?" Asked Issei.

"No, not really. I was appointed to this town a few weeks ago. I'm glad I ran into nice people like you both" said the nun, blushing a bit as she spoke.

_'Alright. I gotta keep this conversation going'_ thought Issei. "So, the weather's nice today..." Issei said; but that caused Sonic to snort, then immediately start laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You sound like my Uncle Chuck! Hahahahaha!" Sonic said, holding his stomach and pointing at Issei. The nun giggled as well, but mainly because she found Sonic's laughter both cute and contagious.

_'Great. I sound like an aliens Uncle, AND my grandmother'_ Issei mentally kicked himself.

"You want me to run to the store while we're at it? Pick up some cookie mix next? Hahahahaha!" Sonic continued, with the nun still following his lead.

"That's not funny!" Issei said.

After Sonic and the nun recovered, he spoke to her. "So, I gotta ask... your really not scared of me? Like at all?" He asked.

"No. Why should I? You both helped me and even if you didn't, we're all Gods children" said the nun, looking at the Hedgehog.

"Its just uh... I kinda expected the opposite. I mean, not everyday you see a talking hedgehog, right? Ya got over it pretty quickly" Sonic said.

"I'm _still_ trying to get over it" Issei grumbled, semi-joking.

"Not for me" said the nun as they kept walking. It took 2 seconds for the boys to register what she just said, and stopped dead in their tracks, while the nun kept walking. She then noticed neither boy was on the sides of her anymore, and turned around to see them in some kind of trace. "Hmm? What's the matter?" She asked them, but didn't get an immediate response.

Sonic dashed right in front of her, shocking her a bit since she wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Sonic asked pointing to his ear while making a few circles at it using his wrist. He and Issei didn't just hear her say what they think she just said... did she?

"... We're all Gods children?" The nun asked.

"No, no, no. After that" Sonic said, waving his hand in dismissal.

It took a few seconds for the nun to realize what Sonic was talking about. "Oh! I'm sorry, I meant that your not the first Hedgehog I've seen" she clarified.

It was at this point Issei joined in, quickly stepping forward to get back to the group. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!... Your serious?" He asked, hoping he wasn't daydreaming. The nun nodded. "Not a regular hog, but someone like HIM?!" Issei asked again, clarifying what he was saying by using both arms to gesture to Sonic.

The nun nodded again. "Uh-huh. It was a long time ago when I was younger. I found the poor thing beaten, so I helped it... then he just got up and took off" she explained. Both Issei and Sonic stared at her. For Issei, the insanity continued! First Sonic popped outta nowhere, NOW ANOTHER HEDGEHOG?! A MOBIAN POSSIBLY?!

For Sonic, this was both good and bad news. The good news was, at least he wasn't the only Mobian here; it would also be another piece of evidence to present to Rias should they find him. The bad news is, this other Hedgehog was most likely trapped here like he was, since the nun claimed it was several years ago this occurred. There was only a few people this could be, so Sonic's next question was:

"What color was this Hedgehog?"

Before the nun could answer, all 3 of them heard the sound of crying. It was a young boy, who looked to be half their age (no older than 9 at the very least), that was on the floor. He was sitting up, but he had a scrape on his knee. While it didn't appear to be a serious injury, it still looked painful, the poor kid. Sonic's thought was he could run back to the house and get a band-aid, it would take less than 2 seconds anyway, but the nun ran over to the crying child.

"There, there. No need to cry, hold still" she said. What she did next baffled them...

Firstly, where did those silver rings come from? She wasn't wearing them before, and she didn't go into her bag to get any... while on that subject, Sonic didn't pick up a single ring when she dropped her luggage earlier. Secondly, her hands took on a green glow, and the skin on the boys knee began to close over the wound!

"His... knee..." Sonic said.

"Is she... healing it?" Issei asked. All of a sudden, he felt a pain in his left hand, cringing because of it. He held it with his other hand, and Sonic looked at him, hearing him grunt.

The glow disappeared, and so did those rings on the nuns middle fingers. The pain Issei had also vanished the second the nun's rings did. Sonic and Issei were confused. What was that all about?

"See? All better! You'll be fine!" Said the nun, happily. The young boy was just as confused as Sonic and Issei were. "Sorry. Force of habit" she said when looking back to her escorts.

The question of the other Hedgehog was forgotten and never answered, mainly due to the surprise of the nun's power.

XXX

Some minutes later, they left the park and made another right turn, heading down the street. Issei wondered why his hand hurt the moment the nun did some magic shit, but then disappeared as soon as she stopped.

"Sorry if I startled you both. I couldn't help myself. You both must be surprised, huh?" The nun asked.

"Kinda; though I have an alien living under my roof until he can go home" Issei said. While the nun's power did surprise him, its small compared to what he's seen this week.

"That's one way past cool power ya got there" complimented Sonic.

"Thanks. Its something I was born with, a gift and a blessing" said the nun, smiling. She also sensed the irony. She assumed they'd be scared of her power, when they thought she'd be scared of Sonic. If only the others were understanding of her power as these boys were... "Ah! There it is!" She said, beaming at something ahead. In the distance was the towns church, sitting on a hilltop.

"See? Even aliens know where they're going" Sonic said, slyly.

"So what do ya want? A treat?" Issei joked.

"Hmm... a Happy Meal" Sonic said.

"Wait. You have a McDonald's in your world?" Asked Issei, not expecting Sonic to know what that was.

"Yeah!... Does yours still sell cheap handheld sports games?" Sonic asked, now liking the idea of a Happy Meal and considering getting one.

"Let me thank you both properly; would you both come up with me?" Asked the nun. She had to thank them for their help someone, seeing as one of them was from another dimension, and the other most likely had school like the rest of the kids in this town. She mentally prayed they would, she enjoyed the time they spent together, and wanted to stay with them a little longer. Of course, if they had to leave, she'd understand, though would still feel disappointed.

Issei glanced at his phone again. The trip only took 7 minutes, and it would take another 6 to reach the church itself. That left them with 47 minutes before school started. It sounded like plenty of time to spare and even if they run late, Issei had a free ticket on the_ little blue train_.

"Yeah... we got time" said Issei, feeling a bit shy himself. He wasn't too religious, but its not like going to a church would kill him, right? Also, he figured he'd keep his lewdness in check.

"Why not?" Shrugged Sonic, also agreeing to go. The nun beamed at them, feeling excited and warm inside at the thought of them joining her. Taking their positions again, they walked up the path to the holy grounds.

"Thanks again for coming with me, I'm Asia Argento by the way" said the nun, formally introducing herself.

"Asia, huh? My name's Issei Hyoudou" said Issei.

"Sonic. That's the name, speeds the game" said Sonic, then did a dash back and forth to show this before ending back up beside Asia. He mainly did this to get a reaction out of Issei, and a reaction he got.

"Can you PLEASE not do that! You almost gave me a heart attack earlier!" Said Issei. He thought he was gonna faint when Asia saw what Sonic could do when he went after her hood.

"Come ooooooooon! Don't be such a party popper" said Sonic.

**Issei**: I don't need someone seeing you... again!

**Sonic**: No one's gonna see me out here...

**Issei**: She already did!

**Sonic**: So? We're by ourselves.

**Issei**: That's not the point! You promised!

**Sonic**: _(Pulls both his ears up)_ You see these ears? _(Lets ears go)_ I'll hear'em before they see me.

**Issei**: _(Sarcastic)_ Whatever you say, Mickey Mouse. Just cut it out.

Sonic playfully antagonized Issei further, by darting off in a blur and popping up in random spots with a different pose each time. First he laid alongside the property wall, holding his head up with an elbow and his other arm dangling off. The second time, he was sitting on a roof nearby, swinging his feet with one in front of the other. The third time, he leaned against a street post with his arms folded. The fourth time, he sat under a tree, laying back on it with his hands behind his head.

**Issei**: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?

Asia giggled at the boys' antics, even as Sonic continued a few more times before finally having enough and walked normally, much to Issei's relief. She was glad she met them when she did. Maybe it was fate she fell over herself, so she could run into them? Whatever the case, this sounded like the start of a beautiful friendship.

XXX

After finally getting to the church, they all heard singing coming from inside. It sounded beautiful, more so once they entered the building and the muffled sound of the singing got louder. While there was no priest at the altar or anything, there were plenty of other men and women in robes sitting or standing while singing along with whatever song they were singing. In fact; none of them noticed Asia, Sonic or Issei enter.

"Huh... reminds me of this melody me and my friends would play at old ruins" commented Sonic, impressed at the sound of the music the other people were making as they walked down the aisle.

"The hel- _*ahem*_, heck would you do that?" Asked Issei, stopping himself from swearing. Sure he wasn't very religious, but he knew he'd better show a little respect. When he was younger, one of his childhood friends and his parents would invite him to go with them all the time, and the pervert found it annoying as time went on. He still showed respect when he did go however, no matter how badly he just wanted to leave. Speaking of his old friend, he moved anyway years ago. Irina Shidou was his name. He was a great kid, he'd even be ecstatic to meet Sonic. Issei wondered what Irina was up to nowadays.

"For a prize. Sometimes a lost Chao" said Sonic, shrugging.

"A what?" Issei asked him.

"Over here" said Asia, walking to the left of the altar and down on the other side of the wall was a door. Must be a private room or something. Upon entering this room, it was a small space, only a few square inches shorter than the main office of the ORC. There was a pair of closet doors on the side wall (probably holding more robes), a table in the middle of the room surrounded by zabutons, a tall box labeled 'poor', a silver tank with a dispensing spout in a corner labeled 'holy water', and shelves filled with baskets and other items.

Asia had them both sit down while she went to a small corner in the corner. Issei put his bag down next to him and sat on the zabuton like you were supposed to, which was on your knees. Sonic however, sat crisscrossed.

"Sonic!" Issei snapped at Sonic in a whisper.

"What?" He asked with the same volume.

"Sit!"

"I am sitting."

"On your _knees_!"

"What's the difference?"

Before Issei could reprimand Sonic further, Asia walked back over with a tray that held tea in cups for them. After putting it down, she took her own seat, also appearing to not have a problem with Sonic's position. She understood of course. He wasn't from her world, so she didn't hold it against him.

"I made you both some tea, hope you like it" she said, offering them the refreshment. Both boys took a cup and drank a sip from them. "How is it?" She asked, wondering what they thought.

Sonic was first to respond. "Mmmmm! Mondo flavor! Akeno's got some serious competition!" He said.

"Fo' sho'; its awesome" Issei added.

Asia smiled at this. She was glad they both liked it. "Your both welcome!" She said. She also wondered who Akeno was, but figured she must be a friend to them. The three of them spent time in that room together, even after the singing from outside had stopped. They didn't know how long they continued to talk to each other, but it all ended when they heard the door begin to open. A man in robes walked inside.

"Asia? Who are these people?" Asked the man, questioning why Asia was back here, and also why she had company. It wasn't a broken rule or anything, but this was a private room.

Asia looked freaked out, not expecting someone to enter, as this room was barely used at all except as a break room during and after masses. "Um... I... they... we..." she stuttered, not able to think of a response. Luckily for her, a certain Hedgehog thought quickly.

"She was just showing us around. We got lost and she offered us some tea before we head out. Right, Asia?" Sonic said, giving the perfect excuse, and winking at her. It took a moment for her to realize what he did for her and while she felt bad about lying, it wasn't her that started it, right? Technically, Sonic was the liar in this instance.

"Yeah. We accidentally bumped into her on our way to school, and helped pick up her stuff we dropped" Issei added in, joining in on the little blue lie.

"Uh... yes! We ran into each other on my way over here and... I offered them to show them around. I'm sorry, I should've told someone" said Asia.

The man just stare at the kids, appearing to think their story over. "... Well, alright. But don't stay here too long; you've been selected to assist Freed later tonight." He said and with that, he went to the shelves to get a basket, then exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Issei checked his phone. They killed allot of time, he had 10 minutes to get to school now. "Well, I guess we gotta get going" he said, putting his phone back in his pocket and picking up his bag he had set down earlier.

"Oh... alright..." Asia said, sadly. She didn't want them to go now, but knew she couldn't keep them either. "Meeting you both was a blessing. If your ever in the neighborhood again, come visit me here at the church, ok?" She asked them, getting her spirits back up.

"I'll take ya up on that. I'm always running around anyway" Sonic said.

"Uh, sure... no problem" said Issei, feeling bashful. What can he say? Asia was a cute girl, he couldn't help it.

Asia walked them out to the churches main door. "Bye! Thanks again for everything!" She thanked them one final time as they left.

"We'll be seeing ya" said Sonic, giving her a two-finger salute.

"Yeah, later" said Issei. As he and Sonic finally began leaving, Issei happened to look back. Asia was waving to them with closed eyes.

She was such a sweet girl, probably the nicest Issei had ever seen. Both he and Sonic wondered if they would run into her again someday...


	16. Chapter 16

So... no new chapter for this in a hot minute, my apologies. Don't panic, I have no intention of quitting this story. I just have more stories to work on, as well as carefully planning out this one behind the scenes, but I figured I'd give you this update chapter to answer some questions regarding the fic in the meantime. Its mainly Arc summaries of what's to come to give you an idea of the stories direction without ruining too much of the plot. The only Arcs' I'm excluding is the one were are currently on, the one based on HERO, and a possible 5th original Arc. If you still have questions, feel free to ask.

And also, can we as a fanbase take SEGA's 60-day celebration announcement on Twitter at face value? For _once_? ;) Come on, guys. Let's not repeat Forces and hype up so badly that we get disappointed. Will there be a main series game this year? Well with as long as I've known SEGA and our Famous Blue Rodent, they are NOT giving us a game this year. I predict sometime in 2021.

With that out of the way, here we go:

* * *

_Second Arc_

_After defeating Riser and realizing Sonic was telling the truth, the ORC agrees to help him find the remaining 6 emeralds before someone or something does it for them. During the course of searching, 2 members of the church and a Hedgehog like Sonic request help to find something called Holy Swords, having been stolen by Fallen Angels. If that wasn't bad enough; the ORC Devils start experiencing strange, confusing, and sometimes horrifying visions after finding the second Chaos Emerald. The weird thing is, they seem to originate from that strange ball of light that's been following them around lately..._

_Third Arc_

_Only a few Chaos Emeralds remain, and Sonic and a few of his friends that have also gotten trapped in the DxD universe can finally return back to Mobius. Before that though, they get invited to a gathering of many other Supernaturals, which also reveals who sent Sonic here in the first place. Engaging him, its revealed he had the remaining emeralds all along! Even after tricking him to get them all back, he still proves to be a powerhouse without them. Even a fully-powered Super Sonic caused barely any damage, even with everyone else helping! With his Super Form failing, Sonic is left with a choice: continue to fight, or cause a massive Chaos Control with his remaining strength that will send him and his fellow Mobians' home at last..._


	17. Chapter 17

Finally back with **Sonic DxD**, ladies and gentlemen. Before we start this next chapter, remember to vote on the poll. Also, all the pervious chapters have been revamped. Nothing changed plot-wise, just a few extra sentences, as well as fixing the dialog. I had plenty of time to do this since catching the beer-bug myself... don't worry, I'm fine. I don't feel any different, not sore or achy, and my sense of smell is still intact. Do I know how I caught it? No. I didn't throw any "Covid-Awareness" parties...

So now I'm confided to my living quarters for a few weeks, but the good news is that's plenty more time to edit the backlog of chapters and post them once those chapters are shipshape. I was also watching Uzaki-Chan and got a story idea about Sonic accidently going into her world while watching it, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna act on this. The style of Uzaki-Chan and Sonic are conflicting, unlike Sonic and DxD which have similar tones that allows their universes to crossover easier. Let me explain:

Uzaki-Chan is a Shōnen, which the target audience is teens to adults, something Sonic can in fact be. However, she is mainly school/slice-of-life with no supernatural elements (at least, what I've seen from her so far). High School DxD DOES include the supernatural aspect, which Sonic also has, making them more plausible to co-exist. See my logic there?

But, if the above idea is something you guys want me to try, let me know and I'll consider it.

_From Guest:_

_Even though the schedule is a bit "skewered", the summary you gave to the other arcs are getting me even more excited and invested._

_I hope you get the devils to go on a tour of Sonic's World at one point (it would lead to some very interesting things at the very least, like a clichéd, but well-used, swimsuit chapter at Emerald Coast)._

_But honestly, I just want to see Asia end up in a Chao Garden._

**Bakuganman**: A tour, eh?... Something like that will happen. The group will actually be going to that private island from the DxD specials, so there's your swimsuit chapter right there. Now to be honest, the only Chao planned to be in this story was Cheese, and I'm not sure I'll be able to add one in without making it come out of nowhere.

_From spacerswap (Chapter 11):_

_Is the OK KO Crossover canon to this?_

_From spacerswap (Chapter 12):_

_two echidna tribes  
I'm sorry wasn't there just the Nocturnus clan? Ken Penders isn't real._

**Bakuganman:** Lol! He _isn't_? Then who was that guy who cringingly added his grandkids out of nowhere? XD! In all seriousness, you caught the reference, I see. Looking back, while Ken did mange to make amazing stories, he also damaged the brand with that BS lawsuit. By his logic, that would mean Dragon Ball can sue Sonic for the Chaos Emeralds. There is a reason why I mentioned those 3 tribes, however; but you'll find out soon enough. And yes, OK-KO is canon to this. In fact, it gets a small reference here. One thing, I felt Tails and Sonic were out-of-character in that episode. The sly references to Sonic media were enjoyable, and I get that _'find a new buddy thing'_ was just a joke; but it went completely against Sonic and Tails' brotherly bond even though it lasted less than a minute. At least it wasn't a sudden _'you trust Eggman more than me'_ out of nowhere...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Night of the Stray Devil**

Rias was in her office, as usual, going through papers and scrolls again. They were the same documents from last chapter about other worlds. She figured she'd go through them again... maybe she missed something. As she was working, a glyph appeared on her ear. Someone was calling her. "Hello?" She answered.

"That was quite the show you put on... you almost had me convinced" answered the voice on the other end of the call.

"Hey Zechs," said Rias with a smile, happy to hear her brothers voice. "How long have you knew?" She asked her brother, wanting to know how he knew about their _special guest_.

"Well, its not everyday an alien falls from the sky, darts around fathers school, and gets acquainted with my dear sister..." Sirzechs answered, hinting he had known at least since they very beginning and about their first official meeting. Then again, this shouldn't be a surprise to her. The Gremory family had ties to Kuoh Academy, so it only made sense. "How's he doing by the way? He adjusting well?" He slyly added.

"He is. In fact, he's quite _fast_ at it," Rias responded, matching her brothers tone. "Is that it? Or is there a REAL reason your calling?" She 'asked', figuring her brother had an underlying motive for reaching out to her again.

Sirzechs smiled. "You know me too well," he said. "It's that Stray Devil..."

"What about it?" Asked Rias.

"It was taken care of..." said Sirzechs. "Ok, then what's the probl...?" Rias began to ask, when her brother then added: "By something else."

Rias' eyes widened a bit, not expecting that. "What do you mean? Who eradicated that filthy creature?" She asked, not because the Stray was destroyed. As far as she was concerned, those **_things_** were no longer Devils, but its strange to hear that someone or something had taken care of the job already.

"When we got there, there were robot parts scattered everywhere... quite the fight had taken place" said Sirzechs.

"The human military, perhaps?" Asked Rias, which seemed plausible. It was a VERY rare occurrence, but sometimes the human public would become aware of a 'disturbance' before the Devils could act, which would lead to the clueless humans fighting a power they couldn't possibly comprehend... no survivors would ever be recovered.

"That's the thing. The technology was... something else," Sirzechs revealed.

-FLASHBACK-

**Sirzechs:** When the scouts approached to investigate, they took some samples back to examine them.

_A large group of 20 Devils were dispatched to the location of the Stray Devil, only to find his serpent-like body was already in a bloody mess. The only clues left behind were the battle marks along the ground, the body of the deceased Stray, __shrapnel almost everywhere, __and the destroyed robots that came in all shapes and sizes. One piece looked like a crab claw, another was the bottom of a bee, quite a few were humanoid yet very futuristic, and there was one giant one that appeared able to fire it hands and also have laser cannons in its arms. Curious, some Devils gathered a few scrapes to return to HQ with._

**Sirzechs:** Even our scientists were baffled a the complex programming and weaponry these robots possessed... its like nothing we've ever seen before. They appear to be as advanced as Sacred Gears, if not more.

_In a laboratory with 3 Devil scientists, one of the robots' arms were placed on a table for examination. This arm was yellow and looked like some kind of launcher. 2 of the scientists were reading the readings, and they were off the charts with the amount of codes and commands built into whatever system this thing ran on! It was kind of fascinating. The origins off this __enginery were not Devil, and most certainly not human.__ Whoever built this thing clearly knew a thing or two about technology._

_The 3rd and more curious scientist tried picking it up with a tool for a closer look, and this somehow triggered a reaction from it! The arm began moving, the gears inside making loud noises as they heard a cocking sound. Backing off quickly, the Devil got away just in time to avoid a missile that launched out from the arm. While it was small, the size of a 16oz. bottle of water, it ended up destroying the wall it impacted with a large explosion they had to reel back from!_

_Once the dust settled, all 3 of the scientists looked out through the new hole in shock, as well as the other Gremory Devils on the other side. _

-END FLASHBACK-

"This kind of machinery is far too advanced for something we could come up with, let alone humans. The amount of firepower they had was... incredible" Sirzechs concluded.

Rias was silent. This WAS troubling news. Even Sacred Gears, depending on its level of course, weren't an instant kill for a Stray. When a Devil turns into a Stray, either by leaving the house or killing their master in extreme cases, their power slowly consumes them with no guidance from their master. As a result, they go insane and lose all sense of logic and reason, going as far as consuming other life forms to further their own power. To hear it was taken care of, while the problem was no longer there, was still concerning; especially since whoever was behind it had unfathomable technology at their disposal.

"Do you have any leads?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no," Sirzechs admitted. "And to make matters worse, Vice has also been spotted in your area. The higher ups want you to take care of it."

Rias sighed. Another Stray Devil in her territory. She can never catch a break, can she? "Alright. I'll handle it" she said. Despite all the help Sonic provided her, there was still more work to be done.

"Good luck, Rias... and be careful" said Sirzechs. He didn't doubt his sisters power, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about her. They both hung up, going back to their own separate duties.

XXX

Once again, Sonic ran through the streets of Kuoh Town. Only this time, it wasn't for fun. It was for looking for a training spot so he and Issei could figure out how to test and learn to control the humans new powers. His house obviously wasn't an option. Last thing they needed was an explosion right on his front porch, to say nothing of what the neighbors would think. The park where they first met wasn't a good choice either. Despite the large amount of space it provided, that would be the first place the Fallen Angels would think to look for them. Plus it was a public area, and innocent people could very well get caught in the crossfire should the Fallen decide to NOT take them to a dimensional space.

Even worse, what if the Chaos Emeralds were somewhere in this dimension?! If those Fallen got ahold of one, Sonic and the ORC would be in deep trouble. But he couldn't think of that right now, he had to stay positive. Even if it took him all day, he was going to find somewhere safe for Issei to practice. Speaking of Issei; he was at school, and Kuoh Academy could be a possibility, seeing as there was an entire club of supernaturals' that dealt with this kind of stuff daily. But at the same time, that was also the problem. It was a school... with a insanely high female count. So getting Issei to remain focused and NOT cause an explosion, was easier said than done.

Sonic then sped off in a sonic boom down the left side of a fork in the road, continuing his search at a faster pace (thankfully there weren't any people down this particular street). As he ran past cars parked on the sides of the street, the camera shows him blurring past from the inside of some buildings he passes by. A corporate office; a grocery store; an auto shop; a small café; a large, empty, unfinished construction site...

Sonic returned to the site he just passed, though appeared from a blur while still facing forward. Having noticed it out of the corner of his eye, he then turned his head towards it to confirm what he just saw. The tall fencing around it was covered by dark fabric, preventing him from seeing inside clearly. Posted on the fence was a sign that of course said: "under construction", but in Japanese characters. It also had the top half of an anime girl posing with an open-mouth smile and a peace sign while wearing a hard hat, smiling at Sonic as she hung her arm outside of the No Symbol, holding a clipboard in her other hand which was drawn behind the No Symbol.

Curious, Sonic hopped the fence with a simple jump and stood on top of it, looking around. Doesn't look like anyone has been here for a while. Trucks were present (some of them still having support beams in them), a few bulldozers and backhoe loaders were parked, no construction trailers... the "building" itself was not even half done, only about a few floors compared to the surrounding buildings. The only thing done was the concrete. No walls or windows.

Either the company involved couldn't pay anymore, or the workers decided to turn tail and run. Just to be safe, Sonic did a quick sweep of the closed-off area, not taking even a fraction of a second. No one was here, and it didn't look like there would be anytime soon.

Sonic smirked. This was perfect!

XXX

Issei had no idea where Sonic was taking him, for they were going too fast for the humans eyes to register anything. All he saw was blurs of clashing colors as Sonic carried him. It was beautiful sight to see, Issei had to admit. This must be how Sonic saw the world.

They eventually stopped at the abandoned site Sonic had found after he hopped the fence. The Hedgehog released his grip, allowing Issei to get to his feet and look around. Why'd Sonic bring him here? When he was picked up from school, Sonic told him he found something important. Issei thought wow, maybe Sonic found one of his Chaos Emeralds he kept talking about. Is that why they came to an abandoned construction site halfway across town?

Actually, Sonic mentioned a place like this was where he's found an Emerald on quite a few occasions...

"So... why'd you take me to the middle of nowhere?" Issei asked. Part of him was hoping he could see one of the Emeralds. The idea of these Emeralds fascinated him, and hoped he'd be able to get the chance to hold one before Sonic returned home.

"Nowhere? Buddy, this is our own personal dojo!" Said Sonic, outstretching his arms wide. "This place is perfect! It's open, closed off; the ideal place for us to train with your new powers!" The Hedgehog continued.

Issei blinked. That's what this was about?... It's not that Issei didn't appreciate Sonic finding this place for him; but the problem was, they were still in the city. City means people, and people meaning wandering eyes.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if someone sees?" He asked the Hedgehog. That's not even mentioning what will happen when or if they spar each other. Issei can already imagine a giant tornado generated by Sonic's speed, taking the trucks and building equipment with it. And if not that, he himself screwing up and causing an explosion of green energy, making all HUGE crater. All of which attracting the attention of anyone that happens to pass by.

"I've been down here all day! Up and down, top to bottom. Barely comes down this way and if they do, they'll think people are working" said Sonic. Even if this was a new dimensional version of Japan, it still had one thing in common: It was a working environment. Whether it be making entertainment or technology for the entire world, everyone everywhere worked long and hard hours around the clock. "Plus, if you blow up, no one'll get hurt" he added.

"Yeeeeeah, no one..." Issei groaned as Sonic either forgot or was ignorant that there was gonna be _someone_ hurt if his power explodes... the person in the center. Sonic wasn't totally wrong though. If Issei DOES explode, this site was large enough to contain the explosion... he hoped.

"C'mon, pal! Pull out that shiny new toy and lets see what it can do!" Sonic said, playfully putting up his fists.

Issei thought on it for a moment. He DID ask for this after all, and Sonic DID spend all day looking for this location instead of running around for the fun of it like he usually does, so he might as well humor the blue rodent and give it a shot. "Ok..." Said Issei, putting his stuff down. "SACRED GEAR!" He then pumped his fist forward, summoning his Sacred Gear by thinking of it. Just like before, it appeared right on his left hand in a flash of light.

...

...

...

Nothing happened after that. Issei and Sonic were both confused. Last time, this Sacred Gear ripped Kalawarner's clothes apart with a flare of energy. Now?... It seemed unresponsive for some reason, which didn't make any sense. It was "turned on", so why wasn't anything happening? But even with this active, Issei didn't feel any different.

"... wwwwwwhat I am supposed to do with it?" The human asked, looking over the item in question by twisting it around. He knew to turn it on and off, but how does function? He then looked to Sonic for some advice.

"... I don't know, something Sacred-e" Sonic answered with a shrug and nervous grin, though it was more of a question to Issei's question.

Issei made a blank expression. "Ya don't say..." he sarcastically remarked.

"Look at me!" Sonic said, gesturing to himself with both hands. "I'm a Hedgehog! Not a rocket scientist!"

"You said you've flown in a bunch of rockets!" Issei argued, as Sonic mentioned the amount of times he flew in one.

"Yeah! _Flown_!" Sonic argued back. He's never built a rocket, only used them, mainly to get across bottomless pits and to higher areas. He wasn't much of an inventor, only the retriever of parts so someone smarter than him could build with them. "My buddy's good with this kinda stuff, but... eh, ya know" he continued, mentioning someone from his world who knew this stuff like the back of his twin tails. And since he was left behind on Mobius, there wasn't much way of acting him the know-how.

Issei could only facepalm, now realizing the truth. Sonic may have used rockets, but he's never actually built any. Maybe asking Sonic wasn't the best idea... Looking down at his Gear, Issei stared at it, puzzled. He had this amazing power, yet neither him nor his friend had any idea how to trigger it. What kind of "Big Deal" was he supposed to be if he couldn't figure out how this damn thing worked? These things looked so much easier in the movies...

"Now what are we gonna do?" Issei asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Hmmm," Sonic folded his arms and thought about the next course of action. Issei was right... what _were_ they gonna do? They didn't have a clue on how these Sacred Gears operated and as said before, Sonic wasn't exactly a techy kind of guy. If Tails were here, he'd probably figure out how this thing ticked just by examining it for a few seconds! This was the same kit who built a TV of only paperclips, reconfigured the Extractor to return life to Mobius (something Eggman couldn't do... or at least wasn't _willing_ to do); and even disarmed that missile in Station Square, THEN destroyed a giant mech by himself, while Sonic was busy going on a Temple Run.

_'Think Sonic, THINK!'_ Sonic thought himself. There just had to be a solution to this problem, right? They couldn't just give up! They got the Gear activated, that was the first step done, NOW they just had to figure out how utilize its power. Were they missing something? Was there some kind of special mechanism? "So... how DID you turn it on the first time?" Sonic asked Issei. Since they couldn't figure out this Sacred Thingamajig at the moment, maybe they just had to retrace their steps.

Issei blinked. "The first time?" He repeated in confusion. Why would that be important right now? They already knew how to turn this thing off and on. What was Sonic thinking? "Um... I just... thought about Kalawarner attacking you, and..." Issei said, scratching the back of his head, still not understanding what was the point of bringing this up. "I'm sorry, is there a point your trying to make?"

"I'll let you know," Sonic answered. "What else?"

"I mean... that's pretty much it. Rias mentioned I had to focus and..." Issei said.

"Rias?" Sonic cut Issei off. Suddenly, he remembered something:

_'__Focus on your strongest point, then concentrate on drawing out that strength.'_ Those were Rias' words when she wanted Issei to summon the Gear for her initially. It figured that of course Rias would be the one to give Issei the final push to achieve this power, and don't think he didn't catch the look in Rias' eyes when Issei felt down in himself when he couldn't summon the Gear at first... even though it was partially her fault. Call it overreaching, but Sonic has seen similar looks from Amy...

Wait a second... Issei's strongest point?... Was Sonic taking that too literally, even if it was just a joke? Maybe it was a metaphor, much like how _Chaos is Power enriched by the Heart_. It didn't mean a literal heart, but how someone felt, and how the Chaos Emeralds reacted to that.

"That's it!" Sonic said, believing he just figured these doohickeys' out.

"What is?" Asked Issei.

"I think I just figured it out!" Sonic said.

"Really? You did?" Asked Issei, both surprised and grateful Sonic might have cracked the case.

"Issei, is there anything your good at? Anything at all?" Asked Sonic.

Now, Issei didn't know why Sonic asked this of him, but thought about it anyway. He wasn't a Pro Gamer per say, but was decent at video games; he did allot of 'reading'; and was good at spying on girls... until he was caught and beaten within an inch of his life. Because of that, he was good at running away, and was able to put exceptional distance between himself and a raging group of them... his friends weren't so lucky.

"I mean, I'm good at some anime and hentai trivia," said Issei.

Sonic blinked, unfamiliar with the term Issei just used. "... Hentai?"

"Er, nevermind," Issei brushed off. He then continued with his verbal list. "I'm also good at running away from pissed off girls, and..." he was saying, but then Sonic placed a finger quickly on his mouth, shutting him up. He then took his finger away and in a blur, he ran towards one of the trucks, and pulled out a cone in the trunk before zipping back to Issei. "Uh... why?" The human asked Sonic, unsure what that was about.

"Rias said that the Sacred Gear is activated by your strongest point, right?" Sonic said. Issei nodded. "So maybe, seeing me run around awakened the same power within you!" Sonic said, then pointed to the truck he ran towards before. "Try running to that truck and back as fast as you can a few times. Maybe the power this thing gives you is speed" Sonic said, giving Issei an exercise to try. He then pulled out a bronze pocket watch out from his back with the words '20th Anniversary' written on it, along with his name in the middle inside a banner. He popped it open to show the inside had 2 Sonics' standing side-by-side in front of a giant gold ring, only one looked smaller and younger. The same banner was covering their legs, only this time it was in color.

Issei stared at this. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's from my 20th birthday" Sonic replied.

"Your 15!"

"Do I have to repeat why?"

"Eh, whatever" Issei said, choosing to forget it. There was no point in arguing with him. He then looked at his Gear, then the truck, then back to the Gear again before looking at Sonic. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" He asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I'm just spitballing, pal" he admitted. He only knew as much as Issei did.

Issei sighed to himself, but couldn't blame Sonic. Neither one of them fully understood the supernatural forces one of them now controlled. Besides, what did he have to lose by simply trying Sonic's suggestion? It wouldn't hurt. "Ok. But first," said Issei, putting his Sacred Gear away, confusing Sonic and making him cock an eyebrow. "We need a control test, THEN see how much it improves" Issei continued, which Sonic grinned at, now understanding Issei's point.

"Alright, buddy. On your mark..." said Sonic, as Issei prepared to run towards the truck. "Get set..." Sonic said. Issei's eyes narrowed, waiting for the signal to start running.

...

...

...

"GO!"

_*CLICK!*_

As Sonic pressed a button to make his pocket watch start timing, Issei took off running with a battle-like cry. He ran to the truck, then straight back to Sonic, repeating this action 3 times. Sonic kept his eyes on both the timer and Issei, keeping a mental note of the laps he took. As Issei finished his final lap, he panted a few times the moment he stopped. "Ha... ha... so... how'd I do?" He asked in-between breaths.

"Not bad. First was 2:20, second was 2:15, and your final one clocked in at 2:30" Sonic said, recounting the times of Issei's laps. That meant the total time was 7:05. By human standards, it wasn't too bad at all. Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit excited for the next part of the exercise. Being a speedster himself, he couldn't wait to see how low the numbers would get in Issei's next run. After resting for a bit, and also downing half a bottle of water Issei had gotten from his bookbag, they were ready to start again.

"Ready?" Asked Sonic, both he and Issei back in their positions.

Issei resummoned his Gear again, and got into position. "Let's do this" he said, his confidence growing along with his excitement. This was it. He was finally gonna use his new power. Sonic repeated the same actions and the second he pressed the button down, Issei was off running again. _'I can do this... I can do this!'_ Issei thought as he ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, back and forth from the truck and back to Sonic. Once again, Issei finished the final lap, putting both hands on his knees to hold himself up. He was tired, but felt good.

"Ha... ha... what's the final verdict?" Asked Issei.

Sonic looked back and forth between the times he had written down from the first run compared to the first run... this can't be right. "Uh..." he said, unsure what he should say. How was he gonna break this to Issei?

"Come on, bro! How was that?" Issei asked again.

...

...

...

**Sonic:** ... Its about the same.

"WHAT?!" Issei swiped the paper from Sonic, unable to believe what he just heard. He looked over the times several times. His second runtimes were 2:18, 2:21 and 2:29... It was practically identical! It barely even counted as a different score! "Are you freaking kidding me?! THIS WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME!" Issei yelled, annoyed. That was now 15 minutes of his life that he'd never get back!

Sonic shared some of Issei's aggravation. Looks like speed _wasn't_ his new power after all. He didn't need the watch to tell Issei wasn't going any faster either. As he out away the watch behind his back, he looked at Issei's red Gear as another thought came to him while he put a hand under his chin. Specifically, he was thinking about floating screens he saw during a few adventures way back in the day. Maybe the color of the Gear meant something like that? Of course, this was something he experienced in his world, so he had no idea if it would apply here, but what else did they have to go on? Looking around, Sonic saw a unfinished column with wires sticking out from the top. The concrete wasn't too thick, so it should be easy enough to crack with increased power.

"If its not speed, maybe its strength" Sonic suggested, getting Issei's attention. Strength huh? But he wasn't that strong at all, and Rias said Gears react to the strongest point right? "Try hitting that post right there" said Sonic, pointing to the unfinished column.

"You can-**not**; be serious" said Issei.

"Ya got any better ideas?" Asked Sonic. No. Issei did not. Then again, who knows? Maybe THIS was its function. Getting ready, Issei put on a new face of determination, then charged at the pillar. Once he closed in, he pulled his Sacred Geared arm back and made a fist, thrusting it into the object with a battle cry... only for his face to twist in pain as a shiver traveled from the point of impact, all the way throughout his body, whining as he slowly fell to the ground.

Sonic scratched the side of his head with a finger as Issei sat on the floor while holding his cartoon-style pounding hand... this was harder than he thought. "You strong enough to endure light spears, but can't break a column?"

"You are not helping!" Issei yelled, his voice slightly pained.

"I guess we can stick to trying Spin Dashes" Sonic said, suggesting something he actually knew how to do.

Issei, hand pain be damned, slowly turned to look up at Sonic while still holding his injured arm thanks to said Hedgehog. He kept a stoic, emotionless expression. "... I can't... curl into... a goddamn ball" Issei said, using as much of his self-control as possible to stop himself from yelling. Its not that he couldn't curl in a ball but rather, he couldn't perform the other required actions.

"You can't?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"... Huh..." Sonic said, putting a hand under his chin again. "This one kid could. Blasted straight through a loop-de-loop..." Sonic said, waving out an arm to gesture what he meant. Issei just groaned. Despite all the hard work they did, they got nothing done. This was the worst day ever. Sonic was thinking and thinking, then snapped his fingers. "Hang on, I got an idea!"

XXX

Sonic and Issei arrived at the ORC clubhouse and made their way to the main office. Issei had to admit, this sounded like the best idea he heard all day. Since Rias knew what a Sacred Gear was, then it only made sense to ask her and see what she knows... if only they thought of that 20 minutes ago. Just when Sonic's knuckles were an inch away from making contact with the door...

"It's open." Said Rias' voice from inside. Both boys were slightly started, wondering how she knew they were there, but then figured it must be her supernatural senses or something.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Fire Princess. How are you doing today on this _lovely_ evening?" Sonic asked, overplaying it cool.

Rias didn't even look up from her desk, her eyes focused on whatever she was writing in her book. "What do you want?"

Sonic deflated. "Ok. So Issei came to me for help with his powers, and we were trying out his Magic Gear..."

"SACRED. Gear" Rias corrected him, still not looking up at them. Sonic found this ironic that she had a problem with him misnaming her worlds treasures, while she did the same thing to his. He wasn't gonna call her out on it though, now wasn't the time for that argument.

"Issei's _Sacred_ Gear," Sonic corrected. "Trying to see what it can do, how it works but no matter what we try, we can't figure it out" he admitted. "So we figured: why not ask the biggest, baddest, smartest and most beautiful Devil in aaaaaaaaaall of Kuoh?" Sonic then added some kissing-up to Rias.

Rias listened to every word Sonic had said, but it took a few seconds before she closed up her book and looked up at them. "Flattered." She simply stated, unaffected by Sonic's tactic. She's gotten pretty much every compliment you could think of. From how gorgeous she looked, to how strong she was... she's heard it all.

"So? Will you help us?" Asked Sonic.

Rias stood up and sighed. "Listen, I've love to help you, I _really_ would. But I have very important things to do by the end of the night, and don't have time to waste" she said. If she had the time, she could spare an hour on how to teach Issei how to use his new powers. Even though she didn't have a Sacred Gear herself, she knew enough about them to understand how a few of them work... that was also the problem here. While Issei's Gear had the aura of a Twice Critical and even looked like one... it felt like something more, leaving Rias unsure if teaching him how to wield it was a good idea in the long run. If she turned out to be wrong, that could but Issei in serious danger. He might have a supernatural weapon, but that was useless against beings such as herself if he didn't know how to use it properly.

"What? More flyers? Say no more, I'll..." Sonic offered, thinking that was the case.

"No," Rias stopped him. "Its not that. There's more important things than delivering pieces of paper" she continued. What can she say? She was stressed out. Her brother knew of Sonic's existence and wasn't sure what his motives were for the blue animal, the other 3 Great Satans were onto her and she could get in serious trouble if she got careless again, and her brother just told her some troubling news about advanced robotics. The poor girl.

"Please, Rias. There's gonna be something you can teach me about this stupid thing" said Issei, lifting up his hand with the still-active Gear on it.

"All I can tell you is every Sacred Gear is different. They're tied to your emotions so the stronger your feelings are, the more powerful it becomes. Now come on, I REALLY need to focus" said Rias, sitting back down but feeling bad about dismissing them like this. Issei wanted to learn, which she had to admit was admirable, but she just didn't have the time to spend.

"Fine! Be that way. We'll figure it out ourselves!" Sonic said, turning to leave. Issei, while he wasn't angry at Rias, saw no reason to stay here and began to follow Sonic out. Rias really wished she could assist them, but she had to worry about yet another trespasser, a new Stray Devil and...

Wait... maybe that could work! Two birds with one stone! "... Actually," she said, just as Sonic and Issei opened the door. Their attention caught, they both looked back to see Rias smile. Was she changing her mind? "There is one way I can teach you..."

XXX

"By taking us to a _movie theater_?!" Sonic said, looking at the location they ended up at after teleporting here. How would a movie help him and Issei? Also, this place looked abandoned just like the construction site, only this place was clearly unused for a much longer period of time. And why did they have to gather the rest of the ORC? An audience? More help? Rias neglected to tell them anything... what was she pulling now?!

"Tonight, we were assigned to track down a Stray Devil, and she's been hiding out here" said Rias.

Both Sonic and Issei looked at each other. That's it? What's the point of bringing them along, if they were just looking for a lost puppy? "So... she's lost or something?" Asked Issei.

"You can say that. She killed her master for freedom and her own selfish desires, and is now a on the loose as her power increases without a King to keep it in check" said Kiba, explaining a bit how a Stray Devil operates.

"The Stray Devil has been luring people to this abandoned theater and has them for dinner" said Akeno. Both Sonic and Issei looked a bit disgusted, catching into what Akeno was implying.

"I'm guessing its not for Chili dogs and hot wings" Sonic said.

"Her name is Vice. She had fled her master 3 days ago after slicing his throat, leaving him for dead" Rias explained.

"So THAT'S why you brought us along!" Sonic called Rias out. He had to admit, she was a clever girl. She dragged them out here just to do part of her job with the promise of training Issei.

"I brought you because we both get what the other wants. You want Issei to control his Scared Gear, and I want a demon destroyed by morning. Its a win-win" said Rias and frankly, Sonic couldn't argue with that logic. He does something for Rias, she'll do something for him. It was just like before. She helped revived Issei, he helped her with deliveries. This was apparently how Devils operated it seemed: scratch their back, they'll scratch yours. It sounded dangerous, but it was a good idea. With 4 Devils and himself, they could outnumber this one single Stray inside. And since Devils used magic, that could be a visual tutorial for Issei to learn how to use his new powers.

"Issei, you'll be coming inside with us. Stay behind me, and do _exactly_ what I say, is that clear?" Rias ordered while walking up to Issei. He reeled back a bit, not expecting her to lean in close to him. Not only because she was beautiful, that was unquestionable, but she was also a bit intimidating when she spoke that way. It just caught Issei off guard.

"Uh, y-y-yes ma'am" he said.

"Kiba and Koneko, your both taking up the front. Akeno will take up the rear" Rias gave some more orders, treating this like some kind of game, which stumped Sonic and Issei but they didn't question it. All they needed was the job to be finished so Rias could assist them.

"You got it" said Kiba.

"How fun" said Akeno. Koneko was the only one who didn't answer, but she looked like she agreed (that, or didn't care either way).

"And me, highness?" Sonic asked, wanting part of this. With them all teaming up, whatever was in that theater didn't stand a chance! He had to admit, it was cool fighting alongside supernatural beings. Those were always his favorite adventures, and now he gets to do it again in this world.

"Oh, you've got the most important job of all, my blue friend," said Rias, smiling down at him. "YOU... are going to keep watch."

...

...

...

"... KEEP WATCH?!" Sonic asked. "Do I look like an owl to you?!"

"I seem to remember you being raised by one..." Rias mentioned.

"That's completely different!" Sonic said.

"With all the racket were gonna cause, we need someone to keep a sharp eye out. Your _perfect_ for the job" Rias said, knowing full well this isn't what Sonic wanted, but wanted to do this to mess with him a bit. Just because she's allowing him in her territory doesn't mean she can't poke fun at him once in a while. Besides, he does that to her all the time. If he can dish it out, he better be able to take it too.

"Ya see these feet?" Sonic said, gesturing downward with both hands, then started running in place to show what he was taking about. He was doing a Super Peel Out, and his legs were moving so fast, they were blurring into each other and making them very difficult to focus on, mainly due to the figure 8 they were generating. It made everyones' eyes widen for a moment. How was that even possible? "They were made to _run_, not to _stand_" Sonic continued.

"This won't take long! Just keep watch!" Rias ordered, getting a bit annoyed. She wasn't used to people questioning her to this degree, and it aggravated her that Sonic wasn't giving into her demands. Then again, this shouldn't be a surprise. This was Sonic she was talking too, and in his own words: _I go where the wind takes me_.

"Its all about control with you, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked Sonic, starting to get ticked off.

"Maybe if you were a little lenient, you wouldn't have Strays' to deal with" Sonic shrugged with closed eyes.

Rias felt a bit insulted, especially since her family was not as demanding as other houses. Was he not listening? Strays' were dangerous creatures that abandon their masters and go solo, what was so hard for him to grasp? "And if we're too lenient, they'll end up running off anyway!" Rias argued.

"And freedom is a crime, _because_?" Sonic continued. Don't get him wrong, he understood that Devils made pacts and all, but what was the problem with loosening the leash a bit every now and then? Give the new recruits SOME form of individualism? Knuckles has been slowly doing that, mainly because others in his circle of friends would offer to take up guarding the Master Emerald for him, but it gave the normally stoic and serious Echidna some down time before heading back to his destined duty.

Took awhile for Knuckles to admit that, AND appreciate it, but still...

Rias growled, with Sonic staring right back at her. You could see electricity flowing between their foreheads. Why couldn't this Hedgehog make things easy and just LISTEN to her? She didn't understand him at times. Living his own way? Fine. Whatever. But now when it came to authority and needing to listen, he'd talk back. How did this Hedgehog have friends anyway? And what backwards world did he come from? Seeing both of their ideals clash and them on the verge of physically fighting, Issei got in-between the Devil and alien Hedgehog.

"Uh, how about we save this for AFTER we destroy the monster in the closet, K? Heheheh..." Issei suggested, nervously chuckling as both parties eyes were on him now. Looking back towards each other once more, both Sonic and Rias silently and reluctantly agreed to put aside their differing opinions for the task at hand.

XXX

With Sonic grudgingly guarding outside, the ORC themselves went into the theater to search for the Stray Devil that made its home here. "Issei," Rias suddenly called the human, getting his attention. "Are you familiar with the game of chess?" She asked him.

"Aside from 7 pieces lodged in my chest? I've played it a few times, but suck balls at it" Issei said.

"As Master of this household, I am King. Then of course, you have the Queen, the Knights, the Rooks, the Bishops and finally, the Pawns. By using Evil Pieces, I can grant one of these characteristics to any of my servants. I want to watch carefully how my Devils fight, pay close attention to each one as they do battle tonight. And in turn, you _might_ learn something" said Rias, explaining more about the Evil Pieces and telling Issei to stand back and observe.

"Okay, but why can't Sonic be here t...?" Issei began, wondering why couldn't Sonic come inside with them, but he was cut off by Koneko before he could finish the question.

"Its here" was all Koneko said, looking to a dark corner of the room. Rias' eyes narrowed, noticing it too.

"Such a foul stench... but wait... Something else smells delicious," said a highly demonic voice. "I wonder if it's sweet... or bitter?" A form came out of the shadows to reveal a naked female with long black hair who was very tall, almost reaching the ceiling. Her bottom half couldn't be seen due to the darkness however.

"I see boobies!" Said Issei with a silly smile, enjoying the sight of this persons rack. Hanging around with Devils wasn't so bad!

"Vice... you have betrayed your master and let your power run rampant. Such a sin is worthy of a thousand hells," said Rias. "In the name of the Nobility of Gremory, you shall be punished with your destruction!"

"What a spoiled, little brat you are. Shall I dye you all in bright red, like the color of your hair?" Asked Vice but for some reason, started playing with her nipples and breasts. They were quite large, similar in size to Rias'.

"So, this a Stray Devil?" Asked Issei. "She looks like a hot exhibitionist on late night cable!" He added, liking what he was seeing.

Vice walked forward out of the darkness to reveal she was not what she appeared to be. The top half of her may appeared humanoid... but the bottom was another story! Below her was another body that looked like a Centaur or Minotaur, having a diamond in the dead center of the chest area, and large arms with sharp nails on them. She even had a snake for a tail! Then in 2 glyphs of magic, formed 2 huge spears for her larger arms to use, while her top half kept playing with herself. Two more glyphs formed on her nipples as well...

ZAP!

With maniacal laughter, Vice shot beams out of those nipples. The ORC moved to avoid the sudden 'gunfire', with Rias grabbing Issei since he was frozen with shock. While they avoided the attack, when the shots hit the walls behind them, they melted as if those beam had acidic properties. "Ok... this is a porno I _don't_ wanna be in!" Said Issei.

"KIBA!" Rias ordered, and he immediately reacted by vanishing from sight, already knowing what to do.

"WHOA! He's fast!" Said Issei, surprised to see something like that. He thought only Sonic could move that fast, and he couldn't help but wonder if the 2 of them went head-to-head.

"Right. Kiba is my Knight, and his specialty is speed" Rias said. As she said this, Kiba was engaging Vice. She pulled back one of her spears and tried to stab Kiba from the top of his head, but he avoided this with no trouble. If this DID make contact, Kiba would've become a Kiba-bab. Vice even tried stepping on him when he reappeared, but this didn't work either. He was just too fast. Seeing an opening, Kiba leaped up, and putted a sword from seemingly out of nowhere, using it to slice off both of Vice's large arms. She gave a roar of pain mixed with a feminine cry as blood began coming out of the stumps.

However, something unexpected happened...

POP! SNAP! CRUNCH! (2x)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Issei. Those 2 severed arms somehow grew back! Only... they didn't appear organic this time around. While they were still as large as the 2 arms from before, they were slightly more bulky yet completely metallic. They had claws on the ends, looking more sharp than the organic ones. Her face also elongated a bit along with her nose, her ears stretching out like elf ears, her eyes became all black with tiny blue pupils, and she grew a mouthful of fangs inside her mouth. She roared upon completing her startling transformation.

Issei was gonna ask if they had a plan of attack, seeing as they dealt with this stuff often... much to his surprise, the Devils looked just as gobsmacked as he did! They all scowled at the Stray Devil, having not seen something like this before. Vice looked like she was gonna be a bigger challenge than they thought.

Rias stared at Vice with her eyes narrowed to the maximum, since when did Strays' use cybernetics? That's not to say Devils didn't, of course. They had their own technology like the Evil Pieces, and these Pieces don't work on non-living things. And as said before, Strays' lose all sense of reason so unless Vice had that equipment prior to fleeing, there was no explanation for this. Perhaps her now murdered master provided this for her?

Vice held out these 2 new arms, and the palms had 2 orbs in them, which attracted her spears back to her like a magnetic force. As she gripped them tightly, she then asked with an evil smirk and even deeper demonic voice: "Ready for Round 2?"

XXX

Outside, Sonic continued facing forward to keep watch, his foot started impatiently tapping. He looked back at the building, then back out into the distance... then back to the building again with a small moan, then back out... he repeated this pattern once more, before groaning and facing the buil_d_ing itself, staring at the door. What is taking them so long? Rias said this would be a done deal, an in-and-out type of job! He checked his invisible watch on his left arm.

How long has it been?... TOO LONG! Sonic dashed inside to check on them...

...

...

...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He and Issei, side-by-side, ran out for dear life with freaked out expressions as Vice stomped after them, her height breaking though the door as well as part of the building itself! She roared after them.

Rias was the first one to fly out of the theater, looking annoyed that Sonic didn't listen to her. The second he ran in, Vice's attention was all on the Hedgehog, saying how tasty he looked... now this. "SONIC! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP WATCH!" She yelled as she landed.

"I AM WATCHIIIING!" Sonic's voice cracked as he ran away from the crazy centaur lady. Vice then tries cutting the fleeing boys with her spears, but they comically evaded her swipes in cartoonish and anime-like styles with widen eyes. This is NOT what either of them signed up for! They both kept dodging, but it looked like Issei was about to get swallowed by a mouth on Vice's centaur-like chest. Issei's eyes widened even more, screaming in absolute terror.

Sonic pushed him aside...

CHOMP! GULP!

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Cried Issei. The other Devils were shocked at this too. That was a very selfless thing the Hedgehog did, but now he was... hold on, why was Vice's face slowly changing from a evil grin from that snack, to looking down in question, then somewhat pained. And was it just them, or was something moving in her closed jaws?

Bang.

Bang.

Bang, Bang.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Bang, Bang, Bang! Bang, Bang, Bang!

BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG!

Whatever was going on inside Vice was visibly paining her, to the point that her large hands were grabbing her centaur chest, and her normal hands were grabbing her head as she roared in pain. Its volume slowly increased the quicker the bangs got until the banging was constantly going without stopping!

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!

**BANG! **ZWHEEEE-SPLAT!

Releasing a large groan as her jaws gave away, Vice couldn't contain the Hedgehog inside her anymore. He was zooming all over the inside of her in a ball until he decided enough was enough and burst out of her jaws in a Spin Dash, landing near the group face-down due it his own velocity... covered in saliva that ate though portions of his gloves and shoes, but thankfully not his skin.

Sonic pushed himself up by his hands and sat up, looking over himself. He got some of the thick saliva off the top of his forehead and flicked his hands downward to get it off. "... ewww" he said, disgusted. Damn. Now he was gonna need new gloves, new shoes, and a REEEEEEEALLY long bath. This was worse than all the times he had to go through sewer pipes...

Now recovered, and a little pissed her prey had escaped, Vice charged toward the group again with a roar. Koneko just happened to be the one in the front, and closest to the incoming Stray. Koneko however, didn't move a muscle, just stood there while staring blankly at the enraged demon coming her way. Before either Sonic or Issei could tell her to move, Vice brought one of her spear on her... only for them to not penetrate her at all.

"She's fine. In this game, she's my Rook. While Kiba has the speed, Koneko has the strength. A simple Stray like Vice won't put a dent in her" Rias said with a confident smile, explaining how Koneko resisted such an attack. Sonic blinked, impressed. So that's why his Spin Dash didn't work on her initially, because she had highly superior defensive stats, and power to back it up.

Koneko grabbed the other spear when Vice brought it down, stopping it cold in its tracks. She had to admit though, either Vice was strong, or these robotic arms increased her power somewhat; but the difference was minuscule. Shoving it away, this caused Vice to lose her balance, giving Koneko the chance to leap up towards her. "Strike. Your out" said Koneko, and with a single punch, she sent Vice across the field as she roared in pain as she crashed through several trees. Sonic couldn't help but gulp, remembering those were the very same punches he had to avoid from her on day one.

He thought Knuckles and Shadow hit hard, and even Amy at times when she goes hammer crazy... but if **THAT** connected with him...

"Note to self, don't piss her off" Issei said, making a mental note about Koneko. She was cute, sure; but he'd better tread carefully around her. His life could very well be on the line if he doesn't.

"Akeno," said Rias.

"Oh my, it's finally my turn!" Said Akeno, cheerfully. As she strolled towards the downed Stray, one of the robotic arms quickly reacted and did something none of them could have predicted! The hand opened up, and the wrist launched off of the arm itself by a small propulsion system that was built-in, heading right for Sonic and Rias!

"SHIT! GET DOWN!" Said Issei. Without thinking, he rushed to their aid, his Sacred Gear also coming out, but whether he summoned it or it reacted to his emotions was unclear. Even if he as a human couldn't stop the hand from attacking them, Issei would just use his body as a shield. Just before the hand grabbed them both, the gem on Issei's Gear glowed.

**[BOOST!]**

POW!

And somehow, shocking Rias and Sonic, Issei actually managed to not just punch the robotic hand... but punch THROUGH it! Sending bits of gears and metal spreading out in front of them. The hands fingers twitched a few times, as if trying to grab Issei, before it inevitably stopped moving altogether and hung limp. Shut down. Issei shook his hand a bit, getting the giant hand off his arm. Because of the shock, both Sonic and Rias fell over, blinking a few times to register what had just happened.

"... You did it, pal! You used your power!" Sonic said as he stood up and brushed himself off, realizing Issei had just saved both of them using his Sacred Gear, for there was no way a human could punch through metal with their bare hands.

"... Yes. Thanks for that, Issei" said a still-sitting Rias, caught a bit off guard not just from Vice's sudden attack, but also from a human saving her without a moment of hesitation. Sure his Twice Critical boosted his power and allowed this, but he still took the initiative to go through with it while not knowing how to or if it would work.

"Yeah! I finally did it," Issei answered, realized he did in fact use his power on his own. So it was true. This thing was apart of him, and he did have this power. Now that he thought about it, he DID felt stronger. "My body just sorta acted on its own, I guess" he added somewhat bashfully, but then looked at his Gear with a happy chuckle. He finally did it... guess he just needed a reason to use it.

Rias at this point now got back up herself. "Akeno. Finish her off, please" she ordered.

"You like it rough, Vice?" Said Akeno, as sparks danced in her fingers from one hand to another.

"Finally, Akeno is my Queen, and my most powerful game piece; having all 3 attributes of the other pieces and none of their weaknesses" Rias explained.

Vice was looking right at Akeno, knowing what that lighting was. That wasn't just lightning magic, that was...! "Tough girl, aren't you... good. We get to play some more!" Said Akeno, who then raised her hands to unleash her lighting from above as it struck the monstrous form of Vice. She of course, roared in pain, but much deeper than when anyone else attacked her. In fact, the electricity also overloaded the cyber-arms and caused them to explode, adding more to her pain.

Sonic was watching with a smile and his arms folded, wearing a pair of dark shades since Akeno's lighting was so bright. "Hmm. She's enjoying herself."

"You like that? Does it feel good for you as it does for me?" Asked Akeno, licking her lips and giggling as she continued to electrocute the defenseless Stray.

Both Sonic and Issei stared now. "Uh, why isn't she stopping?" The Hedgehog asked. Defeating someone was one thing, and you can have fun with it. He does that all the time when dealing with Eggman's various schemes. But to him... it looked like Akeno was enjoying this a liiiiiiiiiittle too much.

"IIIIIIIs she getting off on this?" Asked Issei. Though by the sound of Akeno's voice, he didn't need a verbal answer.

"Ok, Akeno; that's enough" said Rias, which Akeno stopped right away. Vice fell over with a loud thud and beastly groan.

"Awww, its over already?" Akeno asked, then turned around to show she was blushing. "What a pity, I was having so much fun" she added.

Rias walked over to the downed Vice, who had no strength left to even move an inch. "Any final words?" She asked.

"Go to hell..." Vice moaned out, looked up at Rias with hatred. In response to that, Rias summoned a large glyph in front of her, her Power of Destruction. It began to glow, the crimson flames were prepared to fire. All she said was:

"... checkmate."

FLASH! FLOOSH!

With a final cry of pain, Vice was engulfed in Rias' flames at they ate her alive. When they vanished, Vice was gone. The Stray had been slain. Sonic and Issei were perplexed by Rias' display of power, even though the Hedgehog had already experienced it for himself. He was glad to not be on the receiving end of such a blast, and that Rias was on his side, even if they don't exactly see eye-to-eye as of yet. "We're done here. Time to go home" said Rias after turning around to face everyone.

"Yes, Madame President" said Akeno, Kiba and Koneko in perfect unison.

"So Issei, did you learn anything?" Asked Rias, approaching the human.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Thank you" said Issei. He and Sonic had learned quite a few things tonight, and were grateful for this opportunity. A) That his Sacred Gear does in fact work. B) Being a Devil looked to be totally badass. And D) Don't piss any of them off. Especially Koneko.

...

...

...

_Especially_ Koneko.

XXX

Much later that night, Rias had sent the rest of her club home, staying behind to finish up on her own. But as she was closing up shop, she looked out the window... tonight was a crazy one, even for her. They took out the Stray and Issei finally achieved the ability to use his Gear. Then again, that also why she sent everyone home so she could think. The fact that Vice used some kind of robotics still bothered her even if the Stray was nothing but a memory at this point. She flashed back to what her brother said:

_'The technology was... something else. Even our scientists were baffled a the complex programming and weaponry these robots possessed... its like nothing we've ever seen before. The amount of firepower they had was... incredible.'_

It was convenient... too convenient. A Stray was killed by advanced technology, only for one to then USE that same technology? It didn't add up. Either there was something Rias was missing, or she was simply overthinking it. How on earth did Vice did ahold of that kind of weaponry? Rias followed up with a bit of research about the Strays master, but he wasn't involved with that kind of stuff at all; in the Underworld, human world, or any realm she could think of.

As she put out the candles and began heading out via a teleportation circle, she couldn't help but wonder: were the machines her brother told her about... along the ones Vice had used tonight... somehow related?

* * *

Now I know what your probably thinking: _Awww, there's no Boss Battle with Vice/Viser, what the hell Bakuganman?!_ Well, as I wrote the chapter, I DID have a Boss Battle in mind for her. But as the chapter continued, it took focus off of Issei and others, for this is where Issei learns how to start using his powers, while also introducing us to the rest of the ORC members. Besides, Vice/Viser isn't the biggest threat out there right now; a group of Fallen Angels, and a certain scientist is.


	18. Chapter 18

**If your one of many asking about Eggman, or just wondering in general, please read the following message:**

Everyone's talking about Eggman's introduction in this story, be it hitting me up with messages or in the review section. Be patient, everyone. He is on his way. This is all just build-up before the ORC learns that not everything about Sonic and the world he comes from is all Sunset Heights, Green Hills and Rainbow Roads. Give it a few more chapters, 3 - 4 maximum, before he gets directly involved. On topic of the story however, the poll is just about ready to be closed in one week from today, so be sure to cast your vote or miss your chance. As for todays chapter, along with the next one since this is a two-parter, its going to serve as development for Sonic's relationships with the ORC going forward. Especially towards Asia and Rias.

Before we officially start, please consider reading a new story titled: **Sonic DxD - Extras**. This separate doc will be used for a variety of things: bios, sneak peeks, deleted/removed scenes, and more! The first chapter of this side-fic has already been posted on the 6th of December of this year, so why not check that out? Maybe follow/fav it to be notified when new chapters drop on that story? This is all just another way to keep in touch with you guys and keep providing you with, maybe not daily, but more content that I happen to feel like sharing.

With that being said, enjoy this chapter and the new **Extras** should you read them!

Also, did anyone else see that Netflix tweet before they deleted it? Something about Sonic getting a new animated series. Sounds cool, but that's probably gonna be the only form of Sonic media that is not included in this story, depending on how it plays out. Man of Actions also gonna be involved, so fingers crossed. Let's just hope its not Netflix pulling another Avatar remaster without the creators or a Cuties journey of social pressures...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hold on Tight, Asia! (Part 1)**

Sonic had returned to the ORC clubhouse again due to the arrangement between him and staff. Which was of course, delivering the contract flyers. He enjoyed it, since it gave him an excuse to run, but there seemed to be less of them lately. Sonic wondered why, but he had no answer. After putting the bag down on the table in-between the sofas, Rias glanced up at him for a second before looking back down at her desk littered with scrolls and books. She had to cut back on giving him as much as she did previously. She was careless the first time around, and the LAST thing she needed was to be called before the Satans again.

"Thanks so much, Sonic. We really appreciate your help!" Akeno answered for Rias.

"Sure... glad the pets good for something" Koneko said from her position on one of the couches. She sounded annoyed... then again, she always talked like that, in a tone that was dry and never had emotion. Sonic found Koneko hard to read. She never smiled, at least from what he's seen, and she didn't speak much. She kinda reminded him of Shadow in a way.

"What a wonderful idea!" Akeno said, clapping her hands together once. "I think he'd make an adorable class pet, don't you think?" She asked, directing that question to Rias.

"Yeah. A regular mascot" Rias halfheartedly agreed, more focused on her own work. She also seemed a wee bit ticked about something, which was obvious to everyone including Sonic... she wasn't still mad over the whole: _arguing over Strays' and him not listening to her orders and almost getting eaten alive_ thing yesterday, was she?

"Sorry to disappoint; but I'm already one!" Sonic kidded, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Rias didn't even acknowledge it, just continued to ignore him.

"You'll have to excuse her. Rias gets a little cranky," Akeno kindly said, poking fun at her King, who didn't react to that either. Must have been a frequent thing. "Also, I must say; that was impressive the way you got out of Vice. Makes me wonder how much pain she was in..." Akeno then smiled as she continued. Based on what Sonic's learned about her, it made that smile pretty creepy.

"Eh. I've been inside worse," Sonic said in a bragging fashion... then realized how that sounded. "UH! T-That's not..." Sonic tried to defend, but it caused Akeno to cut him off with a laugh that Sonic had never heard before. It sounded very sensational, a bit seductive as well. Or maybe this world was ruining his perception on things.

"Ara Ara..." Akeno said.

"If your both done," Rias said, getting both of their attention. She then stood up by pushing on the desk to push herself up. "We're closing up for the night. You should get home too." She said, still sounding upset.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Kids probably gonna panic and think I got caught by the Pound or something" Sonic said, making a small joke.

"Goodbye! Have a good night!" Said Akeno, giving Sonic a warm smile... yeah, they were freaking him out a bit. He left, dashing out of the clubroom and out the building, then exited through the front of the school and headed down the street in the direction of Issei's house. "Your not seriously still mad at him, are you?" Akeno asked Rias once Sonic was well out of earshot. Though she and her were best friends, even Akeno couldn't tell if the redhead was still upset over the Stray Devil thing. It might have been her not being able to find out how to get Sonic back through magical means, but had a feeling that wasn't the case either.

Rias eyes began to lose their hardness and soften a bit, then sighed. "... He called again... earlier today" she admitted.

Akeno's eyes softened too. She knew who _He_ was. "Oh..."

"Still telling him to suck it?" Asked Koneko, also aware of _Him_. Geez, how long has this been going on? It's been a thing since she was brought into the Gremory House, but she's heard it had started at least when Rias was in the last year of middle school.

"Of course I am!" Said Rias. "I'd rather have a light spear jabbed in my chest before I even think of marrying him!" She declared. "Tried bribing me with jewelry this time. Shows me some andradite, claiming he'll be able to _make my dreams come true_ and _power beyond my __imagination_ and all that nonsense!" She continued, mimicking his voice written in italics, and having a mental image of him appearing on a small magic glyph on her desk earlier today when she was alone in the office. This glyph was more of a holographic image than an actual person. While His face was blacked out, he was presenting a yellow gemstone from inside a necklace.

The ORC let her have her rant. He was quite determined. After all this time, he STILL wasn't giving up. Offering Rias an item was a new one. He'd usually resort to reminding Rias to think of the _bigger picture_, the future of the Devil race. It was guilt tripping in a way... but also unfortunately true.

XXX

_**POV - Sonic:**_

ZOOM!

During the afternoon, as usual, Sonic was running around Kuoh Town while Issei was at school. Its been a couple of days since the fight with the Stray, and it was kinda cool to see how the Devils worked as a team. He was glad they were on his side... even if a certain red-haired one didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with him. Speaking of them, that Stray was pretty strong. He had to really bounce around in her mouth to finally get her to release him, nowhere near as much as that giant snake during the Phantom War.

And would've thunk Strays' had access to cybernetic equipment? That was a new one.

He ended up in the residential area of Kuoh, back to around where Issei lived. As he ran, he arrived at a familiar site... the park, the one without a fountain in the middle of it. _'Oh... this is where we met that chick, Asia'_ Sonic thought to himself. How has she been by the way? Its been a while since they've seen her. Looking into the distance ahead, the church they dropped her off at that was overlooking this section of the town. Sonic thought about it for a second with fingers under his chin, before shrugging it off and dashed in a flash of blue. As he was heading towards his point of interest, blue streaks could be seen as he took both streets, and jumping on and off rooftops as he climbed up the hill to his destination.

_**POV - Asia:**_

Meanwhile, Asia was kneeling down inside the church in one of the sitting areas, praying before the altar... at least, she was trying to. Over the past couple of days, she couldn't get 2 certain people out of her head. One being a normal human, and the other an extra-dimensional alien. Every time she would close her eyes, she would see them in her field of vision, and found it hard to focus. It didn't affect her job too badly, she didn't think, she just hoped to God it wasn't noticeable.

As she got out of the bench, speaking of her job, she was assigned to help a man named Freed a couple of days ago. She didn't do much, she was only asked to keep a barrier over the house while an exorcism was going on. She heard screaming coming from the session, but was taught in her original country of residence that screeching was bound to happen on occasion. Freed said she passed with flying colors, and even personally requested her in his next session. Tonight was going to be her second night doing that, and she felt honored. Despite her power, she wasn't treated as some kind of evil witch anymore...

"Asia."

The poor nun flinched at the sound of her name, and turned to her right to see one of the many robed men had approached from somewhere. Since she was so deep into her own thoughts, she didn't even hear him come over to her. How embarrassing! To make matters worse, it was the same man she fibbed to when Sonic and Issei were here! Just her luck! "I, er, yes Father?" She asked politely, trying to hide the fact that she spaced out.

"You've been out of it for quite a few days. Is everything alright?" The man asked, apparently concerned for Asia's well-being.

"Um," Asia said. She didn't expect that response at all. "Yes. Everything fine!"

While the man believed her, he kept asking to make sure. "If something is wrong, don't be afraid to tell me. Some had said Freed can be a bit... extreme."

"NO! No, no, no, no! Not at all. Freed was great" she said, waving both hands... though truthfully, she didn't get to actually talk with Freed much that night. If she was honest, Freed seemed to enjoy his job a little TOO much based on his vocabulary and loud volume... then again, maybe that was also part of the job; making his role that much more believable.

"Well... ok," said the man. "As for tonight, I've heard that there's a plan to draw out a real Devil, so I need you to be care..." he continued about the job with Freed latter tonight, saying this one was more dangerous since an actual Devil might be present, but the volume went out of focus and turned into a mumble in Asia's own hearing. Because on the windows above and behind them, she noticed a shadow dart across the large window, getting her attention. It then reappeared 2 seconds later, coming in reverse, to show that a Hedgehog-like outline started looking in by cupping its hands over its face. It then waved with one of its hands, smiling down once it noticed the blond nun.

Asia beamed and grew a bright smile with sparkling eyes. She couldn't believe it! He had returned!

"... and you might have to... are you listening to me?" Asked the man, noticing Asia wasn't paying attention to him. She didn't answer with words, just stared back at him upon getting caught and giving an 'uh' sound. "And what are you looking at?" Asked the man again, turning his head around quickly to look up at the window, but whatever was there darted away as quickly as it appeared before he could see it.

"Oh, uh... a Hed... BIRD! Y-yeah! A bird! It just distracted me for a second. Their very pretty, ya know?" Asia stuttered, coming up with a cover story quickly. This was insane! She had to lie to one of her superiors again! Then again, even if she did tell the truth, they'd probably assume she was seeing demons and then treat her as poorly as her original country did when they found out about her secret. God will forgive her, right? Speaking of lying for the sake of an alien, did that Issei boy put up with this too?

Then her stomach growled, making her feel a bit embarras... wait! Perfect timing! This was the perfect excuse! "I-I'm sorry. I didn't eat much breakfast this morning. Can I take an early lunch?" Asia asked him, which wasn't a lie. She was running late this morning and had to skip her full morning meal or else she would have been late.

The man stared at her for a few seconds. "... Well, alright" he said, not seeing any issue. Lunch for the entire staff was in a few minutes anyway, and Asia mainly ate alone, away from other people. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly and was incredibly shy.

The nun bowed. "Thank you, sir. God bless you, bye!" She said, running to the same room she took Issei and Sonic to, got her boxed lunch, then headed outside as quickly as possible. The man watched at how fast she moved, but just shrugged it off. Poor girl must be hungry.

Outside, Asia went to the location that was under the same window on the opposite side of the wall, hoping to see him again. She looked around, but didn't see anyone... did she imagine it? She did miss those two boys, so maybe that was a possibility. She WAS pretty hungry after all... maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her? A gloved hand then stretched out from behind her, and tapped Asia's shoulder twice with an index figure. She turned, but no one was there. A few feet away in the growth near the church, the brushes rustled as if something rushed past them, making Asia snap in that direction, but again there was nothing.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a voice, one Asia recognized. She turned around once more, which was at the church wall, but noticed shadows of somethings hanging off from the roof on the ground just barely in her vision from below. That's when she looked up to see sitting there, with his feet swinging and his hands holding the sides of the roof for balance, was in fact the very same Blue Hedgehog that she met along with that Issei boy several days ago. He wasn't wearing his disguise at the moment, probably because he moves around too fast for the naked eye.

Asia beamed upon seeing him, happy he had stopped by, just like they promised! "You came back!" She cheered. Was Issei nearby too? Probably not. Regular kids had normal school to go to, and Sonic wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. This was someone who could dart back and forth from one place to another in the span of seconds. Plus based on what she'd heard about normal schools, students were cooped up in classes all day as opposed to a few hours, and Sonic clearly wasn't the type to sit around for long periods of time.

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood," Sonic shrugged, then jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. "Figured I could stop by for a minute before Issei needs training after school again."

Asia blinked. "Training?" She asked, not understanding what Sonic was taking about.

The Hedgehog flinched. He couldn't believe he let that slip! She didn't know about Issei's Sacred Gear yet. "Uh... ya know... training to focus on his studies" Sonic said, thinking quickly. He felt bad lying to Asia, but it wasn't his place to tell someone about someone else's secret unless said person was comfortable with it. For example, Asia was more than willing to share her secret powers with them, and when he first met Rias, she was MORE than eager to show of her own power along with her peerage. Issei however? He just discovered this other side to his world less than a week ago, which came with allot of stress. When Sonic first came across the Chaos Emeralds way back in the day, he had no idea what was going on either, and had to adjust accordingly.

Of course, those trinkets STILL had many unanswered questions behind them, like WHERE exactly they came from and whatnot; but Sonic figured he knew enough to have a basic understanding of them. There were those masked weirdoes that tested him, which he passed... though maybe he shouldn't have wasted that one question... he was a stupid kid back then.

Asia believed him, not detecting any lie, though this was mainly due to her own innocence. "Well, I was just going to lunch," she said, raising her boxed lunch. "Would you... like to join me?" She asked, not able to help the faint flush on her cheeks. It was for a few reasons. The first was how sweet it was for Sonic to take time out of his day to come visit her, also keeping the promise. The second reason was because even though this was an alien mammal, he was still a boy. Asia hasn't eaten alone with a boy before, so she felt a little shy about it.

Sonic saw the flush on her face, having a pretty good idea about what it was for. This was a girl who was probably enclosed in the life of religion for most likely a large majority of life, so she had no idea how to interact with others outside of her world as opposed to Sonic, who found interactions quite easy since he's been around so much of his own world and the millions of different people in it, along with his own carefree personality that made making relationships that much easier. Being sheltered for so long meant she had no clue on how the outside world worked, and Sonic had met quite a few people who acted the same way.

Sonic agreed to stick with Asia for her break, seeing as he didn't have much else to do at the moment.

XXX

_**POV - Normal:**_

_Some time later..._

"And that's why we call our residential doc, Baldy McNosehair" Sonic said, telling Asia yet another one of his stories, including hand motions to give her a visual representation of a large moustache. Asia was sitting on a large cloth she had set up some distance away from the church while Sonic stood up. This was a precaution on her part in case anyone had exited and would see Sonic since he didn't have his disguise. She could picture it already: her fellow colleagues would freak out and take out a cross, trying to expel Sonic and accuse her of being a witch and summoning a demon. But he would just stand there, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Unaffected.

Pushing aside that thought, she giggled cutely at the story, finding it hilarious. While it was kinda hard to believe about... what did he call them? Wisps?... She didn't see any reason not to trust him. Just like the humanoid Hedgehog she took care of a while back, Sonic was living proof that there were more than one forms of intelligent life out there, so who's to say he was lying? Speaking of that other Hedgehog, she wondered what he was up to, if he was ok. She gave him her name after he asked where he was, but never caught his name before he took off.

"So, you've fought against him for years, and he keeps stealing your Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Asia, making sure she understood everything Sonic had shared with her. He told her about almost every time he and 'McNosehair' had fought, how they worked together on occasion but went back to being enemies almost immediately after, and the pretty much eternal battle between them. Along the way, they both came across the mysterious gems known as Chaos Emeralds; which as their name implied, were emeralds of equally mysterious power that would either help or hinder outcomes depending on how they were used, which also lead to some seriously sticky situations.

At least, that's what she got out of it. Some of the stories were pretty outlandish and genuinely hard for even her to believe had actually happened. If she never met the first Hedgehog, she most likely would have brushed Sonic's tales off as nonsense.

"Yup. Our last battle sent me here to this dimension..." said Sonic, looking up at the sky. Asia joined him, unsure what he was looking at. "But I've been all over this city, and I can't find them anywhere, assuming their even here in the first place." He continued. He's been in this world for an entire week at this point, and it was bothering him he hasn't felt any Chaos energy nearby. It also scared him to a degree. What if he was stuck here? Forever? As long as he could run, that was fine and all, but what about everyone back home?

"So... if you can't find all 7 of your Emeralds...?" Asia was asking, assuming she was on the track to fully understanding where Sonic was coming from. She wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, she'll admit that, but did this mean...

"Then I can't use their space-time warping powers to get back home, which is how I got here in the first place" Sonic said, confirming Asia's suspicions. Sonic was brought here purely by accident by what he dubbed: Chaos Control. An ability that gets more powerful the more Emeralds one has. So if she got this correctly, and all 7 were in his possession at the time, then it only made sense for him to use them all again the same way to send himself back.

This triggered a realization in Asia. If humanoid Hedgehogs were a thing in Sonic's world, then that other Hedgehog must also be looking for those same Emeralds! She never told Sonic about him yet even though he asked her last time. What was she waiting for?! Now was her chance! "Sonic. About that oth..."

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!*_

A sudden beeping noise stopped Asia. That wasn't the emergency alarm, right?... Nah, that was WAY louder. Her question was answered when Sonic pulled back his glove and revealed to have a watch underneath. "Oh man, it's that time already?!" Sonic asked, quite surprised so much time had passed. Issei was just about to be let out of school right now! He had to get moving in time for more of his training! Issei was the one would suggested (or in Sonic's POV, nagged) him to get an actual watch and not that bronze pocket one. He also had Sonic set up the alarm just in case he was on the other side of the world or something when Issei wanted to start training. To be fair, the system worked out great the past couple of days, and Issei was showing signs of progress, slowly but surely.

Though honestly, it's not exactly something Sonic wanted, but he sucked it up for the kid.

"Its been fun, Asi. Gotta juice!" Said Sonic, using a nickname he came up with for Asia on the fly and was just about to streak off not only back to Issei's house to get his disguise, but also have to be there for Issei when he wanted to go back to the 'dojo'.

"W-Wait!" Asia quickly called out, stopping Sonic as he winded up his arms to go running. He looked back at Asia, giving a facial expression that silently asked her what's the matter. She then felt extremely bashful, she couldn't help it. This was the first boy she had spent time alone with that wasn't a member of he church or one of her superiors. "Um... w-will I...?" She began to ask slowly, trying to get the words out, which was difficult for her. "... will I... see you again... before you go?" She finally got out after few seconds of struggling; finding the right words to use. Did this sound weird to him? She had no idea! This was one of the first boys outside her circle that she had interacted with. She enjoyed every second of it, and hoped it wouldn't be the last before he had to go home.

Sonic didn't show any reaction to it at first, but then smiled at Asia and walked back up to her. "Don't sweat it. You'll see me around," Sonic said, then did something he hadn't done in a long time. "It's a promise." He said, sticking out a fist, and raising a pinky.

This gesture confused Asia, the nun could only stare a it. Was this some kind of formality from Sonic's world? She didn't want to be rude, so she copied his actions slowly, reaching out towards the Hedgehog's pinky with her own. Sonic then used his pinky to warp around Asia's, catching her a bit off-guard... but then she slowly returned it. This felt really strange to her... but also it filled her body with a warmth she's never felt before. She finally gave a small smile back, and both friends let each others fingers' go. With a grin and thumbs up, Sonic dashed off, making the wind blow with him, which also caused Asia's gown to react accordingly. She had to grab the hood to prevent it from flying off again, and she ran herself toward the hill which overlooked this section of Kuoh. All she was able to catch was a blue streak racing down and through some of the street before it disappeared.

She looked down at her hand, and lifted up the pinky she used before smiling at it and holding it with her other hand. She then headed back to the church herself, needing to return to the rest of her duties. She was thinking maybe she could have told him about the other Hedgehog before he left, but figured she could always tell him the next time they met. It's not like something crazy will happen and prevent that, right?

XXX

_**POV - Rias:**_

Later that evening at Kuoh Academy, more specifically the ORC, Rias was behind her desk as usual. She wasn't doing any work or research this time, she was actually waiting for Kiba and Koneko to return from their contracts so they could close up shop for the night. There were only two left. One was a new client, this poor girl in a samurai suit looking for love. That was Kiba's job. The second one was a well-known client that's also in fact, the first Rias one had since she first started school here. Rias won't have minded taking his personally, but sent Koneko instead.

A portal opened on the floor of the room in front of the main offices door, with Kiba rising from within. "How'd it go?" Rias asked him.

"Well." Kiba said, taking a seat on one of the sofas. Rias thought this was excellent! Another successful contract! That Hedgehog had saved them so much time by delivering the physical flyers himself. All the Devils had to do was wait for a summoning and complete the job without having to worry about resending more flyers after one was completed. All they had to do now was await Koneko to return, then they could go.

"Now we just need to wait for Koneko too..." Rias was saying, but then the office doors opened due to someone walking in...

"For me too what?"

Koneko. Carrying a small plate with chocolates on small sticks, had just entered to the room. What was she doing here, she was supposed to be doing a contract! "Koneko? What are you doing here? Did you finish your contract already?" Asked Rias, not willing to think Koneko was slacking off, mainly because that was out of her character.

"You gave me permission to take it easy. I was overbooked, remember?" Said Koneko. Rias felt so stupid at that point. How could she have forgotten? The poor mascot was overwhelmed by requests today so Rias, feeling bad, gave her the rest of the day off. But if she was here... then who was there at the clients location? Confused, Rias closed her eyes and used her own magic to pinpoint the origin of the summoning request...

...

...

...

"... it's gone?" Was all Rias could say. She couldn't find it again, which was very strange. When a contract was sent, it leaves behind an energy signature since the flyers themselves were infused with the Gremory family's own power. It helped with tracking just in case something went wrong or should a Devil forget the location of the requestee. But now, there was nothing, so either Rias was more tired than she thought... or something was blocking the transmission.

"Gone?" Asked Akeno.

"What is?" Asked Kiba.

"The client's location... it's gone!" Rias repeated herself.

XXX

_**POV - Normal:**_

_A few minutes earlier..._

Issei rode down the street on his bike, with Sonic following beside him at a normal speed; though to Sonic, it was more of a jog. They stayed a bit later at the 'dojo' than they intended. Ever since Issei finally managed to get the hang of his Gear, its been much easier to train. They couldn't figure out why the Gear repeated the same phrase over and over again, that being 'BOOST', but did know that the Gear itself increased Issei's physical strength. The kid was able to crack a wall with one punch.

"Ugh! My parents are gonna kill me for staying out so late!" Issei said.

"I told ya I can carry us back" offered Sonic.

"Yeah, AND my bike?" Asked Issei, a bit skeptical. Sure he's seen Sonic to amazing feats such as knock a Fallen Angel with what he dubbed a 'Homing Attack', and even broke out of the jaws of a literal monster; that appeared to be more momentum-based than anything, not strength-based. Carrying a human across the city? Fine. Saving a princess with a fire demon inside of her? Ok. But a human AND a hunk of metal? Probably not.

"Hey! I've done it with my buddy and a comic book artist!... He still should'a made my poster a bit taller..." Sonic argued the point, then put a finger on his chin and looked up as if reminiscing another past memory. As they passed a darkened house and Issei went to rebut Sonic, they both screeched to a halt with widened eyes and a shiver going down they're spines when a man's scream pierced the night air. They both turned slowly to look back, but saw nothing.

Then the door to the darkened house opened slowly on its own.

While both boys were scared at this, Sonic slowly recovered. Was someone in trouble? He dashed over to the houses front door, ended up on the porch in a second. "Sonic! What are you doing?!" Issei whispered in a raised voice. Seeing that Sonic wasn't coming back to him, he rode his bike to go after him. "You don't even have your shit on!" He loud-whispered again, as Sonic didn't wear his disguise today.

Parking his bike in front of the house and leaning it against the wall of the development, Issei ran up to the door just as Sonic pushed the door open. It creaked in a creepy way. The whole inside of the house was dark except for a room further inside. Sonic couldn't help but feel something was wrong... very wrong. Maybe he should take this slow. He walked inside, heading down the hall towards that lit room. "Sonic, get back here!" Issei ordered in a snap-like whisper. But when the Hedgehog didn't comply, he walked in after him, taking his shoes of before entering out of habit. "Breaking and entering. REAL NICE!" He whispered again.

They both went to the only lit room in the house, which was only lit by candles that only gave them faint vision. Sonic was the first to look in, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Hello? Anyone home?" Asked Sonic, looking back an forth in the room after taking a step in. Something still didn't sit right with him about this. It was way past too quiet.

"Yeah, don't mind us. Just two strangers, walking into a... gack!" Said Issei, nervously telling any residents (if any could hear him), about their presence. He didn't finish his sentence however, as he stepped in something that went through his sock. The floor was wet. Whoever lived here must have just mopped.

"Will you calm down?" Asked Sonic. He could understand Issei was on edge, but did he HAVE to make so much noise?

"Easy for you to say, your the one who walked into a..." Issei said, reaching down and lifting his leg up a bit to get rid of the excess liquid in his sock by squeezing it with his hand. The owner(s) must be a clean freak to use that much water to clean the floors.

Only... it _wasn't_ water...

When Issei lifted his hand back up, the "water" was a dark color, and had a shade of red too it. Sonic and Issei noticed this at the exact same time, both just staring at his fingers to process just how much was there. They slowly turned to each other, asking silently if this was what they thought it was, or maybe that was just the color of the soap. They both looked down, seeing what Issei stepped in as it had his footprint in it. They slowly looked in the direction of the trail... to see a mangled body of a man in a pool of his own blood. Some of his body parts were also completely cut off!

With widened eyes, both Sonic and Issei immediately covered their mouths with one hand as if holding back the urge to puke, which wasn't inaccurate. Issei had never seen a dead body before, at least when it wasn't from a movie. You couldn't even compare the two! There was more blood on the floor than humanly possible, bone can also been seen from some of the severed body parts. The muscle was a bit harder to see due to the lighting, but was still noticeable. Sonic had never seen something like this either, not to this extent at least. The closest thing to this was an alien invasion when he and a certain black hedgehog struck an alien hard enough, and also when he fought a literal force of nature and was completely exhausted afterwards.

THIS however?... Easily way past unnecessary.

"Whft dhe fuhk?" Issei said behind his clamped mouth and while Sonic wasn't much of a swearer, he honestly couldn't agree more. Who could've done this? Was the person still here? What about the rest of this poor souls family if he had one?

"Sinners must be punished..." said a voice in the darkness. In a corner of the room, the boys noticed a figure sitting on a sofa which its back facing them. "I tried borrowing words from the bible, maybe show him the light again but..." the figured turned its neck to face them, showing he was a male with short hair, sticking out his tongue in a creepy way. "He was already too-far gone."

The Pervert and the Hedgehog couldn't move, both still caught off guard by this whole ordeal and trying to process what the hell was going on. The man began to stand up, showing more of his appearance. He was a young man, probably in his 20's, had short white hair and red eyes, though they gave off a much different intent than Rias'. He was also dressed in priest robes and wore a cross like Asia's. "You've gone and picked the wrong house, my shitty Devil friends," the man continued. "Freed Sellzen, at your service... a boy-priest whose favorite pastime is giving Devils like yourselves a good old-fashioned exorcise!" Freed said with a gentleman-like bow, then did a little dance upon his next sentence.

"Uh, Devils?" Asked Issei, but then he and Sonic gained an inkling of what was going on here. They just walked in on a priest, a bit of a 'unique' one at that, giving an exorcism. Basically appearing in the wrong place at the wrong time... didn't explain the now non-recognizable body in the corner though... "Uh, wait sir. Y-You got it all wrong," Issei tried to explain, nervously with his hands up.

"Yeah, see... we were out for an evening jog and..." Sonic said, using the same mannerisms as Issei, both of them were still sick to their stomachs. Hopefully though, if they politely and reasonably explained the situation, this holy [and way past crazy] man will let them go without incident.

"You and the Youkai were dispatched to a clients home of residence on behalf of your master to met and form a pact. I know how the system works," said Freed, not willing to listen, his red eyes piercing the boys' souls'. He began to walk a bit closer to them, which Issei backing up a bit, and Sonic slightly recovering from the sight of the dead body and spreading his arms in protection for Issei. This 'Freed' character, despite claiming to be a priest, Sonic sensed he more than likely had malicious objectives in mind. The look in his eyes suggested such.

"Oh, are you his Familiar as well? How adorable. Do you go fetch and roll over too?" Freed taunted, seeing Sonic act much like a bodyguard. Issei was getting more nervous, so much that he shot another glance at the mangled body. Freed noticed this. "Aw, don't feel too bad for him. Summoning the both of you was proof he was in league with the Devils. Therefore; done being human" he said in a vulgar manner, yet proud of what he had done.

Done being human? Sonic narrowed his eyes at Freed. That's the most ridiculous thing Sonic ever heard! What right did Freed have to judge such a thing anyway? He seemed more evil than Eggman in that regard, because at least the Moustache Moron wanted to conquer the world with enough of the population intact so he'd be the ruler of them all. Freed however, he wanted to snuff out anyone he deemed to not be human! What kind of sick person would go that far?!

"So I had to kill him. Chop him up into tiny, little pieces!" Said Freed with a creepy smile on his face. He then reached into his robes with both hands, and pulled out 2 weapons with one in each. The first in his left hand was a gun that was a bit oversized, the second one was what appeared to be a hilt of a sword without the blade itself. A second later, a blade somehow grew out from the hilt... What the...? That sword was made of light! Like a Lightsaber! Was this some Star Wars shit going on here?!

"By the way, PLEASE don't tell me your names. I don't want to remember them. For with this holy sword of light, I'm gonna crave out both your hearts; then with my righteous gun, I'll blast holes right through your wicked faces! It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you'll cry and thank me. Now let's open a new door-ZE!" Freed said, not wanting to talk anymore and just do the job he came to do. With that, dawning a sadistic face, he rushed forward at the duo, which surprising speed for a seemingly normal human. It even caught Sonic off-guard with how quickly this man moved.

Freed swung his sword, but thankfully missed due to Sonic's own speed and also Issei ducking out of the way with a flying leap... the wall wasn't so lucky. Freed then aimed his gun and while cackling "Ka-BLAMMO!", he shot at Sonic with equally astonishing precision. The bullets just about grazed him, but Sonic was just a tad bit faster. Freed fired a second time, still with the same level of accuracy, yet still missed his target and ended up blasting the TV instead. Fighting back, Sonic curled up in a ball and shot at Freed. Be it by luck or skill, Freed managed to block the Spin Dashing Sonic with his sword, the Hedgehogs quills sawing at the blade. Freed began to struggle with the speed and power Sonic dashed at him with, so all Sonic had to do was keep the pressure up, and Freed will eventually get knocked back.

Back to Issei, he began to try and stand back up, which Freed saw out of the corner of his eye. He took this chance to push Sonic off of him with all his might, which was a bit difficult he had to admit; and with his free hand, he shot at Issei this time, a bullet sailing straight through the skin and tissue of his foot, just above his ankle. The human cried out, then grabbed his foot, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly as red-hot pain surged throughout the struck location. Right as this occurred, Sonic was drifting after getting shoved away to circle back and attack Freed again, but stopped himself and undid his curled-up state when he heard Issei's groans.

"Issei!" He called out to him, turning his head in Issei's direction.

With Sonic distracted for the moment, Freed reached into his robes again, pulling out a new piece if equipment. Rather, it was more of a gadget of some kind. It was hexagonal in shape. The crazed holy man threw it at Sonic. As it flew through the air, thin wire-like legs came out of it like a six-legged spider leapping at its prey. It landed on one of Sonic's quills, where it then wrapped its 'legs' around it. Because Sonic's quills are as sensitive as they are pointy, he felt this.

"Hey. What the...?" He asked out loud, reaching up to try and remove whatever just latched onto him...

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

What felt like jolts of electricity coursed throughout Sonic's body. Now it was his turn to grit his teeth and shut his eyes. He also had to use his hands to hold himself up for his legs began to give out. He still tried to claw off whatever Freed threw at him, or at least use Spin Dash again; but every time he tried either option, the more intense the shocks became. He had to admit, the level of technology in this dimension was incredible, rivaling that of tech from his world by certain people.

"Ooh, how _shocking_. To be honest, I didn't think that would even work. Mad doc isn't as useless as I thought," commented Freed, seeing the device had affected Sonic and taunted accordingly. He then turned his attention to Issei. "By the way, do you like my specially designed exorcist gun? I call her Futsumata... Hope she tastes good, scumbag!" The priest taunted the Pervert.

_'Of course it hurts, asshole! It's a fucking gun!'_ Issei's first response was to shout out that remark, seeing as bullets hurt regardless of supernatural status or not, but was in too much pain to do so. As he was still grabbing his leg in pain, he noticed Sonic wasn't doing better either. His body looked like it was under stress from electric shocks running down his body from an unknown source. Issei didn't know what to do, but what he did know is that if they didn't come up with something quick, both of them were gonna die here.

In a last ditch effort, fighting though the pain, Sonic stood back up and attempted to Spin Dash again. While he succeeded in charging, the moment he blasted off is when he lost control due to the electric sensation flooding his body, and ended up flying at Freed with ragdoll physics. All the exorcist had to due was step to the side, and stuck out his blade. "Too slow."

Adding insult to injury, Sonic felt his skin burn at the contact with the tip of the sword slicing across his chest. Thankfully, it wasn't a deep cut so no blood was overflowing, but it was still red. Just like with the light spear from Kalawarner, he cried out as the familiar painful feeling was reintroduced to him. He fell to the floor some distance away from Issei, landing on his belly, which made the pain even worse that he held the cut with his hand.

"How disastrous. Getting a guy worked up, but leaving him halfcocked?... That pisses me off the most!" Said Freed, taunted his two victims yet again. He raises his sword again, about to strike one of them down...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden girl-like shriek force all males in the room to look in the direction of where the sudden noise came from. While Freed looked annoyed that his fun time was interrupted, Sonic and Issei's eyes widened at who it was. It was a nun... with gentle (though now horrified-looking) green eyes... and blond hair...

"Asia? What are doing?" Asked Freed, slightly vexed. That girl had one job. ONE! Why was she barging inside in the middle of his exorcism? Sonic and Issei had no words. What were the odds that out of all the nuns to be stationed with a priest, it would be her? They normally would've been happy to see a familiar face, but that was kinda outweighed by the current circumstances. As for Asia herself, she didn't know why, but had the urge to check on what was going on. Right in front of her was a dead body of a man, cut up into chunks and in a large pool of blood. She couldn't help but let out that shriek and have her mouth hanging open while holding both hands in front of it. Her body and hands were also shaking, unable to process what her eyes were showing her.

"Did you finish making the barrier yet?" Freed asked again, as that was his only concern right now. Special barriers were used during exorcisms to avoid alerting outside forces or a master Devil (in this case, Rias) of the act taking place. As long as it was up and running, Freed had no problem and didn't mind or care if Asia saw this.

"W-What is this... w-why are you doing this...?" Was the only question Asia was able to get out of her system.

"Oh, right! Forgive me, your new at this. So let me explain," said Freed, then gave an explanation as promised. "This is what the job IS. Its not the most pleasant line of work, I'll admit; but we dispose of humans who have gone astray and have been bewitched by the evil Devils."

Asia looked at Freed to ask him something else, but somethings caught her eye. Or rather... some-_ones_... "Sonic?... Issei?..." She asked, now really confused. This didn't make any sense. Why on would an alien and a human be here unless...? No... that can't be! It wasn't true! There was just no way that was possible!

"Sonic?... Issei?... Hang on? Do you three know each other?" Freed asked. Not that he cared, he was just curious. Furthermore, what kind of name was Sonic? Parents and naming kids these days...

"W-Why are you both here?" Asia asked both Sonic and Issei directly, her voice shaking and her emotions running high. The only reason anyone would be here was because if they were in a religious line of work, or if they were... Asia stopped those thoughts again. It wasn't real! They couldn't be! This had to be some kind of huge misunderstanding!

"Asia! I swear! This is all a big mistake!" Issei said, hoping to God Asia believed him.

"Yeah! We were on our way home, then heard a scream so... here we are" said Sonic, giving more context to what had happened, also praying the young nun trusted them despite how this situation looked. If only he ignored the scream in the first place, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Asia just stared at them, but it was unknown what she was thinking behind those gentle, now-scared eyes of her's that also had tears in them. She didn't want to believe they were Devils, but why else would they be here in the first place?

"Come on, Asia. Please tell me your not actually buying this act?" Freed said, walking over to Asia. "Think about it. What are the odds of two _random_ boys showing up the moment I slain one of their kin? _Just going out for an evening stroll_? Do you honestly believe that?" He continued, then got right next to Asia's right side, almost in her face. "Your little friends are Devils, my dear. Besides, you 3 have no business being together anyway. The church and especially those Fallen Angels have expressively forbid any and all forms of contact with them, or have you forgotten already?"

Sonic and Issei heard that. The Fallen Angels? Images of Raynare and each of her subordinates flashed in the boys' vision, though for Issei it was only Kalawarner and Raynare. So this guy was in league with them? And Asia was too? Because it sounded like she had recently joined, which made sense since she herself admitted she transferred from another country. It was unknown to the boys' what was gonna happen next, but Sonic was already making moves to get back up, shocks be damned. Slowly but surely, he began to rise.

"DOWN BOY!"

BANG!

Asia let out a yelp the moment Freed shot his gun at Sonic, and Issei snapped his head to check if his alien bro was ok. The bullet hit the floor in front of Hedgehog, having gone through the floor itself and leaving a small hole, serving as a warning for Sonic to NOT try anything funny. Before Issei could do anything, if he _could_ do anything, the light swords blade then went right under his chin. "I think I'll finish you first. Is that ok with you?... No? Too bad. Hope you've said your prayers!" Freed said, not pulling the sword back once again to try and finish one half of the job, then he'll go for the other one nearby.

It was here Asia had seen enough and making a decision, she ran in-between Freed and Issei & Sonic, holding her arms out in a protective matter. She made her choice, and it was to chose to believe in the 2 boys' who had been the first to show her kindness in a very long time. Even after seeing her power, they treated her as a normal individual. And even on the chance they WERE Devils as the Father before her claimed, it still didn't seem right to just kill them outright. She stood bravely with intense resolve in her eyes, tears in them because she was going against everything she was taught.

"Seriously? For real?" Freed deadpanned. Why did this girl have to make things difficult all of a sudden?

"Father please... I beg you for mercy. Even if they are Devils... please... forgive these men for their sins" Asia said, tears streaming down her face. She was put in such an awkward position right now, but prayed Freed would understand.

"Those_ things_ aren't men... their demons. Do not realize what your doing? You've made a pledge to destroy them." Freed said, his patience with Asia wearing thin. And to think he gave her a spotless review the first time.

"It doesn't matter what they are! Issei and Sonic are good people, I've seen it!" Claimed Asia, having flashbacks to when they first met and afterward. Issei and Sonic didn't need to spend time with her, they chose too. Sonic also didn't need to come back for a visit and on behalf of Issei, he wanted too! And if that wasn't all... she still remembered the promise from earlier, how they would spend more time again before Sonic had to return to his own world (assuming that was true at this point). While she didn't know the boys too well yet, she believed in her heart that they were not bad people. They didn't deserve to die like this!

"We're all Gods children, aren't we? So how can you stand there and preach about killing them mercilessly? God wouldn't approve of this, I know it!" Asia continued, pouring out her faiths and beliefs. It touched Sonic and Issei with how far Asia was going for them, even though she had every reason to believe they could be Devils as the crazy Father claimed, she went out of her way to try and reason with him.

SLICE!

In a fit of anger, Freed slashed at Asia, catching the teens by surprise. Thankfully, she was not injured in any way, but her gown was perfectly cut right down the middle. This also included her bra, and she covered herself a second later after falling to her knees and crying out once she realized what had just happened. "Have you completely lost your mind?! Devils are known to be master manipulators, so you let one get inside that stupid, pretty head of yours?!" Freed snapped at the poor nun.

Sonic and Issei couldn't help but find that last comment Freed made ironic, considering whose side he was on...

Freed then forcefully grabbed Asia's chin, forcing her to stand back up. "The Fallen Angel and her sidekicks said I can't hurt you... but they said nothing about punishing you" he said, his eyes now giving off a different, _special_ intent for this stupid girl who had the aduncity to beg for mercy for scum like those two boys. His grin also became predatory. Sonic tried moving again, but the pain from the device in his hair was too much and he stopped. Issei tried getting up himself, but the same result happened due to the still fresh bullet wound in his foot.

Freed had Asia against a wall at that point, looking up and down Asia's body in a hungry manner. This terrified Asia, not having seen this side of a Father before. To make matters worse, Freed was pressing his gun against one of Asia's legs before traveling up it, then stopped above a sensitive area and twisted his gun around it, talking about what he was gonna do to her. It was blatantly obvious what Freed's new objective was, and it made both Sonic and Issei mad.

On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the highest... it would be in the Dark Super Form range.

"Hey! Asshole!" Called Issei's voice, making Freed look half-heartedly in the boys' direction. Both of them were standing now, but it was clear they were both in an extreme amount of pain. They were both holding themselves up with their hands on their knees for extra balance.

"Wait your turn, gentlemen. I saw her first!" Freed said, making a crude joke. Though with that response, Issei's Sacred Gear came out in a flash of green light. Both he and his Hedgehog friend growled in warning, looking quite pissed off. They were not kidding around. Freed's answer to that was to comedically whistle at them. "Weeeeeeeeeell..." Freed said, letting Asia go and she fell to the floor on her stomach, free from whatever Freed was about to do to her. "Someones' are looking turned on! Think you can handle it? Then show me whatcha got!" He taunted then challenged, seeing at the both of them weren't in top fighting shape at the moment.

_'I probably have no chance of beating this guy...'_ thought Issei as he and Sonic stared Freed down. _'If I go through with this... I'm probably gonna die... for real this time...'_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asia watching this take place. _'But I can't run away either!'_ Issei told himself. Asia just risked her own safely for the two of them, he couldn't just walk away after that, no matter how scared he was right now. Everything inside him was telling him to run, telling him to save himself or maybe have Sonic do that for him.

Though he could already imagine Sonic refusing, saying that was way past uncool or something along those lines, and staying to protect Asia as well. He did it for him 3 times already, and upon that third time was when Issei stepped up himself. If he ran away now, he could never live with himself. He'd feel worse than losing your hard-on in the middle of a jacking session. Issei didn't have to glance at Sonic to his right to know the Hedgehog felt the exact same way... neither of them were gonna leave the poor girl in the hands of this asshole.

Summoning whatever strength he had left, he gave a battle cry and went to punch Freed with his Sacred Geared fist. The Priest of course, figured he could just block it with his sword like Sonic from earlier, but what he didn't expect was...

**[BOOST!]**

"OWIE!" Freed whined. He was unprepared for Issei's boosted strength, nor the speed he came at him, hitting the crazy holy man right in the face. He landed on the floor from the unexpected force behind the blow, but that was the only one Issei had enough strength for and held his knees again. The priest wasn't down either, as he began to stand back up. "Nrrrrgh... that all ya...?" He was asking as he wiped his face with his sleeve, but then it was Sonic's turn. Ignoring the shocking pain, he curled in a ball again, and zeroed in on Freed. Just before making contact with him, the blue hedgehog came out of his balled form, and kicked Freed across the chest. It was shown in slow motion as Sonic knocked Freed into a wall, it making an outline of his body upon impact.

A glyph suddenly flashed in a corner of the room, with a form dashing out of it armed with a sword. It was Kiba, who looked ready to fight if needed, but noticed nothing was happening. He kept his sword drawn though, just in case.

"Oh my, what a mess. Kinda gross if I'm being honest" said Akeno, peaking in through the magical circle to see what was going on along with the mess in the other corner of the room, then walking in casually.

Koneko walked in a second later. "Figures. An Exorcist" she said, seeing said man buried in the wall. That explained why Rias lost the signal earlier, and sent them here the moment it returned. This priest must've have put up a seal or something, which wasn't uncommon.

Akeno walked over to Sonic, seeing his teeth where gritted as he was trying to get something out of his hair while also sparking a bit. She knew it wasn't her lightning. If it was, he'd be dead before his body could register the voltage. She saw a metallic object wrapped around one of his quills, which the sparks were originating from. "Awww, what's this?" Akeno cooed, plucking the item off Sonic's person with 2 fingers after giving it a small shock. Even with that small jolt, not even a fraction of Akeno's power, it let go of its host. "Poor little class pet" she cooed some more, then used more of her lightning ability to overload the little device, which appropriately squirmed for only a second before going _*poof*_ and blew up.

Yes. She found that _very _satisfying.

"Ugh. Thanks, Lighting" Sonic thanked her. She gave him one of her warm smiles in return... this was so embarrassing, worse than the time he got a microchip stuck in his ear. He and Issei didn't bother asking what their Devil friends were doing here, for it was kinda obvious... THEY were the ones originally summoned, but they happened to beat them too it.

"So... that's how it is, eh?" Asked Freed, getting out of the wall. "WOO-HOOOOO! HELL YEAH! Now this is what I call a gang bang!"

Kiba, sword still drawn, took a battle stance in case Freed tried something. "Sorry to disappoint you, but they're with us."

"Oh, trust me. I'm FAR from disappointed!" Said Freed, then leaned forward a bit while holding his sword next to his face. "So... how's it work? Your the pitcher and the kids the catcher? Or does the blue rat join in as Lucky Pierre on occasion?"

"For a priest, that's quite a mouth you got there" said Kiba, noticing how vulgar the holy man spoke.

"What are you, the impiety police? Don't pretend like your the refined one, Devil. Hunting your kind is my job, so get off your moral high horse and stop preaching!" Freed snapped at him.

"And I thought Nega was bad..." Sonic facepalmed, as one of his enemies would constantly preach and spill unnecessary babble much like his counterpart, only worse.

"Well, aren't you a piece of work?" Akeno directed her comment to Freed.

"And you, my dear, are a hot piece of ass!" Said Freed, blushing, then he hugged himself. "OOOOOOH! I _LOOOOVE_ that intense stare! I think I'm lusty for a busty, Devil bitch! HEHE!"

FLOOSH! BOOM!

Freed then had to dodge a crimson fire attack courtesy of Rias, who appeared from the glyph portal herself. "OOOOOOOOH! Look who finally showed they're tits! Yeah, we messed around a bit. Jealous?" Freed taunted, having no shame despite being outnumbered and outgunned. Rias just ignored his remarks.

"You both alright?" Rias asked Sonic and Issei, turning to each individual she spoke too, then looked at Sonic since he was the one to answer.

"Been better. Took you long enough" said Sonic, giving Rias a small verbal jab. This was her territory after all, as she claimed.

"Forgive me. It was fault. By the time I realized something was up, there was a barrier already in place up until a moment ago" Rias explained, getting the joke, but still feeling guilty she didn't notice it. The minute the barrier vanished, she sent herself and her team here to find out what the hell was going on. And of course, what were the odds Sonic and Issei got involved?

Actually... scratch that. This was Sonic and Issei.

STOMP!

As Asia was taking in everything, Freed began stomping on her back over and over again. "STUPID BITCH! You had one fucking job... ONE! Make a goddamn barrier, keep it running, and you couldn't even do that right!" He reprimanded her as he hurt her and she whined with each stomp upon her back. Sonic was about to do something, but his quills tingled. This was because, Rias was glowing with her powerful aura. Her hair was also blowing around even though there was no strong wind circulation in here.

"I do not tolerate such vile fiends waltzing around, nor those that walk over the innocent. Insidious creatures like you have no place in my territory, and should just disappear" Rias threatened the priest. While this may be considered a conflict of interest with her using her powers to help protect a nun of all things, this town was still under her family name, so she could easily argue that this priest threatened the peace AND provoked her first. Freed stopped kicking Asia and backed up, looking concerned now. He just pissed off a seriously powerful Devil.

That's when a purple vortex opened above him... the Fallen Angels were coming!

* * *

That's it for this chapter. How will the next one go? Will I remain true to the source material and have Asia get left behind? Or can a certain blue rodent turn things around? Remember to vote in the poll, for it'll be closed one week from this post. Can't say if the next chapter will air by then, it does have a few issues I need to sort out offscreen, but check with the **Sonic DxD - Extras** doc in case I post anything there in the meantime.

I hope you enjoyed this episode, we'll see you next time.


End file.
